Por la vida
by Antichrista
Summary: °Capítulo 21° Aquí les traigo un fic sobre una elfa y su vida através de los grandes cambios de la Tierra Media. Situada a mediados de la segunda edad, el Rivendel;Reviews por favor!
1. Risas

Aquí vengo con otro fic (mi segundo fic) en donde, ahora sí, hablaré de nuestros adorados elfos. Es la historia de una elfa que vive en Rivendel y que, desde su punto de vista observará todo aquello que cambió a la Tierra Media. Situada a mediados de la segunda edad, con evocaciones del pasado. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************** Miluinel estaba sentada en una alta rama de un gran árbol. Miraba el atardecer cayendo sobre las lejanas montañas. Los colores de esas horas siempre le recordaban a su niñez, a su padre jugando con ella y enseñándole a tirar con el arco, a su padre dándole todo el amor que un padre podía darle. Lo amaba muchísimo, recordaba el olor que tenían sus cabellos teñidos de atardecer, a naranja y a madera; un abrazo de su padre siempre era la mejor medicina contra su tristeza y sus dudas infantiles. El cabello era inolvidable, pues tenía los colores que tenían el atardecer, una mezcla entre el dorado, el naranja y el marrón de los árboles reflejados por el sol a esa hora. Miluinel no podía evitar también recordar ligados a su padre aquellos horribles momentos en los que se separó de él. Una noche como cualquier otra noche horrible en lo que quedaba de Acebeda después de el sitio de Sauron y sus fuerzas. Cuando vio en los ojos de su padre una tristeza inminente, que nunca había visto; y se despidió de él, pensando en que como siempre, lo vería al amanecer. Recuerda haber caminado al lado de algunos elfos adultos, por un helado río, entre el bosque, los acebos y la oscuridad amenazante. Y las flechas, el fuego y los gritos... sí, también recordaba eso...  
  
-¿Miluinel? ¿Qué haces allá arriba? -  
  
Los recuerdos se esfumaron con aquella voz. Miró hacia abajo y vio a su compañero en la guardia, Gadonen.  
  
-Nada, quería descansar, ahora bajo -  
  
Ágilmente, la joven elfa de cabellos castaños bajó de las alturas y acompañó a su compañero. Miluinel llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en Imladris, donde había aminorado el doloroso recuerdo de su primera infancia. Había ahí ahora gente a la que amaba como si se tratasen de su familia. Hacía un tiempo, como era una joven destacada en el uso del arco y había decidido unirse a la guardia... aunque, desde hacía tiempo, no había mucho que hacer.  
  
-¿Me he perdido de algo? -  
  
-¡Claro! Estuvimos a punto de morir, ¡un bando de hormigas nos ha querido robar la merienda! - dijo el muchacho, bromeando, para después cambiar a un tono un poco más serio  
  
-Milui, deberías dejar la guardia y divertirte un poco más, tu sabes, eres joven -  
  
-Sabes que eso no me interesa... - dijo Miluinel, evasiva  
  
-Como quieras... por cierto, la fiesta del Solsticio de Verano es en pocos días, no puedes decirme que no irás -  
  
-No lo sé, no podemos dejar la guardia así como así -  
  
Gadonen soltó una gran carcajada  
  
- Es obvio que tratas de evitar algo... vamos! No me digas que te perderás otra celebración sólo por esto -  
  
-El Señor Elrond ha confiado en nosotros, tenemos que ser responsables... - a Miluiriel se le habían terminado las excusas  
  
-Claro, y el Señor Elrond te desterraría de Imladris si dejaras la guardia una noche para ir a una celebración anual - dijo el muchacho elfo, irónico  
  
-Está bien! No quiero ir, hace años que no me pongo un vestido y hace años que no me tengo que comportar como una señorita! -  
  
- Calma, no es para que te enojes... yo solo creo que te hace falta divertirte -  
  
-No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo -  
  
Gadonden comenzó a correr, sabiendo que Miluinel querría alcanzarlo. Siempre que ellos estaban juntos competían por algo, por lo que fuera; como la guardia no les daba mucho que hacer pasaban los días viendo quien llegaba más alto, quién encontraba la hoja más dorada...  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
La noche había caído ya y las estrellas sobre las construcciones de Imladris tenían un brillo especial. Miluinel vivía en una especie de palacete conectado al Palacio principal, el del Señor Elrond. En aquel lugar estaban otros elfos, la mayoría nobles, excepto ella. Su cuarto era el último del pasillo y era una bella estancia con decorados de madera blanca... pero Miluinel no estaba allí ahora. Una elfa de cabellos castaños corría rápidamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una expresión juguetona. La rapidez con la que iba movía suavemente las cortinas de los ventanales. Concentrada en su carrera, la joven no se percató de que justo enfrente de ella estaba un elfo de cabellos dorados, con el que fue a chocar estrepitosamente y los dos se vieron en el suelo  
  
-Miluinel -  
  
-Ay, mil perdones, Señor Glorfindel, que vergüenza... - dijo, tratando de quitarse de encima del elfo. Glorfindel se echó a reir  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿ Por donde ha llegado el dragón que no me he dado cuenta? ¿y de cuándo acá me hablas con tanta formalidad, Milui? -  
  
-No sé, lo creí conveniente... perdonadme, no ha sido mi intención derribarte -  
  
- Vamos pequeña, me has hecho peores travesuras -  
  
Miluinel no pudo evitar reir... recordó aquellos tiempos cuando era una niña y Glorfindel jugaba con ella en los prados, cuando la cargaba en su espalda o cuando terminaban empapados en los riachuelos después de una larga persecución.  
  
-Hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír ... en realidad se extraña tu risa por este palacio, la formalidad es a veces asfixiante -  
  
-Puede que ya no sea tan fácil... -  
  
Sin haberse dado cuenta, los elfos se habían quedado hablando sentados en el suelo.  
  
- La fiesta del Solsticio de Verano será pronto, espero verte ahí, te has perdido ya de muchas -  
  
-Aún no lo sé...-  
  
Glorfindel se levantó del piso y le tendió la mano a Miluinel para que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
-Perdona, pero me tengo que ir, Elrond requiere ayuda... tu sabes, las cosas andan tensas entre Númenor y el Rey Gil-Galad... en fin, no te aburriré con asuntos de política, eres joven para eso -  
  
-Sí, sí... soy joven - dijo Miluinel, un poco molesta. A veces se cansaba de que le dijeran eso  
  
-Namarië Miluinel - dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa y siguió el camino que llevaba antes del accidente.  
  
Miluinel se fue caminando lentamente. Se olvidó de la competencia con Gadonen por llegar antes a la explanada principal. A veces sentía que ser joven era algo que le pesaba y no algo que disfrutara; no le hablaban de política, no la dejaban todavía participar en los torneos de tiro con arco y sentía que nunca la tomaban en serio...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
-¿Luinil, estás loca? Deténte!! -  
  
Cuatro jóvenes elfas se divertían en uno de los tantos manantiales de Imladris. Miluinel no dejaba de tirarle agua a Galadwen, que estaba sentada en una roca y no había querido mojarse. Berianis y Miluinel no paraban de reirse.  
  
- Muy bien, han terminado con mi paciencia -  
  
Aquello terminó como una gran guerra de agua y risas. Al fin hubo una tregua y, agitadas se detuvieron a descansar.  
  
-Basta, que ya no puedo más - dijo Miluinel tosiendo por el agua que había entrado hasta su garganta. No paraban de reír.  
  
- Qué hambre me ha dado - dijo Berianis  
  
- Siempre tenemos hambre, vamos a terminar con todas las reservas de Imladris -  
  
- El Señor Elrond nos tendrá que echar por hacer mermar la comida de tal manera -  
  
Una lluvia de piedritas de río les comenzó a golpear la cabeza; se quedaron quietas y miraron a todos lados, hasta que Luinil se percató de que Gadonen las molestaba de nuevo, desde lo alto de un árbol.  
  
-Esto no se queda así, ven acá -  
  
Luinil salió del río y la persecución comenzó. Gadonen reía burlonamente mientras subía más alto entre las ramas.  
  
- Diablos, ese Gadonen, ¿Qué no se puede estar en paz? - dijo Berianis  
  
- ¡Luinil! Baja, ¡te vas a caer! - gritó Galadwen  
  
Miluiriel no había dicho nada entre tanta risa. Miraba la divertida persecución; entonces, las tres elfas que miraban se quedaron en silencio cuando una de las ramas del árbol crujió estrepitosamente y Gadonen cayó al lado profundo del estanque. En ese momento la voz se les ahogó de la incontrolable risa que tenían las cuatro.  
  
-Basta ya - dijo Gadonen molesto, escupiendo hojas de la rama y con el negro cabello empapado.  
  
Después de un rato todos salieron del estanque y se estaban secando. Y entre pláticas y gotas de agua salió de nuevo el tema de la celebración del Solsticio de Verano.  
  
-Pues yo creo que todas iremos, no podríamos dejarlo pasar! - dijo Galadwen, apoyada por Berianis -¿Qué dices, Milui?-  
  
-Diablos!! Todos se han empeñado en preguntármelo hasta el cansancio!! Ya saben que eso no es lo mío -  
  
- Vamos, que actitud!! Te hará bien, para que te olvides de todo un rato - le dijo Luinil  
  
-No tengo que ponerme -  
  
-Yo te puedo prestar algo - dijo Galadwen con una gran sonrisa de triunfo  
  
- Pues su plan ha dado resultado, no me queda más que asistir a la tal fiesta -  
  
Al cabo de un momento, estaban en camino a sus respectivas casas, Gadonen había acompañado a Galadwen ya Berianis. Miluiriel y Luinil caminaban lentamente y platicaban con tranquilidad  
  
- ¿Cómo estás Milui? A veces me preocupas... ya sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y no me gusta verte así de triste -  
  
- Gracias Luin, es lo mismo de siempre... no puedo olvidar todo aquello, pareciese como si me persiguera; y es que de un tiempo hacia acá siento que nada me sale bien... -  
  
-No pienses así, el recuerdo debe ser algo bueno para ti, además tienes aquí y ahora demasiada gente que te quiere... -  
  
- Lo sé - dijo, con una melancólica sonrisa - Luinil, ¿No has sentido que nunca alcanzarás aquello que amas? -  
  
- mmmm, o estoy desvariando o me parece que por fin te has fijado en alguien... -  
  
- No, no... olvídalo-  
  
Las amigas siguieron caminando hasta llegar al palacio, con una pinta de haber jugado toda la mañana...  
  
///////////////////  
  
Fiu!!! Por fin pude darle forma a esto que traía en mi mente!!! Está muy de vida cotidiana, pero no se preocupen, que no todo será así de aburrido jejeje.... A ver si les gustó este primer capítulo, y según lo que me digan lo continuaré o lo mando lejos lejos lejos .....  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias y mentadas de madre a hun_joro@hotmail.com 


	2. Solsticio de Verano

Por fin era el día. Miluinel se levantó perezosa de la cama antes del alba; medio dormida, se asomó por los esmerilados ventanales de su habitación y salió después a la terracilla, a mirar el resplandor azul de Imladris antes de ser iluminada por Arien.  
  
Sereno amanecer  
  
Oscuro y solitario Late solo mi corazón Esta mañana...  
  
El primer día que llegó ahí no había varias de las admirables construcciones de ahora; el día que llegó ahí era apenas una niña que había logrado sobrevivir a la furia del mal en la recién exterminada Eregion... primero, el bosque lleno de dorado resplandor, donde pudo descansar; donde una blanca y hermosa dama la alojó junto con otros pequeños... ella estaba confundida y entonces la voz de aquella dama se grabó en su mente, aunque en ese momento no supiera bien lo que decía  
  
-"cantó un ave, que en medio del derrumbe halló un bosque... pero esta paloma aún no conoce diluvios"-  
  
Repitió las palabras en su mente y volvió a tener la sensación de desconcierto de hacía años.  
  
Los recuerdos nunca la abandonaban, cualquier roce, cualquier tono del cielo le evocaba tiempos pasados.  
  
No quiso seguir recordando. Sacudió su cabeza y entro de nuevo a la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño tocador de madera blanca. Se sentó en un banco y contempló su imagen: una joven de ojos de agua, más bien pequeños; el rostro todavía lleno de una imagen infantil y sus largos cabellos castaños.  
  
- ¿Podría él...? tal vez.... - dijo ella murmurando, con cara de interrogación -¡ pero qué idiota eres! ¿A quién quieres engañar? - se contestó a sí misma en voz alta, molesta.  
  
... y se apartó del espejo.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Adelante -  
  
-Aiya-  
  
Entró una joven de lacio cabello oscuro y ojos verde pardo. Era Luinil  
  
- Aiya, Alassëa Arin -  
  
- Te he traído algo -  
  
Luinil mostró a Miluinel un hermoso vestido azul celeste con bordados plateados y pequeñitas piedras azules incrustadas.  
  
- No negaré que es bello ... - dijo Miluinel, boquiabierta  
  
-Era de mi abuela, me ha querido prestar algunos de sus vestidos, tiene demasiados, te he contado que viajó mucho... este me ha gustado para ti -  
  
- Gracias - dijo y abrazó a su amiga  
  
- ¡Tienes que probártelo! -  
  
Las amigas estuvieron probándose los vestidos que la abuela de Luinil le había prestado hasta ya avanzada la mañana, casi se olvidaron del desayuno.  
  
****************************************  
  
Era por la tarde; casi todos los habitantes de Imladris estaban apurados con los preparativos de el festejo, hermosas guirnaldas de flores blancas y azules se comenzaban a colgar y a alzar entre las construcciones al igual que los vistosos faroles de dorada luz. En el palacio, el movimiento constante de gente se transformaba a menudo en bullicio; había algo especial en esta fiesta, no sería como todos los años.  
  
Galadwen y Berianis habían llegado al palacio, a la habitación de Luinil, para elegir sus vestidos. Miluinel observaba asombrada todo aquel escándalo y no dejaba de recordarles a sus amigas que ella asistiría bajo protesta  
  
- He oído que nos visitarán los reyes de Lothlórien - dijo Galadwen  
  
-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! entonces tal vez la princesa de Lothlórien y el Señor Elrond anuncien su compromiso- dijo Berianis  
  
-Y yo he oído que hay dos elfas que no dejan de meterse en los asuntos de los demás - dijo Luinil.  
  
Las risas no se hicieron esperar.  
  
-Es emocionante esto de las máscaras - dijo Berianis  
  
- A mí no me parece muy agradable... - contestó Miluiriel  
  
- A la hora del baile no sabrás quien te invite, a mi me parece emocionante también... por cierto, ¿Qué tal está la mía? - Galadwen mostró a sus amigas una bella máscara dorada, simulando un nimbo de rayos de sol.  
  
La tradición de las máscaras era nueva en las festividades y no se utilizaba mucho, sólo en ocasiones especiales y durante el baile en parejas. Resultaba un espectáculo hermoso por la belleza de tales accesorios.  
  
Miluinel eligió una bella máscara con ondas de zafiro, como sinuosas olas de mar, que contrastaban con el atardecer de sus cabellos.  
  
Mientras la tarde agonizaba y el cielo se pintaba de negrura y vetas de luz de estrella, el ajetreo empezaba a mermar. Imladris había quedado adornado a la exquisitez, no faltaba ni sobraba nada; los faroles iluminaban las construcciones y las flores y cintas las adornaban. Ahora, todas las doncellas y los caballeros estarían alistándose para tan esperada ocasión.  
  
Antes de tiempo dos estuvieron listas: Galadwen había dejado su negro y ondulado cabello suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros cubiertos por un vestido rojo oscuro. Berianis, esbelta y hermosa con el cabello rojizo trenzado y un sencillo vestido rosado. Y sus sempiternas sonrisas; si bien podría haber mujeres elfo más perfectas en Imladris, no podría jamás haber algunas tan llenas de vida como ellas. Después de un último vistazo, salieron rumbo a sus casas, para dentro de unas horas, acudir a la explanada principal; parecían muy emocionadas.  
  
Luinil y Miluinel seguían dentro. Luinil había elegido un vestido azul profundo, con bordados en plata; parecía vestida por el cielo. Su cabello, lacio y con algunas trenzas sujetas por un broche de zafiro. Miluinel llevaba el vestido que había visto en la mañana, le quedaba a la perfección... pero no lucía entusiasmada  
  
- No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto -  
  
- No empieces de nuevo, ahora sólo te queda disfrutar ... ¿Milui, ahora sí me hablarás de ese elfo? -  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -  
  
-No creas que lo he olvidado, lo que me dijiste hace unos días-  
  
- Ah eso... no, no era nada... pero tú podrías hablarme de ese elfo de rizado cabello azabache -  
  
Luinil se sonrojó y optó por no preguntarle nada más a su amiga.  
  
******************************  
  
La noche comenzaba y todos los elfos estaban ya en la explanada; deliciosos vinos y bebidas de frutas se servían aquella noche engalanada con la presencia de todos los nobles ataviados con sus mejores vestuarios. Y Galadwen tenía razón, ahí estaban los reyes de Lothlórien. Virtuosos músicos llenaban la atmósfera de vivos acordes y armonías, el ambiente estaba lleno de alegría y de paz... un respiro de paz para los gobernantes en tiempos agitados.  
  
Miluinel y Luinil llegaron a saludar a sus amigos: ahí estaban todos, no faltaba nadie. Todos los miembros de la guardia, Gadonen, sus maestros de esgrima... ni un solo rostro quedaba sin ver. Sobre un tablado adornado con finas alfombras, estaban los sitiales del Señor Elrond y sus distinguidos invitados. Miluinel se había quedado asombrada al ver de lejos sentados a los reyes, y ante la visión de la Dama Galadriel de nuevo, como hacía años... no pudo evitar que las lágrimas invadieran sus ojos. Y como si la Dama sintiera su mirada, volvió sus ojos de zafiro hacia la muchacha y en su mente recibió un saludo de la gran señora. Se asustó un poco y esbozó sólo una tímida sonrisa, para luego alejarse de su vista.  
  
La noche transcurría lenta, como si nadie quisiera dejarla ir, la iban viviendo lentamente, disfrutaban de aquella alegría que les dejaba una nostalgia de tiempos arcaicos.  
  
Todos hablaban y se divertían, pero Miluinel se había sentado en una banca un poco apartada de los demás.... y pudo estar ahí toda la noche, hasta que Galadwen y Berianis llegaron por ella; no podía perderse el baile de parejas.  
  
- Vamos, Milui, tal vez tengas algún admirador secreto que te saque a bailar -  
  
- Sí... claro -  
  
La tradicional música empezó y todos los jóvenes llevaban sus elegantes máscaras; el esplendor de aquel peculiar ritual era digno de admiración. Una a una, todas las jóvenes aceparon invitaciones de caballeros incógnitos, tras aquellos rostros de ilusión. Miluinel observaba a sus amigas ir de la mano de los elfos a bailar  
  
- Ya basta - dijo en voz baja, y se disponía a regresar a donde estaba, aislada de todos, hasta que un caballero con una perfecta máscara dorada la invitó a bailar. Quiso negarse, pero ante la sutil insistencia de aquel desconocido, aceptó y la condujo de la mano hasta donde las demás parejas bailaban.  
  
La música los llevaba suaves, delicadas arpas que se entrelazaban con melodiosas voces sumadas en un todo que hacía que moviera su cuerpo de manera acompasada. Te temblaban las manos; no tenía idea sobre la identidad de aquel elfo, sólo vio su cabello dorado y un brillo en sus ojos. Estaba nerviosa y al principio, trató de saber por todos los medios con quién bailaba, pero después se dejó llevar y se envolvió en tal encanto que sintió que estaban solos en aquel lugar. Entonces un gran impulso, la boca se le soltó y se le escaparon los versos  
  
- Por ti fuera capaz en un solo día, de pintar todo el cielo de violeta, y para tal ocasión yo usaría , por pincel, la cola de un cometa -  
  
una leve risa se escapó de aquel elfo y entonces, sin planearlo ni saberlo, depositó en los labios de Miluinel un suave beso, casi imperceptible. Una gran sorpresa hizo a la joven soltar la mano del caballero y escapó corriendo, antes de que terminara la pieza.  
  
Llegó veloz hasta un estanque, lejos de todos, donde sólo había un eco de la fiesta. Se quitó la máscara y miró su reflejo en el agua  
  
-¡Qué tonta eres Miluinel!, ¡qué tonta! Besaste a un extraño... ¿sabes siquiera su nombre? - se dijo a si misma.... después, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en la luna. No recordaba quién llevara en ese momento una capa blanca y un traje en plata. Había muchos elfos de cabello dorado en Imladris, jamás podría saberlo...  
  
-¿ Quién eres?... tú.... -  
  
/////////////////////////////////// aaaaaaaaaaaaaa pues así se queda esto de momento!! Ya sé que me pasé un poquito con el romanticismo, pero weno, es que después puede que ya no haya tanto, a menos que me lo exijan. Todos los versos y enunciados en letra cursiva (obviamente) no son míos, son fragmentos de poemas de autores mexicanos (ja! Ya quisiera yo escribir así!) que me parecieron muy bellos y decidí insertarlos por ahí. Gracias por leerme, y dejen reviews, aunque sea como regalo de navidad!!! 


	3. Problemas y Recuerdos

Algunos elfos todavía estaban en la celebración que antes estuviera a toda su grandiosidad. Grupos pequeños de amigos charlaban a la luz de las estrellas y la luna. Otros tantos se habían retirado ya de la explanada. Miluinel no se había atrevido a regresar hasta en un buen rato... y seguía sin poder creerlo, cada paso que daba era tembloroso e inseguro, con la sospecha de ver a aquel elfo de dorada cabellera en todos lados; y los observaba a todos detenidamente y con ansia de saber quién era aquel que le había robado un beso.  
  
Temerosa y vigilante, como un ciervo, avanzaba y se ocultaba tras los pilares de las construcciones. y mirando hacia todos lados de nuevo se topó con la viva mirada de la Dama Galadriel, pero ahora no desde el sitial de la nobleza, sino a unos cuantos pasos... y esa enigmática expresión que sólo las grandes y sabias elfas poseían.  
  
- Alassëa lóme, Miluinel - dijo inesperadamente la Dama, con su profunda y hermosa voz  
  
- Alassëa lóme, Ninquenis - respondió tímidamente la muchacha, sorprendida de que Galadriel recordara su nombre  
  
-Pareces feliz en Imladris -  
  
-Sí, sí claro... he recibido todo lo que he necesitado -  
  
- Sin embargo... - dijo, enigmática, y como si buscara en lo profundo de su mente, hizo recordar a Miluinel más claramente que nunca a su padre  
  
-Lo extraño -  
  
La Dama sonrió.  
  
-¿Usted... usted vivió en Valinor, no es así? ¿Cómo es allá? -  
  
- "En ese lugar fue construido un jardín,  
  
En ese lugar la luz levantó sus bóvedas  
  
En ese lugar fueron sembrados árboles, cuya forma unía al cielo con la tierra  
  
En ese lugar todas las semillas rindieron fruto..."  
  
Miluinel se quedó pensativa un rato, hasta que la Dama de nuevo habló  
  
-Tu padre se fue de ahí siendo muy joven, fue un gran guerrero en Eregion y seguirá siendo un gran elfo en tu memoria. Ten cuidado... un instante puede durar siglos. Enomentuvalmë (nos volveremos a encontrar) -  
  
Miluinel sólo levantó la mano para despedir a la Dama Galadriel, que ya se alejaba. No comprendía como una sola elfa podía saber tanto... y tampoco comprendía aquellas palabras de futuro entretejidas con el presente; aún no significaban nada para ella, como no habían significado nada hacía años, en Lothlórien...  
  
****************************************************  
  
- ¡No es cierto! - Miluinel gritó tan fuerte que hasta las aves del bosque se estremecieron  
  
-Claro que es cierto, acéptalo, soy mejor arquero que tú, ahí está la prueba - decía Gadonen, con un tono de gran satisfacción. Los amigos de nuevo estaban compitiendo.  
  
- fracasaste, erraste, fallaste - continuaba el joven, burlándose  
  
Miluinel se lanzó sobre el elfo y lo derribó  
  
-Ahora no podrás decir que eres mejor -  
  
- ¡Eso veremos! -  
  
Una juguetona pelea cuerpo a cuerpo empezó en el claro del bosque donde se encontraban los jóvenes, en la guardia de nuevo, varios días después del Solsticio de Verano.  
  
- ¡Hey, eso fue fuerza mayor! ¡está prohibida! - dijo Miluinel, que tenía sangrando levemente el labio después de un golpe bien colocado  
  
- Perdona Milui, no quise lastimarte en serio -  
  
-No te preocupes, está bien... ya me vengaré -  
  
Los jóvenes rieron enérgicamente hasta que un ruido grave y fuerte llegó hasta sus oídos. Se detuvieron en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? -  
  
-No lo sé, avisaré a los demás, quédate aquí -  
  
-Iré allá abajo, quiero saber qué produjo ese estruendo -  
  
-No Milui, espera a que regrese con los demás -  
  
-Tal vez no sea nada- dijo Miluinel que había comenzado a caminar cuesta abajo, en la dirección que sus oídos le habían marcado.  
  
-Está bien, pero ten cuidado... y de todos modos iré por los demás -  
  
Miluinel caminaba mirando hacia delante y fijaba su mirada en cada sombra que aparecía entre los árboles, pero aún así acompañada de su aguda perspectiva no lograba ver nada en claro y ningún árbol derribado o alguna posible explicación de aquel estruendo. Continuaba la marcha, pero ahora estaba temerosa, como si sintiera algo muy cerca... y entonces, justo en frente suyo un enorme árbol cayó estrepitosamente. Sacó arco y flecha de inmediato y miró en todas direcciones, corrió hasta donde las raíces estaban y notó que el tronco estaba cercenado por toscas hachas... chillidos y aullidos se comenzaron a escuchar muy cerca y vio en los lomos de enormes y viles bestias a varios orcos, que bien podría ser un grupo perdido y disperso; habían tirado varios de los árboles del bosque.  
  
Sin dudarlo un solo momento, Miluinel rápidamente se acercó y disparó varias flechas que aniquilaron a dos lobos en los que iban montados los orcos. Estos, al caer de sus bestias, volvieron la mirada y se abalanzaron sobre la ágil elfa; pero certeros tiros los abatió. Miluinel se acercó y recuperó sus flechas  
  
-Trabajo fácil eh - dijo, con un a sonrisa  
  
Entonces una horda enorme de orcos y lobos apareció entre los árboles y la sonrisa de la elfa se borró de inmediato; eran demasiados para ella sola, pero aún así no se acobardó y lanzó todas las flechas que había en su carcaj, matando a varios orcos y bestias, pero aunque fuese aquel un grupo disperso era excesivo para un solo arquero. No se arriesgó a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pues sabía que la acorralarían y sería su fin. Entonces decidió huir veloz y ágil, saltando entre los cuerpos de hacía un momento y las hojas y ramas de los árboles. Corría rápido, pero los enemigos también y no tardarían en darle alcance... y entonces, Miluinel tropezó con los árboles caídos y su pierna quedó atorada bajo un pesado tronco. Se revolvía tratando de zafarse, pero resultaba inútil y mientras más se movía más dolor provocaba a su tobillo.  
  
Las bestias se acercaban y Miluinel gritaba pidiendo ayuda a sus compañeros de la guardia, pero tenía la sospecha de que sería inútil, pues estaba alejada del puesto. Unas lágrimas de desesperación asomaron a sus ojos y entonces la veintena de orcos y lobos se aproximaron. Las fétidas fauces de uno se acercaron tanto a su rostro que pudo sentir a la muerte muy cerca... y cerró los ojos. Pero entonces, un certero golpe de espada relumbrante se clavó en la cabeza del animal, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Alguien la había salvado... Gadonen y los demás compañeros de la guardia terminaron por fin con aquella tropa de bestias.  
  
Entre varios movieron el tronco y sacaron a Miluinel del aprieto.  
  
-¡Exterminaste a la mitad del grupo! - exclamó uno de sus compañeros  
  
- Pudiste haber muerto - una hermosa pero severa voz le habló. Miluinel levantó los ojos. Era Glorfindel - Me encontraba cerca de aquí, tienes suerte de que Gadonen nos haya avisado -  
  
-No creí que fuese a pasar nada... -  
  
-Te repito que pudiste haber muerto, recuerda Miluinel, cuando esto suceda nunca vayas sola, y no dudo de tus habilidades, pero fuiste irresponsable... y al estar en la guardia puedes ser todo menos eso -  
  
Gadonen la ayudó a levantarse, sus ojos aún estaban llorosos. Miluinel no sentía dolor todavía, pero mientras pasaban los minutos las heridas y rasguños empezaron a escocerle, y un fuerte dolor en el tobillo no la dejaba caminar  
  
- Me parece que te lo has roto... ¡qué habilidosa eres, Milui! - dijo irónicamente el joven  
  
-Ya me han reprendido bastante para que me lo eches en cara -  
  
- Aún así, mataste a 15, ya no eres cualquier guardia! -  
  
-Dile eso a Glorfindel, parece que va a estallar de tanto enojo -  
  
Era extraño ver a Glorfindel enfadado de aquella manera. Todos se encaminaron al puesto de avanzada, y cuando estuvieron ahí, algunos se encaminaron hasta la ciudad, para que Miluinel fuera atendida.  
  
Llegaron hasta la Casa de Curación: un hermoso edificio blanco simulando ramas y hojas de árboles. Salió Araneth, la aprendiz, extrañada de que llegara algún herido.  
  
-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? -  
  
-Es Miluinel, tiene algunas heridas... fue sólo un grupo perdido de orcos y lobos, terminamos con todos - le respondió Gadonen. Detrás venían dos elfos de la guardia ayudando a Miluinel a llegar hasta la Casa de Curación  
  
-Llamaré a Isilwen... -  
  
De inmediato llegó Isilwen, la maestra de los sanadores, herboristas y la que llevaba la Casa de Curación.  
  
-¿Qué le ha sucedido a esta muchacha?-  
  
-Tiene algunas heridas... y me parece que su tobillo está roto -  
  
-Muy bien, pueden dejarla en cualquier camastro -  
  
Isilwen se encargó del problema de Miluinel enseguida; tenía un gran rasguño en la frente y otros tantos en brazos y piernas... y sí, su tobillo estaba roto.  
  
Al cabo de una hora todo estaba resuelto, las heridas limpias y el tobillo acomodado; la experiencia y el poder de Isilwen actuaban de manera sorprendente  
  
-Nada se ha complicado, pero tienes que reposar... por lo menos una semana, y nada de correr, saltar o caminar demasiado; lo que significa que te olvidarás de la guardia hasta que estés bien -  
  
-Pero ya me siento mucho mejor... - dijo Miluinel, mientras Isilwen negaba con la cabeza - Está bien, muchas gracias -  
  
-No ha sido nada -  
  
Galadwen y Berianis se habían aparecido por ahí, sabiendo lo que había sucedido por Gadonen. Ambas elfas acompañaron a Miluinel hasta el palacete donde estaba su habitación, en el camino hablaron sobre lo sucedido, alabando lo que había hecho Miluinel, pero ella no dijo nada, sólo se sentía avergonzada. La dejaron en su habitación y se despidieron, prometiéndole que no dejarían que se aburriera mientras su tobillo sanara del todo.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
La divina Noche ha llegado  
  
Por todas partes con sus ojos,  
  
Nos está mirando  
  
Se ha puesto todas sus galas.  
  
La hermosa cancioncilla que Miluinel cantaba fue interrumpida por un toque en la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Adelante -  
  
-Alassëa lóme, Miluinel... cantas muy bien, deberías hacerlo más seguido - unos dorados cabellos aparecieron en el marco de puerta. Era Glorfindel  
  
-Aiya Glorfindel -  
  
- ¿Cómo va tu tobillo? -  
  
-Mucho mejor, hantalë -  
  
- Miluinel... sé que fui duro el otro día, quería pedirte una disculpa -  
  
-Me lo merecía, no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada -  
  
- Hablaba con el jefe de la guardia, había asuntos que arreglar y cuando Gadonen nos dijo que habías ido sola hasta allá y después escuchamos el estruendo... me preocupé - el elfo hizo una pausa - Mira, si me molesté es por que me importas demasiado - le dijo y le tomó la mano.  
  
- Hantalë - dijo Miluinel, ruborizada  
  
-Eres hábil con el arco. Tal vez en el próximo torneo del Rey Thranduil, en Bosque Negro te admitan para las competiciones -  
  
-Sería fabuloso -  
  
-Me tengo que ir... ¡cuida de ese tobillo! - se despidió el elfo, con su perpetua sonrisa llena de luz.  
  
-Tenna rato -  
  
Salió de la habitación; la risa y la luminiscencia de aquel elfo siempre la alegraban... desde que era una niña y jugaba con él hasta ahora. Se levantó de su lecho un momento y fue al pequeño tocador. Se miró de nuevo al espejo; la herida en la frente todavía se notaba un poco... los ojos de agua, el cabello de atardecer trenzado y prendido por un sencillo broche. En los labios la marca de otra herida. Pensaba que podría ser todo menos una linda y femenina elfa, a la que dieran ganas de conquistar...  
  
- El cabello dorado... ¿Podría ser...?......... ¡Miluinel! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Él es como un hermano mayor para ti! -  
  
Su monólogo al espejo terminó después de esas palabras y se retiró por fin a dormir, mientras, por la ventana, la escrupulosa luna la cuidaba.  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
EEE bueno, la cosa avanza poco a poco... un poquito de vida cotidiana no cae mal a nadie jejeje.... (sugerencias, comentarios y mentadas de madre a hun_joro@hotmail.com) Por cierto!!! No di significados de los nombres!!  
  
Miluinel: es algo así como "mujer piadosa, bondadosa" en sindarin  
  
Berianis: significa "la dama protectora"  
  
Gadonen: "atrapado del aguas" (en relación con el significado del nombre de un amigo)  
  
Araneth: alba joven  
  
**Anariel y Elanta, hantalë por sus reviews y sus lindos comentarios!** 


	4. Los Nuevos Guerreros

Era por la mañana y Miluinel caminaba hacia el recinto donde se daba la instrucción a los jóvenes guerreros. Hacía semanas que el tobillo había sanado y ese día precisamente los novatos jóvenes presentarían una prueba, la que indicaría el cargo futuro de todos aquellos. Llegó a un espacio abierto y al aire libre, donde habían algunas sillas alineadas. Ahí estaba Gadonen y los otros jóvenes que integraban la neófita guardia... y también el Señor Elrond, hablando con Rohedil, el dómine y jefe de los guardias. Estaban los grandes elfos de Imladris, pues sería una valoración estricta y decisiva.  
  
-Aiya Milui -  
  
-Aiya Gadonen... ¿nervioso?-  
  
-No... bueno, un poco... hoy sabremos por fin nuestro lugar -  
  
- Sí eh... -  
  
-No pareces muy entusiasmada -  
  
-No es eso... amanecí un poco desganada, pero ya se me pasará -  
  
Rohedil levantó las manos y con un gesto ordenó a todos los jóvenes que tomaran asiento. El Señor Elrond los miraba a todos y cada uno cuidadosamente: esa sería su nueva generación de guerreros... y ya podía vislumbrar un gran futuro en la mayoría.  
  
-No hay por qué ponerse nerviosos, caballeros... - dijo Rohedil, que recordó entonces que no sólo instruía caballeros.... - damas y caballeros - corrigió discretamente, mientras unas risitas salieron de algunos jóvenes elfos- Este día sabrán qué puestos ocuparán, les repetiré que habrá de todo entre arqueros, infantería, caballería y caballería de exploración, de acuerdo a las habilidades que tengan y para las cuales han sido preparados -  
  
Miluinel y Gadonen, que se habían sentado juntos, no paraban de jugar y murmurar con vocecillas traviesas. Miluinel había desabrochado las cintas de las botas de su compañero... era una de sus habituales competencias; llegó el momento en que dejaron de ser discretos y Rohedil, molesto, les reprendió en público  
  
-Como sabrá, joven Gadonen, el ser un guerrero implica más que sólo tirar golpes- y volvió su rigurosa mirada a Miluinel - Señorita, comentábamos la manera de atacar un campamento enemigo con una tropa mediana... y supongo que sabrá decirme cuál es esa manera -  
  
-...Distracción... - dijo Miluinel, a media voz  
  
-¿Disculpe? -  
  
-Sí, distracción; bastaría con enviar a unos cuantos a un sitio obvio, donde se atacara... esto movilizaría a los enemigos hacia el lugar de ataque, mientras la bandada restante entraría por el lugar menos protegido... si bien no se libra de todos, se entorpecería bastante su organización -  
  
-Un plan audaz y peligroso -  
  
-Llevado a cabo de la manera correcta sería lo mejor -  
  
Elrond miró a la joven argumentar con su maestro; y le recordó a alguien con la misma vitalidad y arrojo: un estratega que conoció en Eregion, gran guerrero, valiente y audaz... Finlomë era su nombre y era el padre de esa joven ¿cómo no notarlo?. Elrond mostró una media sonrisa al recordar y enlazar la imagen del pasado con lo que ahora veían sus ojos.  
  
Al cabo de un rato y después de la prueba de estrategia y ataque, Rohedil dio las instrucciones de la prueba física  
  
-Muy bien y recuérdenlo, sólo asistirán a las pruebas en las que tengan habilidad y yo se los indicaré; seremos breves y concisos.. y tendrán por sinodales a los señores nobles de Imladris. Bien, comenzaremos las pruebas de tiro con arco, seguidas de la equitación, el esgrima y las lanzas...  
  
Para sorpresa de varios, Miluinel fue llamada a todas las pruebas. En tiro con arco nadie la pudo superar y aunque en otras hubo mejores, siempre obtuvo de los mejores resultados... y en la prueba de organización y estrategia también fue la mejor.  
  
Para la tarde ya, después de todas las agotadoras pruebas, casi sin oportunidad de descansar, se había deliberado. Ahora no solo el Señor Elrond estuvo ahí, sino todos los nobles que habían estado calificando a los principiantes ... Lindir y Glorfindel eran los más notables y los que imponían más respeto a los jóvenes.  
  
- Gadonen... estarás listo para ser parte de la infantería, un líder en la infantería - dijo Rohedil sonriendo y mencionó ya a la última: Miluinel - Usted, señorita... con los arqueros, arqueros a caballo y... caballería de exploración, si así es requerido-  
  
Todos los jóvenes estaban emocionados, por fin sentían que eran parte de algo. Hablaban de las pruebas, de cómo les había ido y de todo lo que harían en un futuro; Miluinel estaba sonriente y emocionada también. Entonces, Rohedil la llamó para una conversación en privado.  
  
-¿Me necesitaba?-  
  
-Hay algo más en tu puesto... no quise mencionarlo frente a todos -  
  
-¿Algo más? ¿De qué se trata? -  
  
-Acompáñame -  
  
Rohedil condujo a la muchacha a una habitación abierta al cielo; ahí estaba Elrond, Lindir y Glorfindel. Miluinel hizo una reverencia y se avergonzó un poco de su apariencia, pues después de un día entero de pruebas físicas no lucía precisamente impecable.  
  
-Miluinel, demostraste que tienes algo más de talento que sólo el arco y la equitación- dijo Lindir. La joven no comprendía y parecía que dijese con los ojos "no entiendo"  
  
-Estrategia - se apresuró a decir Glorfindel - cabeza, ingenio para llevar y organizar a los soldados -  
  
-¿Señor, cree usted eso? -  
  
- Por supuesto -  
  
-Son tiempos de relativa paz, Miluinel, lo sabes - habló por fin Elrond - y si no lo sabías... no durarán para siempre - desvió su mirada, como si quisiera llegar con los ojos hasta donde aguardaba el mal, suspiro y continuó - de momento, sólo puedo confiarte el liderazgo de los arqueros -  
  
Miluinel se quedó boquiabierta ante ese ofrecimiento. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a dirigir a una tropa.  
  
-Pero calma, que la guerra parece todavía lejana... y puedes dejar la guardia si así lo deseas, en realidad no necesitamos tanta gente allí ahora -  
  
-No sé como agradecerles, Señores, es un honor para mi...-  
  
-No tienes que agradecer nada, nos honra tener a alguien tan capaz entre los nuestros -  
  
La joven no cabía de tanta satisfacción y alegría: el que aquellos grandes señores la hubieran notado le parecía demasiado. Hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se retiró sin ocultar su entusiasmo, caminando con ligeros brincos, junto con Rohedil.  
  
-Tiene mucha capacidad - dijo Lindir, mirándola alejarse junto con su maestro  
  
-¿Recuerdas a su padre? Finlomë, gran guerrero... y gran hombre - y una tristeza invadió al medioelfo al recordar Eregion y su terrible fin.  
  
-Claro, es su viva imagen- respondió Glorfindel, sonriendo  
  
- Es muy joven - dijo Lindir  
  
-Sí, sí, aún me parece que es la niña de hace años... y es muy alegre, le da un poco de ligereza a todo esto con lo que tenemos que lidiar -  
  
-Igual que tú - repuso Elrond  
  
Glorfindel río.  
  
- Todos los jóvenes ... ahora no tendrán mucho que hacer, pero sospecho que no es lejano el día en que el mal de nuevo se levante... y temo que con mayor fuerza -  
  
-¿Has tenido noticias? ¿ Qué ha pasado con Lindon y los problemas con Númenor? -  
  
-Nada ha cambiado; en Númenor la soberbia crece y Sauron se aprovechará de ello... La Dama Galadriel ha dicho que atacar Mordor es la única salida, y parece tajante y hasta demente... pero a cada segundo que pasa veo que estamos más cerca de otra guerra... terrible-  
  
La habitación permanecía sombría y con las palabras de Elrond fue aún más sobrecogedora.  
  
  
  
-Estás con una tropa mediana en el bosque y ver acercarse un bando de orcos, ¿Qué haces? -  
  
-Ordenaría a mi tropa un flanqueo, para acorralar a los orcos y el ataque se daría por los dos lados... para eliminarlos rápido y sin mayor peligro - respondió Miluinel, con una cara de cansancio como pocas veces. Rohedil continuaba examinándola en cuanto a estrategia, después de aquella conversación con Elrond; Miluinel no había sido la única entusiasmada  
  
-Muy bien, ¡muy bien!; Guerra a campo abierto. Tienes no solo tropas de arqueros sino de infantería; el enemigo te ataca con asedio; catapultas ¿ Qué haces?-  
  
-Formación a cuadro, para disminuir el daño del asedio... Señor Rohedil, tengo sueño, ¿Podemos continuar mañana? -  
  
-Sólo otra más, estoy por terminar -  
  
-Tengo sueño..., continuemos pues- dijo, con un bostezo  
  
-Ahora; estás en una empalizada que protege una ciudad; pero el enemigo te supera en número, ¿Qué acomodo llevarías acabo? -  
  
-Unidades de alcance... en las partes altas... infantería... -  
  
-¿Miluinel?... ¿Miluinel? - Rohedil volteó a verla y vio sus ojos cerrados; estaba recargada en el liso tronco de un árbol que cobijaba la banca donde estaban sentados. Aquella imagen lo enterneció  
  
-Vamos Miluinel, te llevaré a tu habitación -  
  
-¿huh?.... los arqueros... y entonces... - rumoreaba sin levantarse de la banca  
  
Rohedil no tuvo otra opción que levantarla y tratar de hacerla caminar; pero era inútil, a Miluinel la vencía el sueño y no podía siquiera poner los pies en el suelo, se balanceaba y casi caía si no es por que el elfo pudo detenerla.  
  
-Acabemos con esto - dijo en un tono divertido y la cargó. La muchacha, como por instinto se abrazó del cuello de Rohedil, mientras decía palabras incoherentes y murmuradas entre sueños.  
  
Caminó el trecho desde donde estaban hasta la mansión donde estaba el cuarto de Miluinel y subiendo la escalinata se topó con Luinil.  
  
-Aiya Señor Rohedil- dijo Luinil con una expresión divertida, al mirar al riguroso Maestro de los nuevos guerreros con un gesto tan tierno.  
  
-Aiya Luinil, ¿me puedes dar una mano? Si entro así como así a su habitación sería un poco comprometedor... -  
  
-Entiendo -  
  
Terminaron de subir la escalinata y caminaron hasta el final del largo pasillo, cobijado por la luz de la luna. Luinil abrió la puerta y Rohedil entró; puso a Miluinel suavemente sobre su lecho. Salió de inmediato, sentía una cierta incomodidad.  
  
-Estará bien, yo me encargo de despertarla y hacer que se cambie -  
  
- hantalë Luinil -  
  
Rohedil regresó por el largo pasillo caminando lentamente. Sus brazos habían quedado impregnados de la esencia cítrica que poseía siempre Miluinel, a pesar de haber estado en pruebas todo el día. Y sonrió, como si recordara algo realmente hermoso...  
  
-Pequeña...- dijo en voz baja y continuó caminando; sus cabellos dorados movidos por una ligera brisa y sus grandes ojos verdes reflejando la luna.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Era un caluroso y despejado día; Luinil, Gadonen y Miluinel se encontraban en un jardín tomando el sol  
  
-Tengo hambre... ¿ustedes no?-  
  
- Sí, ¿pero de dónde sacamos comida a estas horas? Tendremos que esperar hasta la cena -  
  
-No será necesario esperar...- dijo Gadonen, asomando una sonrisilla, como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido.  
  
*  
  
- ¡Callate! - dijo Gadonen murmurando.  
  
Los tres jóvenes estaban agazapados tras un arbusto del pequeño jardín que había en la entrada trasera de la cocina y la reserva de alimentos.  
  
-Será imposible Luinil, ¡mira cuanta gente hay ahí! -  
  
-Vamos, es un solo y rápido movimiento Milui -  
  
Tenían en la mira un hermoso platón lleno de frutos recién cortados  
  
-Habría sido más fácil escabullirnos entre los árboles frutales -  
  
- Eso era más difícil -  
  
-¡Cállense de una vez las dos, yo iré!-  
  
Gadonen avanzó lentamente y estiró su brazo, alcanzando el platón y acercándolo hasta los arbustos. El plan había sido un éxito.  
  
-Ahora salgamos de aquí -  
  
Luinil vació el platón y puso todas las frutas en su vestido, sosteniéndolas con un brazo. Se movían rápida y silenciosamente, aguantándose la loca risa de la travesura que habían hecho. Pero se percataron de que alguien los miraba, una joven elfa de cabello negro: Araneth.  
  
-¿Qué hacen ahí? -  
  
- Tú no viste nada - dijo Gadonen y le guiñó un ojo, después le arrojó una grande y roja manzana que la joven atrapó, sin oportunidad siquiera de decirles algo más.  
  
Cuando estuvieron lejos de las miradas, los tres estallaron en carcajadas y se dispusieron a disfrutar de toda la fruta.  
  
-Eres una torpe, no te atreviste a agarrarla tú- le dijo Gadonen a Miluinel  
  
-¡El torpe eres tu! - dijo Miluinel sonriendo y le arrojó las semillas de la naranja que se comía.  
  
-Hey ustedes dos, ¡ los he estado buscando todo el día! - dijo una voz conocida  
  
los tres jóvenes se quedaron como petrificados y vieron como se acercaba Rohedil.  
  
-¿Dónde se meten? Les he venido a informar un asunto -  
  
-¿De qué se trata? -  
  
-Torneos... en Bosque Verde -  
  
Miluinel y Gadonen sonrieron abiertamente  
  
-¿Podremos participar? -  
  
-Claro, a menos de que prefieran quedarse aquí robando los víveres de las cocinas... -  
  
-Ah esto... no es... ¿ y cuándo nos vamos? -  
  
-En tres días... mañana por la mañana tendré que ver si en realidad merecen estar ahí -  
  
-Claro, muy temprano estaremos ahí!!! -  
  
Rohedil se despidió. Miluinel y Gadonen estaban realmente emocionados y comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo sería el gran Bosque Verde, sobre todo lo que harían... Luinil se quedó callada y sin que lo notaran, se alejó.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Bueno bueno, en este capi no ha sucedido gran cosa, pero prometo que al próximo ya habrá más acción... espero que la cosa no vaya avanzando muy lenta, ya sabes, las sugerencias y críticas serán gratamente aceptadas!!!  
  
Gracias a Anariel, a Elanta y a Nariko por sus reviews 


	5. Todo cambia

-Atto, no quiero irme - decía una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, con los ojos llorosos (papá)  
  
-Debes de hacerlo... Namarië Miluinel, te alcanzaré pronto y volveremos a jugar... cortarás de nuevo esas flores blancas que tanto te gustan-  
  
-Papá...-  
  
Aquel elfo le dio un hermoso prendedor con la forma de una mariposa de colores castaños. Y después la besó en la frente; la niña soltó el llanto y una elfa adulta la tomó de la mano.  
  
-Estelwen, cuídala, es todo lo que tengo -  
  
-No te preocupes Finlomë, tu hija estará bien -  
  
y después fuego, fuego y frío de un agua helada y hostil. El sabor salado de las lágrimas incesantes que salían de los ojos de agua de aquella niña que no soltaba la mano de Estelwen, hasta que una terrible y negra flecha le atravesó el hombro a esta y la niña se vio sola entre gritos y rugidos furiosos.  
  
-¡No, no otra vez! - dijo Miluinel despertando de golpe de su intranquilo sueño. Miro alrededor, la noche estaba avanzada, en unas horas amanecería. Las voces y los gritos todavía estaban en su mente; estaba sudorosa y agitada. Se levantó de la cama y trató de tranquilizarse. Avanzó hasta su tocador y de una pequeña caja de madera oscura sacó el prendedor. Lo miró como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, se maravilló ante tal belleza... y los recuerdos la alcanzaron de nuevo, pero no como una pesadilla incontrolable, sino como un ideal sueño lleno de colores y alegría que alguna vez había vivido. Y sonrió.  
  
-Padre...- dijo con un hilo de voz  
  
Dejó el prendedor en la misma caja y decidió que no tenía ganas de descansar. Así, en sus sencillas ropas de dormir salió de su habitación para caminar bajo la luz de las estrellas. El verano ofrecía una noche fresca, bastante agradable. El ligero rocío de las cataratas y los manantiales mezclado con el dulce aroma de las flores le daban al aire un efecto calmante y sereno. Con sus blancos pies avanzaba ligera entre la fresca hierba y el espontáneo empedrado claro. Llegó hasta un puente de piedra que daba paso sobre una pequeña cascada de aguas espumosas y cristalinas. Algunas gotas caían sobre su cabello, y a la luz de la luna parecía cubierta de destellos. Se sentó, dejando sus pies colgando y balanceándolos juguetonamente. Escuchaba los bellos cantos de Imladris, que se confundían en un rumor con la casi melodiosa caída de agua y con el aire de la noche.  
  
-¿A dónde fuiste, padre? - dijo Miluinel, con una voz musical, como si cantara  
  
-Fue un hombre bueno y valiente... conserva así su recuerdo- irrumpió una bella voz, pero tal fue la sorpresa que Miluinel casi cae de frente hacia el arroyo.  
  
-Señor Elrond... - la joven se levantó de golpe e hizo una acostumbrada reverencia; estaba desconcertada ante su presencia y también apenada de que la viera tan despreocupada con su ropa de dormir.  
  
- No sabía que usted se encontraba aquí -  
  
-Perdona, no quise asustarte... ¿Irás a los torneos del rey Thranduil, no es así? -  
  
- No se disculpe... en realidad espero hacer eso, pero no sé si esté preparada -  
  
Los ojos del elfo la miraron fijamente.  
  
-¿Pasa algo? -  
  
-Eres igual a tu padre -  
  
Miluinel esbozó una triste sonrisa  
  
-Me lo han dicho... pero siento como si cada día se alejara más de mí, se... se me escapa de las manos... y no puedo dejar de pensar que fue mi culpa que...-  
  
- No, no ; no debes recordar de esa forma... y tampoco debes culparte, el destino no es una falta de nadie; cuando la vida nos quita algo siempre nos brinda otra cosa, tal vez ahora no la veas, pero nunca dudes que esté ahí, esperando por ti-  
  
Miluinel lo miró con aquella expresión de niña indefensa que no terminaba de abandonarla. Entonces, un apresurado elfo de cabellos negros, con apariencia cansada y bastante agitada llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban. Elrond enseguida supo de qué se trataba y su rostro puso un gesto preocupado.  
  
-Debo marcharme... y tú debes meditar a solas un momento -  
  
La joven se quedó parada sobre el puente y miró al cielo. Entre recuerdos y las palabras de Elrond la cabeza le daba vueltas  
  
-A veces no logro ver donde están todas esas cosas... - dijo, mirando las estrellas.  
  
**********************************************  
  
-No le golpees la espada, ¡golpea a tu oponente! ¡Búscalo, no te defiendas! - Rohedil no paraba de darle indicaciones a un joven elfo, mientras Gadonen lo dominaba sin problemas.  
  
-Muy bien, Gadonen... nadie te ha podido vencer hasta ahora -  
  
El joven de negros cabellos sonrió satisfecho.  
  
Luinil y Galadwen observaban la prueba de las competencias para ir a Bosque Verde; la destreza de Gadonen con la espada era indudable. El joven elfo que fue vencido pasó por un lado de ellas y arrojó su espada, enojado. Luinil la levantó del pasto donde había caído.  
  
-Déjame probar -  
  
-¿Estás loca?-  
  
-Ese no es el punto, Gadonen, o qué, ¿acaso te doy miedo? -  
  
-Tú nunca has agarrado una espada -  
  
- Entonces no te debería preocupar nada -  
  
- Vamos, Luinil, déjanos continuar -  
  
- Señor Rohedil, ¿no le quito tiempo, verdad?-  
  
-Luinil, podrías lastimarte... -  
  
-Será pues mi castigo por ser tan desvergonzada -  
  
Rohedil sonrió y dejó a Luinil enfrentarse con Gadonen, a la manera de entrenamiento: tres toques de espada en un punto débil y se consideraba al ganador. Empezaron. Luinil comenzó con la mano derecha: su desplazamiento era grácil, se movía ágilmente, no parecería que peleara si no fuera por el sonido del choque del metal. Gadonen se sorprendió con los primeros movimientos, rápidos y precisos  
  
-Un toque, de Luinil - decía Rohedil, observando de cerca. Estaba realmente estupefacto, pues los otros jóvenes no habían podido ni siquiera rozar a Gadonen  
  
-Un toque, de Gadonen -  
  
Gadonen sometió la espada de Luinil con toda la fuerza de su brazo, pero entonces Luinil dio un rápido giro y la tomó con la izquierda, dejando aún más extrañados a Rohedil, a Gadonen y a todos los que miraban: si ya era demasiado que pudiera manejar una espada con la mano derecha, que también fuera manodoble era toda una sorpresa.  
  
-Otro toque, de Luinil... bien... muévete, ¡gira! Eso es Gadonen, control -  
  
Gadonen preparó un certero golpe hacia el hombro, pero Luinil se agachó y le propinó el tercer toque al joven, detrás de la rodilla de apoyo; esto lo hizo caer.  
  
-Luinil... venciste a Gadonen - dijo Rohedil fascinado  
  
Luinil le dio la mano al elfo de negros cabellos para que se levantara.  
  
-¿Nunca había agarrado una espada, eh? -  
  
-¡Cállate! - le respondió, sonriendo  
  
Miluinel lo había observado todo desde el montículo cubierto de pasto donde estaban sentados los demás... sabía que Luinil practicaba a veces con su abuelo, pero no llegó a pensar que hubiera avanzado tanto. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia Luinil  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? -  
  
- Nada, sólo quería divertirme un poquito - respondió Luinil, riendo  
  
-¡Eres demasiado buena! Yo llevo entrenándome un tiempo y apenas puedo manejar la espada a dos manos -  
  
-He pasado tiempo con mi abuelo -  
  
-Supongo que él sigue siendo de los mejores de todo Imladris -  
  
-Estoy segura -  
  
-Entonces lo llevas en la sangre -  
  
-¿Luinil? ¿Vendrías un momento? - Rohedil se había aproximado a las muchachas  
  
-Claro, ¿qué sucede? -  
  
-Creí que sólo llevaríamos a Gadonen para la espada, pero me he equivocado... sé que sonará extraño pero... ¿vendrías a los torneos? -  
  
A Luinil se le iluminó la mirada  
  
-¿Sería correcto hacer eso? -  
  
-Sería incorrecto dejar a tan buen elemento fuera -  
  
-¡Claro, claro que iré! -  
  
**************************************************  
  
Semanas habían pasado desde su partida de Imladris, llevaban varios días viajando casi sin detenerse y el Bosque Verde ya se veía a lo lejos: era por la mañana y su vasto vigor llenaba los ojos, para el anochecer estarían ahí. Luinil, Gadonen y Miluinel eran los jóvenes que irían a los torneos; de la vieja guardia irían los elfos más experimentados. Rohedil acompañaba a los principiantes y ni un minuto les quitaba el ojo de encima. Se sentía feliz de ir a Bosque Verde de nuevo, y estaba feliz de tener ese último respiro... cada elfo de Imladris iba sabiendo, poco a poco, que su relativa paz ya no duraría. Mucho menos después de esa noche...  
  
" -Señores... han llegado mensajeros de Lindon, con desconcertantes noticias- Elrond había hecho una pausa y cerró los ojos, después, continuó - Sauron, el enemigo... está prisionero en Númenor "  
  
"- Rohedil, ¿tus hombres están listos?-"  
  
"- ¿Listos?¿a...ahora? -"  
  
"-No ahora... en un tiempo, en un corto tiempo... Sauron no es sólo un prisionero, ahora interviene directamente en las acciones del rey, es más que un consejero. atrocidades suceden ahora ahí donde alguna vez hubo honor y gloria. Algo grande, muy grande y terrible vendrá-"  
  
*  
  
La luna los contemplaba desde el negro cielo estrellado, hacía ya horas que habían ingresado en la espesura del bosque y sus enormes árboles. El perfume de las verdes hojas era refrescante y vigoroso como aquellos gruesos troncos y sus raíces escapando de la tierra. Los búhos anunciaban su presencia, acompañados de crujidos de ramas y algún susurro lejano de vírgenes manantiales. Había enormes rocas que emparedaban el camino, como acantilados y algunos pasos, rocas vigilantes y grises, como grandes animales de la antigüedad. Miluinel no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor; casi tropezaba... estaba maravillada ante tal majestuosidad, ante aquella gruesa cobija que el bosque ofrecía, el gran Bosque Verde. Los azules ojos de Miluinel entonces vieron algo ajeno a todo aquello: luces tenues, como chispas, que se alcanzaban a distinguir entre el espeso follaje. El verano aún se hacía presente, los árboles más verdes que nunca, aún en la oscuridad; lo envolvían todo en una atmósfera serena y majestuosa.  
  
- Daro! ¿Quiénes sois y qué os trae a la ciudad de Bosque Verde? - (Alto!)  
  
Todos interrumpieron su marcha. Un guardia vestido con los colores del bosque los detuvo.  
  
- Somos amigos, desde Imladris, venimos a los torneos de vuestro rey Thranduil -  
  
-Osanwë, jefe de la guardia a vuestro servicio -  
  
-Rohedil, al vuestro y de vuestro noble rey -  
  
Osanwë no dijo nada más y se le alcanzó a notar una ligera sonrisa; de inmediato hizo traer un caballo y los condujo hasta el lugar donde los habitantes de Bosque Verde se concentraban. Los edificios, casi parte de los árboles estaban tallados con gran habilidad, los colores se confundían con el follaje y la noche. El empedrado y los faroles eran aquel resplandor que Miluinel había visto a lo lejos. Entonces llegaron hasta una gran construcción, una especie de palacio, con muchas entradas. parecía extenderse por debajo de los suelos, más allá de las gruesas raíces de los árboles. Y se detuvieron; una movilización discreta comenzó y en poco tiempo llegaron hasta donde estaban, los reyes de Bosque Verde: dos perfectos elfos sindar de cabellos dorados, con ropas color verde hoja y engalanados con hermosos bordados en oro; las coronas, simulando enredaderas doradas, les daban un aspecto aún más respetable. Los grandes ojos verdes de la reina y su mirada despierta y alegre.  
  
-Mae govannen, Rohedil - dijo entonces el Rey  
  
Todos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia y se presentaron ante los reyes.  
  
-Nuestros asistentes os dirán donde será vuestra habitación; podrán descansar y cambiarse, pues ofreceré una cena de apertura para los ya tradicionales torneos -  
  
*  
  
Miluinel cepillaba con fuerza sus cabellos; el largo viaje los había enmarañado, aún cuando lo llevaba trenzado. Estaba furiosa con los nudos y con aquel aspecto desaliñado que no se le quitaba, aún después de limpiarse y cambiarse. Estaba en una pequeña habitación con un lecho lleno de almohadones verde pálido y mantas con bordados de hojas. Tenía un gran ventanal por donde entraba la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Miluinel amaba mirar el cielo de noche. pero ahora lo único que miraba era su cabello, que estaba hecho un desastre.  
  
Después de un rato de pelear a muerte con los castaños mechones, logró verse un poco más presentable con el cabello atado en una media coleta. Llevaba el prendedor de su padre y un sencillo vestido pardo, aquello de vestirse como una señorita no la hacía muy feliz .  
  
Caminó por un oscuro pasillo, subterráneo; hacía años que no estaba en un lugar como ese, lleno de pasillos hondos y colmados de hermosos tapices y formas de bosques. Llegó hasta el lugar donde cenarían, ahí estaban todos, aún sin haberse sentado, pues esperaban a los reyes. Miluinel se acercó a sus amigos, que también se habían puesto elegantes ropas; avanzó sin siquiera mirarlos, pues estaba sorprendida con la belleza de aquel lugar; tenía una especie de cúpula abierta al cielo nocturno, algunas ramas se colaban por ahí y se mecían suavemente con el cálido aire veraniego. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente, se encontraba muy feliz. Pero sintió que alguien la miraba y de nuevo abrió los ojos, para mirar a toda esa gente alrededor.  
  
Osanwë y laitalë  
  
Vio a una hermosa elfa de rubio cabello y ojos de cielo, tenía una expresión de alegría.pero sus ojos se clavaron en una no menos hermosa, que también la miraba, de rostro níveo y cabellos negros como la misma noche. Sus ojos eran enormes y grises. sentía que la había visto en algún lugar, aunque parecía imposible, pues nunca antes había estado en Bosque Verde.  
  
-¿Miluinel?- dijo Rohedil, que se había acercado por detrás  
  
-Te presentaré a unas amigas de mi familia -  
  
Y así se hizo. Se acercó junto con Miluinel hasta donde estaban las elfas y las presentó.  
  
-Aiya! Miluinel, ella es Laitalë - después del saludo, continuó a presentar a la compañera de Laitalë - Y ella es Estelwen - Miluinel y Estelwen abrieron mucho los ojos, se habían quedado estupefactas. Rohedil no comprendía, creía que era una presentación como cualquier otra. pero tal parecía que para ellas no. Antes de que pudieran dirigirse palabra, los reyes hicieron presencia en aquella concurrida sala, para por fin dar apertura a los torneos y comenzar la cena de bienvenida. Después de un breve discurso por parte del rey, todos los presentes se dispusieron a cenar. Voces femeninas entonaban alegres canciones acompañadas de los agudos timbres de las flautas y las ácueas vibraciones de las arpas. Aquel salón era muy especial: casi se podría decir que no tenía paredes, pues se podían ver todos los árboles alrededor; unos pilares simulando troncos de árbol sostenían el techo abovedado. Miluinel trataba de comparar los edificios de Imladris, pero no eran superiores ni inferiores, no. aquello era diferente.  
  
Todos parecían felices, por lo menos de momento. La música no narraba hechos de guerras ni reyes, como si existiera un miedo a todo aquello en aquel instante. Las canciones volaban igual que las hojas con el aire veraniego y el tenue calor que subía de la húmeda tierra. A Miluinel le encantaba cantar, entonces, animada por Luinil, se dirigió hasta donde estaban los músicos y les dijo que quería cantar. Una flauta comenzó una popular melodía responsorial (el responsorio suele ser una pieza coral, donde hay un solista y el resto "responde" a lo que canta), donde Miluinel llevaba la voz principal. Pero Miluinel no estaba ahí. no dejaba de pensar en esa elfa de antes de la cena ¿En realidad podría. ser ella? ¿Por qué no murió?...  
  
*****************************  
  
En un campo abierto se encontraban todos los participantes ajustando sus armas; era la primera ronda de competencias y había muchos jóvenes elfos. Miluinel ajustaba su arco favorito: de madera blanca y una nueva cuerda relumbrante, como si fuese platino. Sus ojos volteaban a todos lados, a veces al cielo azul manchado por la blancura de las nubes, a los enormes e imponentes árboles y también a todos los demás elfos. Se sentía un poco intimidada, nunca había competido frente a tanta gente, ni frente a otros arqueros que obviamente serían excelentes, pues había oído la fama que tenían estos en Bosque Verde. y no era lo único que la tenía preocupada, pues aquella mirada gris no la había dejado descansar mucho tiempo en la noche.  
  
- Aiya! -  
  
Miluinel se volvió y miró que Laitalë, la elfa que Rohedil le había presentado en la cena de apertura la saludaba  
  
-Aiya! Es un lindo día, ¿no crees? -  
  
-Por supuesto! ¿Estás nerviosa? -  
  
-¿Nerviosa? Sí, un poco, he oído que vuestros arqueros son insuperables -  
  
- Qué va, son buenos, pero estaría bien que alguien los bajara de las nubes -  
  
Las elfas comenzaron a reír.  
  
- Me han dicho que Imladris posee una belleza incomparable -  
  
-Es hermoso. pero no menos que vuestro bosque y sus habitantes - dijo Miluinel, sonriendo. En ese momento llegó Osanwë, un joven elfo de negro cabello y ojos de esmeralda. Miluinel lo recordó en seguida, fue el guardia que los había recibido.  
  
-Aiya Laitalë. es un. un lindo día. no.crees? -  
  
Ambos elfos parecían nerviosos, como si las palabras salieran forzadas de sus bocas, pero no pudieran contener la necesidad de hablarse. Miluinel sonrió ¿Cómo no notarlo?.  
  
-Laitalë, aún queda un rato mientras esto empieza, por que no vamos a dar un paseo? Puedes llevar a tu amigo. -  
  
La rubia elfa le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero Miluinel sólo respondió con una pícara sonrisa. Al no tener más opción, los tres empezaron a caminar introduciéndose en la espesura del bosque. El verdor era embriagante, la suave hierba que brotaba en la tierra acariciaba los pies, el verano le procuraba vibrantes colores a los árboles y un viento movía las hojas acompasadamente. Los elfos iban callados, ocultando todos los nervios que les corrían por el cuerpo.  
  
-¡Oh no, olvidé que tengo que hacer algo! ¡Tenna rato! - dijo Miluinel y echó a correr, aguantándose la risa.  
  
-¡Miluinel! ¡Espera, ¿a dónde vas?¡ - dijo Laitalë, pero ella ya estaba lejos, saltando entre los árboles  
  
-Pues. parece que nos hemos quedado solos. - dijo Osanwë  
  
-Sí eh... solos-  
  
- Laitalë, yo... -  
  
*  
  
Miluinel regresó agitada hasta donde sería el torneo. El Rey y su esposa habían llegado ya. Luinil y Gadonen practicaban con sus espadas. todo parecía tan normal y tranquilo; y sus ojos risueños de nuevo se toparon con aquella extraña.  
  
-Mae govannen Miluinel - dijo Estelwen con una voz profunda, un poco grave  
  
Miluinel no pudo contestar, aquella voz confirmaba que era la misma Estelwen de sus recuerdos. Y aquel día se hizo presente de nuevo  
  
-A tus padres les hubiera alegrado saber que estás bien -  
  
Sus ojos de agua derramaron lágrimas cristalinas que rodaban por su piel; una tras otra escapaban, su expresión era de un gran asombro y a la vez una profunda tristeza.  
  
-No puedo seguir escuchando... - dijo Miluinel, con la voz entrecortada  
  
- Mi intención no es abrir viejas heridas, sólo quiero...- la voz de Estelwen se interrumpió de golpe. Un gran rugido venía desde las alturas. El cielo se había ennegrecido de pronto y las nubes pintaban filos de un rojo brillante como la sangre, como si una gran tormenta de fuego pudiese llegar. Y la tierra empezó a sacudirse violentamente, los árboles se agitaron y a todos les había recorrido un escalofrío por el cuerpo... Miluinel sintió un terrible miedo y cayó al suelo junto con Estelwen por el convulsivo movimiento; se tomaron de las manos y Estelwen abrazó a Miluinel como si fuera su propia madre, como si con sus brazos quisiera salvarla como no había podido hacía años. Se escuchaban gritos y el cielo rugía furioso.  
  
...y entonces el movimiento cesó; todo fue quietud. Ni una sola voz se atrevió a romper aquel silencio abismal en que todo había quedado: las aves callaban y hasta el agua y el viento parecían haber interrumpido su flujo.  
  
Después de un momento todos volvieron en sí mismos; comenzaron a especular y a hablar sobre aquel suceso.  
  
-Miluinel, ¡Miluinel! - Luinil, Rohedil y Gadonen se dirigían rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella, aún con Estelwen.  
  
-Miluinel, ¿estás bien? - dijo Rohedil extendiendo su mano para que se pusiera de pie, a la vez que Gadonen le tendía la suya a Estelwen.  
  
-Sí... sí, bien... -  
  
-Tenemos que volver a Imladris tan pronto como sea posible... presiento que ha pasado algo que nadie tenía contemplado. Miluinel, tal vez lo próximo que veas y para lo que tengas que prepararte no sea sólo un torneo -  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? - decía como si no estuviera ahí  
  
La cabeza le daba vueltas a Miluinel, seguía cerca de Estelwen y ahora también de Luinil. Miraba todo como tras un borroso cristal que mezclaba lo que sucedía con lo que había pasado hace años.  
  
...Tus padres se hubieran alegrado... lo próximo que veas no será sólo un torneo... Mae Govannen Miluinel... debemos volver a Imladris... ¿Estás bien?... Namarië Miluinel, te alcanzaré más tarde y volveremos a jugar como siempre... necesitas meditar a solas un momento... Ella es Estelwen...  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿ Qué pasa? - decía Miluinel quedamente, casi murmurando  
  
Mientras esa tormenta de voces y recuerdos le nublaba la mente a la joven elfa, el Rey Thranduil se había movilizado y había enviado mensajeros; todo era un caos. Rohedil había preparado todo para poder partir antes del anochecer, a pesar de la sugerencia de Thranduil de no partir después de aquello.  
  
Miluinel ya no podía decir palabra y comenzó a sentirse débil; tampoco dejaba de llorar silenciosamente y entonces desfalleció, pero antes de poder golpearse o caer fue detenida por Osanwë, que para entonces ya estaba ahí.  
  
*  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó la dulce voz de Laitalë al momento que Miluinel abría sus ojos y veía la estancia llena de ventanas desde el piso hasta casi el final del techo donde se encontraba  
  
- Entonces en realidad pasó... ¿Laitalë? ¿Dónde estoy? -  
  
-Estás en la casa de curación, te has puesto muy débil, pero parece que no fue grave ¿Podrás viajar hasta Imladris? Si no te sientes bien podrías quedarte aquí -  
  
-No, no... ¿Dónde está Luinil? -  
  
-Todos tus compañeros están alistándose para partir en dos horas -  
  
-Entonces tendré que recoger mis cosas y... - dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe  
  
-Calma, tus cosas ya están listas por si puedes partir. Estelwen se ha preocupado mucho, supongo que se han hecho buenas amigas -  
  
-¿Estelwen? Entonces eso sucedió también... -  
  
-¿Qué dices? -  
  
-Laitalë, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? -  
  
- Claro... por que me parece que tú me has hecho ya uno - y sonrió como si recordara algo. Entonces Miluinel empezó a reír olvidando un momento todo lo que había pasado.  
  
-Si nadie les daba un empujón pasarían siglos sin dirigirse la palabra aunque murieran por hacerlo -  
  
Laitalë se sonrojó  
  
- Necesito saber de Estelwen... ¿podrías escribirme? Pienso que partiré junto con todos mis compañeros -  
  
-Aunque no comprendo por qué no se lo preguntas a ella... lo haré -  
  
-Hantalë... siento que ya somos amigas -  
  
Ambas elfas sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo. Miluinel entonces se levantó y en cosa de un momento estaba ya en la habitación donde había sido recibida, preparando sus cosas. Antes del atardecer todos los elfos que habían llegado de Imladris partieron sin más demora. Miluinel estaba silenciosa y miraba la puesta de sol, estaba confundida...  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
Vaya, después de tanto tiempo!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, ahora sí no podrán negar que hubo un poquito más de acción jejeje... en fin, Mil gracias a Anariel (por cierto, si algunos personajes les suenan, lean el fic de la vida de Legolas, por Anariel, y se quitarán la duda =) ) quien además de siempre dejarme review es una gran amiga!! Gracias a Elanta por sus comentarios y sus @, a Nariko por sus reviews y su amistad y a Cari- Chan por sus alentadores comentarios.  
  
Tenna rato! 


	6. Muchas palabras

El cielo tenía un claro azul celeste casi sin ninguna nube; el sol reflejaba con delicadeza sobre el verde follaje de los árboles. Imladris parecía tranquilo...  
  
-Señor Elrond, un mensajero de Lindon - dijo un joven asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón.  
  
-Hágalo pasar -  
  
Elrond estaba sentado en un escritorio de madera oscura, tenía muchos papeles en desorden: cartas viejas y otras nuevas, pergaminos polvorientos y otros tantos en blanco. Glorfindel le hacía compañía, caminando de un lado a otro por el salón.  
  
-¿Qué noticias habrá de los puertos? Tal vez Ereinion sepa algo más de lo que ya notamos -  
  
-¿Qué más habría de saberse?... terrible fin el de Númenor y terrible tuvo que ser por la debilidad y la codicia de sus habitantes... ¿cómo pudo llegar a convertirse en eso, aquel lugar en donde Elros...? - Elrond calló, pero sus ojos lo dijeron todo  
  
-Sauron fue astuto... y los númenóreanos orgullosos -  
  
- El mundo ha cambiado, lo sabíamos, pero nunca de esta manera... y con tal magnitud. Ahora el occidente se olvidará de la Tierra Media hasta que nosotros nos agotemos de ella también... es extraño, pero ahora veo un final, lejos de aquí -  
  
-El camino es ahora recto, sí... -  
  
En ese momento un joven de cabellos rubios, con apariencia cansada, llevaba una carta con el sello del emblema de Gil-Galad. Se lo entregó; Elrond le indicó donde podría descansar y tomar algún alimento. No abrió el sobre hasta que estuvo sentado de nuevo y, calmadamente rompió el sello. Comenzó a leer.  
  
-Los elendili pisaron tierra firme... - sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, cambiando su expresión antes calmada por una de gran asombro - Elendil y sus hijos, Isildur y Anárion llegaron a Lindon... ¿Narsil?... Vaya... -  
  
-¿Qué dices? -  
  
-Que los fieles no cayeron al abismo... misterioso suele ser el destino ¿No crees? -  
  
- Vaya... - Glorfindel estaba muy sorprendido, al igual que Elrond, que seguía concentrado en la carta. Tocaron la puerta de nuevo y avisaron de la llegada de otro mensaje, desde Bosque Verde  
  
-Hoy nos llueve la información... - dijo Glorfindel con su sempiterna sonrisa. Acercó el sobre a Elrond y lo abrió, dejando sin terminar el otro mensaje.  
  
-Los torneos se suspendieron y... Rohedil y los demás estarán aquí para mañanada y... La Dama Galadriel y su esposo Celeborn para el anochecer -  
  
-¿Qué clase de mensaje es este? "Sus hombres llegarán en un minuto" ¿no te parece insulso?- dijo mientras reía  
  
-Es bueno que lleguen pronto...y que venga Ninquenís - dijo Elrond sonriendo ante el comentario de Glorfindel - creo que nuestros hombres no saben nada de lo sucedido -  
  
************************************************  
  
Galadwen y Berianis miraban el cielo desde una banca cobijada por la sombra de un frondoso árbol. El cielo al atardecer tenía muchos colores contrastados, como si todo el color de los metales se vertiera por los cielos. Aquellos cobrizos y dorados resplandecían en los cabellos de las elfas.  
  
-Galadwen ¿ya viste eso? -  
  
-Son caballos... y ese parece más blanco de lo normal - dijo Galadwen, enfocando su mirada  
  
- Oh, viene la Dama Galadriel ¿no te da un poco de miedo esa señora? -  
  
- ¿Miedo? No... bueno, tal vez un poco-  
  
En ese momento pasó Lindir presuroso  
  
-Alassë' undóme Lindir - dijo Galadwen sonriendo  
  
-Alassë' undóme - le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, sin detener su paso  
  
-¿Por qué saludas a Lindir de esa manera? -  
  
-¿Cómo?-  
  
-Se me olvidaba que es tu naturaleza sonreírle así a todo elfo-  
  
Ambas empezaron a reír alegremente  
  
-Oye, me preocupa un poco Luinil... tú sabes los problemas que tiene con su familia - dijo Berianis, ahora seria  
  
- No les parece que se interese tanto en pelear, sabes de su tradición de ser sanadores , todos lo son.... menos ella -  
  
- Espero que le comprendan-  
  
El sol se había ocultado tras las lejanas alturas, pero aún había un azul y violáceo resplandor antes de que la negrura lo cubriera todo. La primera estrella de la tarde había aparecido en lo alto, justo en medio de la oscuridad y el crepúsculo.  
  
-¿Es extraño, no? -  
  
-¿Qué cosa? -  
  
-Que todo cambie tan de prisa y sigamos aquí, pero mirando un cielo diferente... -  
  
Se quedaron calladas; vivir en Imladris para ellas era como estar entre hermosas paredes de protección mientras el mundo se agitaba y cambiaba. Vieron a cercarse de nuevo a Lindir, y a la Dama Galadriel con el Señor Celeborn... recordaba tanto a la Dama Celebrían, a la que veían a veces por los jardines paseando, o por el palacio. El semblante de los grandes señores era sombrío, no eran tiempos precisamente de alegría... y aún siendo unas jóvenes y risueñas elfas, también lo sabían... y lo sentían.  
  
******************************  
  
La noche estaba avanzada, la luna en lo alto se dirigía al occidente presuroso, buscando a Arien mientras las horas pasaban. Un grupo de elfos cabalgaba acercándose al puente del Bruinen; el resplandor níveo de sus rostros iluminaba a fugaces espasmos la espesura de la noche. Sus caballos eran tan negros que parecía que montasen en nada más que sombras. La dorada cabellera del líder sobresalía en breves fulgores; sus ojos estaban vigilantes y avivados, aunque el cansancio parecía vencerlo. Detrás venían otros elfos que hablaban quedamente de pronto  
  
-¿Miluinel? Algo te ha sucedido que no me has dicho -  
  
-No Luinil, estoy bien ¿por qué habría de pasarme algo? -  
  
-¿Por qué? Sólo mírate la cara, ¡si hasta Gadonen lo ha notado! -  
  
-Baja la voz -  
  
-¿Entonces no me lo dirás? -  
  
-No tengo nada que decirte -  
  
Luinil después de negar con la cabeza se adelantó con su caballo. En poco tiempo atravesaron el puente y entraron en Imladris. La luz de las estrellas se reflejaba como brillantes en las cascadas y en los edificios ocultos bajo los árboles. Era imposible no hacer aunque fuera un poco de ruido, pues los caballos sonaban los cascos al pasar por el empedrado. Había algunos elfos caminando o mirando el cielo. Rohedil bajó de su caballo, con un gesto cansado. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y alguien se encargó de llevar a los animales hasta las caballerizas después de que bajaran sus muy ligeros equipajes.  
  
-Mañana pueden descansar... y el día que sigue también - dijo Rohedil sin mirarlos. Cada quien caminó hacia donde estaban sus respectivas residencias. Miluinel avanzaba lentamente, entonces Luinil de nuevo le habló  
  
- Milui, soy tu amiga, ¿no es así? -  
  
-Claro que lo eres - dijo con una triste sonrisa  
  
-¿Entonces me tendrás confianza y me dirás que tienes? -  
  
Miluinel calló un momento, mirando hacia el suelo, después tomó aire y al fin habló  
  
-Luinil, tú sabes de dónde vengo y qué sucedió con mi padre... también sabías de una elfa que me había llevado a las puertas de Kazad-Dûm-  
  
- Sí sí, la que murió ¿no es cierto? -  
  
-Eso creía... la vi, en Bosque Verde... ahí estaba, igual que la recuerdo -  
  
-Imposible... ¿Era aquella con la que estabas cuando...? -  
  
-Sí, la de los ojos grises -  
  
- Milui, debes de ... -  
  
-No Luinil, no tengo ganas de escuchar a nadie ahora - dijo tajante la elfa y se fue dejando a su amiga con las palabras en la boca. Caminaba rápido hacia donde estaba su habitación. Subió la escalinata y se detuvo un momento a mirar el cielo; se extrañó un poco pues al buscar la luz de hoz de los Dioses se encontró con otras estrellas que nunca pudieron haber estado en ese mismo lugar.  
  
-Ahora ni siquiera ellas están donde deberían estar -  
  
No le dio importancia, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pues todo su mundo se había volteado en un instante, todo: sus recuerdos y su vida entera. Estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo  
  
-No, ya no lloraré - dijo enojada, secándose las lágrimas. Pasaba sin mirar nada a sus lados.  
  
-Aiya Miluinel - la muchacha volteó y vio a Glorfindel, que entonces pasaba por ahí  
  
-Aiya...- respondió, casi imperceptible  
  
-¿Te pasa algo? -  
  
- ¡¿Y por qué habría de pasarme algo?! ¡déjenme en paz de una vez! - dijo la muchacha hablando desesperadamente y se fue siguiendo su camino, ahora más rápida que antes. Glorfindel se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, desconcertado  
  
-¡Vaya humor que se cargan! -  
  
La elfa llegó a su habitación y dejó en el suelo sus cosas. Se acercó al lavamanos y tomando el agua fría entre sus manos se mojó el cansado rostro, tomó un paño y se secó; se miró al pequeño espejo y se notó diferente. Sentía el aire viciado en su habitación y entonces abrió las cortinas rápidamente para dejar entrar el aire nocturno. Cerró los ojos un momento, con la brisa acariciando su aún húmedo rostro. Apagó las velas y se quedó en silencio con las cortinas ondeando y mirando a la luna en la penumbra. Se dejó caer en su lecho y poco a poco dejó de pensar... y se quedó dormida.  
  
*  
  
Miluinel abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el cielo gris sobre el valle. Nunca había visto el paisaje tan triste y tan lleno de cosas que sucedieron ayer y hace tiempo. Era temprano, pero con las grises nubes cubriendo el cielo la vida era como atemporal. Un ave solitaria cantaba con un timbre un poco grave, un poco opaco. Su rostro tenía una triste expresión. Se levantó de la cama lentamente y se dispuso a tomar un largo baño. Al sumergir su cuerpo en el agua caliente volvió en sí, recordó el gran regalo de malas palabras que había hecho a sus amigos: a Luinil, a Gadonen... y a Glorfindel. Pensó que no tenía excusa y cuanto antes tendría que pedir perdón, aunque le fuese a resultar difícil.  
  
Un rato después se vistió con un sencillo vestido claro; encima llevaba un chal tejido finamente, la lluvia veraniega provocaba un clima extrañamente frío para ser verano. Dejó su castaño cabello suelto y calzó unas finas sandalias color oro. Se sentía la elfa más desconsiderada de toda Imladris. Salió de su habitación, caminaba lentamente y como si quisiera esconderse de todo el que la pudiera ver. Primero que con nadie, tendría que ir con Luinil; la casa de su familia era una de las más hermosas de todo Imladris, los mejores sanadores y más nobles elfos. Tocó la puerta suavemente  
  
- Alassë' aurë Miluinel, ahora mismo viene Luinil - dijo una hermosa elfa de oscuros cabellos y voz cristalina; la abuela de Luinil tenía una belleza excepcional; tanto la visitaba Miluinel que era conocida por toda su familia.  
  
Entonces bajando la escalera apareció Luinil, aún medio dormida  
  
-Aiya... pasa, no te quedes allá afuera - dijo pesadamente  
  
-Luinil, quiero pedirte perdón, ayer estuve insoportable -  
  
-Sí eh... - le respondía, evasiva  
  
-En serio, perdona, es que pasaron muchas cosas, siento como si no tuviera nada - dijo Miluinel con la voz entrecortada y mirando el triste paisaje  
  
Luinil le sonrió y se acercó  
  
-Puedes estar confundida y puedes dudar de todo... menos de nuestra amistad -  
  
-Hantalë- dijo al momento en que le daba un abrazo a su gran amiga  
  
-¿Ahora puedes decirme qué fue lo que pasó?-  
  
-Lo que te conté anoche, sobre Estelwen...-  
  
-¿Y estás segura que es la misma? -  
  
-Claro que es la misma, la recuerdo como si fuera ayer-  
  
-Es extraño... ¿te dijo algo sobre tu padre?-  
  
-Estaba a punto cuando sucedió el terremoto, por cierto, ¿Qué habrá sido eso? -  
  
-Hable con mi abuelo... - dijo Luinil tristemente - Númenor desapareció junto con todos sus habitantes a un abismo oscuro, las estrellas se movieron y ahora el mundo es muy diferente, es redondo -  
  
-¿Qué dices? -  
  
-Sí, sí... el oriente está oculto ahora y sólo podrán ir allá los elfos que nunca más regresen a Endor, da miedo ¿no? -  
  
-Nunca pensé que eso podría pasar -  
  
-Yo tampoco -  
  
-Estelwen no sólo me habló de mi padre... también mencionó a mi madre -  
  
-¿Tu...madre? Nunca me habías hablado de ella-  
  
Luinil nunca había sabido en realidad nada sobre la madre de Miluinel. En realidad, nadie lo sabía...  
  
-Es que ni yo misma lo sé... el último recuerdo es aún más lejano que el de mi padre: tenía el cabello negro, los ojos enormes y verde azulados. Era una mujer muy fuerte, sabes? Pero un día la dejé de ver, y mi padre se hizo un poco más callado -  
  
- Ay Milui - dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga  
  
Hicieron un largo silencio.  
  
-¿y cómo estás tú? Lo único que he hecho ha sido hablar de mi -  
  
-Bien, en lo que cabe -  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? -  
  
-Mi abuela no está muy contenta conmigo, y mi madre tampoco... -  
  
-¿Es por lo de los torneos?-  
  
-Sí... -  
  
Estuvo largo rato con Luinil hablando y bebiendo un poco de agua de moras, sólo a ella se le habría ocurrido preparar esa bebida, pero les resultaba deliciosa. Después Miluinel se despidió, ahora parecía tener un mejor humor, pero aún estaba evitando algo... pedirle perdón a ese noldo de cabellos dorados y ojos risueños.  
  
Se dirigió a la biblioteca a perderse un rato del mundo, a leer hermosas canciones y entonarlas con la voz bajita y despreocupada. Le encantaba cantar y tocar su arpa; cuando cantaba el tiempo se detenía y la voz le encendía cada milímetro de su cuerpo, olvidaba y sólo sentía... Llegó pronto hasta donde estaban los libros acomodados en estanterías de madera clara, estaban repletos de grandes libros, de lomos azules, rojos y marrones, con hermosas inscripciones en dorado. Tomó un libro de tapas púrpuras: era su favorito pues contenía las más grandes canciones de la primera edad. Se sentó en un cómodo sillón y abrió el libro, la tinta negra era perfecta sobre las hojas de papiro claro. Cuando leía se transportaba como si viviera todo aquello. Así podía pasar horas y horas en la biblioteca, devorando libros, versos y canciones.  
  
Se levantó del sillón para estirar un poco las piernas y salió un momento de la biblioteca, para respirar aire fresco. El cielo se había abierto un poco y algunos rayos de sol calentaban el ambiente. Miluinel sonrió un momento y decidió continuar con su lectura. Apenas dio unos pasos cuando vio a Glorfindel acomodándose en un sillón dispuesto a leer. Se detuvo en seco, no tenía cara para verlo después de los tremendos gritos de anoche. Ahora sí que se sentía tonta. Pero no podía seguir evitando el asunto, es más, si él estaba ahí ¿por qué no aprovechar el momento?. Se acercó tímidamente, pero entonces de nuevo pensó que tal vez a él ni siquiera le importaba que una chica caprichosa le hubiera gritado, es más, que ni siquiera recordaba el incidente. Entonces se dio la vuelta para alejarse  
  
-¿Está alguien ahí? - escuchó entonces. Miluinel cerró los ojos con una expresión de "metedura de pata".  
  
-¡Diablos! - dijo muy bajito. No le quedó más que darse la vuelta y acercarse al elfo  
  
-Aiya Glorfindel -  
  
-Oh, aiya Miluinel -  
  
-Perdón por lo de anoche - dijo, con la mirada agachada - es que estaba un poco alterada, pero no fue mi intención responderte de esa manera, en realidad lo siento -  
  
Glorfindel se quedó mirándola un momento y no dijo nada.  
  
-Está bien si no me quieres decir nada ahora - dijo la chica y se dio la vuelta para irse  
  
-No te preocupes, está bien - dijo entonces Glorfindel. Ella se volvió y él sonreía  
  
-¿En serio? -  
  
-Sí sí, en serio, aunque aún no sé por qué te pusiste así -  
  
-Es que toda mi vida es una mentira -  
  
-¿Qué dices? - dijo el noldo extrañado  
  
-Nada, nada, no te aburriré con mis cosas- dijo con la voz temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar  
  
-No me molestas, si me aburriera saber qué tienes no te lo preguntaría, no crees? - dijo con su alegre expresión  
  
Miluinel sonrió y dejó caer una lagrima. Glorfindel se acercó un poco y le tomó la cara con sus manos suavemente.  
  
-No llores-  
  
-No, ya no- dijo tímidamente la chica, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.  
  
*********************  
  
Los días soleados habían vuelto desde hacía semanas. Y ese día en especial parecía empeñarse el cielo en estar más azul y el sol más caluroso que nunca, aunque ya el otoño iba comiéndose al verano y las primeras hojas amarillentas asomaban en los árboles. En un verde prado descansaban Luinil, Berianis, Galadwen y Miluinel, las cuatro inseparables amigas. En medio de ellas estaba Gadonen.  
  
- ¡Míralo! Te das la gran vida, ¿verdad? - dijo Berianis divertida.  
  
-Ah si no quieres que esté aquí nada más dime - replicó Gadonen  
  
-Eres la persona más enojona que he conocido en toda mi vida - le dijo Luinil riendo  
  
-Ah si verdad? ¡Pues si soy enojón es por que ustedes me provocan! -  
  
Todas comenzaron a reír. En realidad Gadonen era un gran amigo, cuando cualquiera de ellas necesitaba un consejo él siempre estaba ahí... aunque los momentos divertidos también eran inigualables.  
  
-Miluinel me trae comida, Luinil es mi consejera, Berianis me canta canciones y Galadwen... bueno Galadwen es mi compañera de descanso -  
  
-Sí verdad, ¿Qué más puedes pedir? - dijo Miluinel  
  
En ese momento llegó un joven mensajero con dos cartas.  
  
- Correspondencia - dijo - y digan que me tomo la molestia de venir a buscarlas- dijo divertido el joven al verlas tan alegres descansando. Luinil tomó un sobre color añil, no tenía idea de quién pudiera ser. Miluinel recibió una carta de Laitalë, su nueva amiga de Bosque Verde. Sonrió ampliamente y la rompió el sello para leerla.  
  
"" Aiya meldonya  
  
¿Cómo va todo en Imladris? El Bosque Verde está muy bien, como siempre. Ya sabes, los grandes señores yendo de un lado a otro, arreglando asuntos y mandando mensajes, la misma movilización de siempre. Osanwë ha sido ascendido de puesto en la guardia, no sabes lo feliz que lo tiene eso. Por cierto, no dejaré de agradecerte que me hayas dejado sola con él ¡aunque en ese momento quise matarte!.  
  
Estelwen ha sido mi amiga desde que llegó aquí, es una herborista. En principio no lo supe, pero ella vino de Lothlórien, lugar donde había pasado apenas una corta temporada. Quiso venir a vivir aquí, no sé en realidad por qué. Suele ser callada, aunque es una persona muy sabia, sin duda, creo que tiene bastante más tiempo en este mundo que nosotras. Te podría contar mucho más, pero primero necesito confirmar con ella, ¿sabes? Es un poco sospechoso que de pronto le esté preguntando cosas sobre su vida, creo que ya se las huele... en fin.  
  
Miluinel, os comunico que Osanwë y yo estamos comprometidos; estoy feliz, más feliz que muchas otras veces y me parece que tuviste mucho que ver en todo esto. Todavía falta tiempo para la boda, ¡pero sería bueno que estuvieras aquí! Ya te contaré después cuando será la fecha  
  
Tu amiga, Laitalë""  
  
Miluinel sonreía con cada palabra escrita en el papel. Rápidamente se despidió de sus amigos y corrió a su habitación para responder la carta de Laitalë. Justo estaba sellándola cuando tocaron su puerta  
  
-Adelante -  
  
-Luinil te quiere ver- era Gadonen  
  
-¿Ahora? -  
  
-No, mañana - dijo irónicamente el elfo - claro que ahora, ¿si no para qué hubiera venido?-  
  
-Bueno ya, enojón... -  
  
Salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo, bajaron la escalinata y ahí estaba Luinil, con un papel en las manos, parecía nerviosa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Miluinel a su amiga  
  
-¿Te acuerdas de ese elfo de los puertos? -  
  
-Ah del que te enamoraste - dijo, bromeando  
  
-¡No me enamoré!- le respondió enojada - ¡pero me ha escrito! ¡si ni siquiera habíamos hablado mucho! -  
  
Miluinel empezó a reir  
  
-Cállate que no es cosa de risa -  
  
-Ay no, perdóname, es un asunto muy peligroso - seguía bromeando  
  
-¿Qué hizo que me escribiera? - se preguntó a sí misma  
  
-Pues le gustas ¿qué más? -  
  
-¡Ya! -  
  
Luinil se lanzó contra Miluinel, tirándola en la hierba, ambas muriéndose de risa; en ese momento se cruzó por ahí Glorfindel, con equipaje y ropa de viaje.  
  
-Alassëa arin' Señor Glorfindel - le dijo Luinil, aún desde el piso - ¿Se va de viaje?  
  
-Enviaré un mensaje a Lindon yo mismo -  
  
-¡Hasta Lindon! - decía divertida  
  
-Sí, hasta allá... tengo ganas de ver a mucha gente, a una en especial - dijo sonriendo  
  
Miluinel dejó de reir ¿"a una en especial"? vaya, así que era eso... pero entonces sacudió su cabeza levemente. "¿estás celosa?" se preguntó "eso nunca, él es sólo mi amigo... claro, mi amigo"...  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
He aquí ostro capi vasca donde la protagonista estuvo de muy mal humor!! Bueno, al final se le compuso un poco jeje, en fin, vendrán unos cuantos momentos de tranquilidad donde me voy a poner muy romántica... hasta les va a dar un glaucoma de tanta azúcar jajaja y claro, claro, el misterio continúa!!  
  
Mil gracias por sus reviews, son mejor que cualquier regalo!. Anariel, gracias por dejarme usar a tus personajes y muchas muchas gracias por tu linda amistad, a Elanta le agradezco enormemente sus consejos y sus opiniones, son muy provechosas!! A Nariko por su amistad y los buenos ratos que se pasan a su lado, y claro, por sus reviews!. Cari-Chan, muchas gracias también por hacerme ese favorcillo jejeje y por sus reviews que nunca faltan  
  
(ya saben, sugerencias, comentarios y mentadas de madre a : hun_joro@hotmail.com) 


	7. El Momento se Acerca

El otoño estaba a su máximo esplendor; los antes verdes árboles habían teñido sus hojas de dorado y cobrizo; el suave viento se llevaba algunas y las hacía volar libres por el aire, cayendo poco a poco de las ramas que se iban quedando desnudas con el paso del tiempo. Los días comenzaban a hacerse más cortos y las noches largas. Las mañanas refrescaban, el verano y los recuerdos que este había dejado ahora estaban lejos. Aunque aún aguardaba allá, el invierno no tardaría en llegar. Imladris estaba usualmente agitado; desde la llegada misteriosa de una elfa de cabellos dorados la gente no había parado de ir y venir; al igual que las noticias, las visitas de Altos Señores y los mensajeros casi a cada minuto. Elendil, Círdan de los Puertos, La Dama Galadriel... el palacio estaba concurrido y alegre, aunque a los jóvenes elfos les imponían un poco esas presencias. Aquella tarde Luinil estaba arriba de un árbol contemplando el cielo; cantaba una triste y dulce canción con un hilillo de voz.  
  
-Alassëa Undóme; es difícil dar con usted, jovencita -dijo una voz un tanto grave. Luinil miró hacia abajo y lo vio... de nuevo. Aquel elfo de los puertos, de oscuro y rizado cabello (buenas tardes). Ella no respondió nada al instante, si la carta ya la había sorprendido bastante ahora su presencia la inquietaba más  
  
-Aiya joven Isilnar - dijo ella, bajando cuidadosamente del árbol, con todo el nerviosismo que podía alojar  
  
-Señorita Luinil - dijo besando su mano. Ella se ruborizo aunque trató de evitarlo.  
  
-¿qué os trae a Imladris? -  
  
-Acompaño al Señor de los Falathrim, Círdan de los Puertos -  
  
-No esperaba encontrarlo aquí-  
  
-Yo sí a usted - dijo sonriendo - pero olvidémonos de formalismos, puedes hablarme de tú  
  
-Muy bien-  
  
-Supe de tu fama con la espada -  
  
-Pues se hace lo que se puede- dijo riendo alegremente. Los ojos del elfo la miraron de una manera especial, una mirada llena de...algo. A Luinil se le hizo de noche y pudieron haber pasado más horas sin que ella lo notara, si no es por que la inquisitiva mirada de su abuelo, desde el ventanal de su casa, con un solo gesto la hizo meterse. Los días se sucedieron y ya era tradicional el paseo al atardecer entre Isilnar y Luinil...  
  
-¿Ves aquella estrella? Es Luinil, con un brillo azulado; de ahí viene mi nombre... aunque no creo brillar tanto como ella- dijo modestamente, mirando hacia abajo  
  
-Luinil, mi estrella- dijo él mirándola a los ojos mientras le tomaba las manos...  
  
***************  
  
Miluinel trataba de trenzar sola su cabello, mientras sostenía una trenza un poco chueca trataba de alcanzar el broche; repitió la misma maniobra varias veces hasta que se dio por vencida y se dejó el cabello suelto. Ese día llevaba un vestido gris aterciopelado con bordados en plata. Se encontraba en su habitación, pues había regresado de desayunar con Luinil, Galadwen y Berianis; pensaba en escribir a su amiga Laitalë. Sacó un papel color celeste y un frasquillo de tinta de una pequeña gaveta. Pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Se levantó y decidió abrir ella misma  
  
-Aiya Gadonen ¿qué pasa? -  
  
-Rohedil nos necesita cuanto antes; parece que es algo importante pues los grandes señores se están reuniendo en la cámara principal -  
  
-Vaya- dijo Miluinel con un gesto un tanto trágico  
  
- Vamos, no querrás ser la única impuntual -  
  
-Nada de eso - salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.  
  
-Gadonen ¿y para qué nosotros?-  
  
-No estoy seguro -  
  
-¿No será eso que nos dijeron el día de las pruebas...? -  
  
-¿Cargos en el ejército? ¿No somos muy... jóvenes? -  
  
- ¿Muy jóvenes para qué? - dijo ligeramente molesta  
  
Gadonen no respondió y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la cámara, aún no estaban todos; Rohedil llegó caminando hasta ellos  
  
- Que bueno que estén aquí; hay noticias importantes que a todos incumben -  
  
-Señor Rohedil, quisiera preguntarle ¿Qué tengo yo que escuchar de todo esto? - dijo Miluinel  
  
- ¿No lo recuerdas? -  
  
Hasta entonces las palabras que hacía tiempo le habían dicho tomaron real significado; por un momento le temblaron las manos: vio todo el movimiento, Elrond discutiendo con la Dama Galadriel, Celeborn silencioso en una esquina, Glorfindel hablando con Lindir... y ella ahí parada con los ojos muy abiertos y sin tener idea de lo que podría pasar. Todos se dirigieron por fin hasta la cámara; uno por uno los grandes señores fueron tomando un lugar en los sitiales del lugar; un espacio abierto a manera de concejo. Miluinel fue de las últimas en entrar, conducida por Rohedil  
  
-Vamos, tranquila- le dijo muy quedamente, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros  
  
La muchacha suspiró y hasta ese momento entró; escogió el lugar más alejado, aunque no verla era difícil por la disposición circular de los asientos. Se sentía pequeña como un ratón y cada vez que miraba veía a todos más altos y más imponentes de lo que eran. Todos seguían hablando  
  
-No bajes la mirada - le dijo Rohedil sacándola de lo profundo de su pensamiento. Tomó con su mano la barbilla de la muchacha y la levantó suavemente  
  
-Hacia arriba, siempre - decía con su severa mirada clavada en sus ojos de agua- Nunca de otro modo si no amerita; mira de frente, al amigo o al enemigo- Miluinel sonrió y un poco de su miedo desapareció por un instante  
  
Elrond entró por fin, acompañado de la Dama Galadriel; ambos tomaron los lugares principales  
  
-Mucho temía el día en que estas noticias llegaran; el gran esplendor de los imperios edain ha sido quebrantado, pero a todos nos ha parecido una terrible señal de advertencia - hubo un silencio helado después de las primeras palabras de Elrond, hasta que prosiguió - Minas Ithil fue tomada; con terror y violencia los espectros del anillo terminaron con la belleza y magnificencia de aquel lugar- los murmullos y el bullicio no se hicieron esperar, sólo los grandes señores permanecían con un semblante un tanto sereno, si es que así se pudiese llamar  
  
- No sólo los elendili han sido afectados; el este se agita y Sauron... ahora nadie duda que Sauron ha vuelto y el siguiente golpe será irremediable-hizo una breve pausa- Ha sido recibida una misiva del Rey Gil- Galad; sus ejércitos y los de Elendil están reuniéndose en Amon Sûl, la cima de los vientos; en breve vendrán aquí a incorporar el ejército final y levantar por fin el plan de ataque.  
  
-¿Una guerra, en pocas palabras? ¿Contra Sauron? Me parece riesgoso, demasiado riesgoso- dijo Rohedil  
  
-Es más riesgoso dejar que el tiempo corra libre y el enemigo gane terreno - dijo por fin la Dama Galadriel, con su profunda y serena voz  
  
-He considerado que todos nuestros hombres se unirán al gran ejército de la alianza entre elfos y hombres; tenemos todavía algún tiempo, pero no el suficiente como para darnos el lujo de dejarlo pasar- dijo Elrond finalmente.  
  
Miluinel se puso nerviosa, sabía lo que eso significaba; al fin no habría más tiempo tranquilo en la guardia, matando algunas bestias rezagadas, no... ahora sería diferente. La reunión terminó no mucho tiempo después; en realidad, estaba casi todo dicho. Algunos se habían levantado y otros más ya se habían retirado, pero la mayoría seguían hablando en grupos pequeños  
  
-Señor Rohedil, yo... ¿iré? -  
  
-Claro que irás, Miluinel -  
  
La muchacha se quedó pensativa un momento; el tono de Rohedil era muy seguro y ella no creía sentirse del mismo modo.  
  
- A menos que no lo quieras así ¿Qué dices tú, Gadonen? -  
  
-Claro, claro que iré - el joven de cabello oscuro lucía diferente, un poco indescriptible; no sería su expresión pues era la misma, pero en sus ojos había algo, algo que Miluinel nunca había notado en su amigo  
  
-La preparación comenzará mañana mismo, la rutina de preparación; los espero temprano y por favor, avísenle a Luinil-  
  
-Está bien- respondieron ambos.  
  
Miluinel se despidió de Gadonen y caminó por el pasillo que daba a la salida rápidamente, necesitaba tomar aire. Vio de pronto que un joven se le acercaba, llevando algo entre los brazos  
  
-Señorita Miluinel, que bueno que os veo-  
  
-¿A mí?¿Qué pasa? -  
  
- Le ha sido enviado esto, desde Eryn Galen -  
  
-Hantalë- dijo tomando la tela de seda que envolvía el misterioso paquete. Pronto llegó a su habitación y puso el objeto sobre la cama, quitó la pequeña nota que estaba anexa y la leyó en voz baja  
  
"Sina pitya anna len, ilya melmenyanen... Mi niña, tus padres estarían felices de que utilizaras esto. Es el arco de tu padre el que ahora tienes en las manos; que los Valar te protejan en esta peligrosa empresa. Namarië Estelwen" (este pequeño regalo para ti, con todo mi amor) (Adiós)  
  
Una risilla leve salió de sus labios y rápidamente desenvolvió el paquete; entonces vio por fin un hermoso y esbelto arco de madera blanca, con finas hojas y enredaderas talladas en él. Inconscientemente dejó caer unas lágrimas, sin dejar de reír. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examinó parte por parte. Entonces salió de su habitación rápidamente, yendo hacia la galería de los arqueros, pues no aguantaba ni un minuto con él sin probarlo. Después de un momento de preparar la cuerda y las flechas se decidió a dar su primer tiro. Aún siendo la primera flecha dio justo en el blanco.  
  
-Lo haces muy bien - dijo un joven soldado desde lejos  
  
-Hantalë- respondió, y dejando de lado su práctica se acercó hasta él y los otros elfos que hablaban casualmente por ahí. Entonces vio a Glorfindel dándoles algunos consejos  
  
-Aiya Miluinel ¿Nuevo arco, eh? - dijo el noldo de dorados cabellos, acercando su mano para tomar el arma  
  
-No, señor, nuevo no- dijo sonriente - era el arco de mi padre -  
  
-Vaya, es una gran pieza, debes cuidarla... -  
  
-Glorfindel - irrumpió una bella voz. Él se giró sonriendo  
  
- Oh, la Dama Arien-  
  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? - repitió aquella voz, de la cuál la propietaria era una hermosa elfa rubia con un hermoso y delicado vestido color malva  
  
-Sí, espera un momento. Con permiso jóvenes, Señorita Miluinel - ella se quedó con una media sonrisa un poco agriada.  
  
-Adelante - respondió y aunque trató de sonar indiferente no pudo ocultar su disgusto .  
  
Estuvo otro rato practicando hasta que se dio cuenta que ya era media tarde, se encontraba exhausta.  
  
-Tranquilízate, mañana empezamos las prácticas - Miluinel se volvió, era Gadonen que llegaba caminando lentamente; ella río un poco  
  
-Es el arco de mi padre- aún después de las horas el entusiasmo no cesaba  
  
*************** Miluinel caminaba agotada al lado de Luinil, después de toda la mañana de entrenamiento y prácticas  
  
-¿ Y cómo va todo con tu elfo? -  
  
Luinil comenzó a reír nerviosamente  
  
-Bien, parece que bien... cuánta gente ha llegado aquí, en realidad me sorprende-  
  
- Sí, anda, cámbiame el tema; pero es cierto, vaya, todo se escucha tan agitado y bullicioso -  
  
-¿Habéis conocido a la Dama Arien? Me ha caído muy bien, no sabes lo divertida que es y más al traer a ese gato suyo -  
  
-ah claro... la dama Arien- dijo Miluinel refunfuñando  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo?-  
  
-Apenas he hablado un poco con ella, ¡no sé que se traen todos que la adoran tanto! o será que es algo que la dama tenga- decía en un tono enojado, pero a Luinil le parecía bastante cómico  
  
-Uy, todos te conocen como la persona más simpática de Imladris - dijo irónicamente su amiga  
  
-Cállate... -  
  
-Además, no veo por qué...-hizo una breve pausa- ¡¡¡ahhh!!, ahora entiendo- Luinil puso una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
-¿Entender qué? -  
  
-Como que no te gusta mucho que Glorfindel y ella se lleven tan bien, eh? -  
  
- No digas tonterías, me da igual lo que hagan, bla bla bla - decía, más molesta por los comentarios de su amiga. Luinil estalló en carcajadas hasta que casi se le va el aire.  
  
-En serio, no es por eso - dijo Miluinel mirando inocentemente a Luinil  
  
-No, claro que no-  
  
-Eeee muchachas - dijo Gadonen que llegaba corriendo a alcanzarlas  
  
- Aiya Gadonen, ¿Cansado? - le preguntó Miluinel  
  
-Un poco, pero más que cansado sorprendido-  
  
-¿Y eso? - curioseó Luinil  
  
- Hoy por la mañana hice llegar una misiva hasta la Dama Galadriel, no sabes! -  
  
-Vaya, ya eres un elfo importante - comento irónicamente Luinil mientras Miluinel reía  
  
-No, en serio, cuando te mira a los ojos se siente algo raro, no sé, hasta sabía mi nombre!! -  
  
-Insisto, ya eres importante! - dijo Luinil  
  
Las elfas comenzaron a reír aún más y Gadonen sólo se desviaba en sus recuerdos, aún sorprendido. A Miluinel le pareció finalmente que aquello no podría ser tan malo, aunque los nervios nunca la abandonaban, el simple hecho de pensar en el ejército de Lindon le crispaba los nervios. Agitó su cabeza para olvidarse aunque fuese por un instante de aquello que cada vez estaba más cerca. Aunque Miluinel notaba la felicidad y el resplandor tan especial que había tenido Luinil en aquellos días por ese elfo al que parecía apreciar tanto, ahora había algo que parecía oprimirle el corazón.  
  
La noche cayó lentamente; tenía un suave aroma que lo cubría todo; a la luz de la luna las doradas y parduscas hojas tenían un resplandor aún más especial. Unos verdes ojos reflejaban aquellos matices asomados por un balcón.  
  
-¿Luinil?- una cálida voz la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento  
  
-Amil, ¿Pasa algo? - (madre)  
  
-Esa pregunta te haría yo, has estado extraña todos estos días -  
  
-¿Extraña? No, claro que no -  
  
- Es por él - no sabía cómo pero su madre siempre podía leer su pensamiento más allá de lo normal  
  
-No sé a quién te refieres- dijo en un último intento por ocultar lo que sentía  
  
-Parece que ese joven teleri te ha cambiado la vida - decía su madre en un tono cada vez más duro  
  
-Si he estado así no es por él- hizo una pausa y tomó aire -madre no sabía cómo decírtelo pero no encuentro otro modo... iré a la guerra, me alistaré en las tropas -  
  
La madre de Luinil la miró a los ojos ocultando con el rostro, pero no con la mirada su enorme preocupación... y enojo.  
  
-Así que es eso, sigues con esa idea; has decidido dejar de lado a tu familia por.. ¿Acaso no sabes que podrías morir? ¡Por Elbereth Luinil! Esto no es un torneo, ¡es una guerra! combatirás hasta la muerte o la derrota -  
  
-Lo sé y así será - dijo con la voz temblorosa  
  
-Entonces ya está, harás lo que quieres- dijo dándole la espalda, para irse, conteniendo el llanto  
  
-No amil, no quiero que lo veas como un capricho -  
  
-¿Y de qué otra forma? ¡¿Dime, de qué otra?! - resultaba extraño ver a una elfa tan serena y afable alterada así  
  
-Quiero pelear por todo esto, por nuestra felicidad madre; mis deseos no son los de asesinar sino los de defender, como me dijo Isilnar... - su madre la interrumpió  
  
-¿Isilnar? ¿Y dices que no es por él? Luinil, puedo llegar a entenderte, pero jamás aprobaré esto... y nunca lo haré- la elfa salió de la habitación rapidamente, dejando paralizada a Luinil. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente: los ojos de Isilnar, las palabras de su madre... al último había olvidado lo que ella misma sentía. Por un momento dudó en lo que su madre le había dicho, en realidad.... ¿lo hacía por él? - ¡No!- pensó rápidamente - él sólo fue un pequeño empujón para tomar esta decisión... sólo un empujón- Llamaron a su puerta pero ella no contestó  
  
-Luinil, sé que estás ahí, no has salido en todo el día, vamos, no me iré hasta verte-  
  
Abrió sin decir nada  
  
-Desde que el sol ha salido esta mañana sólo ha visto tus lágrimas, ni una sonrisa has regalado a las estrellas... y no hay nada peor que la melancolía de una elfa como tú -  
  
-Miluinel ¿Tu crees que esto lo hago por él? ¿He cambiado tanto? -  
  
-Eres una estrella y las estrellas cambian con el tiempo, pero nunca se apagan - dijo sonriendo, después de dudar un momento - siempre has sabido lo que haces, no dudes ahora por favor -  
  
- Le he dicho a mi madre que voy a la guerra y cree que es por él y por que he dejado a un lado a mi familia- entonces dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la elfa, unas tan amargas que ni el brillo de la luna pudo consolar. Miluinel la abrazó fuertemente, sentía su dolor y su confusión  
  
-Tu madre siente que te pierde, por eso te dijo todas esas cosas, debes entenderla también; sabes que la guerra es terrible y separará muchas familias... quisiera mantenerte aquí a salvo, pues no sólo tu te vas, olvidas a tu padre y a tu abuelo-  
  
-Es que yo no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos...-  
  
-Lo sé, Luinil, lo sé- dijo acariciando suavemente el oscuro cabello de su amiga.  
  
************************************  
  
Miluinel se despertó muy temprano; sabía que el momento estaba cerca. No imaginaba cómo se vería un ejército de tal esplendor y número. Pensando en eso y sin quitársele ni un momento de la cabeza se vistió con un bello vestido rojo oscuro con el que lucía muy diferente a como andaba normalmente. Peinó su cabello y lo ató con el broche de su padre, no sabía bien por qué pero aquel día quiso verse muy bien.  
  
Tenía un presentimiento; salió del palacio y ágilmente trepó a la parte más alta que pudo del tejado, sobre riesgo de caerse y golpearse muy, muy fuerte. Aguzó la mirada y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron: a lo lejos y con el sol de la mañana un resplandor que avanzaba hacia el valle se movía lentamente. Al pasar los minutos las imágenes se perfilaban y logró ver las doradas armaduras élficas y el plata y negro de los ejércitos de Elendil. Una gran sonrisa encendió su rostro y de la impresión casi se resbalaba. Bajó rápidamente y ya sin ningún cuidado, hacía tiempo que no estaba tan emocionada  
  
-¡¡¡Han llegado, han llegado!!!- su vocecilla hacía eco por todo el palacio, al momento en que tañía la campana. Corría dando ligeros saltos - ¡¡¡Su majestad Gil-galad y el rey Elendil han llegado!!!-  
  
Al correr casi derribaba a Glorfindel. Por un segundo pensó en que tenía por fin que controlarse, pues seguido se llevaba a alguien en sus locas carreras entre los pasillos.  
  
-¡Por Elbereth, Miluinel! - dijo riendo el noldo - Siempre vas de un lado a otro corriendo, suerte que no eres un corcel o ya hubieras acabado con unos cuántos elfos incluyéndome a mi-  
  
-Lo siento Señor, es que acaban de avistar al ejército de Lindon y Arnor, voy a buscar a Galadwen, Berianis y Luinil para subir a la colina cerca del Vado y ver su llegada ¿las ha visto usted? -  
  
-Estaban en el patio junto a la sala de bordado -  
  
-Hantalë- dijo y se fue corriendo de nuevo hasta el lugar donde estaban sus amigas. Se aproximaba rápida y risueña  
  
-¿Qué traes? - le preguntó Berianis extrañada  
  
-Los ejércitos... han ....llegado - dijo perdiendo el aire  
  
-Respira - dijo riendo Berianis  
  
-¡¿En serio?! - preguntó Galadwen abriendo mucho los ojos  
  
- ¿Pues que no oíste mi escándalo? ¿Dónde está Luinil?-  
  
-Está ahora con Isilnar -  
  
-Hmmm - Miluinel frunció el ceño - pero bueno, vamos, no querrán perderse esto! -  
  
Las elfas caminaron, es más, casi corrieron para buscar un lugar alto y ver al ejército. Los estandartes y banderas ondeaban majestuosamente con el aire y el sol arrancaba destellos a las refulgentes armaduras. Miluinel sintió un poco de miedo ¿En realidad todos ellos irían a pelear hasta allá... en realidad ella iría...?  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
Waaaaa mamáaaaa ostro capi después de un ratillo de ausencia! Lo siento pero es que la prepa no me deja en paz!! ¬_¬ por cierto mil mil gracias a todas las que incluyen a mis personajes en sus fics jajaja ya hasta siento que estoy abusando  
  
Gracias a Anariel por su linda amistad!! ^_^ y por sus consejos, sus reviews , sus @... a Elanta por su enorme ayuda, vaya, sin ella habría entrado en una crisis de espacio/tiempo casi irreversible uju, no sé si quieras considerar esto como un cumplido pero eres como mi gurú. Gracias también a Nariko y a Cari-chan por sus reviews y sus fics enlazados, no saben lo bien que les ha quedado!, a Éowyn007, Aure, Sïlon y a todos aquellos de los que me olvidé =)  
  
Tenna rato! Hasta el ostro capi!! 


	8. En Busca del Destino

Varias semanas habían ya pasado desde que los ejércitos de Arnor y Lindon llegaron a Imladris. Todos los días numerosos soldados se preparaban intensamente mientras a cada minuto la presión aumentaba. El ajetreo era inminente, gente de un lado a otro, practicando, trazando planes, hablando... había una gran expectación y también un innegable aire de tristeza y preocupación. Todos los nobles alistaban a las jóvenes filas; los arqueros no dejaban un momento en paz los blancos de la galería y casi cada momento se prestaba para un buen duelo de entrenamiento con la espada. La tensión crecía mientras los días se atropellaban casi imperceptibles, cayendo como las hojas de los árboles abrazados por el otoño. Miluinel estaba contenta; los entrenamientos constantes eran un buen pretexto para siempre llevar su ropa de guardia y no ponerse vestidos. En ese lapso de tiempo tan agitado no había tenido ni siquiera tiempo de pensar o de ver a sus amigas: todos parecían tan ocupados!, Galadwen se había pasado los días en el observatorio con su padre que la comenzaba a enseñar sobre los astros. Berianis haciendo el lembas junto con las demás mujeres. Sólo había visto a Luinil y a Gadonen de vez en cuando, en las prácticas.  
  
Fijó la mirada en el blanco, sacó una flecha de su carcaj y tensó la cuerda, enfocó la mirada y de súbito soltó un disparo que cortó el aire. Miluinel no había acertado justo al centro esta vez.  
  
-¡Diablos! Necesito practicar más - decía para sí  
  
- Hágalo de nuevo, y esta vez quiero que lo haga bien - dijo Rohedil que aleccionaba a los arqueros en ese momento.  
  
Repitió la operación, pero ahora resultó mucho peor pues su flecha se había desviado aún más que la primera vez  
  
-¿A eso llama disparar, Señorita? - dijo Rohedil  
  
-Fue un mal tiro... - respondió, un poco molesta  
  
- Eso es evidente ¡vamos! que esto no es un juego -  
  
-Ya lo sé - decía enfurruñada. Si en esos días el nerviosismo le tenía el humor bastante pesado con las exigencias de su maestro se sentía a punto de estallar. Enfocó su mirada y sentía que hervía por dentro, sacó la flecha rápidamente y soltó el tiro  
  
- No creo que sea necesario que se enoje para tirar bien - dijo Rohedil mirando la recién disparada flecha perfectamente centrada  
  
- Si me enojé no es por que yo quisiera - dijo la muchacha frunciendo el ceño. El reservado elfo comenzó a reír alegremente. Miluinel se sorprendió pues esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa.  
  
-No me mire así ¿acaso cree que no se reír? - decía, con una sonrisa. Era raro, sus verdes ojos tenían un extraño brillo que la elfa nunca antes había visto; todo su rostro parecía diferente, más alegre.  
  
-Es que nunca lo había visto reír así -  
  
-No cualquiera lo logra-  
  
-¿Quiere decir que sólo alguien lo demasiado cómico puede?-  
  
-No, nada de eso... sólo alguien como tú- dijo él, dejando de lado su normal tono severo, mientras la miraba fijamente. Miluinel se puso nerviosa, fue extraño, pues en aquella frase dejó de hablarle con el protocolo de cortesía. La elfa se había ruborizado tanto que le fue imposible ocultarlo aún cuando puso una mano en su frente.  
  
-Continúe practicando, Señorita - dijo como si sintiera que alguien lo observara, como si volviera a la realidad  
  
Trató de seguir la indicación, tomó una flecha más pero la mano le temblaba terriblemente y cuando soltó el disparo este fue a clavarse en un árbol cercano. Después de reír nerviosamente se dispuso a guardar sus armas.  
  
-Será mejor que deje esto si no quiero provocar un accidente - se dijo.  
  
Mientras caminaba hacia donde tomaría un baño de agua muy caliente (en realidad le encantaba bañarse a altas temperaturas) vio, no tan lejos a dos noldor que combatían con las espadas. Enfocó la mirada  
  
-Ah, ese debe ser el joven Aradan - se dijo al observar aquel oscuro y ondulado cabello- y el otro es... es Glorfindel - concluyó. Se quedó mirándolos y soltaba risillas espontáneas, pues era un muy singular enfrentamiento. Pero después la cara le cambió, después de echar una última mirada a los elfos  
  
-Esto no tiene ningún caso... - dijo tristemente y continuó su camino.  
  
*  
  
Miluinel se había puesto un sencillo vestido blanco después de un largo baño. Aún le dolían un poco las manos pues estuvo todo el día practicando con el arco. La noche llevaba un aire fresco que movía algunas delicadas nubes en el cielo de azul y plata. Caminaba lentamente por los corredores, disfrutando a cada momento su querido Imladris, aquel tranquilo y hermoso lugar...  
  
-Alassëa lóme - dijo una dulce voz desde uno de los jardines. Era Galadwen que estaba acompañada por Berianis (buenas noches)  
  
-¡Alassëa lóme, ahora mismo bajo! - dijo Miluinel, apresurando su paso para llegar con sus amigas. Estaban sentadas sobre una pequeña banca, mirando el estrellado cielo  
  
-Parecía como si no nos viéramos hace años - dijo Berianis mientras Miluinel se acercaba- supongo que los entrenamientos te han tenido ocupada -  
  
-Claro, pero no soy la única ¿cómo va ese lembas? -  
  
-De maravilla, hoy hemos terminado, con ritual de consagración y todo - dijo riendo la alegre elfa de rojizos cabellos  
  
-¿y tú, espía de los astros? - preguntó, dirigiéndose a Galadwen  
  
-Ahora parece que mi padre se ha empeñado en que aprenda todo de una vez; no sabes! Las estrellas dicen aún más cosas de las que pensamos! -  
  
-¿Qué cosas, joven astróloga? - una hermosa voz venía desde el ventanal arriba. Las tres elfas voltearon sorprendidas, pues se creían solas. Vieron el resplandor argénteo de unos largos cabellos y hasta entonces se percataron: era la princesa Celebrían - es difícil no escuchar vuestros comentarios si están en el patio de mi dormitorio -  
  
Las tres jóvenes se miraron con vergüenza ¿cómo no haberse dado cuenta de que precisamente ese jardín el de los aposentos de la princesa?  
  
-Te dije que no nos metiéramos, ah no, pero la dama Galadwen quería venir justo aquí- decía Berianis muy bajito y en tono reprochador  
  
-Disculpe usted, mi Señora; no nos dimos cuenta de que era su jardín, ahora mismo nos retiraremos -  
  
Celebrían río  
  
-No os preocupéis, que no me habéis molestado... pero aún no ha contestado usted mi pregunta - dijo, dirigiéndose a Galadwen  
  
-Es que yo... bueno, no soy todavía una experta realmente...- decía Galadwen con una sonrisa nerviosa  
  
-Vamos, lo que puedas decirme será bueno -  
  
La elfa asintió y miró hacia arriba por un rato, a veces parecía que murmuraba algo y señalaba también algunas cosas... permanecieron en silencio hasta que Miluinel se impacientó  
  
-Mejor dile que no sabes y ya - dijo bromeando  
  
-¡Cállate tú! - dijo y después se volvió a Celebrían para decirle lo poco o mucho que pudo ver  
  
- Una bendición vendrá para usted, mi señora. Cuando el día a punto esté de ser noche, entre el verano y el invierno... quebrando el cielo multicolor, una estrella- hizo una pausa - y dos árboles de vida para cada uno de sus ojos - finalizó la joven astróloga  
  
- Dice cosas muy bellas, Dama... -  
  
-Galadwen - dijo, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. Miluinel y Berianis hicieron los propio también, pues se habían quedado calladas todo aquel tiempo mientras su amiga interpretaba los mensajes astrales para la princesa. En ese momento, Celebrían se despidió de ellas, como si recordara algo que había dejado pasar.  
  
-Vaya es más hermosa de lo que creí, nunca la había visto tan de cerca...- dijo Miluinel cuando ya la princesa se alejaba  
  
-Yo tampoco, de hecho creí que era de esas princesas muy mimadas - apuntó Berianis  
  
-Sí, de hecho- dijo Galadwen - pero nada que ver con eso, me pareció muy linda; si fuera una princesa mimada habría mandado a un par de guardias a sacarnos de su jardín -  
  
Berianis comenzó a reír  
  
-Y mira qué desvergüenza, seguimos aquí! - dijo Miluinel riendo también - oigan, ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por el campamento? Me parece que hoy hay algo de música -  
  
-¿Allá... con los soldados?- preguntó Galadwen un poco insegura  
  
-Claro, ¡que no hacen nada! -  
  
-Yo voy - dijo Berianis levantándose por fin de la banca  
  
-Tendremos que ir por Luinil también, ¿saben donde está? - preguntó Miluinel  
  
-Con Isilnar, no se despega de él - respondió Berianis  
  
-Bueno, que no venga y ya - dijo Miluinel enfadada  
  
La elfas caminaron hasta salir del palacio y fueron hasta el lado más ancho del valle, que estaba rodeado de árboles con los colores del otoño. Ahí se veían varios puntitos de luz rojiza. Mirando un poco más a la izquierda había un conjunto más grande de luces y varios soldados alrededor de un fuego.  
  
-No llegaremos así como así ¿verdad? - apuntó Galadwen  
  
-¿No, verdad? Mejor hay que ir detrás de los árboles- propuso Miluinel. Comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente hasta estar muy cerca de aquel bullicioso grupo de soldados. Eran bastantes, entre edain y elfos que compartían los cantos, las historias y la música. Era, para ellos, una tregua antes de enfrentar su destino. Las tres elfas los miraban con curiosidad, en especial a los jóvenes edain, en realidad no habían tenido trato cercano con ninguno y era curioso observarlos, tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez; todos con barba o por lo menos con rastros de ella, en los ojos como una chispa, un brillo agitado y lleno de prisa por vivir. Las fuertes constituciones, las voces, ásperas y profundas. A los elfos los conocían bien, a veces parecían serios, pero los más jóvenes eran bastante alegres. Ahí estaban algunos de los noldor que habían llegado de Lindon: el más notable era el joven Aradan, el caballero Hirwë... parecían divertirse tanto que las elfas ya no pudieron quedarse solamente mirando  
  
-Anden, ya, vamos - dijo Berianis, animando a sus amigas  
  
-Como que yo mejor me regreso... - dijo Miluinel  
  
-¡Qué te vas a andar regresando! Vamos! -  
  
Las tres elfas llegaron disimuladamente, como si "pasando por ahí se hubieran encontrado con que había música".  
  
-¡Hola Miluinel! - saludó un joven del ejército de Arnor. Ella era ya un poco conocida entre ellos pues practicaban juntos y su destreza con el arco no la hacían pasar desapercibida.  
  
-¡Hola Bereg ! ¿Festejan algo en especial? -  
  
-Ah no, ya sabes como pasan estas cosas, uno se pone a cantar, llegan los demás, empieza el alboroto y bueno, aquí estamos - decía animado el edain. Galadwen y Berianis lo miraban con curiosidad y la manera en que hablaba les parecía divertida; apresurado y sin aquella extremada cortesía con la que los caballeros elfos hablaban siempre.  
  
-Ellas son mis amigas, la dama Galadwen y la dama Berianis-  
  
El joven hizo una cortés reverencia y besó la mano a ambas elfas  
  
La música era peculiar; el brillante timbre de las flautas élficas combinado con los timbres ardientes de los instrumentos de los edain; los huecos pulsos de los tambores de todos tamaños y el metálico sonar de los cascabeles llenando el vacío silencio al lado de las delicadas arpas. Berianis pensaba que sólo faltaba algo: una buena voz  
  
- ¡Caballeros! - dijo alzando la voz para llamar la atención- ¿os gustaría que os cantáramos algo? -  
  
-Sería un honor para nosotros - respondió Bereg sonriendo  
  
-Entonces así será -  
  
Berianis se acercó a Galadwen y Miluinel y les propuso cantar algo entre las tres.  
  
-¿Estás loca? Y yo quería pasar desapercibida - le dijo Galadwen  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos aquí...-  
  
las elfas hicieron una pequeña seña a los músicos. En tres tonos diferentes, sus hermosas voces, al principio tímidas, hicieron callar el alboroto de todos  
  
"En un sueño  
  
rompí y vacié una copa  
  
llena de primavera...  
  
En el mar de los cielos  
  
Sobre olas de nubes  
  
La barca de la luna  
  
Parece que navega  
  
Entre un bosque de estrellas"  
  
La pequeña canción se descomponía en partes que cada quien cantaba a diferentes entradas, si el sonido se hubiera podido ver sería como una tímida lluvia de estrellas.  
  
"Parece que navega  
  
En el mar de los cielos  
  
Entre un bosque de estrellas  
  
La barca de la luna  
  
Sobre las olas de nubes"  
  
Todos rieron, la canción era animada y hermosa. Lo mejor era que al mirar hacia arriba se encontraban con aquella que daba inspiración a tan sencillos versos. La música continuó otro rato más. Bailaron, rieron y cantaron todavía más. Miluinel, cansada se sentó en una de las improvisadas bancas que estaban alrededor del fuego  
  
-¿Cansada, dama Miluinel?-  
  
-En realidad sí, joven Bereg, estuve practicando todo el día -  
  
-Falta poco para partir -  
  
-Sí... Bereg, tú eres joven, ¿por qué viniste a pelear? -  
  
-"La muerte alcanza incluso al que evita el combate" me dijo alguna vez mi padre... y si la he de encontrar será mejor verla de frente y luchando por aquello que lucharon mis antepasados -  
  
-Me resulta extraño, pensar en la muerte.... pero no he dudado un solo momento, sabes? Yo también moriré si así lo quiere el destino defendiendo todo lo bueno que hay aquí- dijo la elfa de castaños cabellos mirando al cielo. Bereg sonrió. La noche se dejó ir ruidosa, hasta que el cansancio invadió a todos y uno a uno se fueron retirando. Las elfas se habían divertido mucho y caminando con sus últimas fuerzas llegaron hasta sus casas y habitaciones.  
  
******************************  
  
Sólo quedaban dos días. Dos días. A Miluinel le sonaba imposible.  
  
-¿me trenzarías el cabello? - preguntó Miluinel a Luinil, que se encontraba en su habitación aquella fresca mañana  
  
- Claro - dijo, aproximándose y tomando un cepillo del pequeño tocador de Miluinel- ¿Cómo lo quieres? -  
  
-Hoy quiero algo especial... ¡y que no se enrede en la cota de malla! La última vez que me hiciste una trenza sucedió eso, no sabes cuánto duele - Luinil se echó a reír, le encantaba cuando su amiga estaba de buen humor.  
  
-Prometo que no lo haré... por cierto, hoy nos darán la armadura que llevaremos a... -  
  
-Sí, por eso quiero un buen peinado -  
  
- Miluinel...¿No tienes miedo? -  
  
La elfa no contestó inmediatamente. Se miró un momento al espejo y después miró el reflejo de su amiga  
  
-Claro que tengo miedo, Luinil - al decir esto dejó de lado su tomo bromista  
  
- Es que yo ni siquiera puedo estar de buen humor -  
  
-Ya sabes que cuando estoy nerviosa digo bastantes tonterías... y siempre te hacen reír, soy objeto de tus burlas - Miluinel no se podía contener con aquello de las bromas. Ambas rieron. Después de un rato y cuando el peinado de Miluinel estuvo terminado, salieron hacia la galería militar, donde se probarían las armaduras.  
  
-Señoritas, siempre puntuales - dijo Rohedil con una media sonrisa al verlas llegar  
  
-Alassë' Arin' Señor Rohedil- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo .(buenos días).  
  
- Ahí están las armaduras- dijo señalando- dispongan de una y no tarden demasiado... Ah y usted, Miluinel, busque una cota de cuello corto y no tome yelmo; recuerde que usted capitaneará a una escuadra de arqueros -  
  
Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al oír eso. Las elfas avanzaron hasta donde estaba el equipo y tomaron uno. Fueron a una cámara cerrada, pues no se cambiarían en frente de todos los soldados... a veces parecía que olvidaran que había mujeres en el regimiento.  
  
-Primero, la ropa de algodón, perfecto. Las botas, las protecciones de las botas... - decía Luinil mientras se vestía  
  
-Después el traje de lana... oye, esto está muy bonito - le respondió Miluinel señalando las hermosas ropas púrpuras con tintes verdosos que complementaban la armadura del ejército.  
  
-Ahora, la cota de malla - continuó Luinil- uf! Vaya que es difícil ponerse esto -  
  
- El traje de piel y encima la armadura - puntualizó Miluinel, colocándose cuidadosamente la ligera armadura élfica: de un dorado pálido que a veces se transformaba en verde patinado cerca de los bordes. Al final ambas se pusieron la capa, los guantes y se ajustaron las armas. Luinil salió con el yelmo entre los brazos. Se sentían extrañas, no podían negarlo.  
  
El día fue difícil; trabajo duro, minuto tras minuto había que seguir y practicar, practicar... a medio día, mientras tomaban un breve receso Rohedil se acercó a Miluinel  
  
-Está trabajando bien... pero ahora necesito que me acompañe -  
  
-¿A dónde? -  
  
-A ver al Rey Gil-Galad y al Rey Elendil, junto con los otros nobles -  
  
-¡¿Qué?! Pero... yo... ¡no puedo hacer eso! -  
  
-Nos desplazaremos en escuadras de cien soldados, lleva a cargo a los arqueros de una, o sea, a la mitad - dijo mirándola gravemente - y los grandes dirigentes la tienen que conocer, ahora, ¿vendrá?-  
  
-Pues si me lo pone de ese modo... -  
  
-Deje de lado la timidez, vamos, que si está usted aquí es por que tiene capacidad -  
  
Miluinel asintió. Caminaron un trecho hasta el pabellón real, donde las estrategias y planes se discutían y se llevaban a cabo. La elfa miró a los hombres que estaban rodeando una mesa repleta de mapas. Había gente importante ahí: Cirdan de los Puertos, con su expresión eterna de serenidad; capitanes de los otros ejércitos; los hijos del Rey Elendil, grandes hombres de distinguido e innegable linaje numenóreano... y a los dos grandes reyes: un noldo de oscuros cabellos, con una sencilla corona plateada sobre su cabeza, unos ojos grises que a veces parecían azules, de esos ojos que tienen fondo, que se extienden hacia dentro de las personas... un rostro perfecto y noble. Elendil y su mirada seria; un edain que recordaba a aquellos que se narraban en las historias de los días antiguos.  
  
Rohedil se acercó junto con la muchacha. El Rey Ereinion levantó su mirada de los mapas y entonces, ambos elfos hicieron una profunda reverencia a los dos reyes.  
  
- Majestad, ella es la dama Miluinel, un excelente elemento para dirigir a la escuadra 45, de arqueros y milicia -  
  
-¿Así lo considera usted? -  
  
-Absolutamente -  
  
-Entonces así será - dijo mirando a la elfa  
  
-Con su permiso, majestad, tengo obligaciones que cumplir con los soldados -  
  
-Adelante, Rohedil -  
  
Miluinel lo miró con cara de circunstancia ¡la había dejado sola frente a los reyes!  
  
-No es del todo común ver a una dama dirigiendo una tropa - dijo Elendil, con una expresión amable  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo - afirmó Gil-Galad - pero confío plenamente en las decisiones del los hombres de Elrond -  
  
-Tengan ustedes por seguro, majestades, que no os fallaré en mi tarea - dijo Miluinel dirigiéndose a ambos reyes con algo de esa informalidad que tenían los jóvenes elfos. Hizo de nuevo sendas reverencias y se retiró del pabellón.  
  
-Uf! He salido viva! - se dijo a si misma dando un suspiro. Vio pasar a Glorfindel, llevando de la mano a la dama Arien. Gruñó ligeramente de nuevo; quiso hacer como si nada pasara pero le fue imposible, no podía dejar de mirarlos.  
  
*  
  
Se revolvía en su cama; no había podido descansar un solo momento, pues esa era ya la última noche que pasaba reposando tranquilamente en sus aposentos. Tuvo todo listo desde la mañana anterior: sus vestimentas, sus armas, había ido a ver a su caballo personalmente, de hecho, había estado con él toda la tarde; no quería llevarlo hasta allá, pero era necesaria la caballería de exploración para las tropas. Pensaba en todo y en nada, miraba el techo tallado de su habitación, el resplandor de la noche colándose por los ventanales.... Los planes de estrategia, el flanqueo, la formación a cuadro... no podía descansar su mente! Sólo hasta ya muy entrada la noche fue cuando no pudo más y dejó por fin todo aquello.  
  
Se levantó muy temprano; poco después de que se desperezara llegó Luinil a cumplir su promesa de hacer una buena trenza para ella.  
  
-Ahora sí, aquí estamos. El tiempo ya se nos vino encima- dijo Luinil  
  
-Ahora sí - dijo riendo levemente - no podemos ir hacia atrás -  
  
- Mi madre me ha dado sus bendiciones y... parece que me ha comprendido -  
  
-No sabes cuanto me alegro - respondió con la cara emocionada, volteando a ver a su amiga  
  
-Más me alegro yo, y no te muevas! No querrás que esto salga chueco - -No, no -  
  
Estuvieron un rato más preparándose y hablando de su infancia, de cuando se conocieron y jugaban saltando de un árbol a otro, mojándose en las cascadas y corriendo por el bosque. Ahora, seguían juntas, pero en una situación muy diferente.  
  
El campamento había sido levantado por completo. Las tropas estaban alineadas perfectamente; los soldados tenían semblantes nerviosos, tristes o emocionados. Los reyes y nobles lucían aún más majestuosos de lo que se veían siempre; Elrond llevaba una hermosa armadura dorado oscuro y una capa azul que le daba todavía más magnificencia. Los estandartes de Lindon y Arnor ondeaban con el aire matutino; Las casas de Imladris se habían vaciado pues todos estaban despidiendo al numeroso ejército. La dama Celebrían, acompañada por la dama Arien, no se apartaba un momento de Elrond. Ahí estaba también Círdan, Glorfindel, Lindir entre otros nobles, hablando, dirigiendo, organizando...  
  
Miluinel estaba junto con Luinil, que marcharía en la misma tropa. Su abuela y su madre despedían a sus respectivos esposos, que irían en los escuadrones principales. Galadwen y Berianis acompañaban a sus amigas; parecían casi igual o más nerviosas que ellas.  
  
-No quiero que les pase nada - decía Galadwen  
  
-No se preocupen, estaremos bien - les respondió Luinil tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero era imposible. Miraba a todos lados, buscaba a Isilnar con la vista, a su padre, a su abuelo... y ahora a Miluinel, que se había ido de ahí donde estaban.  
  
-Esperen, dejen busco a Milui, ¿dónde se metió? -  
  
Caminó entre los soldados y se topó con Gadonen  
  
-Gadonen, ¿no has visto a Milui por aquí?-  
  
-Sí, paso hace un momento... ¿estás nerviosa, verdad?-  
  
-Claro que lo estoy, tú deberías de estarlo también -  
  
-Pero no estoy- dijo sonriendo  
  
-Gadonen, no llegaremos juntos, pero te veré allá a menos que ocurra algo. No te arriesgues demasiado, por favor, sabes que las cuatro te queremos mucho -  
  
-Bueno, un soldado tiene que ser arrojado, pero me cuidaré, lo prometo... y ustedes protéjanse también, no sé con qué ideas nacieron de que las mujeres tienen que ir a la guerra pero en fin...¡las quiero volver a ver a las dos! -  
  
Luinil negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Avanzó para ver si veía a Miluinel, pero entre tanta gente no distinguía a nadie  
  
No muy lejos estaba la aludida, hablando con Glorfindel, que aquel día se veía especialmente distinguido; su armadura dorada relumbraba con el sol y su capa nívea ondeaba igual que los estandartes. Aún con su alegre expresión, parecía intranquilo  
  
- Parece usted preocupado -  
  
-Sí, en realidad lo estoy... -  
  
-Bueno, creo que no habrá nadie aquí que esté contento de ir para allá -  
  
-Dama Miluinel, tenga mucho cuidado, no me gustaría que os pasara algo -  
  
La elfa movió la cabeza hacia un lado y después asintió  
  
-Tendré cuidado, eso os lo puedo asegurar - dijo sonriendo inocentemente.  
  
- Muy bien, pues el momento está cerca-  
  
-Sí, yo... tengo que ir... allá- dijo nerviosamente mientras señalaba a su escuadra  
  
Glorfindel le sonrió: era innegable que en sus ojos había una gran preocupación por todos aquellos a quienes quería: grandes amigos realmente. Pasó una mano por el cabello de Miluinel  
  
-nai Eru varyuva len - le dijo (que Eru os guarde)  
  
-A usted también - respondió y se alejó.  
  
Llegó Luinil y la tomó del brazo rápidamente, para que no se le escapara de nuevo  
  
-¿Dónde estabas? -  
  
-Ah... por ahí nada más -  
  
-Te estaba buscando y tú! Tan tranquila! Vamos, no hay que alejarnos ya -  
  
-Perdón, perdón... -  
  
- Oye, y ya no tienes por qué estar enojada con la dama Arien -  
  
-¿De qué hablas? Eso en realidad no me importa - dijo fingiendo indiferencia  
  
-Ya, no te hagas- hizo una pausa y miró a los lados, cuidando que nadie la escuchara -Ella está casada - dijo en voz muy baja  
  
-¡¿qué?! -  
  
-¡Shhh Cállate!, no querrás que todos se enteren -  
  
-¿C...casada?¿Con.... quién? - dijo sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.  
  
-Con el rey Ereinion -  
  
Miluinel se quedó boquiabierta sin poder articular una palabra  
  
-Pero no le digas a nadie, por favor promételo, que yo me enteré de contrabando - dijo riendo traviesa  
  
-¡Por Eru! Soy una estúpida - dijo apretando los dientes y llevándose una mano a la cara. Luinil se echó a reír al ver la reacción de su amiga  
  
-¿Señorita Miluinel?¿ Me permitiría un momento? - las elfas vieron a Rohedil no muy lejos  
  
-Claro - respondió - espérame allá, no tardo- dijo dirigiéndose a Luinil  
  
-¿De qué se trata? -  
  
El elfo la condujo un poco más lejos de donde estaban todos.  
  
- Ahora que el futuro se nos vino encima, no lo sé; sentí la necesidad de deciros esto-  
  
-¿Decirme qué? - preguntó con curiosidad, pues no le estaba hablando como solía hacerlo siempre  
  
- Miluinel... acepta esto, como un regalo - dijo extendiendo su mano. Llevaba una cadena fina que parecía de mithril con un delicado colgante en forma de flor, roja y muy brillante.  
  
-Pero ¿por qué? - dijo mientras observaba la joya, no parecía cualquier cosa.  
  
-Por que yo...- hizo una pausa- os amo, vanimelda (hermosa elfa)- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos - pero no os sentáis comprometida a nada, es sólo que quería, no lo sé... hacérselo saber - complemento, apresuradamente.  
  
-Pues... yo... -  
  
Rohedil puso suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios  
  
-No digas nada - le dijo tristemente - Vamos, se hace tarde -  
  
Miluinel asintió y caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba su escuadrilla.  
  
-¡Me voy a volver loca! - se dijo a si misma mientras llegaba, con todos los colores subidos a la cara y con un montón de cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza.  
  
La campana de plata sonó limpiamente, apagando el bullicio que había en todo el valle. La mirada de Luinil se encontró con la de Miluinel; se dieron un último abrazo con sus queridas amigas, como si quisieran prolongarlo una eternidad... pero el llamado había sido dado. Los soldados se alinearon perfectamente y un cuerno retumbó en todas las paredes rocosas. Miluinel subió a su castaño caballo. Las tropas se comenzaron a movilizar poco a poco hasta que tocó a ella guiar a los soldados. Sus ojos de agua se posaron en el vasto horizonte... había mucho que hacer... y mucho por qué pelear.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Waaaaa ahora sí llegó, llegó la guerra! Que miedo! Pero no sólo la guerra, pobre Miluinel, le sueltan todas las noticias así a las bravas, se va a volver loca! Esto quedó un poco cortito pero no iba a quedar bien si metía ya parte de la marcha, pues iba a quedar como cortado; pero no se preocupen jejeje que no me tardaré tanto en subir el que sigue. El verso de la canción es un poema muy antiguo oriental, no crean que tengo metáforas tan buenas! Ja! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ponen contenta!! A Anariel por su ayuda, sus sugerencias y su amistad, gracias ^-^. A Elanta por sus siempre tan útiles (y alentadores) reviews, a Cari-Chan (eeeey me calabacee a tus personajes un ratito, espero que no te haya molestado :P) por sus reviews y por incluir a mis personajillos en sus fics. A Nariko también muchas muchas gracias. A Éowyn 007 le agradezco sus reviews.  
  
Tenna rato! 


	9. El Ejército Baja al Valle

El camino fue duro; aún en los descansos era difícil manejar a cien soldados. Las otras tropas no estaban lejos y no habían tenido reales problemas. Cada senda los acercaba un poco más al destino trazado... en los pasos de las Montañas Nubladas se habían enfrentado con unos pocos lobos que no les dieron más molestia que el frío y los vientos de los sendas altas. El tiempo se comió una a una las varias semanas de camino. Después de acabar con una tropa de exploración de soldados orcos el camino continuó sin mayores percances. El ejército se encontraba acampando en Lóthlorien. Un campamento temporal y no muy aparatoso se extendía a lo largo de los bordes del río y entre los grandes árboles de doradas hojas. No llevaban mucho, apenas un par de días y no todos los soldados habían puesto tiendas aún; El país negro ya no estaba lejos para lo que estaba antes, las nubes negras de venenosa ceniza y humo eran amenazadoras, sobre todo por la noche cuando se atrevían a velar la luz de las estrellas a lo lejos, rumbo al este.  
  
Esa mañana el cielo tenía un azul pálido; el sol quebraba las nubes y las teñía de escarlata y cobre. Bello espectáculo era aquel del amanecer, el níveo resplandor de las nubes con filos dorados, en un fondo celeste. Luinil y Miluinel reposaban sobre un árbol no muy alto, pero bastante frondoso. Miraban al sol a través de las ramas y las hojas doradas y marrones ... Miluinel descansaba, pero Luinil pensaba en miles de cosas sin poder encontrar la paz. Todo el camino estuvo preocupada por su familia... y también por Isilnar. Golpeteaba sus dedos contra una rama seca, después tomó una hoja y la hizo pedacitos hasta que ya no pudo más y sacó a su amiga de su descanso  
  
-Estoy preocupada-  
  
Miluinel se sobresaltó y volteó a verla con cara de disgusto, le molestaba que interrumpieran su sueño, más aún si estaba tan cansada... y no era lo único que le molestaba, de hecho su humor había estado realmente pesado desde que salieron de Imladris.  
  
-Perdón por despertarte, pero no podía estar callada más tiempo-  
  
-No hay problema- dijo Miluinel, sonriendo perezosa y tratando de entender a su amiga- sé que algo oprime tu corazón y no eres la única... ¿no sabes cuánto miedo tengo yo también?-  
  
-miedo... Galadwen me dijo algo sobre una pérdida, de alguien -  
  
-vamos camino a una guerra, es imposible que no haya pérdidas por más que eso nos duela-  
  
-lo sé, pero fue más.... específica-  
  
-ni Galadwen, ni un Vala ni nadie pueden decirnos que sucederá con exactitud-  
  
-Miluinel... estaba segura, alguien cercano, ¿Qué haría yo sin mi abuelo, sin mi padre? - la elfa hizo una pausa y miró el sol naciente- sin mi amor...-  
  
-Tenemos que esperar, y pelear...-  
  
Miluinel llevó una mano a su cuello y apretó su cota de malla, palpando algo que había más adentro.  
  
-¿Qué llevas ahí? Todo el camino has estado con lo mismo-  
  
-¿Yo? Yo....no llevo nada- dijo nerviosamente y apartando la mano  
  
-Ah no, nada, trata de engañarme-  
  
-Está bien, es sólo un adorno... una gema antigua, la encontré por ahí... perdida entre mis cosas- dijo y se sacó el colgante carmesí que relumbró con el sol.  
  
-Vaya, ¡si está precioso! ¿cómo es que lo tenías y no te habías dado cuenta?-  
  
-Ya ves... como....soy yo- era difícil estar mintiendo de aquella manera, sobre todo a su amiga que la conocía tan bien.  
  
- Me parece haberla visto antes, no sé, se parece mucho al emblema de la casa de...-  
  
-No lo sé- respondió interrumpiéndola y rápidamente cambió de tema- ¡mira, allá está Gadonen! Vamos a saludarlo-  
  
Las elfas bajaron del árbol y sonrieron al ver que su amigo estaba bien. Tenía un porte orgulloso, como siempre, pero alegre.  
  
-Aiya Gadonen- saludaron ambas  
  
-Aiya Luinil, Miluinel -  
  
-¿Cómo te ha ido de camino?-  
  
-Bien, en lo que cabe... estrené mi espada con un par de lobos-  
  
-Ay ay, presúmenos- dijo Miluinel bromeando  
  
-Ah entonces no les cuento nada- dijo Gadonen molesto  
  
-Ya vas a enojarte-  
  
Miluinel alzó la mano para pegarle, pero él la tomó por la muñeca y estaban haciendo fuerzas para vencerse, pero la presión se desvió y un golpearon a Luinil, que estaba en medio de ellos, en la cabeza.  
  
-Basta ya los dos, par de histéricos- dijo Luinil enojada y acariciándose la cabeza en el lugar del golpe  
  
-Miluinel y yo nunca podremos tener una conversación tranquila y civilizada sin acabar discutiendo- dijo Gadonen y estalló en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que Miluinel  
  
-Ya, perdónanos ¿está bien?- dijo Miluinel dirigiéndose a Luinil  
  
-Sí ya los perdono, torpes-  
  
-Yo también te quiero Luinil- dijo Gadonen  
  
De nuevo empezaron a reír  
  
-Milui, por cierto casi lo olvido, Rohedil estaba como loco buscándote; de hecho a eso venía, está por allá, cerca del pabellón de los reyes-  
  
La elfa se quedó callada y no puso evitar sentirse un poco incómoda.  
  
-No tardo-  
  
Se fue caminando a lo largo del campamento, retardando el momento más y más con la esperanza de que Rohedil dejara de buscarla o se fuera a otro lado. Dio un gran rodeo, paso casi por todas las tiendas, deteniéndose a saludar a sus compañeros hasta que no pudo seguir haciéndose tonta y se acercó hasta el pabellón donde estaban los estrategas, nobles y capitanes.  
  
-Alassë'arin Miluinel - dijo Rohedil con una discreta sonrisa- pasa, pasa, tenemos que decidir varios asuntos-( buenos días)  
  
Respiró aliviada al saber que no se trataba de lo que venía pensando. Entró al pabellón y ahí estaban los capitanes de las tropas, Círdan de los Puertos y el Señor Elrond, acompañado de Glorfindel y Lindir. Estaban también los hijos del Rey Elendil  
  
-Escuadra 45 ¿No es así?- preguntó Elrond dirigiéndose a Miluinel  
  
-Así es, Señor-  
  
-No tendremos que llegar hasta el Morannon para ser atacados, me parece que todos lo saben y lo más probable es que nos enfrentemos a las tropas enemigas en el valle de Dagorlad- dijo Círdan  
  
- Muy bien, la situación es esta: el terreno es escarpado a los lados pero es un llano desnudo donde estamos desprotegidos. La infantería de frente, en tres filas largas abarcando el mayor terreno posible sin ser endebles. Detrás arqueros y la infantería de segunda línea-dijo Elrond - yo los dirigiré desde la primera línea de ataque-  
  
-Todavía tenemos varias escuadras sin organización- dijo Isildur - las de arqueros principalmente y la poca caballería que llevamos-  
  
-Dicen que hay salientes en los bordes, ¿Qué tan altas?- preguntó Miluinel  
  
-No demasiado, se puede descender de ellas fácilmente...-  
  
-Les propondría situar arqueros en las alturas para atacar a las tropas por los flancos, se debilitarían-  
  
-No lo sé, tal vez necesitemos más resistencia en la parte inferior- argumentó Isildur  
  
-Si se puede descender fácilmente no presentará problema unirse a la resistencia abajo- dijo Elrond- pero estaría de más tener mucha gente ahí, unos cientos nada más-  
  
-Esto no necesita más discusión. Escuadras de arqueros, separarán a su infantería y la enviarán a las partes bajas. Arqueros arriba... pero es provisional, si las tropas abajo se debilitan tendrán que acudir inmediatamente para reforzar- dijo Glorfindel, concluyendo la idea.  
  
-Y así se hará- dijo Elrond. Todos los capitanes asintieron y estuvieron por más tiempo examinando mapas y discutiendo asuntos menos importantes. Estuvieron varias horas midiendo distancias, trazando planes y discutiendo acaloradamente hasta que no tuvieron energías y algunos se retiraron a tomar la comida. Miluinel terminó por fin después de haber aclarado bien su situación. Se disponía a salir de ahí cuando Glorfindel la saludó  
  
-Aiya Miluinel, no os había visto desde la partida- dijo con su iluminada sonrisa el noldo de dorado cabello  
  
-Aiya Señor Glorfindel- respondió devolviéndole el gesto. Pero entonces él miró la parte superior de su armadura de una manera extraña  
  
-¿pasa algo?- le preguntó con cara de confusión.  
  
-Es.... Lothcar, la guirnalda encendida - dijo señalando el colgante que se había olvidado Miluinel de guardar después de habérselo enseñado a Luinil - de la casa de Rohedil ¿No es así?-  
  
-Ah, éste...- dijo Miluinel, tomándolo con una mano y lo ocultó bajo la cota de malla  
  
-No la ocultes, es una... bella joya- le dijo, sonriendo de nuevo- tengo que irme, tenna rato Miluinel-  
  
- Tenna...- respondió en un susurro. No supo bien por qué, pero con la vista buscó a Rohedil pero ya no estaba ahí. Salió del pabellón y fue hasta su tienda. Estaba a punto de llamarlo desde afuera, pero después pensó que era una imprudencia, es más, ni siquiera sabía lo que le diría. Él salió antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.  
  
-¿Señorita Miluinel?- dijo, extrañado y no pudiendo evitar sentirse nervioso, pues lo último que le había dicho fuera de llamarla a las reuniones había sido aquella declaración  
  
-Aiya Señor- respondió nerviosa  
  
-¿Necesita algo?-  
  
-Pues no, sólo quería hablar con usted-  
  
- ¿Caminamos?- le propuso. Ella asintió y con un paso calmado se dispusieron a dar un paseo. Permanecieron callados al principio, cuando estaban pasando entre todos los soldados y las tiendas. Ya un poco más lejos, donde no había tanto movimiento, entre algunos árboles, Rohedil le habló  
  
-¿Quería hablarme de algo?-  
  
-No en realidad- dijo Miluinel, él puso un gesto entre confundido y divertido  
  
-Bueno... bueno sí- dijo, sacándose el colgante  
  
-No pensará en devolvérmelo-  
  
-No... pero, iba a preguntarle, no me habrá dado un puesto solo por que...-  
  
-Nada de eso- dijo, cortante- eres un excelente elemento, si los demás no lo creyeran así también no estarías donde estás.... con los demás, tú eres para mi una arquera y estratega-  
  
-¿así que sin gente alrededor no soy buena con el arco?-preguntó divertida . Rohedil rió discretamente, si algo le gustaba de esa elfa era precisamente su alegría; por ello detestaba verla triste, lo que ocurría a veces con bastante frecuencia.  
  
-Pues no quise decir eso precisamente...- dijo el elfo, avergonzado  
  
-¿entonces qué quiso decir?- Miluinel sonreía, sabía que lo estaba sacando de quicio  
  
-¿Os gusta ponerme en estas situaciones, verdad?-  
  
La tarde estaba por morir y el cielo azul poco a poco se iba coloreando de cálidos colores. Miluinel miraba el sol oculto tras las nubes y sintió algo especial: en ese momento estaba alegre en paz hablando con Rohedil, como si hubiera sido así eternamente, olvidándose de que siempre lo había visto como su riguroso y aburrido maestro y guía militar.  
  
-¿Siempre es así de serio?-le preguntó  
  
-¿Os parece que lo soy? Pues sí, creo que es de familia- dijo sonriendo un momento  
  
-Me gustaría verlo reír-  
  
-Vamos, que tampoco soy un amargado-  
  
Ella lo miró juguetonamente  
  
-¡No lo soy!- dijo mientras la elfa se soltaba a reír. La miró a los ojos y eso poco a poco la hizo callar. Se quedaron un breve espacio de tiempo viéndose hasta que Miluinel habló  
  
-Esto...yo...- odiaba cuando su boca no le respondía a causa de los nervios - no quiero sentirme comprometida.... de momento-  
  
-Entiendo... lo que menos quisiera es que sintiera que os presiono-  
  
-Debo retirarme-  
  
-Ciertamente, debo hacerlo también- dijo mirando hacia las tiendas  
  
Miluinel caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba instalada su escuadra, alejándose del elfo. Vio a Luinil que comía una naranja. Estaba sonriente.  
  
-Veo que el humor te ha cambiado ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo el día?-  
  
- practicando- dijo, lanzándole las cáscaras a Miluinel en la cabeza- con Isilnar- puntualizó y parecía como si su rostro se hubiera iluminado  
  
-ah, con que me declaras la guerra- dijo, recogiendo una de las cáscaras y amenazando a Luinil con lanzársela. No se hicieron esperar las respuestas y el combate acabó hasta que tuvieron adolorido el brazo (y no encontraron más cáscaras).  
  
-Algunos edain no me dan mucha confianza- dijo Luinil, en un tono más serio  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?... sólo son diferentes-  
  
-No, no menosprecio pero es que... no sé, son frágiles. Supongo que supiste lo que sucedió-  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-  
  
-Uno de los soldados del Rey Elendil, no lo sé, parecía como si estuviera poseído por un ente maligno-  
  
-si sucedió eso fue por la crueldad del enemigo y no por la debilidad de los hombres- finalizó Miluinel, mientras subía a un árbol para mirar las estrellas. Luinil la siguió y cuando estuvo sentada comenzó a cantar una canción  
  
"¿Habrán de desvanecerse las tinieblas?  
  
¿cederán sus fantasmas,  
  
sus negros pájaros de miedo,  
  
su rapiña carmesí  
  
que aletea en los densos peñascos de las sombras....?  
  
Miluinel quiso continuar, pero cambiando la continuación de la canción original  
  
"Conquista su reino la alborada  
  
irrumpe al fin, heráldica y celeste,  
  
con su cortejo de carros encendidos,  
  
con sus pepitas múltiples de sol,  
  
con la polvareda y el tropel de sus corceles  
  
una ráfaga de cornos imprecisos  
  
barre el último jirón de las tinieblas..."  
  
-Esperemos que así sea- una voz de elfo las hizo callar y mirar hacia abajo. Reconocieron al instante a Aradan  
  
-Alassëa lóme, Aradan- dijeron las elfas casi al unísono mientras bajaban del árbol.  
  
-hermosas voces-  
  
-hantalë- dijo Miluinel sonriente - ¿habéis tenido noticias? ¿Cuando partimos?-  
  
Aradan hizo una mueca  
  
-No, nada todavía. Parece que nunca nos toman en cuenta-  
  
Luinil y Aradan se quedaron conversando mientras Miluinel se alejaba. De nuevo un nerviosismo callado y silencioso se fue introduciendo en ella.  
  
*  
  
Todo estaba listo, no demorarían más en Lóthlorien. Las armas estaban levantadas, las estrategias dadas y todos tomaban su última cena en paz. La parte más dura del camino estaba recorrida y el momento se acercaba. Miluinel estaba recostada en su tienda, cuando divisó una silueta que se aproximaba.  
  
-Aiya meldonya ¿Nos acompañas a cenar? -  
  
-Aiya Luinil... no sé, no tengo muchas ganas-  
  
-Vamos, no dejarás pasar este último rato de calma-  
  
-¿Sabes? El saber que será el último me pone nerviosa, no creo que lo pueda disfrutar-  
  
- Ya, no te quedarás aquí encerrada-  
  
Miluinel se levantó perezosamente. Llevaba unas sencillas pero hermosas ropas de un azul pálido y tornasolado, al igual que todos los arqueros bajo la armadura. Su cabello estaba meticulosamente trenzado... aquel día y desde que habían partido parecía tener un aspecto diferente, se le notaba más seria... y con aquella apariencia parecía que tenía más autoridad. Siempre tuvo algo de líder, además de que a veces se pasaba de mandona con sus amigos. Sus ojos de agua estaban llenos de tristeza y de coraje. Llegaron hasta donde los alimentos estaban dispuestos. Los soldados conversaban un poco y algunas risas espontáneas adornaban el ambiente, pero en el fondo el semblante de todos los soldados era grave y melancólico.  
  
-Alassëa lóme Gadonen, Aradan- dijeron las elfas sentándose al lado de sus compañeros. El lugar estaba silencioso y las hojas doradas de los árboles se agitaban modestamente con el helado aire invernal. No se habían visto mucho los grandes señores por ahí, sólo algunos de ellos dando indicaciones y noticias. Aquella noche los jóvenes elfos decidieron no hablar con palabras... era una cosa que no hacían demasiado, por lo menos no tanto como los elfos de más años. El ruido del metal entrechocándose, de las flechas cortando el aire, parecía que les susurraba al oído que el final estaba cerca, que en un valle de sombras la luz y la oscuridad se toparían frente a frente, y que no habría tregua ni descanso para ningún alma que ahí estuviese. Miluinel se levantó y se despidió. Caminaba lentamente entre los enormes troncos de los árboles, perdiéndose un momento de toda esa gente. Entonces vio una delgada silueta sentada en una saliente, con el torso recargado en un árbol y la cabeza inclinada. Puso atención a la silueta y divisó unas níveas ropas que caían delicadamente sobre el cuerpo y unos largos cabellos de un dorado más resplandeciente que el del oro. Se acercó un poco más  
  
- También querías estar sola- dijo una imperturbable y profunda voz que no podía ser de otra más que de la Dama Galadriel. Aún con Miluinel lejos y sin volverse a mirarla supo que estaba ahí  
  
-Alassëa lóme Ninquenís- dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia mientras la Dama volteaba.  
  
-Dama Miluinel, veo que estáis confundida-  
  
-¿Confundida? Bueno...- en ese momento abandonaron las palabras para sólo hablarse por dentro- no lo sé, estoy llena de dudas...-  
  
-El mundo cambia y nosotros también lo haremos... tal vez puedas temer a eso, pero no puedes evitarlo-  
  
Miluinel miró al cielo con una expresión de dolor callado, pero la Dama la hizo regresar y le habló con palabras de nuevo  
  
- ¿Qué fuerza sin nombre y en silencio monda y ultraja tu alegría? ¿Qué fuerza sin nombre y en silencio te clava una estaca al centro de un recuerdo atormentado...?-  
  
Una lágrima. Una sóla dejaron caer sus ojos con reflejos plateados de la luna.  
  
-Que tu fuerza no desista, que tu coraje no se apague... - dijo la Dama, con una sonrisa apenas notable. Miluinel se despidió y se fue rápidamente, haciendo sólo el mustio ruido de las hojas caídas al crujir.  
  
****************************  
  
-¿Hacia dónde? -  
  
- Sigan todos hacia el sur, y no rompan la formación a cuadro -  
  
Miluinel iba sobre un caballo castaño, casi dorado, al frente de su escuadra.  
  
-Me adelantaré a ver el terreno... no estamos a muchos días del valle-  
  
-Muy bien capitán-  
  
La elfa se quedó inmóvil un momento, con una media sonrisa. Era extraño que la llamasen así y que estuviera dando órdenes. Avanzó rápidamente por una llanura rocosa y con poca vegetación. No después de mucho tiempo encontró una gran llanura yerma y extensa. Sus ojos de elfo pudieron ver a las sombras extendiéndose allá en el este. Era muy cansado servir de caballería de exploración, pero aún así no perdió más tiempo y regresó con los informes a los nobles después de varias horas.  
  
-Capitán Miluinel- la llamó el Rey Ereinion al verla aproximarse agitada  
  
-Mi Señor- dijo e hizo una reverencia a ambos reyes que se encontraban detenidos en un llano oculto por una pared rocosa- Tenemos que llegar por el lado occidental y también sobre el norte, la llanura es extensa y necesitamos cubrirla casi por completo-  
  
- ¿Y el enemigo?-  
  
-Las tropas no se encontrarán muy lejos, parece que si alguien tiene desventaja en cuanto al terreno somos nosotros-  
  
El Rey desplegó un mapa sobre un tronco que servía de mesa improvisada.  
  
-Nos dividiremos en tres grandes escuadrones, llegaremos por el occidente y siguiendo esta dirección, noroeste-  
  
Todos los capitanes prestaron atención a la estrategia; después de algunas horas la organización estuvo casi lista, impecablemente planeada. Estaban ya sólo a unos días del destino inicial.  
  
El avance fue más rápido de lo que creyeron, pues en tres días tenían la llanura enfrente. Todo parecía muerto, pero no tranquilo, en el aire flotaba una especie de tensión y de silencio amenazador, anticipando la catástrofe. El ejército de oro y plata relumbró con el primer rayo de sol en lo alto de la llanura. Los estandartes ondeaban y entonces un rugido brillante y avieso tronó en el aire... el cuerno de guerra... Muchos arqueros estaban en las elevaciones rocosas. Bajando, el gran ejército, magnífico y terrible; con la furia hirviendo en las venas... los hermosos elfos y los edain de rojo corazón, todos mirando al frente, con los ojos graves y furiosos. El metal de las armas aguardando bajo las fundas de cuero, las armaduras aún nuevas y los yelmos alzándose orgullosos.  
  
Lejos en el este, una bocanada de fuego y ceniza salida de una cumbre, se elevó en el cielo y una nube densa y gris se comenzó a expandir en el cielo. el cielo se hizo negro y perverso, con gruesas y cenicientas nubes. Un grave retumbo seguido de otros más sonaron en el aire, llegando a los oídos de todos y cada uno de los soldados. Parecía como si la tierra se removiese desde adentro, unos pulsos fuertes y graves cimbraban en el suelo y en la tierra. Los mustios hierbajos se sacudían ante tales embates. El enemigo se había despertado y mandaba su primera estocada. Una gran masa de seres que gruñían y agitaban sus armas al aire esperaba a lo lejos. El sonido de un tercer cuerno fue la señal, pues aquella hueste de bestias se lanzó al ataque, corriendo, cayendo de lo alto y gritando con crueldad y torpeza. Ambos reyes se habían adelantado. Las tropas avanzaban detrás, con un paso firme y sosegado, resistirían el embate de la oscuridad hasta perder sus propias vidas....  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
Waaaaa ya tenía un ratillo sin subir nada!! En fin, lo que ha salido fue esto y perdonen ustedes si lo primero quedó muy cursí ja! Es que el amor me ha visitado últimamente ^-^ Mil gracias por sus reviews, a la Sacerdotisa de Sacerdotisas Elanta jejejeje a mi gran gran gran amiga Anariel, a Nariko, a Cari-chan.... waaaa esto avanza avanza y espero ahora no tardar tanto con esto.  
  
Tenna ra 


	10. Dagorlad

-¡Replegaos!-  
  
Los gritos desesperados de Miluinel apenas se distinguían entre el grave chocar de las espadas, el zumbido cortante de las flechas y los gritos y gemidos de elfos, edain, orcos y haradrim.  
  
-¡Desciendan, necesitan ayuda allá abajo!- gritó de nuevo la joven arquera, al momento en que los demás soldados comenzaban a descender de aquella saliente alta de roca desde donde acabaron con bastantes orcos. Pero no era suficiente... de ahora en adelante, nunca sería suficiente, había que estar en movimiento, organizados, tirando flechas, atestando golpes, venciendo el dolor de las manos cansadas y la vista fatigada, ignorando las melladuras de las antes relucientes armaduras, sobreviviendo, mirando de frente hasta el día de la muerte.  
  
Miluinel fue la última en bajar, esquivando las negras flechas que los haradrim les lanzaban. Esperaba a que todos sus hombres bajasen, mientras en movimientos casi imperceptibles sacaba las flechas de su carcaj y las tiraba con gran maestría. Más abajo en el valle, las escuadras de infantería peleaban desesperados, esperando algún refuerzo.  
  
-¡Capitán! ¡Vamos! - gritó uno de los soldados de su escuadra, tratando de apresurarla. Miluinel hizo una seña y comenzó a descender la pedregosa cuesta de la altura donde estaba. Aquel fuerte de piedra gris no era seguro más tiempo, algunos orcos habían comenzado ya a subir por entre las rocas, provocando que no tuvieran más control en la altura. Miluinel extendió de nuevo el arco antes de bajar y justo al momento en que disparaba a un orco, las piedras sobre las que estaba parada se aflojaron y se vinieron abajo. Precipitada y dolorosamente se resbaló por la empinada cuesta de rocas afiladas y no se detuvo hasta llegar abajo, seguida de las piedras y la arena que aún venían bajando.  
  
-¡Diablos!- alcanzó a gritar, con la cara rasguñada y sucia de tierra. El combate ahí era fiero, se aproximaba una hueste entera de orcos; y apenas pudo esquivar un golpe de espada perdido que iba justo a su cabeza. Buscó con su brazo una flecha pero el carcaj estaba vacío... desenfundó rápidamente la espada corta que llevaba a la cintura y cortó el cuello del orco cuando este se acercó para matarla. La negra sangre calló a chorros, manchando su cabello.  
  
-¡Capitán! ¡la necesitamos! -  
  
de inmediato se levantó y corrió hasta donde estaba su escuadra, acompañada por la infantería, preparándose para resistir el embate del ejército enemigo, que ahora los superaba en número. No eran muchos soldados, y estaban aislados ahora por una especie de pared de piedra que antes les hubiera protegido. Miluinel llegó corriendo hasta el lugar después de haber recuperado el arco. Los arqueros se apostaron detrás de la infantería, a manera de cuña. Había ya recuperado algunas flechas  
  
-¡¡Herio!! - gritó la joven mientras los arqueros tensaban sus arcos (cargad) . Ágil, colocó una flecha, ahora manchada de roja sangre. Las tropas enemigas alzaron una terrible polvareda al correr en tropel y furiosamente  
  
-¡¡leithio i philinn!!- gritó al fin (¡disparad vuestras flechas!)  
  
Una lluvia mortal cayó sobre los salvajes, destruyendo su primera línea y debilitando la formación que llevaban... pero no exterminaron a todos y se acercaban cada vez más. La infantería respondió, blandiendo sus firmes espadas, como destellos brillantes que cortaran la negrura del aire.  
  
Repitieron tantas veces como se requería, pero los orcos no dejaban de llegar. Seguían acorralados en aquella peña sin modo de salir, disparando sin cesar, una y otra vez. El suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres de ambos bandos, cada vez era más difícil moverse entre todo aquello. Miluinel no dejaba de dar órdenes de ataque, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de desesperación; aquello nunca iba a tener fin, y no podían salir de aquel lugar. Una negra flecha se clavó en el pecho de uno de sus arqueros.  
  
-¡No! ¡No, no! - fue lo que pudo gritar al ver el cuerpo sin vida a su lado. No tenían más flechas -¡Atacad cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡y traten de recuperar flechas!-  
  
Aquellas órdenes sonaban como intentos desesperados por sobrevivir. Y así era; estaban agotados y el enemigo se renovaba constantemente. Pero nadie se daba por vencido, la infantería aún con las fuerzas disminuidas, no se detenían un solo segundo. Los arqueros llegaron a las primeras líneas, para reforzar la formación y atacar directamente, no tenían más unidades de alcance, en aquel momento tenían que pelear con lo que tuvieran. Unas fuerzas encendidas salieron de todos los soldados, quienes, enardecidos, pelearían hasta el final. Los horrendos orcos caían bajo el yugo del metal templado. Pero no por demasiado tiempo... Miluinel manejaba un par de dagas ágilmente, aunque era un ataque riesgoso pues los enemigos se acercaban demasiado. Un enorme uruk la había derribado y entre los cadáveres, no lograba levantarse. Pero antes de que le diera el golpe final, el uruk cayó muerto.  
  
-¡Vamos! ¡levántese capitan!- dijo Luinil agitada y con la armadura ensangrentada. Aún en esa situación no perdía su ácido humor.  
  
-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, o moriremos todos!- dijo Miluinel mirando alrededor por un momento  
  
-¡¿Salir?! ¡¿No ves que apenas podemos aguantar?!- replicó Luinil, que atestaba más golpes a los incansables orcos  
  
- ¡No dejaré morir a todos de esta manera!-  
  
-¡Estamos acorralados! ¡Por Elbereth, Miluinel, será un suicidio!-  
  
-¡De todas maneras aquí atrapados vamos a sucumbir tarde o temprano!-  
  
-¡Podríamos esperar refuerzos!-  
  
-¡No! ¡Nos vamos, necesitamos abrirnos paso!-  
  
-¡¿Estás loca?! No sé por qué te habrían nombrado capitán-  
  
Miluinel miró un momento a Luinil y se apresuró a comunicar órdenes a los soldados. Todos dudaron de la decisión de su capitán, pero los otros dos dirigentes de las tropas estuvieron de acuerdo. Realizaron una formación lineal, flanqueada por algunos arqueros que habían recuperado flechas, para disminuir un poco el ataque.  
  
A duras penas lograron salir de la peña que los aprisionaba; al poco rato vieron más orcos que llevaban detrás a tres enormes y monstruosos trolls, rompiendo y aplastando todo lo que se encontraban enfrente. Destruyó el escollo de piedra gris donde hasta hace poco estuvieran. Aquello hubiera sido su muerte. Las mermadas escuadras se abrieron paso hasta donde sólo había cadáveres. A lo lejos el ejército de Arnor aún peleaba, con la infantería y caballería moviéndose precisa y letalmente; había un gris y mortecino resplandor en el cielo, a cambio del límpido sol que habría a media tarde. En la retirada, escucharon el claro sonido de un cuerno que retumbaba en el aire y parecía meterse hasta en los huesos de cada soldado. Miraron al oeste: unas tropas de negro y plata avanzaban con gran rapidez. El estandarte de Gondor se podía distinguir fácilmente  
  
-¡Anárion! ¡El príncipe Anárion! - se escuchaban los gritos de los emocionados Edain. Por un momento, todos respiraron aliviados. Sí, habían llegado refuerzos  
  
La estrategia fue casi impecable; en unas horas los últimos grupos dispersos de tropas enemigas eran exterminados, o salían huyendo desesperadamente en direcciones inciertas. La noche estaba avanzada para ese entonces. La mayoría de los soldados se dirigió al cercano campamento donde estaban todas las tropas reunidas.  
  
Miluinel caminaba cerca de las tiendas de los nobles, donde habían reportado lo sucedido. El cielo estaba velado, aquella noche no había estrellas.  
  
-Me gusta vuestro estilo- dijo de pronto Glorfindel, que se acercaba, bromeando sobre la desastrosa apariencia de Miluinel. Ella le dio un leve codazo en respuesta  
  
-He estado terrible este día, llevé a mis soldados al matadero... y además me caí- dijo, mientras pateaba una piedrecilla en el piso.  
  
- No digas tonterías, ya supe lo que sucedió en realidad-  
  
Miluinel no dijo nada y llevaba una expresión de enojo, que más que parecer seria, daba un poco de ternura.  
  
-Lo has hecho bien, y lo seguirás haciendo bien- dijo Glorfindel sonriendo - y cuida bien ese equilibrio, no queremos que nuestros mejores arqueros se anden despeñando-  
  
Glorfindel reía y Miluinel le echó una mirada asesina, pero después sonrió amargamente...  
  
- Es más difícil de lo que pensaba-  
  
-Claro que lo es... dímelo a mi- Por un momento la sonrisa del rubio noldo se apagó un poco y sus ojos vieron más allá de lo que había ahora, como si viajaran largamente en el tiempo, recordando... Miluinel lo vio por un rato sin que él la viera. Esa noche no habría estrellas, pero había una más cercana, que le iluminaba el alma en aquel incierto espacio.  
  
**********  
  
Meses de pelea sin descanso. Miles de flechas disparadas, miles de heridas, estrategias, órdenes... cada minuto duraba una eternidad en el campo de batalla; furioso, incomprensivo, devorándose a todo aquel que no resistiera más. En el estéril valle yacían miles de cadáveres. Día tras día el metal se teñía con el rojo de la sangre, la muerte, despiadada y burlona, visitaba las tropas diariamente, arrancándole la vida a elfos, hombres, orcos, bestias... miraba como se batían en medio del dolor y después, los envolvía en su negro manto. Al aire estaba viciado y denso, se respiraba terror y pena. Muchas veces, en medio del combate, sobre horrendas bestias aladas, o sobre caballos tan negros como su propia existencia, venían los Nazgûl, aterrorizando a los soldados, casi llevándolos a la locura. Aquellos eran enemigos que el metal y las flechas no podían vencer... muchos soldados parecían hacerse pequeños, como roedores buscando agujeros donde ocultarse.  
  
Esa mañana llegó una tropa de elfos del Bosque Verde, liderada por la reina Eirien, quien al momento fue recibida en el pabellón donde se llevaba a cabo la estrategia y los planes de ataque. Pasaron horas ahí adentro; todos los capitanes estaban desesperados, pues no sabían todavía cuál sería el siguiente paso. Entre ellos estaba Miluinel, que aburrida de esperar, se había puesto a hacer trencillas en su cabello.  
  
-Aiya Miluinel-  
  
-¡Aiya Aradan! Hacía días que no te veía... ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí?- dijo Miluinel, señanando el antebrazo del joven noldo  
  
-Ah, una herida sin importancia; pero pudo ser peor-  
  
-Esto parece estar imposible... es gracioso, yo me he lastimado más por mi misma que por enemigos- le respondió divertida  
  
Aradan puso un gesto confundido  
  
-Entre mis caídas y los golpes que me doy sola voy a matarme-  
  
El elfo soltó una carcajada y ambos no paraban de reír, hasta que por fin alguien salió del pabellón  
  
-¡Padre! ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Aradan apresurándose hacia Vorondil, que acababa de salir  
  
- Atacaremos el Morannon de frente...- dijo Vorondil en voz muy baja  
  
-¿Qué? ¿No es demasiado arriesgado?-  
  
-Estamos atrapados, no hay más por hacer-  
  
Miluinel vió salir a Rohedil y a los nobles, y después uno a uno todos los grandes señores, que rápidamente reunieron a los capitanes para establecer las estrategias. Esta vez no tardaron demasiado, estaba claro lo que había que hacer.  
  
- ¿Entonces os ha quedado claro? Tu escuadra de arqueros se unirá a las demás, para secundar la infantería en la parte central... y no olvides que tienes que avanzar, ¡no retrocedas un solo paso! - decía enérgicamente Rohedil dirigiéndose a Miluinel  
  
-Muy claro, Señor-  
  
-Y dejad atrás a las unidades debilitadas, no podemos perder más gente. Guardarán la espalda de los frentes, no rompan el orden, y no traten de adelantarse a los que van al frente- decía Isildur con decisión  
  
Todos los capitanes asentían y hacían algunas preguntas. Se había dispuesto todo en pocas horas, todos sabían que hacer y cómo hacerlo... pero nadie podía saber lo que sucedería.  
  
*  
  
-¿Señor, ha visto a Isilnar?- preguntaba Luinil, mirando a todos lados  
  
-Debe estar con los elfos de Círdan, por allá- le respondió Rohedil, mientras veía como se alejaba rápidamente la elfa. Caminaba hacia las tiendas de los sanadores; la noche anterior había resistido a un sorpresivo ataque nocturno y había sido herido en un costado. No había querido que lo atendiesen, pero el dolor le había resultado insoportable y por su propio paso fue con las sanadoras. Caminaba lento y haciendo pausas, con una mano sobre la herida.  
  
-Aiya Rohedil- saludó Isilwen, la jefa de sanadores en Imladris - ¿Qué os ha pasado?-  
  
-Una cosa de nada- dijo con una sonrisa interrumpida por un leve quejido  
  
-Pasa, pasa-  
  
Rohedil se sentó en uno de los pocos camastros vacíos que había en la amplia tienda.  
  
-Vamos a ver- dijo Isilwen, acercándose con algunos paños y agua  
  
Quitó la mano lentamente, estaba empapada en sangre.  
  
-¿Por qué no viniste antes? Esto está peor de lo que creí-  
  
-No me había dado cuenta- respondió, con la voz entrecortada  
  
La elfa negó con la cabeza, lo conocía desde hace tiempo y sabía lo orgulloso que podía ser, jamás aceptaría que le dieran una mano, a menos que, como ahora, fuese absolutamente necesario.  
  
-Le pondré algunas vendas y tendrá que estar tranquilo por lo menos dos días, no querrá que esto empeore... si eso sucede, se quedará aquí a descansar- le dijo Isilwen escondiendo una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que el elfo le contestaría  
  
-¡Eso... nunca!- dijo Rohedil moviéndose súbitamente, lo que le provocó más dolor  
  
-No se mueva- le dijo Isilwen sonriente- y tendrá que quitarse esto - señaló el jubón azul oscuro que llevaba el elfo.  
  
Rohedil se quitó la ropa como pudo, pues el dolor no lo dejaba estirar demasiado el brazo. Isilwen limpió la fea herida con los paños húmedos y aplicó algunos líquidos que a Rohedil parecían dolerle más que la misma lesión. Con los ojos cerrados como los tenía no pudo ver llegar a Miluinel, que lo miró alarmada  
  
-¡¿Pero qué os ha pasado?!- dijo la elfa acercándose rápidamente  
  
-Miluinel- alcanzó a decir Rohedil mientras le aplicaban otra dolorosa compresa. Su rostro estaba ruborizado, no era demasiado propio que ella lo viese parcialmente desnudo. Ahora Isilwen colocaba los vendajes que reforzaban la curación, mientras Miluinel se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-Muy bien, Rohedil, recuerde cuidar de esta herida-  
  
-Hantalë - dijo, alcanzando su jubón, pero fue interrumpido  
  
-No pensará ponerse eso de nuevo-  
  
-Puedo traeros algo- se ofreció Miluinel  
  
-No os molestéis-  
  
Isilwen le dio una holgada camisa clara, que rápidamente se puso. La sanadora se fue a atender a otros heridos.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido grave?-  
  
-No, nada de qué... preocuparse- dijo, con la voz disminuida  
  
-Ah, no podrá engañarme, se veía bastante mal, fue por lo de anoche, ¿no?-  
  
Rohedil ladeó la cabeza, dándose por vencido y después se limitó a asentir  
  
-Tendrá que ponerse bien en unos días... no podré pelear sin usted-  
  
-Ahí estaré, téngalo por seguro-  
  
Miluinel se acercó un poco al elfo, con movimientos indecisos; sus rostros estuvieron cerca, tal vez demasiado cerca. Los labios de la elfa se entreabrieron, a esa distancia podía sentir el cálido aliento de Rohedil... se acercó un poco más, pero, impensadamente desvió sus labios y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del elfo.  
  
********  
  
El fragor de la batalla era aterrorizante. Hordas salvajes de orcos avanzaban sin temor aparente del magnífico ejército, que para entonces había reunido todas sus fuerzas en una gran tropa que abarcaba el ancho valle...  
  
////////////  
  
Waaaaaaaa pues lo he dejado como cortado, pero no se apuren, que no me tardo nada es subir el siguiente, para no perder secuencia. Es inevitable en mi el momento romántico, chale, espero que no haya quedado muy jalado... He andado un poquillo atorada con esto por la maldita escuela ¬_¬ Ahora sí que la cosa se pone buena con esta indecisa elfa, chale...chalequito....chamarra... y abriguito... De nuevo, gracias a Cari-Chan, gracias por que ya ni permiso le pido para calabacearme a Aradan jejeje oye!! Y ya me lo andabas poniendo como santo Cristo en tu capi pasado, como se te ocurra matarlo o hacerle algo feo...!!! nooo en serio que te va mal jajajajaja En fin, mil gracias por sus reviews a Anariel (mi gran amiga) a Nariko, Cari-Chan, a la Sacerdotisa Elanta, a Bregalad (vaya, que buenos elogios me echaste en tu pasado review)  
  
Tenna rato! 


	11. Renace la Alborada

Habían pasado ya años desde que el Morannon había caído; el ejército de la Última Alianza estaba instalado en el yermo y bruno valle de Udûn; un firme y persistente sitio a la fortaleza del enemigo era en lo que ahora invertían esfuerzos. Los días eran largos y pesados, con la muerte pisándoles los talones. El sabor amargo del agua de Mordor era lo único que podía saciar su sed. Diariamente, los asedios eran intensos y mortales. Ya muchos se habían ido... entre ellos el príncipe Anárion.  
  
Miluinel aspiró fuertemente, halando todo el aire limpio que pudo. Salir de Mordor era un alivio, aunque su misión no era precisamente del todo agradable. Estaban en las tierras pardas, con una tropa no muy grande de exploración, pues el armamento de flechas y víveres desde Bosque Verde, que se suponía debía haber llegado ya a Mordor, llevaba una semana de retraso. El tiempo que llevaban viajando era cada día más insoportable, pues en su camino no encontraban un solo rastro de la gente ni del equipo. Había árboles altos y ralos, que les dificultaban el paso. Aún así, la caravana exploradora era eficiente y no se detenía.  
  
-Apresuraos- dijo Glorfindel, aproximándose a Miluinel y Luinil, que avanzaban perezosamente sobre sus caballos.  
  
-Claro, mi señor- respondieron ambas  
  
La noche había caído y todos los elfos sonrieron con los ojos al mirar de nuevo las estrellas... pero también sabían que tendrían que volver allá donde la oscuridad lo cubría todo, a seguir encarando al mal de frente, a seguir atacando, derramando sangre... Luinil se adelantó y se alejó de todos los demás. Obviamente, algo oprimía su alma, pero Miluinel no había querido preguntarle nada todavía... todo se había tornado extraño, pues sus inseparables amigos últimamente parecían agobiados; quería pensar que era sólo el sufrimiento que la guerra producía, aunque en su corazón sabía que se trataba de algo más.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Miluinel?- preguntó Aradan, en un tono sereno  
  
-No lo sé... creo que es por todo esto, pero algo no anda bien- le respondió la elfa tristemente  
  
-Hablas de tus amigos-  
  
-Sí...- dijo Miluinel extrañada de que supiera- tal vez esté haciendo algún daño sin darme cuenta-  
  
-Pues te he visto bastante ocupada planeando estrategias con los elfos de Círdan...-  
  
-¿Estás insinuando que yo...?- preguntó Miluinel dudando un momento -No, eso jamás- puntualizó, con firmeza  
  
Su conversación fue interrumpida de súbito por unos gritos desesperados  
-¡¡Mi Señor Glorfindel!!! ¡¡¡No, no es posible!!! ¡¡¡vengan, por favor!!- las voces de una horrorizada Luinil sobresaltaron a todos, que se apresuraron en la dirección de donde había venido. No tardaron demasiado en llegar hasta el lugar de los gritos. Todos los elfos llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaba Luinil, que había bajado del caballo. contemplaron un horrendo espectáculo, un claro entre árboles lleno de cadáveres de silvanos, algunos estaban moribundos, pero no había ninguno en pie. De inmediato fueron a socorrerlos.  
  
-Ay no...- musitó Glorfindel, acercándose a uno de los moribundos. Se arrodilló y tomó la mano ensangrentada de la que parecía una rubia elfa Los exploradores hacían lo que podían, pero, terriblemente llegaron sólo para mirar como sus hermanos entregaban su último aliento. No pudieron salvar a nadie más que a 5 compañeros, que subieron a las grupas de sus caballos. Los carros y el armamento habían sido saqueados o destrozados; aún con todo, la tropa enemiga no debió ser muy numerosa... pero había algo más, una desolación en la tierra, en los árboles... un hálito de maldad insondable, más que la de los orcos y huargos que se habían encargado de masacrar a los silvanos.  
  
-¿Glorfindel?¿Qué pasa, está viva...?- la voz de Aradan se quebró cuando pudo reconocer el rostro destrozado de la elfa. Era la reina Eirien. Su respiración era débil y entrecortada, y abría los esmeraldinos ojos de vez en cuando. La compañía se apresuró a regresar a Mordor, rogando a Eru que sus compañeros sobrevivieran. Glorfindel llevaba a la moribunda reina Eirien, y aunque cabalgaba con rapidez, tenía todo el cuidado con el maltratado cuerpo como lo podría tener. Eirien llevaba extrañas heridas, no parecían de armas orcas ni hechas por bestias... el cuerpo estaba helado, como el hielo y más pálido que la luna... No se dijo una sola palabra en el retorno, pero todos sabían lo que llevaban dentro; el sufrimiento les corroía por dentro, cada minuto que pasaba era más doloroso, sus corazones estaban tan turbados que ni siquiera fuerzas había para demostrarlo.  
  
*  
  
-¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo!- dijo Glorfindel bajando tan rápida como cuidadosamente a la reina Eirien, parecía que todavía respiraba... La compañía de exploración no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para descansar, pues de inmediato habían acudido al campamento de sanadores para llevar a los sobrevivientes de la masacre. Las sanadoras contemplaron con horror a los dañados elfos y no perdieron ni un minuto.  
  
-No... no podemos hacer nada...- decía Isilwen, que invertía todos sus conocimientos en vano, la reina Eirien ya no respondía, sus heridas habían empeorado, la sangre parecía salir de todos lados, de las numerosos heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que no podéis hacer nada?! ¡¿entonces para qué están aquí?!- gritó Glorfindel alterado, al mirar que la elfa no respiraba más... -No es culpa de las sanadoras- dijo entonces la blanca presencia que había entrado en el pabellón de curación, clavando su mirada de zafiro en el exasperado noldo. La Dama Galadriel se aproximaba al cuerpo de Eirien. Pocos podían saberlo, pero en sus ojos había una tristeza y una nostalgia infinita. Le tomó la mano y pronunció unas palabras en voz muy baja, que nadie pudo escuchar. Entonces también entró Lindir, raudo, al saber de las noticias que la caravana exploradora había traído. Miluinel permanecía afuera del pabellón dando vueltas y vueltas, esperando que cualquiera de los elfos se pudiese salvar. Pero pronto murieron sus esperanzas. Ninguno había sobrevivido, todos habían muerto poco después de ser llevados con los sanadores. Esta vez, la elfa ni siquiera pudo llorar; había dejado caer tantas lágrimas que parecía como si ya no pudiese hacerlo más, por que sabía, tenía la certeza, de que aún tendría que contemplar más muertes.  
  
Días después se había preparado una especie de ceremonia, dejando que los cuerpos de los amados fueran entregados al Anduin. Por lo menos el agua tuvo el valor de limpiar sus heridas, y llevarlos allá, sin dolor, a donde todos un día llegarían...  
  
******  
  
-¿Está seguro que será el... último asedio?- preguntó Miluinel al señor Elrond, que informaba a todos los capitanes de la acción venidera. Atacarían Barad-dûr de la manera más fiera que podían; sería la última vez, pues todas sus fuerzas sin descanso ni tregua golpearían al enemigo, que se guarecía en su torre negra, sin dar esperanzas, sin mostrar más debilidad que su propio aislamiento.  
  
-Rodearemos la torre negra, pelearemos con todo; si logramos que este golpe sea mortal será la última batalla... para bien o para mal- dijo Elrond, con decisión. A Miluinel le temblaban las manos; habían sido años agotadores y como todos sus compañeros y los soldados que quedaban deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que por fin terminara... pero ahora que estaba tan cerca, no podía imaginarse el final de todo eso. Después de finalizada la reunión de estrategia, caminaba entre las tiendas de regreso a la suya, esperando poder descansar un poco. En su camino encontró a Isilnar, que sacaba filo a su espada; él también había sido ya informado sobre el último asedio, pero se le notaba tranquilo.  
  
-Aiya Miluinel- la saludó el elfo, con una media sonrisa  
  
-Aiya... ¿preparándote ya?-  
  
-Sí, tu deberías hacer lo mismo; oye... ¿podríamos hablar un momento? - le preguntó, dejando a un lado su labor.  
  
-Claro- le respondió la elfa, caminando un poco hasta donde no había tanta gente. Notó a Isilnar un poco extraño, un poco... fuera de sí.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, para apresurar la conversación, pues tenía asuntos pendientes y estaba muriendo de cansancio.  
  
-Miluinel... sé que Luinil es vuestra mejor amiga...pero últimamente tú....-  
  
-¿Con qué intenciones dices todo esto?- interrumpió Miluinel extrañada. Pero el elfo no respondió nada y tomó sus manos... no tuvo tiempo si quiera de pensarlo pues alguien los había interrumpido  
  
-¿Miluinel? Vamos, tenemos que...- esa era la voz de Luinil, que se había cortado en seco al mirar a su amiga y a Isilnar...  
  
-Luinil... este elfo no es honesto contigo-  
  
-¿Qué... dices?- le preguntó, con la respiración acelerándosele  
  
-Que él... ha intentado engañarte-  
  
-¿por qué...? los dos...no...- decía mientras las lágrimas manaban; su cuerpo parecía doblarse lentamente de dolor... y no pudo más, salió corriendo de ahí con los ojos encendidos de furia y empañados con lágrimas.  
  
-¡¿Viste lo que has provocado?!- le preguntó furiosa a Isilnar, mientras trataba de alcanzar a su amiga -¡tu no mereces que ella te ame!-  
  
-¡¿y tú qué sabes?! ¡Si ella me ama es asunto suyo! Pero tú... la has traicionado-  
  
Miluinel lo volteó a ver realmente enojada, y decepcionada de alguien a quien creía su amigo. No respondió nada y seguía buscando con la mirada a su amiga, que confundía muchas veces con todo el ejército élfico que se estaba preparando para el asedio. Cuando la encontró, lloraba de una manera desesperada, como nunca había visto llorar a nadie; se acercó temerosa...  
  
-¿Luinil?- le dijo muy bajo  
  
-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya me has dejado las cosas bastante claras!-  
  
-Pero yo no tuve la culpa, fue...-  
  
-Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir que fue su culpa... ¡ esto fue desleal, quien hace esto no tiene corazón...! ¡¡te creí mi amiga!!-  
  
-Lo soy-  
  
-¡No, no lo eres! ¡Eres desconsiderada y vanidosa, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que alguien sea feliz? ¿acaso por que tú no lo eres? ¡¿por qué ese a quien amas ni siquiera te mira y por que pasas tu vida sufriendo por el pasado?!-  
  
Miluinel no contestó imediatamente, sus ojos de agua sólo miraban al suelo y cada amarga lágrima que dejaba caer su amiga le dolía más que una flecha clavada en su pecho  
  
-Luinil... yo no merezco esto...- dijo por fin con voz muy baja, ahogando el llanto  
  
-¡¡Yo tampoco merecía que ustedes dos me hicieran esto!!-  
  
Eso había sido lo último que Miluinel había podido escuchar de Luinil, que se había ido ya, caminando rápidamente, llevando consigo su alma destrozada. La elfa no pudo ni siquiera llorar, se había quedado ahí mirando al piso, con todas las palabras de Luinil dándole vueltas por la cabeza  
  
-...tal vez sea cierto... tal vez sí sea mi culpa...- decía Miluinel de pronto, con la mirada perdida. Notó que alguien llegaba hasta donde estaba.  
  
-Os he buscado tanto, por fin. Vaya a alistarse... para el anochecer tendremos que tener todo listo- dijo una voz masculina bastante conocida, debía ser Rohedil, pero ella no levantó la mirada, estaba demasiado dolorida para prestarle atención a alguien  
  
-¿Miluinel? ¿Os pasa algo?- preguntó el elfo, en un todo diferente y acercándose poco a poco a ella  
  
-Nada...- murmuró, aún con la mirada perdida  
  
-Puede confiar en mi- le dijo de nuevo, poniéndose a su lado  
  
La elfa no le respondió inmediatamente, demoró un momento decidiendo si Rohedil podía ser digno de su confianza. Inconsciente de ello, la voz le empezó a temblar  
  
-He perdido a mis amigos...- dijo, echándose a llorar. El elfo la recibió en un abrazo envolvente. De hecho, seguía sin tener la menor idea de lo que le sucedía a Miluinel, pero no pregunto más, sólo la cubrió con su abrazo lleno de amor; no podía soportar verla sufrir de ningún modo... la guerra se le había hecho aún más dura por que ella estaba ahí combatiendo y en ese momento el corazón se le encogía de escuchar su llanto.  
  
-...estoy sola... me lo he ganado...- decía entre sollozos  
  
-No diga eso... y no está sola-  
  
Miluinel entonces lo miró a los ojos y ya sin pensarlo demasiado lo besó. El elfo cerró los ojos de inmediato, sólo pudo sentir el húmedo calor de los labios de ella... mezclados con el salado sabor de las lágrimas que habían mojado su rostro. La seguía abrazando, y pudo haber pasado así toda la eternidad si hubiera tenido que elegir. Cuando se separaron ella lo miró con un poco de vergüenza  
  
-...perdona...-  
  
-Te amo- le respondió el elfo apartándole el castaño cabello de la cara. Miluinel lo miró tristemente y lo abrazó de nuevo. Le dijo al oído lo mismo que él había dicho entonces. Se sintió confundida, sintió que su vida avanzaba rápidamente hasta un abismo donde no había nadie... había perdido a sus amigos, su confianza... pero ahí estaba él, todavía esperándola, aún después de que había cometido errores con los que tanto quería... él estaba ahí, dispuesto a amarla todavía.  
  
-Vayamos con las filas, debemos prepararnos- dijo Rohedil  
  
Ella lo siguió.  
  
Las tropas se alistaban de nuevo, vigorosas, como si fuera el primer ataque. Aún entre las sombras las doradas armaduras brillaban y las capas ondeaban con las densas corrientes de aire. Las armas bajo las fundas permanecían quietas pero ansiosas de ser utilizadas, parecían gritar y escaparse. La figura del Rey Ereinion pocas veces había podido ser tan majestuosa: miraba mapas, daba órdenes, sus ojos grises y azules del mar guardaban ahí dentro una brillante esperanza todavía... el tiempo pasaba rápido y lento a la vez; el mal aguardaba detrás de su negra torre, viendo, como si de un juego se tratase, a los ejércitos enfrentarse una y otra vez. El Orodruin tronó varias veces, escupiendo bocanadas ardientes que relumbraban entre las nubes negras. ¿Por qué luchaban?... tanta sangre... tanto dolor... ¿Para qué? Miluinel no pudo obtener entonces una respuesta convincente.  
  
*°* Miluinel caminó entre las tropas para ocupar su puesto; había hablado ya con todos sus conocidos y amigos, despidiéndose...  
  
-Namarië Gadonen meldonya-(adiós, Gadonen amigo mío) dijo tristemente Miluinel mirando al orgulloso noldo  
  
-Lo dices como si fueras a morir-  
  
-No lo sabemos-  
  
-¿Has hablado con Luinil? Ya sé lo que ha pasado...-  
  
-No, pero todo está dicho-  
  
-Parece como si te dieras por vencida, tal vez ella te perdone y...-  
  
-Es que no ha sido mi culpa-  
  
-¿Nada?¿Nada ha sido tu culpa?-  
  
-No lo sé...-  
  
Un cuerno sonó entonces en el valle. Era el último llamado, las filas necesitaban alistarse. Elendil y Ereinion aparecieron poniéndose al frente de las tropas... parecían enormes, magníficos. Delante de las tropas de Rivendel iba el señor Elrond y Glorfindel, con una distuinguida vestidura blanca. Todo el ejército combatiría cuerpo a cuerpo, pues la caballería no había podido permanecer ni un solo día en las negras y venenosas tierras.  
  
El cuerno retumbó ahora con mucha más fuerza haciendo que todos se alinearan y tomaran su puesto definitivo. La ofensiva iba a empezar. De la torre oscura y sus puentes salió una enorme tropa de furiosos orcos que corrían en tropel hasta el ejército que avanzaba acompasadamente. El enfrentamiento inminente, el oro y plata se fundía con el negro y pardo del enemigo, en un combate mortal. Cada espada se movía por los aires y cortaba la inmundicia... algunos fallaban y caían, otros permanecían. Las flechas zumbaban constantemente, dejando caer una lluvia mortal sobre el enemigo  
  
-¡¡¡Herio!!!- (cargad) gritaba Miluinel desde la segunda fila de arqueros, dando soporte a la infantería que no perdonaba a ninguna bestia. La lucha era despiadada, sangre y más sangre, negra y roja, salía y corría por la tierra como un río de dolor. Los yelmos se mellaban, las espadas perdían filo después de matar a tantos orcos... Narsil y Aiglos inspiraban terror al enemigo y una esperanza de seguir a los soldados que poco a poco se comenzaban a agotar. Miluinel había tropezado entre los cadáves... desde ahí pudo distinguir al joven Bereg, que yacía sin vida, atravesado por varias flechas negras. Recordó aquella noche en el valle cuando habían hablado...  
  
"-la muerte alcanza hasta al que evita el combate-" le había dicho entonces el muchacho edain, que ahora se había ido. Las fuerzas se le iban terminando, aún más mientras reconocía todos aquellos caídos y los recordaba viviendo, riendo y hablando... la pregunta que se había hecho seguía sin respuesta... ¿todo... para qué?  
  
Precisamente sacaba más flechas de su carcaj cuando todos se detuvieron en seco. No parecía haber nada, por lo menos nada visible que los hubiese detenido, pero ninguno podía pensar siquiera en dar un paso más. El terror heló los corazones y la incertidumbre se cernía en todos. Se volteaban a mirar sin encontrar respuestas. Estaban paralizados de miedo.  
  
Las enormes puertas de Barad-Dûr se abrieron y entonces una enorme y horrenda figura apareció ahí; era como un dios invertido, toda la belleza convertida en pura maldad, la magnificencia en terror... llevaba una armadura de duro hierro que parecía sonar a muerte mientras avanzaba. Se hizo un silencio mortal, mientras la tierra retumbaba con cada paso de aquel ser hecho de pura maldad. Sauron en persona se había presentado ante el ejército, doblegando el valor de miles de soldados que temían hasta respirar. Llevaba en alto una maza de hierro, como la del antiguo Vala maldito, Morgoth. Desde entonces la Tierra Media no había albergado tanto terror concentrado en uno solo. Todos lo miraban desde abajo, boquiabiertos mientras se abría paso todavía sin golpes. Se paró de frente al ejército, muy cerca de la primera línea de ataque.  
  
Un golpe tan fuerte que hizo tambalearse a las líneas de atrás fue la primera ofensa. La maza había lanzado lejos a los varios soldados que se encontraban cerca entonces. Y así continúo Sauron, tan despiadado como se esperaría que fuese. El griterío comenzó de nuevo, más orcos fueron escupidos de las puertas de la torre oscura y contra Sauron nadie podía hacer nada, muchos fueron arrojados por la maza de hierro que no perdonaba nada, que no conocía piedad alguna. Miluinel miraba desconcertada a su alrededor, disparando flechas sin parar y dando órdenes a los que quedaban de su escuadra. Pero se detuvo cuando vio ser lanzado a un rubio elfo por la maza de Sauron. Corrió como pudo hasta allá, donde había sido estrellado contra las rocas y yacía dolorido entre los demás cadáveres. Era Rohedil  
  
-¡¡¡Rohedil!!!- gritó y llegó corriendo. Se agacho y lo miró, estaba muy malherido, de su boca salía un hilo de sangre y no podía mover nada más que una mano... estaba realmente destrozado  
  
-Miluinel- dijo sonriendo con dolor, la voz entrecortada  
  
-¡¡No!! ¡¡tienes que aguantar!!- decía desesperadamente la elfa mirando a su alrededor para obtener ayuda, pero era imposible  
  
-Te amo... estar contigo ahora me basta...- decía el elfo, cerrando los ojos  
  
-¡¡Aguanta, por favor, aguanta un poco más!!-  
  
-no, hermosa... estoy cansado...-  
  
Miluinel lo abrazó y lloraba desesperadamente, con la esperanza de obtener ayuda... él no podría morirse, ahora menos que nunca.  
  
-¡espera... por favor!- decía ahora más bajo, entre lágrimas. Depositó un beso en sus labios que poco a poco estaban más fríos  
  
-Miluinel... quiero que... sonrías... tú tienes tiempo todavía... yo... ya no- dijo el elfo, cerrando los ojos completamente.  
  
-¡¿Rohedil?! ¡¡¡No!!!! ¡¡¡Tenías que esperar un poco más!!! ¡¡No!!- decía la dolorida elfa abrazando el cuerpo. Gadonen había llegado por detrás y trataba de alejarla de ahí  
  
-¡Vamos Miluinel, te van a matar!-  
  
-¡¡No, no quiero!!! ¡¡¡no!!!- decía, forcejeando con el elfo hasta que cayó en cuenta de que la batalla seguía y miles de flechas negras seguían volando por los aires. Prometió regresar para dar una sepultura digna a Rohedil.  
  
Peleó con más furia que nunca, como si sus manos ardieran de venganza, matando a tantos orcos como sus ojos veían. Utilizó también sus dagas cuando el carcaj se quedó vacío. Pero el ejército se detuvo de nuevo cuando ambos reyes, tanto Gil-Galad como Elendil se enfrentaron frente a frente con Sauron. Era imposible, aunque Aiglos y Narsil se unieran en un solo rayo de esperanza... era imposible. La enorme y oscura figura los alzó con ambas manos de hierro y los estranguló hasta que sacó de ellos cualquier rastro de vida, dejando caer a los cuerpos a la tierra negra, con tanto orgullo... Ahora, no había nada que hacer. Las esperanzas se fueron junto con las fuerzas de un ejército que parecía vencido, después de tanto dolor y tiempo. Entonces, aquel que con las fuerzas mermadas tuvo el valor de atestar un último golpe, salió victorioso. Isildur, con lo que quedaba de Narsil pudo dar un mortal golpe al dedo anular de la mano de hierro de Sauron... el dedo donde llevaba al único.  
  
Un estruendo invadió el valle, un ruido grave y desde adentro, que hacía vibrar los cimientos de la tierra. La figura de Sauron estalló en un rayo de luz deslumbrante y una descarga de fuerza helada que derribó a todos los soldados. De momento, nadie supo lo que había pasado, hasta horas después... Miluinel se levantó del lugar donde había caído junto con todos, observando desintegrarse a la maldad encarnada. Una flecha negra de los últimos orcos dispersos le atravesó la estropeada armadura y quedó clavada en su costado. La respiración se le hizo pesada, pero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Todos miraban alrededor, buscando a los que seguían vivos.  
  
Ambos reyes habían muerto; también miles de soldados que dejaban una horrible alfombra de cadáveres. Miluinel caminaba rápido junto con el resto de los arqueros hacia la concentración de soldados; no se había dejado ayudar por nadie, aunque su herida empeoraba y sangraba cada vez más. Se encontró con Luinil y ella no la dejó hablar, sólo le dio un abrazo que supo a tristeza, a despedida y a amargura.  
  
-No puedo estar enojada con nadie- le dijo su amiga, manchada de sangre y tierra, con la oscura cabellera revuelta y la armadura mellada  
  
-Sólo quiero que me perdones-  
  
Las elfas no dijeron más. En el fondo sabían que se había acabado... recibieron órdenes de destruír Barad-Dûr junto con los demás, pero Miluinel no pudo más, pues apenas podía seguir manteniéndose en pie, y respirando débilmente se dejó caer, cerrando los ojos de dolor y cansancio...  
  
"Quiero muerte de esta muerte que está enterrada en mi alma... quiero muerte viva y no esta vida muriendo... quiero muerte hoy por que el pasado agoniza...quiero muerte por que sólo se amar a los muertos..."  
  
Miluinel despertó de golpe, entre pesadillas y dolor. Estaba viva todavía, en las tiendas de las sanadoras. Llevaba una túnica blanca y holgada y un vendaje firmemente puesto en su costado. Vio a su alrededor y sólo estaba alguien en ese espacio apartado donde descansaba. Un elfo de oscuros y rizados cabellos, sentado en la salida de la tienda, mirando el cielo que aún estaba negro. Se percató de que Miluinel había despertado  
  
-¿Aradan?- dijo con la voz muy debil, al reconocer el rostro del elfo que se había dado la vuelta  
  
-Miluinel, has dormido por casi tres días...- dijo el joven aproximándose hasta el apostento  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó, incrédula -¿Qué ha pasado?-  
  
- Lo que viste... Sauron fue destruido, Isildur tiene ahora en anillo y...-  
  
-¿y...?- se adelantó, ansiosa  
  
-Ha decidido conservarlo-  
  
Miluinel no dijo nada. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y esa era una más. Con la ayuda de Aradan se levantó y salió de la tienda. Extrañamente, el aire no parecía tan denso como ya era costumbre. Los grandes señores estaban todavía en el valle, vio de lejos a Elrond, Círdan y Galadriel... había algo extraño en ellos, una especie de luz manaba de sus manos, una luz tranquilizante... el sol comenzó a salir y sus rayos quebraron los cenicientos nubarrones. La torre oscura estaba deshecha, sólo piedras quebradas eran lo que recordaba que estuvo ahí.  
  
-Luinil partió cuanto antes- dijo entonces Aradan- Me dijo que te dijera... que no vivirá más en Imladris, irá a los puertos, me parece...-  
  
-¿A los puertos?-  
  
-Sí... pero no hará el camino recto, todavía no-  
  
Miluinel recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Aradan  
  
-Ahora sí que estoy sola- dijo tristemente, contemplando el valle. Aradan tomó su cara con una mano y la dirigió hasta donde se veía que el sol salía.  
  
-Mira mejor hacia allá...-le dijo sonriente. Ella le respondió igual.  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Pero cómo me he tardado!!! Y que triste!! Pero bueno, sé que las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido (lo de Luinil y eso) pero que chistoso, a veces así o más vertiginosa es la vida, así que ni modo, empieza una nueva etapa... y un nuevo mejor amigo ^ ^ patrocinado por Cari-Chan jejeje con la cuál estoy muy muy agradecida.  
  
Gracias a todas, a Anariel (jeje tu sabes el por qué de muchas cosas en este fic... y gracias por tu carta!!) a Nariko (con la cuál me paso unas tardes bien chidas por el MSN jeje) a Elanta por sus reviews y su ayuda y sus buenas vibras con mi temporada en escasez de amigas ;_; a Siobhan por todos sus reviews y su buen karma!!! A la loca Carmenchu y a Ellóith por incluirme en sus fics :P, hantalë  
  
Tenna rato! 


	12. El veneno y la cura

Estaba realmente cansada. Pocas veces había estado tanto... las manos que se aferraban a las crines de un blanco caballo le temblaban y estaban como lánguidas... sus ojos siempre miraban al camino y a veces parpadeaba muy lentamente. El camino de vuelta había sido no menos duro que el de ida. Se habían enfrentado con grupos dispersos de orcos y lobos en los pasos montañosos. Miluinel no tenía más fuerzas, ver una sola gota de sangre más, fuere de quien fuere le producía una sensación de nausea y debilidad que no podía controlar. Su rostro lucía pálido y sus ojos no brillaban como de costumbre, estaban apagados, como una joya empolvada...  
  
El valle ya se veía a lo lejos. Habían pasado diez años desde que la elfa no contemplaba el bello bosque de hojas verdes, rojas y amarillas que cubrían las esbeltas construcciones élficas. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos el cauce del Bruinen, vivo, implacable y protector como siempre. Escuchar el agua le quitó un poco de peso a su oprimido corazón. Era muy temprano, el sol todavía no salía y los lúgubres aullidos de algunos lobos todavía resonaban en lo alto de la montaña que acababan de bajar. El invierno era como un animal terco que no se quería ir. Su aire todavía soplaba helado y la bruma impedía que la numerosa caravana avanzara más rápido. Había sido un viaje silencioso, si algo se había extrañado del regreso fueron las palabras. Todos los soldados estaban como vacíos, como si no pudiesen llorar más ni encontrar motivos para sonreír, aunque poco a poco se iban sintiendo aliviados mientras se acercaban a sus hogares.  
  
La brisa finísima, casi imperceptible de los rápidos del Bruinen hacía a sentir a Miluinel un poco más aliviada, un poco más cerca de su casa. Durante el retorno había pensado como nunca en su padre; noche tras noche el día en que se despidió de ella, en que lo vio por última vez no dejaba de repetirse. Casi olía de nuevo sus cabellos cuando le dio aquel último abrazo lleno de amargura... las palabras se paseaban por su cabeza, llevándola a un lugar donde sólo existían los recuerdos, donde no había tiempo... sólo pensaba en el antes y nunca en el mañana... el mal por fin había sido aplacado, aunque en el fondo todos los elfos sabían que podría regresar. Pero también poco apoco se iban cansando, se iban llenando de una perpetua melancolía...  
  
Antes del amanecer, Imladris les esperaba impaciente  
  
-Estoy cansada- dijo de pronto Miluinel, que llevaba días sin decir palabra. Apenas perceptible, apenas notable para la música de aquella nueva mañana que le quitaba el velo de penumbras al valle  
  
-Ahora podremos descansar por fin- le respondió con la voz pesarosa, pero dulce, Aradan, que cabalgaba lentamente a su lado. Todos habían perdido tanto...  
  
Cruzaron en silencio el estrecho puente de piedra, que los llenaba de fresco rocío matinal. El aire era ahora menos pesado, todo parecía envuelto en un brillo sereno... para recibirlos había varios elfos vestidos sobriamente. Estaban parados y silenciosos. La caravana se detuvo y todos bajaron de sus caballos. La dama Celebrían era como una llama plateada embellecida por el brillo de una luna que todavía no se iba, detrás estaban más elfos, en su mayoría mujeres, que buscaban con los ojos a sus esposos, hermanos y padres... no eran demasiadas, muchas ya se habían marchado con los restantes soldados de la caravana anterior, donde habían llegado la mayor parte de los elfos nobles de Imladris... se habían ido ya bastantes familias hacia los puertos grises, elfos que no tenían nada más en la Tierra Media, nada, más que tristeza... En esta caravana, que era de las últimas, venía el Señor Elrond pues no había querido llegar antes dejando a sus hombres regresar solos. Parecía cansado, pero con sólo ver a la Dama Celebrían muchas penas se aminoraron, sus ojos grises brillaron por un momento y olvidando el protocolo y todo lo demás, ambos se dieron un abrazo.  
  
Miluinel había bajado ya de su caballo y bajaba las pocas cosas que traía consigo. La única que realmente le importaba era el arco de su padre, que ahora estaba un poco sucio y maltratado. Sólo pensaba en subir la larga escalinata blanca, caminar por el pasillo y entrar en su habitación que recibía al sol por la ventana... dejarse caer en la cama y dormir con los ojos bien cerrados, perdida, lejos... Una mano tocó su hombro  
  
-¿Dama Miluinel? ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó una voz; apenas se volvió se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa, aunque fatigada. Era Glorfindel  
  
-Estoy cansada...- respondió la elfa con un hilillo de voz al momento que se tambaleaba y se agarraba del caballo para no perder el equilibrio  
  
-Sería bueno que os acompañara- dijo el rubio noldo, deteniéndola.  
  
-No se moleste, Señor...- la frase quedó sin terminar, pues la delgada elfa se había desvanecido cayendo al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Aradan preocupado  
  
-No lo sé, se veía cansada; llevémosla a su habitación- respondió Glorfindel tomando el brazos a la elfa que permanecía en un estado de inconciencia como si durmiera profundamente.  
  
Mientras subían la escalinata y caminaban por el pasillo, Aradan notó algo raro  
  
-No creo que esto sea sólo cansancio- dijo, tocando los párpados de la elfa, que habían adquirido un tinte violeta  
  
-¡¿Qué es esto?!- preguntó espantado Glorfindel, al notar también una especie de anillos púrpuras alrededor de los labios. -Será mejor que la llevemos con Elrond... no me importa que esté cansado- dijo entonces, dando media vuelta y caminando rápidamente  
  
Llegaron hasta la sala de estar anterior a los aposentos privados del señor de Imladris. Dejó a Miluinel recostada en un sillón y Aradan se sentaba en otro, mirándola inquietadamente. A Glorfindel no le importó la cortesía en absoluto y tocó la puerta fuertemente. Un cansado Elrond les abrió casi de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño  
  
-¿Glorfindel? ¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Es la dama Miluinel, no sé qué le sucede, pero parece grave-  
  
Elrond miró a la elfa que yacía tumbada en el sillón y se acercó. Apenas respiraba, la cara estaba pálida realmente, casi blanca... y los ojos estaban como teñidos por un violeta ahora más intenso... alrededor de la boca sucedía lo mismo; el cuerpo estaba helado  
  
-¿Fue herida en combate?-  
  
-Sí... hace menos de una semana, pero insistió en partir- respondió Aradan, recordando la flecha que había recibido en un costado.  
  
-Háblame de la herida- dijo Elrond de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar a la elfa  
  
-Fue una flecha, casi la atraviesa... en el costado derecho... no, izquierdo. Era una flecha negra, estuvo dormida por tres días pero parecía que se había recuperado- decía el joven elfo rápidamente. Elrond tuvo que desgarrar las ropas sobre el lugar donde había sido herida.  
  
-Ay no...- dijo, poniendo una expresión entre enojada y alarmada- Ayudadme, la llevaremos a una cama; y tendrá que ser rápido, parece un envenenamiento-  
  
Glorfindel de nuevo la cargó, sintiendo su helado tacto, casi mortal. Llegaron a una habitación enorme, de ventanas abiertas y una cama en el centro, velada por una bella escultura de madera blanca en la cabecera. Ahí Elrond tenía sus hierbas e instrumentos de curación.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Aradan, al ver la que ya parecía una herida cicatrizada de nuevo abierta y viva, con una oscura coloración.  
  
-Tenía veneno. La flecha tenía veneno- dijo Elrond, concentrado en su trabajo - será mejor que salgan-  
  
-La curarás, tú sabes hacerlo- dijo Glorfindel fingiendo tranquilidad- ¿No es así, Elrond?-  
  
-No lo sé... pasó mucho tiempo. Vamos, vamos, salgan-  
La elfa comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras, pero eso no era ninguna buena seña, a causa del tipo de envenenamiento.  
  
-No... resiste...- decía Elrond, mientras mezclaba preparados curativos. La herida lucía bastante mal, pues el veneno había permanecido ahí por mucho tiempo y ahora estaba actuando de manera rápida; no perdonaba un solo minuto, invadía como una espesa e imborrable mancha el cuerpo de la elfa.  
  
° ""La locura está al acecho escondida entre estas paredes de amargura negra de agonía y sol sin brillo rescátame de esta tenebrosa pesadilla estoy cansado sin aliento exhausto como si arrastrara siglos de dolores"  
  
"Miluinel... ¿dónde estás?.... ella escuchó esa voz de nuevo, una voz cristalina y brillante como el agua al medio día.... ¿Quién eres?.... no eres nadie, por que no tengo ya a nadie. -¿estoy muerta? - se preguntaba mirando sus manos deshacerse y volverse a formar como arena de dunas pálidas. -Aquí no hay paz, ni en ningún lugar a donde vaya- repetía en aquel agujero de vacío y oscuridad.... "" ° *  
  
-¿Cómo está la muchacha?- preguntó la diáfana voz de Celebrían aquella mañana donde el sol brillaba como no lo hacía de tiempo atrás. Las aves trinaban todavía tímidas en la joven primavera que abrazaba el valle. La dama estaba sentada en una banca de los jardines de la casa, hablando con su esposo, a la sombra de un pequeño castaño.  
  
-Todavía no lo sé. Ha mejorado, pero sigue en un letargo-  
  
-¿A causa del veneno?-  
  
-Sí, a causa del veneno y también de las penas-  
  
-No me digas que podría... morir-  
  
-No penséis en eso, dama mía...- dijo Elrond, tocando la mejilla de Celebrían suavemente  
  
-Este lugar se siento un poco... vacío-  
  
-¿Sólo un poco? Más de la mitad de los que aquí vivían han partido. No os había dicho, pero pronto llegarán algunos elfos de Lindon y unos cuantos de Bosque Verde-  
  
-Será esto como una morada... la última morada- dijo Celebrían, sonriendo con dulzura y nostalgia a la vez.  
  
*  
  
Glorfindel descansaba en uno de los prados del valle, por donde corría un río bastante cerca y se podía escuchar su rumor, como una canción de cuna para dormir elfos. Aunque era un prado cercano al puente del Bruinen, estaba lo bastante oculto como para nunca ser molestado. Su mente estaba perdida en las formas que creaban las nubes en un celeste del cielo idéntico al de sus ojos. Sus cabellos dorados parecían esparcidos por la verde y suave alfombra de hierba; algunas abejas zumbaban cerca de su oído y se posaban en las blancas flores. A veces podía escuchar lo que decían  
  
-"La flor caída va volando a su rama.... ¡es mariposa!"- dijo entonces la abeja siseando  
  
El elfo de dorados cabellos soltó una triste risilla; el tiempo nunca había sido tan duro y lento para él como en aquellos 10 años de guerra... tal vez sólo antes, mucho antes, cuando todavía era un elfo orgulloso de una ciudad igual de orgullosa y bella que se levantaba en un paraíso perdido...  
  
Los pasos ligeros de un corcel al parecer élfico lo sacaron de su descanso; levantó la cabeza lentamente y vio a Lindir, escoltando a un par de elfos que no llevaban la capucha puesta; sería casi un crimen no disfrutar del calor del sol primaveral. Era una elfa joven, de negros cabellos, acompañada de otro elfo parecido a ella... ambos se lucían jóvenes. Pensó, acertadamente, que debían ser algunos de los elfos que llegarían de Lindon para vivir ahora en Imladris.  
  
Ya no pudo descansar más, pues otra cosa le preocupaba también: Miluinel; llevaba casi una semana sin abrir los ojos, y tampoco decía ya nada, como los primeros días. Sabía lo que la pequeña elfa estaba sufriendo... aunque a decir verdad, ya no parecía tan pequeña, como si aquellos 10 años le hubiesen pesado como más de mil... Se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, para ver cómo se encontraba. Aquel era un día hermoso como para que ella se lo perdiera, pensó.  
  
Su sonrisa había vuelto, aunque no lucía del todo tranquilo... llevaba el cabello suelto, lo que le daba una apariencia diferente a la habitual, y más en aquel momento, pues lo llevaba lleno de hojitas y hierbas, por haber estado acostado en el prado. Vestía sencillamente, con telas finas y claras, propias de la estación. Subió por la escalinata animosamente.  
  
-Aiya Celebrían- le dijo sonriente a la dama que estaba por ahí en ese momento  
  
-Aiya Glorfindel... ¿vais a ver a la jovencita?-  
  
-Habéis leído mis pensamientos- dijo, siguiendo su camino.  
  
Cuando llegó a la habitación Elrond salía de ella, con una media sonrisa  
  
-¿Cómo está?-  
  
-Míralo tú, por fin de ha despertado-  
  
Glorfindel sonrió como siempre y entró en la habitación. Miluinel lucía como desconcertada y su rostro aún se notaba débil, pero ahora estaba de nuevo ahí.  
  
-Aiya Miluinel-  
  
-Aiya- respondió muy bajito, incorporándose en la cama  
  
-¿Os sentís mejor?-  
  
-No lo sé... el Señor Elrond me ha contado ya lo que me pasó; vaya, todavía no creo haber estado dormida tanto tiempo-  
  
-Lo mejor es que os encontráis bien- dijo sonriendo el rubio noldo  
  
-Señor Glorfindel... ¿están aquí Galadwen o Berianis? Ni siquiera pude verlas el día que llegué-  
  
-No, Miluinel... partieron a los puertos también, junto con la familia de Luinil; sabes que perdieron a muchos- respondió el elfo, en tono triste  
  
-Y yo las perdí a ellas... ni siquiera me pude despedir- respondió tristemente, mirando por el amplio ventanal.  
  
-Hace un día hermoso- dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema y corriendo las cortinas, dejando entrar la embriagadora luz del sol; Miluinel la sintió un momento inundar sus ojos perezosos; una luz que casi lastimaba después de tanto mirar sólo la negrura y los sueños diluidos.  
  
-...no para mi...-  
  
*********************** Caminaba doloridamente por el pasillo; era el atardecer, la hora en que se sentía aún más triste. Caminaba viendo al cielo cambiante, que se ponía de todos colores para recibir después a las estrellas.  
  
-"Las estrellas hacen olvidar al tiempo"- dijo Miluinel.  
  
Llevaba un vestido celeste con delgadísimos bordados del color de la luna que simulaban una enredadera. El cabello estaba suelto, con unas pequeñas trenzas encima de las orejas que enmarcaban el triste rostro.  
  
Los años seguían pasando y la sonrisa de Miluinel estaba perdida, arisca y temerosa de aparecer; había recibido una carta del Bosque Verde, de Estelwen hacía apenas una semana... eso la había animado un poco, ahora, por lo menos salía de su habitación e iba a mirar las estrellas a los jardines más apartados. Veía a poca gente, sabía que muchos se habían ido, pero nunca creyó que tantos... el valle, aunque con hermosos cantos que acariciaban el aire con sus melodías, se sentía solitario. Aradan se había ido a Lindon, pero le había prometido que regresaría.  
  
Llegó a su lugar favorito desde hacía poco: un prado oculto, de hecho, muy cercano a un jardín bastante grande y hermoso, donde había alguien casi siempre. Tras una cortina de espesas enredaderas había una menuda puerta blanca que daba entrada a un pequeño jardín lleno de flores blancas. Casi siempre había una fresca sombra que daba un árbol de altas ramas. Ahí pasaba horas, de noche o de día, mirando el sol o las estrellas, Miluinel estaba ahí, tejiendo coronas de flores, cantando melancólicas melodías a media voz o tocando la pequeña arpa que Estelwen le había mandado junto con la larga carta.  
  
"¿El mundo  
  
siempre fue así  
  
o ahora  
  
se ha vuelto  
  
sólo por mi tan triste?..."  
  
Los versillos cantados de Miluinel se interrumpieron cuando una nuececilla calló en su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba, pero no pudo distinguir nada  
  
-Debió ser una ardilla...- dijo, y trató de retomar su canto, pero ahora escuchó murmullos en la copa del árbol.  
  
-shhh cállate, ya se dio cuenta- decía una vocecilla traviesa  
  
-Tírale otra...-  
  
Miluinel dejó su arpa a un lado y se levantó de la hierba. Hacía tiempo que no subía a un árbol, así que de momento no pensó en intentarlo, sólo miraba hacia arriba, tratando de descifrar las sombras.  
  
-¡shhh ya nos descubrió! - dijo la vocecilla ahora más fuerte  
  
-deja de empujarme, que me voy a caer- le respondía otra, cada vez haciendo más ruido con las hojas del árbol. El bullicio aumentó hasta que una elfa estuvo a punto de caer de lo alto. Por suerte se pudo colgar a una de las ramas.  
  
Bajó del árbol ligera y se plantó frente a Miluinel que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder pronunciar palabra.  
  
-¡Aiya! Yo soy Naira- dijo sonriente la elfilla. Llevaba el negro cabello trenzado y despeinado, de tanto estar jugueteando y trepando por los árboles. vestía un vestido recto de mangas anchas, azul profundo... que limpio y desarrugado debía ser bastante bello. Tenía unos grandes ojos color zafiro  
  
-A...aiya... Miluinel-  
  
-¿Miluinel? ¿ese es tu nombre? ¡que bien! ¡eh, Mahtan, baja de ahí!-  
  
Al momento las ramas comenzaron a sonar más y un elfo, bastante parecido a Naira, con el cabello oscuro y también revuelto; tenía los ojos bastante grandes y bonitos, más o menos del mismo tono azulado, pero aún más oscuro. Tenía los labios rellenos y una expresión un tanto simpática.  
  
-Aiya- dijo el elfo, en un tono de voz bastante característico.  
  
-No llevamos mucho tiempo en Imladris, pero supongo que el suficiente como para que ya nos hubieras conocido- dijo Naira, alegre  
  
-Pero andas perdida siempre...- dijo Mahtan, con lo que Naira empezó a reír. Parecían unos elfos bastante burlones y risueños.  
  
-Bueno... tengo mis asuntos... ¿ustedes me espiaban?- dijo Miluinel a media voz  
  
-No claro que no... sólo practicábamos nuestra puntería- dijo Naira, y ahora fue quien hizo reír a Mahtan  
  
-Tengo que irme...-dijo Miluinel, recogiendo su arpa de la hierba  
  
-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Naira  
  
-Sí, tan pronto- respondió un tanto descortés, caminando hacia la salida de aquel jardín.  
  
-Eh espera, no quisimos molestarte- dijo entonces Mahtan, en un tono más serio. Miluinel se detuvo y pensó un momento; hacía tanto tiempo que le hablaba a toda la gente así, que se alejaba y se refugiaba en sí misma... entonces se dio la vuelta  
  
-Bueno, no me molestaron-  
  
-Si no te molestamos entonces quiere decir que te agradamos- dijo Naira, y se acercó, tomando de la mano a Miluinel y llevándola de nuevo al lugar donde estaban -Anda, vamos a dar un paseo- le dijo, con una animada sonrisa...  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Ahora sí que no me he tardado con Miluinel!! A ver, vamos a ver, ciertas aclaraciones y significados; aclaraciones: cuando Elrond está curando a Miluinel, el espacio ese medio paranoide (donde por cierto, hay frases de un poeta mexicano llamado Salvador Córdova León) se supone que es un delirio acá de enfermedad. Luego, ok, en este capi pasan varios años, pero bueno, no les quise poner años y años donde Miluinel sólo se deprime... así que me salté eso hasta que encuentra a esos elfitos chistosos ;) lo que dice la abeja (jajaja ostro de mis viajes, yo supongo que los elfos pueden escuchar a los animales, a todos) es un haikai muy antiguo.  
  
Gracias a Anariel (que linda! Comprendo que no tengas tiempo, pero de veras quiero leer tus fics de nuevo ;_;) a Nariko (no sabes las chidas tardes que me paso contigo, intercambiando mis dibujos, por cierto, el de Aredhel y Boromir ya está coloreado!) a Elanta (waaaa mil gracias por tu ayuda con el espacio/tiempo, por tu critica constructiva, por escribir fics tan de poca madre!! Por traernos a Fion =)____ jejeje hantalë también por tu buen karma) a Cari-Chan (eeeey sigo agradeciéndote a Aradan... pero ya extraño tu fic de Gil-Galad!) a Siobahn (mil gracias por todos tus revius, me animan muchísimo! Tendré tu dibujo de Beleg pronto) a Ellóith, la loka Carmenchuuu y a todos todos  
  
Naira= corazón de llama (así le dicen a veces al sol)  
  
Tenna rato!! 


	13. La Boda de Elrond

Desde que se conocieron se hicieron inseparables. Los tres elfos andaban de un lado para otro, siempre riendo, siempre alegres. Pocos meses habían sido suficientes para que se conocieran casi del todo y ahora, a casi un año desde su primer encuentro en aquel jardín oculto, eran muy buenos amigos. Miluinel supo que Naira no era una "elfa completa" como le gustaba decirse a si misma, sino que era una curiosa medio elfa (de ahí que tuviera una estatura menor que la de un elfo común) sabía también cuánto quería a Mahtan, a quien consideraba un hermano. Éste era un elfo de descendencia noldor de Lindon, siempre bromeando y riendo... aunque era también bastante serio cuando necesitaba serlo, y siempre tenía buenos consejos; era el más grande de los tres.  
  
Sus citas eran en los riachuelos y manantiales, donde tiraban piedras; ahora hasta a Miluinel le obsesionaba aquello de la puntería, que siempre practicaban a la menor provocación. Las risas en el palacio volvieron a ser frecuentes, lo que le daba un poco de la vida que había perdido después de la guerra. Aunque Miluinel había recuperado mucha de su energía vital, nunca volvió a quitarse ese halo de melancolía que a veces invadía su rostro. Ahora hablaba un poco menos y reflexionaba un poco más; le gustaba escuchar y muy a menudo estar sola...  
  
Los años habían pasado tan tranquilamente como antaño; con ello vino la felicidad y muchas decisiones también. La más importante de ellas fue la fijación de una fecha para la esperada boda del Señor Elrond con la princesa Celebrían. Apenas esto fue anunciado, el valle entero comenzó a movilizarse...  
  
Esa era una mañana templada y tranquila, con el canto de los ruiseñores colándose entre los edificios élficos.  
  
-¡Milu!- dijo la elfilla que entraba por la ventana de su dormitorio. Le dio un gran abrazo, como si tuvieran años de no verse. Así eran los abrazos de Naira, sinceros y cálidos.  
  
-¡Nai!- respondió Miluinel, correspondiendo al efusivo abrazo; aún estaba desperezándose de su descanso y llevaba su ropa de dormir.  
  
-¡Vístete y levántate de una vez! Tenemos trabajo que hacer-  
  
-¿Trabajo? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Miluinel, confusa  
  
-Pues claro, o qué, ¿creías que la vida de un elfo era sólo cantar y tirar piedras al agua?-  
  
-Bueno, pero podrías decirme de qué se trata-  
  
-Supongo que tienes buena letra... tenemos que escribir muchas invitaciones ¡a la boda del Señor Elrond!-  
  
Miluinel abrió mucho los ojos y puso una expresión alegre  
  
-¿Se casan ya? ¡qué bueno, ya era tiempo!-  
  
Dicho esto la elfa se puso un sencillo vestido y ambas salieron de la habitación, hablando animadamente sobre todo lo que estaba por venir.  
  
-¿Dónde está Mahtan?- preguntó Miluinel.  
  
-Él está recibiendo los barriles de vino que vienen desde Bosque Verde... ¡esto no será cualquier cosa!-  
  
En ese momento por el pasillo vieron a Lindir, que venía cargando una pila de cajas que casi no lo dejaba ver. Miluinel sabía cuanto odiaba que lo pusieran a hacer esa clase de trabajos.  
  
-Alassë' aure (buenos días)- dijo Lindir, dejando caer todas las cajas en el suelo -las buscaba; Naira sabe ya del encargo que se les ha hecho... muy bien, aquí está el papel de las cartas, la tinta y los sellos... también me han dicho que se encarguen de esto ahora mismo-  
  
Ambas elfas asintieron sin poder responder, pues el elfo caminaba presuroso hacia otro lado. Ellas caminaron a la biblioteca y se fueron a instalar en una amplia mesa de madera blanca, donde extendieron los papeles azul claro y la tinta plateada que tenían, además de el modelo y la lista de invitados, que miraba con interés Naira.  
  
-¡Mira! El rey Thranduil de Bosqueverde y familia. ¿sabes lo que eso quiere decir?-  
  
-pues... ¿qué vendrá el rey Thranduil y su familia?- respondió Miluinel bromeando  
  
-No seas tonta... ¡qué vendrá el príncipe Legolas! Dicen que es un elfo bastante guapo...-  
  
-¡y tú eres una elfa sátira! Le llevas casi mil años y ya estás pensando en él-  
  
-Bueno bueno, dime tú ¿cuántos años le llevaba Lúthien a Beren? Yo me vería bastante decente...-  
  
Ambas elfas empezaron a reír, sin dejar de escribir y sellar numerosos sobres de invitación.  
  
***************  
  
En los apenas cinco días que pasaron desde que se anunció la boda, la gente comenzó a llegar a Imladris. La primera de ellas fue la Dama Galadriel, junto con su esposo Celeborn, quienes llegaron con bastante equipaje para permanecer una buena temporada. Numerosos mensajeros a diario confirmando asistencia y otros tantos llegando con barriles de vino, de exóticas flores y demás objetos que irían a utilizarse. El valle se fue haciendo poco a poco más ruidoso y ajetreado, no había un solo elfo que no trabajara en algún preparativo de la boda. A Miluinel le había tocado casi hacer de todo: desde escribir invitaciones, bordar algunas mantas (cosa que no se le daba del todo bien) hasta realizar algunos pesados trabajos de carpintería.  
  
Con todo, cuando la fecha estaba muy cerca, no menos de una semana, llegaron todos los invitados que venían de lejanas tierras: había llegado desde Lindon, Círdan, acompañado de algunos nobles telerin; desde Lóthlorien llegaron algunos más elfos conocidos y de Bosque Verde un grupo mediano con el Rey Thranduil y su hijo (que por cierto, no había salido de su habitación, o por lo menos Miluinel nunca lo vio) como invitados más honorables. Ahora, en los jardines siempre había elfos saludándose, descansando o simplemente caminando por ahí. Pocas veces se encontraba un momento para estar solos. Con tanto ajetreo, Miluinel no había visto a nadie de los que habían llegado, sólo sabía que estaban ahí por lo que contaba Mahtan, quien era uno de los elfos que siempre escoltaban a los invitados y recibían las cosas que llegaban para la boda. El verano estaba a todo su esplendor, el calor subía desde el húmedo piso (pues a veces por las noches llovía); las flores despedían un embriagador aroma y el aire soplaba tibio y envolvente.  
  
El tiempo, entonces, se fue bastante rápido y cuando todos acordaron el día había llegado. El clima se había puesto hermoso, más todavía. La mañana se había despertado temprano, con muchos elfos dejando todo listo: los sitiales de los nobles, el hermosos y adornado sitial de la pareja, los asientos de los invitados, las largas mesas que para la noche estarían llenas de alimentos y vino; la brillante pista de la plaza principal y el sitio donde tocarían los músicos. Parecía ya no faltar nada: aquella fiesta no sería cualquier cosa.  
  
Miluinel había estado acomodando las multicolores frutas en las bandejas de plata, acomodándolas por color degradado, había tanta variedad que parecían un arcoiris... había continuado haciendo mil cosas más durante todo el medio día, hasta la media tarde que se encontró a Naira  
  
-Aiya ¿trabajando todavía? Todo está listo ya, no seas exagerada-  
  
-No, no, falta acomodar las bandejas, dejar las copas en...-  
  
-¡Basta ya!- interrumpió la elfilla- se hace tarde y tú ni siquiera te has bañado, o qué, ¿piensas conocer así a muchos elfos guapos?-  
  
Miluinel río al percatarse de que era ya bastante tarde y tenía una pinta bastante despreocupoada  
  
-¡Por Eru! Me tengo que arreglar, me había olvidado...-  
  
-Sí, tienes que ponerte muy guapa-  
  
Las dos se dirigieron a los baños; para esa hora ya no había nadie, todos estaban en sus habitaciones preocupándose por sus ropas.  
  
Naira dejó sola a Miluinel y esta tomó un rápido baño; con una bata de seda puesta subió corriendo a su habitación, procurando que nadie la viese  
  
-Me gusta vuestro vestido- dijo de pronto una bromista voz. Ese no podía ser otro más que Glorfindel. Ella se volvió realmente avergonzada, forzando una sonrisa  
  
-Señor Glorfindel... qué vergüenza...-decía la elfa. Él sólo soltó una risa  
  
-La veré en la noche; tal vez tenga suerte y con la misma ropa-dijo por último, alejándose. Miluinel sólo se daba golpes en la cabeza, a veces sentía que estaba destinada a pasar vergüenzas precisamente con ese elfo.  
  
Entró en su habitación; tenía el pelo todavía húmedo. Se acercó rápido a su armario y miró todos los vestidos, que en realidad no eran muchos, detalladamente. El azul era demasiado simple, el morado no le venía bien... después de un rato consideró la idea de Glorfindel de vestir con la bata, pues parecía no encontrar nada apropiado. De pronto vio asomarse una fina tela color vino detrás de sus habituales vestidos. Lo miró un poco más de cerca y lo vio perfecto. Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía ese vestido...  
  
Después de un rato, Miluinel se miró por última vez al espejo. Se había atado el cabello castaño en una media coleta, enmarcada por unas finas trenzas rematadas con unas cuentas pequeñitas, color rojo. Ese día se había puesto el broche de su padre sujetando su peinado, la hermosa mariposa castaña. El vestido estaba rematado con bordados en forma de enredadera color oro oscuro; las mangas estaban abiertas; era un ligero vestido de verano. Había también pintado sus labios con algunas bayas que se utilizaban para ese fin.  
  
Miró un momento por la ventana, ya había algunos elfos en la explanada; el valle estaba más hermoso e iluminado que nunca, con faroles azules y blancos y además unas luciérnagas que engalanaban la cálida noche con sus intermitentes chispas. Todo estaba dispuesto; sobre las mesas habían puesto unos toldos de tela transparente y por todos lados había blancas flores. El cielo también parecía festejar algo, como si las estrellas brillaran más sólo por este motivo, especialmente Eärendil, que desde arriba en la infinidad parecía observarlo todo con gran alegría.  
  
Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Naira y Mahtan; ella vestía un hermoso vestido color azul plata y el cabello oscuro caía sobre su espalda, sólo sujeto por una banda de tela bordada con perlas. Él vestía de negro, lo que lo hacía ver un poco más grande, y más serio aunque no hubiera nada de eso, menos una noche de fiesta.  
  
-¡Alassëa lóme mellyrn! (buenas noches amigos)- saludó Miluinel con una gran sonrisa- se ven fantásticos-  
  
-Míra que guapa tú también- dijo Naira  
  
-Ya bañada si cambias- dijo Mahtan por lo que recibió un golpe en el brazo de parte de Miluinel.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la explanada y sin hacer su usual bullicio, pues todas o casi todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas por los invitados. De la puerta de una de las habitaciones salió un elfo de cabello rizado y azabache, peinado hacia atrás, elegantemente vestido de azul oscuro con adornos en plata. Miluinel lo reconoció de inmediato y corrió hasta él dándole un gran abrazo que casi lo derriba.  
  
-¡¡Aradan!!-  
  
-¡¡Miluinel!!- respondió el elfo abrazándola y cargándola, dándose un par de vueltas por la emoción -Te ves hermosa... y alegre-  
  
-¡Tú te ves muy guapo también! Te presentaré a mis amigos, ella es Naira y él es Mahtan-  
  
Los elfos se dieron las manos y siguieron su camino.  
  
-¿Dónde los conociste? ¿Viven aquí?- preguntó Aradan a su amiga  
  
-Sí sí, vinieron de Lindon después de la guerra...- los ojos de Miluinel se entristecieron fugazmente.  
  
-Ella es curiosa... es... pequeñita- decía Aradan, mirando con curiosidad a Naira, que caminaba por delante. Cuando bajaron la escalinata miraron a los elfos que iban llegando a la explanada; decidieron ir a saludar a todos los de Bosqueverde, que recién aparecían. Casi todos iban vestidos con el color de las hojas, llevando tocados y joyas con esas formas también. Se acercaron los cuatro elfos, con Miluinel y Aradan al frente. Cuando vieron al rey Thranduil hicieron una reverencia y lo saludaron  
  
-Dama Miluinel, Joven Aradan, pero claro que los recuerdo.. la mejor vanguardia de todo el ejército estaba con ustedes- decía el Rey- dejadme presentarles a mi hijo, Legolas-  
  
Un muy joven elfo saludó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza. Tenía unos profundos ojos azules y un cabello dorado pálido que llevaba peinado hacia atrás, con unas trenzas a los costados. Parecía tímido, un poco callado, un poco melancólico.  
  
Miluinel reconoció una mirada conocida entre los elfos de Bosque Verde, de grandes ojos grises  
  
-¡Estelwen! No sabía que estabas aquí- dijo la elfa, dándole un abrazo  
  
-Mi niña... te quería dar una sorpresa, igual que Laitalë-  
  
-¿También ella está aquí? Vaya... si que he estado distraída-  
  
Una rubia elfa de dulce mirada azul la saludó efusivamente  
  
-¡amiga! Tienes que contarme como te va con Osanwë-  
  
Laitalë no pudo ocultar una sonrisa y mostró a Miluinel la mano en que llevaba un lindo anillo de oro.  
  
-Me hubiera gustado que viniese... pero no pudo, se quedó cuidando a nuestro hijo-  
  
-¿Hijo? Me hubiera encantado conocerle...-  
  
-No conocerás ahora al hijo de Laitalë, pero sí al mío- dijo de pronto Estelwen, mientras llamaba a alguien.  
  
-¿Tienes un hijo? No lo sabía...-  
  
-Este es mi hijo, Irimar; ella es Miluinel-  
  
Irimar tendió la mano sin muchas ganas a Miluinel; llevaba una sencilla vestimenta de un verde oscuro y el negrísimo y liso cabello sin sujetar; parecía no haber puesto demasiado empeño en su arreglo. Sus ojos eran muy bellos, de un tono violeta intenso, aunque su expresión no era del todo amigable.  
  
-Encantada- dijo la elfa sonriendo, pero él no le respondió nada y se dio media vuelta.  
  
Miluinel levantó las cejas, extrañada, pero no le dio demasiada importancia; en cambio, se quedó pensando un momento en aquella mirada violeta, como si la hubiera visto antes... Estelwen se disculpó tanto como pudo hasta que Miluinel se despidió de sus amigas cuando apareció por fin la pareja próxima a casarse.  
  
Nunca había visto ella una elfa tan hermosa hasta que vio aparecer a la Dama Celebrían, con sus hermosos y peculiares cabellos sueltos, llevando sólo una corona de mithril y joyas azuladas. El vestido que llevaba era blanco, de un blanco que deslumbraba aún más con la luz de la luna. Bajó las escaleras pausadamente y su padre, Celeborn, quien se veía realmente majestuoso, vestido de blanco y plata, tomó su mano. Galadriel estaba en la especie de altar, adornado aunque no demasiado, donde se consumaría el enlace. A su lado esperaba Elrond, con un traje azul oscuro, de un color tan profundo como el cielo; llevaba sobre su cabeza una delicada corona de mithril que se ceñía a su frente. Su mirada gris se iluminó cuando por fin vio a Celebrían y toda su belleza aparecer frente a él. En el aire había música callada y solemne, cantada por un par de elfas, desde el lugar de los músicos. Aquella era una especie de canción sagrada para esas ocasiones. Celeborn entregó la mano de su hija a Elrond. Todos alrededor miraban silenciosos y felices el acontecimiento.  
  
La dama Galadriel, quien se veía más admirable que nunca, pronunció los versos sagrados para confirmar ante los Valar y también ante Eru, que esa pareja se unía para siempre por su decisión. El sagrado momento fue breve, sólo eso, un momento. Después de la consagración, los elfos invitados gritaron y dieron numerosas bendiciones a los nuevos esposos, y también entregaban hermosos regalos, en especial los reyes y los importantes nobles.  
  
Justo después de la entrega del último regalo la solemnidad despareció para dar paso a una enorme alegría y gozo, cuando los músicos tocaban los primeros arpegios de una animada canción. Las arpas, las flautas y las voces bailaban siguiendo una sola línea, llenando de colores y sonrisas el ambiente. Alrededor del lugar de baile (el centro de la plaza, que se había usado entonces para ese fin) se colocaron varias sillas y bancas donde todos se acomodaron; en la parte más visible estaban los sitiales de la pareja, de los padres y de los invitados más importantes. También alrededor de la pista estaban las largas mesas repletas de deliciosos manjares: de lado izquierdo estaban las bandejas con deliciosos panes y aromáticas frutas dispuestas en bellos acomodos. Por las mesas había flores esparcidas y en el lado izquierdo estaban los barriles de vino recién abierto y muchas copas alargadas de cristal transparente y azulado, que soltaban destellos en los toldos de encima.  
  
Miluinel miraba todo encantada: las cintas de los árboles, los faroles, la comida... escuchaba la música, las risas y la alegría alrededor que desde hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. Naira igualmente veía a la gente ir y venir, saludando a Elrond y Celebrían, que estaban más sonrientes que nunca, a los reyes hablar de asuntos ya no tan importantes, a los músicos tañer sus instrumentos...  
  
-Bueno, vayamos a comer algo, no nos quedaremos viendo todo con la boca abierta nada más- dijo entonces Naira, jalando de la mano a Miluinel y aproximándose a la mesa de las frutas.  
  
-Está todo tan perfecto... no me dan ganas de desacomodarlo-  
  
-Eso es por que a ti te tocó el trabajo sucio-  
  
Ambas tomaron un plato lleno de negras cerezas y pasaron a la otra mesa, a la de los vinos. Tomaron unas copas  
  
-¿Y esto qué es?- se preguntó Miluinel señalando un barril con una inscripción que decía "verano"  
  
-Ese es un vino frutal, de gusto dulce y fresco, precisamente como el verano- respondió el una voz por detrás, perteneciente a Glorfindel; se dio media vuelta y lo vio, vestido de blanco y dorado, realmente se veía muy bien. Miluinel recordó el incidente de hacía unas horas.  
  
-Ah... gracias... y bueno, ya ha visto que no me he dejado la bata-  
  
-Así te ves aún mejor... y te convendría probar ese vino, es de los mejores del rey Thranduil-  
  
-Hantalë- respondió Miluinel sirviendo dos copas, la de ella y de Naira. Las elfas se fueron a sentar a una banca muy cerca al lugar de los músicos, que ahora tocaban una animada pieza sólo con percusiones.  
  
-¿Qué has traído?-preguntó Naira, mirando a través de su copa  
  
-Un vino de verano... o por lo menos eso me dijo Glorfindel-  
  
-¿Glorfindel eh?- preguntó Naira poniendo una sonrisilla maliciosa  
  
-Sí sí, el mismo... ¿qué con eso?-  
  
-¿Es que te pusiste algo de color en las mejillas o no se te ha quitado lo sonrojada desde que lo viste?-  
  
-No digas tonterías... oye, esto está realmente bueno- dijo Miluinel dando un sorbo a su copa al igual que Naira. Mahtan llegó acompañado de Aradan, al parecer se habían caído un tanto bien. Traían consigo unas copas de un vino más oscuro.  
  
-¿Me dejas probar?- preguntó Miluinel a Aradan, sin esperar por la respuesta y dando un sorbo a la escarlata bebida.  
  
-No me ha gustado tanto como el mío ¿quieres probar?-  
  
Los cuatro elfos hablaban y comían las cerezas que habían llevado, además de los pequeños panes y el vino. Cuando Miluinel se terminó su copa fue de nuevo a la mesa de los vinos, donde se encontró con Irimar. Realmente era un elfo bien parecido, con la nariz recta y los labios delgados; era alto y delgado y tenía una expresión misteriosa, se parecía bastante a su madre.  
  
-Aiya Irimar ¿qué bebes?-  
  
-Vino ¿no es obvio?- le respondió neciamente el elfo de los ojos violetas, sin mirarla  
  
-Pues claro, me refería a qué vino es el que bebes-  
  
-Eso que importa...-  
  
Miluinel decidió ignorar su actitud e intentar hablar un poco más con él  
  
-¿No te había visto en alguna parte? Me resultas conocido...-  
  
-En Eregion tal vez-  
  
-¿en Eregion? ¿entonces ya nos conocíamos?-  
  
-Dije tal vez... y también digo que me tengo que ir... eres aburrida- dicho esto, el elfo se perdió entre la gente, dejando de nuevo a Miluinel con las palabras en la boca, pero ahora con una expresión de disgusto  
  
-Vaya, esto se gana una cuando quiere ser amable...- se dijo a si misma y volvió con sus amigos. La plática cada vez estaba más animada, pero ahora Miluinel no podía participar demasiado...  
  
-Es que es demasiado complicado, digo, eso de enamorarse... se mueve tu mundo entero- decía Mahtan mientras mordía una manzana verde  
  
-Yo no lo sé, en verdad todavía no encuentro a alguien que de veras me haya atrapado- respondió Aradan  
  
-Para mi el amor es lo más grande que te pueda pasar, sólo imaginen, estar con la persona que más quieres viendo ese justo instante en que el arcoiris se refleja en el agua y...- decía Naira, con la voz emocionada  
  
-Sí si Naira, pero tu qué puedes decir, el único elfo al que le habías hablado de más de amigos era ese raro de Lindon... y ya- dijo Mahtan cortándole la inspiración a la medioelfa  
  
-¿Y tú Miluinel?¿ya te has enamorado de alguien?-le preguntó Naira  
  
Aradan la volteó a ver gravemente, pues sabía que recordaría a Rohedil.  
  
-Sí... pero ha quedado atrás-  
  
-¿En serio? ¡No me lo habías dicho! Y no digas eso, estoy segura de que algo se puede hacer- dijo Naira sonriendo  
  
-No, no se puede hacer nada... él murió-  
  
Los cuatro elfos se quedaron inmersos en un incómodo silencio hasta que Mahtan habló de nuevo.  
  
-Bueno, brindemos por el amor, siempre deja más cosas buenas que malas ¿no?-  
  
-¡Almien! (salud)- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.  
  
-¿Meralyë miruvórë? Miluinel? (quieres hidromiel, Miluinel?)- preguntó Naira cuando vio pasar a un elfo con la copa llena de la dorada bebida  
  
-Tancave! (claro!)- respondió y fueron caminando, de nuevo, al sitio de los vinos. La música era más animada ahora que todos habían terminado de comer. Las mesas de la comida ahora estaban casi vacías y sólo quedaban los deliciosos postres y frutas, además de algunas nueces endulzadas. Ambas regresaron a la banca, no con una sin con un par de copas cada quien.  
  
-El hidromiel es lo mejor ¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo Aradan cuando las vio  
  
-Vamos, que nosotras nunca bebemos demasiado-  
  
-Eh Naira, mira eso, tu principito del Bosque Verde parece bastante aburrido- dijo Miluinel señalando discretamente a Legolas que permanecía sentado en una silla, sin hablar con nadie.  
  
-Esta es una oportunidad única, deja lo hago mi amigo- dijo Naira y caminó hasta donde estaba, todavía con las dos copas en la mano. Legolas la vio acercarse y en realidad no supo que hacer, y no tuvo más que dejar salir una nerviosa sonrisa  
  
-Tula yo emmë (ven con nosotros) Legolas- dijo Naira en un tono seguro, además ofreciéndole la copa extra de hidromiel que llevaba.  
  
-Está bien- respondió Legolas y la acompañó, no sin antes decirle a su padre que estaría ahí con ellos. Thranduil sonrió al ver que su hijo hacía nuevos amigos  
  
Miluinel, sonriente, negó con la cabeza cuando vio llegar a Naira acompañada del príncipe. Todos lo saludaron y de nuevo comenzó una animada plática sobre arcos y flechas. Miluinel, Legolas y Mahtan estaban realmente apasionados, mientras que Naira y Aradan se miraban a los ojos sonriendo, sin saber qué decir para entrar en la conversación. La música se puso más animada, dejando de lado las delicadas voces por unas tenaces percusiones y un ritmo acelerado. Naira tomó a Aradan de la mano  
  
-Vamos a bailar- le dijo  
  
-e...está bien-  
  
Los elfos fueron los primeros en abrir la pista y poco a poco llegaron más parejas a bailar, entre ellas, Elrond y Celebrían, cosa bastante rara para todos tomando en cuenta la seriedad del elfo...  
  
Mientras en la banca, la plática seguía igual de apasionada que antes.  
  
-Pienso que cien soldados del Bosqueverde podrían contra mil orcos- decía orgulloso el joven Legolas, mientras Mahtan ponía una cara de incredulidad  
  
-No seas exagerado... pero bueno, como ahora no tenemos mil orcos para probar que es cierto, qué te parece si pasado mañana organizamos un pequeño torneo de tiro con arco?- dijo Miluinel  
  
-Hecho, todavía estaré aquí- respondió Legolas.  
  
-De momento tendremos que ir por más vino... pero me estoy aburriendo de ir a cada momento, ¿podrían ayudarme a traer más copas?-  
  
Los elfos asintieron y llegaron hasta la mesa, llenando tantas copas como pudieron cargar y después con mucho cuidado llevar hasta la banca. Miluinel tomó otra copa de aquel vino de verano que tanto le había gustado. Aradan y Naira llegaron de bailar, un tanto agitados.  
  
-¿Quién sigue? ¡Vamos hermanito, ven a bailar!- dijo la medioelfa dirigiéndose a Mahtan, quien animado la siguió de nuevo a la pista de baile  
  
-Ella es genial- dijo Aradan, todavía cansado, mirándola bailar en la pista- ¿qué traes tú con ese vino de verano?-  
  
-Nada, nada, que me ha gustado mucho... tengo ganas de bailar ¿quién de los dos viene?-  
  
Ambos elfos dieron un paso hacia delante  
  
-Ah no no, ve tu- dijo Legolas, un tanto apenado, Aradan respondió más o menos lo mismo  
  
La elfa los miró divertida  
  
-No seáis tontos, venid los dos- dijo Miluinel y los tomó a ambos de la mano, llevándolos a la pista de baile. Los tres elfos bailaron animadamente, cerca de tres piezas, hasta que estuvieron exhaustos. Miluinel llegó a beber más copas. Gradualmente, ambas elfas, Naira y Miluinel se habían puesto más risueñas y alocadas de lo normal. A Miluinel se le notaba un ligero rubor en las mejillas...  
  
-¿No creen que ya han bebido suficiente?- dijo Aradan, mirándo preocupadamente a Mahtan, para que también hiciera algo.  
  
-¿Acaso estamos tiradas en el suelo? Entonces no digas nada- le respondió Naira, tomando una copa más de hidromiel. Ambas elfas reían como si les hubieran contado un muy buen chiste  
  
-¡Quiero bailar! Pero ustedes ya están muy cansados...-  
  
-Mira Milu, allá está alguien muy solito- dijo señalando el otro extremo de la pista, donde Glorfindel estaba sentado, disfrutando de una copa de vino blanco. Miluinel, animada (y pasada de copas) como estaba, se decidió a sacarlo a bailar. Llegó hasta donde estaba, ya un poco mareada, pues había chocado con algunos elfos antes de llegar.  
  
-Aiya Glorfindel- le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa  
  
-Aiya Miluinel, te ves muy contenta-  
  
-¡Y tú muy aburrido!-  
  
-¿Aburrido yo? ¡qué va! Sólo estoy descansando un momento-  
  
-No entiendo como siento tú un elfo tan guapo no tengas a ninguna elfa al lado y estés aquí sentado triste y solo-  
  
Glorfindel la miró un momento y sonrió, deduciendo que la felicidad de Miluinel se debía a aquel vino de verano que él le había recomendado  
  
-¿Y qué propones para que ya no esté triste y sólo?-  
  
-Qué vayamos a bailar-  
  
Dicho esto, Miluinel lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista, donde bailaron una bella pieza tocada por los entusiastas arpistas y percusionistas. La elfa se le colgaba del cuello al rubio noldo, quien la trataba de sostener para que no se cayera; Glorfindel sólo sonreía cuando la muchacha le decía alguna cosa, digamos, inapropiada...  
  
-En serio no os entiendo, señor Glorfindel-  
  
-¿Por qué dice eso?-  
  
-Por que es usted un elfo muy guap... guapo... ¡vaya si es guapo! No me diga que tiene a una elfa por ahí por que me pondría a llorar... muy triste, triste triste....-  
  
La voz de Miluinel ya estaba cada vez menos clara; cuando acabó la pieza, Glorfindel la llevó hasta la banca donde estaba Naira, a la que ya no le entendían tampoco nada de lo que decía, y se reía muchísimo.  
  
-¿No le dan ganas de sumergirlas en el Bruinen hasta que dejen de decir incoherencias?- preguntó Mahtan a Glorfindel, observándolas carcajearse y no parar de hacerlo.  
  
-De momento habrá que cuidarlas... y olvidar todo lo que nos puedan decir-  
  
La Dama Galadriel observaba todo divertida, desde su sitial; Glorfindel fue con ella un momento, al mirar su expresión  
  
-¿Cómo va todo, Glorfindel?- le preguntó la dama, irónica  
  
-¡Qué como va!... recuerdo que la vez que me sucedió todavía era un joven... en Gondolin, en una de esas celebraciones de...-  
  
-Ni lo menciones. No quisiera imaginarte así, ya bastante con estar sobrio...-  
  
-No es justo, mi señora, que nos mire sufrir mientras usted ríe-  
  
-Debes estar sufriendo mucho, sobre todo cuando esa elfa se te cuelga del cuello- le respondió Galadriel, sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
-Es como mi pequeña hermana-  
  
La dama lo miró un momento con suspicacia  
  
-Anda ya, ve con ella antes de que se de un buen golpe- puntualizó y dicho esto, el rubio noldo volvía a donde los tres elfos preocupados sólo las observaban, riendo de vez en cuando también. Las horas habían pasado y las elfas seguían bebiendo, ahora a escondidas de sus "cuidadores". Naira se divertía quitando la silla de todo aquel que se fuera a sentar, mientras Miluinel se reía de aquellos que caían en su juego. Así estuvieron haciendo toda serie de boberías hasta que no pudieron más. Muchos elfos se habían retirado a descansar y la gente se dispersaba poco a poco. La madrugada estaba muy entrada, y ahora las muchachas comenzaban a estar somnolientas, yéndose hacia atrás de pronto. Legolas pudo sostener a Naira antes de que se cayera al piso.  
  
-Es hora de que duerman... creo yo...-  
  
-¿Habrá que llevarlas a su dormitorio? Entonces yo me pido llevar a Naira, es más pequeñita- dijo Mahtan, ayudando a Legolas quien todavía la sostenía.  
  
-Llevaré a Miluinel- dijo Glorfindel, tratando de levantarla de la banca donde ahora estaba acostada, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Aradan  
  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó este  
  
-Tal vez sí, mejor acompáñame-  
  
Ambos caminaron y recordaron que estaban haciendo lo mismo hace años, pero en una situación muy diferente, cuando Miluinel estuvo a punto de morir... ahora la llevaban balbuceando palabras ininteligibles y oliendo penetrantemente a ese ya inolvidable vino de verano. Abrieron la puerta del dormitorio y Glorfindel entró, mientras Aradan esperaba afuera. La colocó en el próximo lecho de blancas sábanas.  
  
-Glorfindel...en realidad... eres un elfo muy guapo...- medio decía Miluinel al momento en que se le acercó y mareada como estaba le dio un beso que intentó ser en la boca, pero sólo abarcó la mitad de esta. El elfo sólo río ligeramente y la dejó dormir en su cama, tranquilamente...  
  
-Vaya... que noche- dijo Glorfindel, mientras regresaba con Aradan a lo que quedaba de la gran fiesta.  
  
*  
  
Abrió los ojos doloridamente; el brillante sol entraba por la ventana y le hacía daño a los ojos. Todavía traía puesto el vestido de la noche y el peinado medio deshecho. Reconoció su habitación y se levantó de golpe. Todavía estaba mareada y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza... apenas pudo caminar para quitarse el arrugado vestido y ponerse un holgado camisón blanco. Se miró al espejo, vaya que lucía mal... no recordaba casi nada después del baile a trío con Legolas y Aradan... sí, bailó con Glorfindel; totalmente normal...  
  
Salió de su cuarto arrastrando los pies, hacia el comedor, donde esperaba beberse todo un río... en el camino encontró a Glorfindel y le sonrió tranquilamente  
  
-Alassë' aure- saludó con la voz cansada. El lucía bastante descansado y tranquilo-s iento una... terrible vergüenza con usted...-  
  
-Esas cosas pasan... sobre todo en una fiesta tan animada-  
  
-Supongo que ni hice nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir-  
  
-Pues no, a menos que te arrepientas de... no, olvídalo-  
  
-¿De qué?-  
  
En ese momento llegó Naira, con un similar aspecto al de su amiga. Glorfindel ya no le respondió la pregunta. Detrás de ella, venía también Mahtan y Aradan que no dejaban de burlarse de ambas por el desastre de la noche anterior  
  
-Eh Naira, ¿no quieres desayunar al estilo enano? Una buena carne frita con mucho aceite y un gran tarro de cerveza...?- dijo Mahtan maliciosamente  
  
Naira salió corriendo con una mano tapando su boca. Miluinel sólo puso una cara de bastante asco  
  
-Bebe esto- le dijo Aradan acercándole una copa llena de agua burbujeante  
  
-Hantalë-  
  
Los elfos se sentaron a la mesa y no dejaban de reír en silencio aunque Miluinel no dijera nada... realmente había sido una noche para recordar... o tal vez para olvidar.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Wajajaa ahora sí que no me podrán decir que con Miluinel puras desgracias, pura vasca... de hecho me divertí mucho escribiendo este capi jejeje (y está dos tres basado en experiencias verídicas ^ ^' ) y hay más nuevos!! Ese Irimar, odiosísimo aunque muy wapo, no creen?  
  
Jijijiji muchas se han de haber babeado con Legolas!!! Sí si por fin ha aparecideeee y pues bueno, aunque está todavía aquí muy jovencito no deja de ser una preciosura...  
  
Elanta: Señora Sacerdotisa, mil gracias por tus halagos! Que chido que mi historia te haya enganchado, qué mejor elogio que ese!!  
  
Nariko: aaaay hija mía te agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda y tus ideas, jajaja ya era hora de reconocértelo... y sí Glorfindel es un solecito y más ahora en este capi, nooo?  
  
Cari-Chan: jejeje bueno, es que ese Aradan, desde el momento en que lo creaste fue una chulada de elfo =)______ espero que te lo esté tratando bien, si no me darás dos tres guantazos  
  
Siobahn: bueno, no tardarán en llegar esos chulos gemelos! De momento te puse a Legolas, y te tengo una sorpresa en ostro de mis fics... en unos días lo verás. Y pues ahora no sé si hubo mucha intriga, pero bueno jajaja no negarás que quedó acá bien loko  
  
Irimar: pl. "amable(digno de ser querido o amado), hermoso", PD: ESTE CAPI ESTÁ DEDICADO A TODAS LAS LOKAS DE FF. NET ^ ^  
  
Tenna rato! 


	14. La Llegada de Dos Estrellas

Advertencia: este capi quedó llenísimo de azúcar waaaa ni yo me la creo ^^' diabéticos por favor, absténganse.... y bueno, si andan cursis o romanticonas pues esto les caerá muy bien  
  
************  
  
Con un soplido quitó el polvo que tenía encima su arco blanco. Lo había reparado hacía tiempo y desde aquel día no lo había vuelto a sacar del armario; hacían dos días de la boda y Miluinel tenía un asunto pendiente: una competencia de arco con Legolas y Mahtan. Sin embargo llevaba vestido, uno muy sencillo y cómodo, claro, pues las ropas poco femeninas que siempre usaba estaban ahora abandonadas, casi odiadas.  
  
Era un día claro y armonioso, lleno de esa luz vigorosa de verano y todos sus característicos aromas. Las aves cantaban, posadas en los árboles que se balanceaban con el cálido viento matinal. También se había preocupado por llevar un carcaj lleno de flechas. Hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo que no volvía a tomar un arco y se decidió a llegar temprano al lugar, para calentar un poco. Creyó que no habría nadie, pero se encontró con el joven Legolas, quien estaba ahí temprano con la misma intención  
  
-Alassë' aurë Legolas, no creí verte aquí tan temprano- (buenos días) dijo Miluinel sonriente y preparando su arco.  
  
-Yo tampoco... pero necesitaba practicar-  
  
-Lo mismo digo, hace años que no cojo el arco-  
  
-¿Y aún así me retaste? Hay que estar muy seguro de sus habilidades para hacer algo así- dijo Legolas  
  
- Pues claro, de eso sí estoy segura-  
  
Miluinel enfocó la mirada y soltó el primer disparo en cientos de años. No había estado tan mal, aunque dio muy lejos del centro. De inmediato, Legolas disparó y clavó la flecha justo en el centro, con un tiro perfecto. El muchacho sonrió altivamente y miró a Miluinel  
  
-¿Estás segura de querer continuar?- preguntó Legolas  
  
La elfa rió alegremente  
  
-¿Creéis que me he asustado o algo así? En absoluto, principito...-  
  
En ese momento llego Mahtan, con su arco de madera oscura, casi negra ya preparado; detrás venía Naira comiendo una manzana y acompañada también de Aradan.  
  
-¿Han empezado sin mi?- preguntó Mahtan  
  
-Nada de eso, llegamos un poco antes- dijo Miluinel y después saludó a sus otros amigos.  
  
-Bueno, pero habrá que hacer algo emocionante, yo no vine sólo a dispararle a los blancos de práctica... tenemos que ser audaces- dijo Mahtan  
  
-¿Audaces?- preguntó Legolas  
  
-Sí sí, por ejemplo, podrías volarle la manzana a Naira sin hacerle daño...- dijo Mahtan bromeando  
  
Antes de que alguien dijera algo más una flecha rápida que cortó el aire atravesó la manzana que Naira tenía en la mano. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos  
  
-...era sólo una broma...- dijo Mahtan, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a la sonriente Miluinel, autora de aquel preciso disparo. Legolas la miró de la misma manera  
  
-...eso... estuvo muy bien...- dijo el rubio elfo a media voz  
  
-hannad le- respondió Miluinel con una sonrisa orgullosa  
  
-Nunca te había visto esa sonrisa, Milu, tu vena noldo ha salido a la luz- dijo Aradan  
  
-Pues sí, el lado de mi madre se ha hecho presente...- le respondió, siguiendo la broma. Los tres elfos del arco estuvieron de acuerdo en que hacer pruebas más "audaces" podía resultar peligroso...  
  
-¿Podrías volarle la corona al Señor Elrond sin atravesarlo a él?- bromeó Legolas  
  
-hmm si lo atravesamos la dama Celebrían nos atravesaría a nosotros...- respondió Mahtan a la petición de Legolas. Los elfos reían animadamente y casi se habían olvidado de la competencia, hasta que Naira tuvo una mejor idea que la de andar volándoles las cosas a flechazos a todo elfo que estuviera en Imladris  
  
-ya sé, yo lanzaré algo y ustedes estarán de espaldas. Tendrán que ser rápidos para voltearse, encontrarlo y disparar... quien lo haga irá sumando puntos-  
  
-Vaya que es una buena idea... a menos que les parezca demasiado difícil- dijo Legolas  
  
Mahtan y Miluinel comenzaron a reír como respuesta.  
  
Se hizo como Naira dijo en un principio. Estaban de espaldas, con el arco y la flecha ya preparados, esperando el sonido que hacía el objeto que Naira arrojaba... se les hizo un vicio eso de darle al blanco, tanto que pudieron pasar todo el día ahí. Miluinel se llevó más puntos, cuando Mahtan y Legolas quedaron empatados... fue bastante divertido hasta que Naira se comenzó a quejar de que su brazo se iba a entumir si seguía arrojando blancos.  
  
-Vayamos a comer- propuso Aradan - me he cansado muchísimo-  
  
-Sólo de vernos- respondió Miluinel y comenzó a reír- vayan, necesito cambiarme, los alcanzaré en un momento-  
  
La elfa cargó sus cosas y mientras caminaba hacia su habitación vio en uno de los jardines a Irimar, que parecía estar cantando algo, tan bajo que no se entendía. Sintió un deseo ir a golpearlo por la espalda, o jalar esos negros cabellos, o volarle algo con una flecha... pero al final no hizo nada de eso y se quedó mirándolo un rato; nunca había conocido un elfo tan antipático como ese... Como si notara su presencia, Irimar se volvió y dejó de cantar  
  
-Ah... eres tú...- dijo pretendiendo ser indiferente el elfo de ojos violetas  
  
-No te preocupes, no vine aquí a mirarte a ti-  
  
-¿Entonces qué haces ahí parada?-  
  
-Puedo estar parada donde yo quiera...-  
  
-¿Sabes? Suelo ser sincero y lo seré ahora, no quiero conocerte de nuevo ni hablar contigo sólo por que mi madre está tan encariñada...-  
  
-Pues que bueno, tú te lo pierdes y yo me lo ahorro... ¡ay y no sabes la penita que me da el que un elfo tan agradable como tú no me hable... tal vez muera de tristeza!- dijo Miluinel mordazmente y se dio media vuelta; ahora sí que estaba realmente enojada ¿qué le pasaba a ese elfo? ¿es que se creía que todo giraba en torno a él? También se preguntaba como una elfa como Estelwen, tan comprensiva, tan amable y sabia tuviera un hijo así de... insoportable.  
  
-y supones que tú eres la elfa perfecta... ¡qué perfecta has de ser viendo la diversión con esa arma que llevas ahí, que arranca la vida!-  
  
-No digas estupideces- dijo ella volviéndose, con los ojos llenos de rabia- esto no significa nada... parece que el que me acecha eres tú, ¡¡si en realidad no te importara lo que hago me dejarías en paz!!-  
  
-Sí sí, me corroe la envidia de que a la gente como tú le toque la vida más fácil-  
  
-¡¡Facil!! ¡ja!...-  
  
-Fácil, como me has oído, tienes el amor de todos, ¡¡hasta el de mi madre!! Te ríes y bebes y comes en esta casa llena de paz y de cosas fáciles y a la mano; los tienes a todos, no has perdido a nadie...-  
  
-¡¡Ya basta!! Tú no sabes nada de mi vida, y no me vengas a decir que no he perdido a nadie...si tan solo supieras... ¡¡tonto inmaduro!! Tenerme envidia por que tu madre me aprecia...-  
  
Irimar se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente con los puños apretados, alejándose de aquel lugar... No quiso pensar más en el asunto cuando llegó a su habitación; rápido se cambio el vestido arrugado y se arregló un poco el pelo, para ir a comer con sus amigos y quitarse el enojo que tenía después de la desafortunada "conversación" con Irimar.  
  
**********************************  
  
Miraban los primeros rayos de sol reflejados en esa pequeña laguna, su lugar secreto, perdido entre los muchos manantiales y riscos del Valle. Hacía una mañana cálida y apacible; Naira y Miluinel estaban sentadas en una roca lisa, mojándose los pies en la cristalina agua y provocando ondas que rizaban su superficie.  
  
-¿Y tantas cartas? ¡casi como yo!-  
  
-No lo sé, usualmente no recibo tantas...- dijo Miluinel, poniendo las cartas sobre sus piernas y abriendo la primera. Había recibido una gran correspondencia los últimos días y se disponía a leer tranquilamente cada carta.  
  
Era ya una costumbre para ellas reunirse ahí, en la laguna a leer todas sus cartas. Naira recibía muchas, de sus viejos amigos de Lindon... aunque pronto no recibiría tantas más, pues siempre eran tristes y con el paso del tiempo cada vez más, hablando de ir hacia el oeste y no volver más...  
  
-No... Silmariën también...- dijo tristemente Naira al terminar de leer una de sus cartas  
  
-¿Se va?-  
  
-Sí... a veces me pregunto qué hago aquí, no sé, quisiera irme pero también quedarme aquí para siempre-  
  
-No te irás, todavía tenemos mucho que hacer aquí-  
  
Naira le sonrió; siempre que ella tocaba ese tema su amiga le decía lo mismo, aunque en realidad ninguna de las dos sabía qué era eso que las ataba a la tierra donde todo pasaba y todo moría...  
  
-Vamos a ver, esta es de Lindon- dijo Miluinel y de pronto se le iluminó la mirada- ¡¡De Gadonen!!-  
  
""Aiya meldonya (hola amiga mía)  
  
La vida en Lindon tiene un color extraño, de ese azul gastado y con olor a sal. Supongo que sentirás lo mismo, que ya nada es igual... en ningún aspecto. Luinil también estuvo muy triste, pero parece que ha mejorado, ha vuelto a ver a Isilnar; tu sabes como es ella... siento que te niegas a volver a ser su amiga ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Espero que te vaya bien en Imladris, no sabes como extraño todo esto... aunque estos años han pasado tranquilos todavía siento que algo no está bien.  
  
Cuídate mucho, amiga  
  
Namarië, Gadonen""  
  
-..-vaya...- dijo Miluinel muy bajito - que pequeña carta...y ella... volvió a verlo... después de todo...- Calló un momento y se mordió los labios para no llorar más, para no sufrir de nuevo por aquel asunto...Abrió de inmediato otro sobre que venía de Eryn Galen. El sobre parecía traer algo más que sólo el papel. Lo abrió con cuidado y una pequeña piedrita verde azulada, en forma de gota cayó al agua.  
  
-¡Diablos!- dijo la elfa y sumergió su brazo casi por completo para alcanzar la pequeña gema  
  
-¿Qué es eso?¿De quién?-  
  
Miluinel sacó del sobre un papel pequeño y doblado por la mitad. En él sólo se leía la palabra "perdón" y hasta abajo, con letra pequeña y avergonzada, el nombre de Irimar.  
  
-¡Grandísimo torpe!- dijo ella, con ganas de aventar la piedra muy lejos...  
  
-Bueno, no debe ser tan malo... si se quitó el orgullo y te pidió perdón-  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón... pero ahhh-  
  
Las cartas habían sido casi todas inesperadas, en especial esa de Bosque Verde, además de la de Estelwen, que como de costumbre enviaba... ¿Por qué le había pedido perdón? Podía haberse esperado cualquier cosa menos eso... Las elfas retornaron a sus alcobas antes de que entrara bien la mañana. Miluinel se puso un vestido propio para los planes que tenía en esa mañana: hacía bastante que no cabalgaba los alrededores; se ató el cabello en una trenza para que no se enredara con el viento.  
  
Había felicidad en el aire, mezclada con la calidez de los aromas que despedían las flores inundadas de sol. Qué placer aquel el de escuchar risas en lugar que aunque siempre hermoso, llego a ser helado y desolador. Qué diferencia había ahora... todos suponían que se debía a que a la Dama Celebrían le brillaban más los ojos, como estrellas, a que llevaba algo dentro de sí que le daría una infinita alegría a ella, a Elrond y a Imladris por entero. A menudo la dama salía y entraba de las cocinas o de las huertas más cercanas, siempre disfrutando de alguna fruta o algún dulce que hubiere a la mano. Además se reía muchísimo y siempre estaba acompañada, por su esposo, por la dama Galadriel que aún permanecía ahí y también por su padre... sus vestidos cada día utilizaban más tela, cada día más holgados... Miluinel sonrió al recordar todo esto y al verlo de nuevo, cuando escuchó la risa de Celebrían, aproximándose por el abierto pasillo  
  
-Alassë'aurë Miluinel ¿no crees que hace un hermoso día?- (buenos días) preguntó la dama, con esa bella y sana sonrisa que de algunos meses hacia el presente la caracterizaba  
  
-Dama Celebrían, pues claro que hace un lindo día! mucho más con ese buen humor que tiene usted ahora-  
  
La dama río alegremente.  
  
-Sí sí, pero este buen humor se me quitará si no apago este antojo de cerezas que traigo... tenna rato! Que la pases bien- finalizó la dama y siguió su destino, hacia las cocinas  
  
Miluinel también siguió su camino hasta las caballerizas, antes pasando por la blanca escalinata y los jardines de altos árboles, fina hierba y embriagadores perfumes. -Claro- se dijo- si uno quiere ver todo más hermoso, pues lo va a ser...- y continuó con su paso ligero y despreocupado. Llegó a las caballerizas y miró a los animales; la mayoría pastaban libres sobre el campo de hierba fina y otros bebían agua dentro de los establos, hechos de madera blanca y abiertos siempre, pues los caballos podían andar libremente donde quisieran... miró a cada uno y detuvo la vista en un ejemplar hembra, color blanco pero con un extraño matiz azul-plata que le daba el sol; la llamó con un breve silbido y por su nombre...  
  
-¡Indil!- llamó suavemente la elfa y entonces la esbelta yegua acudió, acercando la cabeza para que ella la acariciara. (Indil significa lirio, en sindarin)  
  
-Tanto tiempo sin verte, amiga... ¿quisieras acompañarme a dar un paseo?-  
  
El animal relinchó suavemente, a modo de afirmación  
  
-¡Perfecto! Pero tendrás que esperarme un momento, voy por una manta-  
  
La elfa se acercó a los establos y tomó una fina manta para poder montar al caballo. un repentino relincho la hizo saltar y volverse, un tanto espantada. Miró un enorme y blanco caballo, deslumbrante como la nieve...  
  
-No tengáis miedo, Miluinel, sólo es Asfaloth, que quería saludarte-  
  
Miluinel inclinó la cabeza para ver de quién era esa voz, aunque en realidad ya lo sabía, pues nadie más cuidaba de Asfaloth como Glorfindel  
  
-Oh no, es que me ha sorprendido...- respondió la muchacha, recuperada ya del susto  
  
-Sí sí, a veces le gusta hacer eso... este es un bello día para cabalgar ¿por eso está aquí?- preguntó Glorfindel  
  
-Ha adivinado; hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacerlo-  
  
-Vaya, yo también; ¿os importaría que la acompañase?- preguntó el rubio noldo, que aquel día estaba vestido sencillamente, de colores claros, con algunos bordados en azul celeste. Aunque Miluinel planeaba pasear sola, la petición del elfo simplemente resultó irresistible  
  
-No, ningún problema... venía por la manta nada más... entonces....¿nos vamos?- preguntó Miluinel. Glorfindel asintió.  
  
La elfa de nuevo llamo a Indil y la montó hábilmente, con un solo movimiento; se sorprendió un poco de que sus habilidades de jinete no se hubieran entorpecido después de tanto tiempo de no volver a practicar. Ambos, ya con sus respectivos caballos, bajaron por la colina de hierba verde donde pastaban los otros animales. El viento rozaba sus caras y el constante movimiento de los animales trotando rápidamente por la herbosas llanura les hacía que las blancas mejillas adquirieran un color rosado. Entraron rápidamente a un bosquecillo poblado de grandes hayas de anchas hojas. Las últimas campanillas moradas brotaban al lado de los troncos, atrapando poco a poco la luz del sol que se colaba entre el follaje. Disminuyeron su paso y ahora trotaban apaciblemente entre los árboles  
  
-Miluinel ¿recuerdas quién te enseñó a montar?- preguntó de pronto el rubio elfo, sin dejar de mirar las hojas de las hayas  
  
-Pues claro que lo recuerdo ¡fuiste tú!- respondió ella sonriente. Él empezó a reír, recordando aquellos días...  
  
-¿y recuerdas la vez en que te caíste en el pantano...-  
  
Ella lo interrumpió  
  
-Ah, creí que lo habías olvidado, estuviste años burlándote de lo mismo...- dijo fingiéndose molesta, pero al momento río junto con él - preferiría recordar aquella vez cuando dijiste que eras un experto con los caballos y te fuiste cuesta abajo, muy seguro... y al momento regresó el caballo ¡pero sólo!-  
  
-Sí sí, lo recuerdo...- le respondió, ahora él fingiendo molestia, pero pronto sonrió de nuevo - eras una niña... eres-  
  
-Pues ahora soy una niña grande, si es que me quieres seguir considerando una niña todavía-  
  
- Tienes la misma mirada, aunque ahora luces diferente, si miro con detenimiento todavía puedo ver a aquella niñita tímida que un día llegó aquí...-  
  
Escucharon el canto de unas aves recien nacidas, con el nido en lo alto de una rama. Casi se detuvieron por completo; se bebían el paisaje, respiraban y miraban todo, alimentándose... como cualquier elfo, todo aquello era la misma materia que corría por sus venas...  
  
-...Glorfindel...- dijo la muchacha poniendo una mirada pícara  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-¡¡A que no me alcanzas!!-  
  
Dicho esto la elfa cabalgó rápido entre los árboles, batiendo las hojas a su paso. Llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, todo aquello de recordar la hizo revivir esos días de juegos y alegría... el elfo la seguía en su blanco corcel, que aunque más rápido, por su tamaño tenía menos facilidad de pasar a través de los árboles.  
  
-¡¡Claro que lo haré!!- gritó el elfo, que poco a poco le daba alcance al esbelto corcel de Miluinel; ella volteaba a cada momento y cuando lo veía acercarse más indicaba a Indil que corriera más rápido. Llegaron hasta un seto lleno de zarzas y espinos verdes, repletos de bayas. Miluinel disminuyó un poco el paso, pero Glorfindel no, por lo que él llegó por detrás suyo y con un movimiento rápido la tomó como en un abrazo y fuerte como era la cargó hasta dejarla sentada en la grupa de Asfaloth  
  
-¡¡Te atrapé!!- le dijo él, agitado todavía al igual que ella de ese movimiento que hacía muchos años, cuando ella era una niña, siempre practicaba. Ambos rieron hasta que no pudieron más...  
  
-Hacía mucho que no hacías eso- le dijo la elfa  
  
-Hacía mucho que no cabalgábamos juntos-  
  
La mente de Miluinel de pronto empezó a viajar, teniendo a ese elfo a su lado tan cerca...  
  
"... como fuera ya no es  
  
y tu y yo no somos ya  
  
más la pregunta quedará  
  
¿será? ¿será?...  
  
¿Quién sabe? No querías tú  
  
y no yo lo hice nombrar  
  
¿Acaso fuera amor?  
  
¿Acaso así era amar?  
  
amar... quizás. "  
  
La elfa esperó que su voz mental no estuviera demasiado alta, o demasiado emocionada para que él la pudiera notar. Bajaron del caballo y caminaron hasta una cercanía donde pasaba un riachuelo, alrededor los árboles ribereños se columpiaban y rozaban con sus hojas el agua. Se sentaron en un tronco caído y antes de que la elfa pudiera decir o hacer algo, Glorfindel cruzó un brazo por sus hombros  
  
-¿Sabes? No había notado cuanto extrañaba todo esto... cuando eras niña pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, creo que después nos alejamos un poco- dijo él  
  
Ella sonrió nerviosamente  
  
-Bueno, creo que lo que sí extrañarás será que sea una niña-  
  
-No no, sí así como estás ahora me agradas; hablando de niños ¿cómo estará la Dama Celebrían?-  
  
-Pues además de bastante contenta, y con bastantes ganas de comer... no lo sé, ¿cuándo supones que de a luz?-  
  
-Pronto... demasiado pronto- dijo el elfo, con una expresión concentrada  
  
La tarde ya estaba avanzada y Arien, perezosa, se comenzaba a recostar sobre las montañas del poniente.  
  
-Deberíamos volver- dijo ella, levantándose del tronco. El asintió y llamaron a sus caballos. El regreso fue de nuevo una competición, pues cabalgaron demasiado rápido y retándose de nuevo, pero esta vez Glorfindel sacó una ventaja notable y llegó antes a las caballerizas. No tuvo tiempo de decir otra cosa, ni siquiera de esperar a Miluinel cuando Naira lo tomó del brazo apenas bajó de Asfaloth  
  
-¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué la prisa?- preguntó Glorfindel sin entender nada  
  
-¡Es la dama Celebrían! Parece que le va a llegar la hora-  
  
-¡¡¿En serio?!! ¿Dónde está?-  
  
-Está ahora con la dama Galadriel, pero supongo que el Señor Elrond querrá que estés por ahí cerca, pues me mandó llamarte-  
  
La medioelfa caminaba ahora detrás de él, quien estaba realmente ansioso por llegar hasta los aposentos y por lo menos ver a Elrond. Cuando Miluinel llegó no entendió nada ni vio a nadie y tranquilamente pasó por los arcos que conducían a la casa principal, para ir a su alcoba... pero escuchó un grito femenino, lleno desesperación  
  
-¡¡Por Eru!! ¿Qué fue eso?!- se preguntó y vio pasar a Naira rápidamente, llevando un montón de paños húmedos y un cuenco con agua- ¡¡Naira!! ¿qué pasa?-  
  
-¡No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo!- dijo la medioelfa sin responderle a su amiga y subiendo rápido por las escaleras. Miluinel la siguió queriéndola alcanzar, pero se detuvo a una larga distancia cuando vio que se dirigía a los aposentos de los señores de Imladris... y se confundió más todavía cuando vio a Elrond dando vueltas como loco afuera de la habitación y a Celeborn tratando de permanecer tranquilo... todos actuaban tan extraño... y cuando de nuevo escuchó el grito, pero aún más forzado, lo comprendió todo...  
  
-¿No estará sufriendo? Será mejor que la pasé a ver...-  
  
-Se paciente, Elrond- le dijo entonces Celeborn, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro...  
  
-Pero...esos gritos...-  
  
Glorfindel comenzó a reír al ver a Elrond así de alterado  
  
-¡A callar! ¡Que esto no es cosa de risa!- le replicó enojado Elrond, aunque más que enojado, muerto de ansias...  
  
No supo Miluinel cuantas horas más estuvieron ahí, tanto que se encontró ya muy entrada la noche descansando en un asiento que había por ahí cerca, en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado después de darse cuenta...  
  
-¿Miluinel?¿estás despierta?- preguntó muy bajito Naira  
  
-¿Eh? ¿yo? Sí sí, estoy despierta- respondió agitando levemente la cabeza  
  
-¡¡Ya han nacido!!-  
  
-¡¿Han?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-  
  
-Pues que son dos, tontita, ¿qué no lo sabías? ¡están preciosos!... pero es muy tarde para esto, apenas Elrond los pudo ver... tal vez los conozcas en un par de días... oye, y vete a bañar, hueles a caballo-  
  
Miluinel comenzó a reír y asintió, alejándose del lugar...  
  
*  
  
-No, mejor no Naira... ¿Y si la dama se molesta de que andemos fastidiando tan temprano?-  
  
-¡Qué va! No estás tratando con un troll, ni te atacará ni te correrá de Imladris ni nada-  
  
-Bueno ya, si vamos a ir hagámoslo de una vez-  
  
Caminaron hasta el jardín privado de los señores de Imladris y ahí estaba Celebrían, bajo la sombra de un pequeño toldo que había ahí, cargando a uno de sus hijos casi recién nacidos. A su lado y en otro asiento estaba la dama Galadriel, cargando a su otro nieto. Las elfas, aunque fueron silenciosas, se hicieron notar pronto  
  
-A... alassë' aurë ninquenís, dama Celebrían...- dijo a media voz Miluinel. Las elfas las miraron y sonrieron  
  
-¡Aiya! Bueno, yo ya los he visto, pero Miluinel quería tener el gusto de conocer a vuestros hijos... ah sí sí, y nietos-  
  
-Claro, acercaos- dijo Celebrían, sonriendo alegre, todavía más alegre que antes. Galadriel sólo sonreía y miraba a su nieto agarrar sus dorados cabellos  
  
-Él es Elladan-  
  
Miluinel miró al pequeño que tenía los ojos muy abiertos; aún a los pocos días de nacer ya tenían algo en su mirada, una luz especial en esos ojos grises, como dos lagunas heladas... el escaso y fino cabello de la criatura era oscuro como el de su padre.  
  
-Está precioso...-  
  
Se acercó tímidamente a Galadriel y miró al otro pequeño... tan parecidos y a la vez sus miradas tan diferentes, aunque siempre brillantes, cabello de noche y ojos de estrellas...  
  
-Y él es Elrohir- dijo de nuevo Celebrían - ¿Quieres cargarlo?- preguntó  
  
-Ah no no, no quiero molestar...-  
  
-No es molestia, anda...- insistió Celebrían y Miluinel aceptó, cargando a Elladan suavemente y en realidad con miedo de hacer algún daño en aquel ser que apenas había despertado a la vida, que respiraba ese nuevo aire... recordó que se sentía haber nacido hace unos días... y entonces sonrió, cuando el pequeño con sus ojos nuevos y recién despiertos encontró la mirada de agua de la elfa.  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
Waaaa bueno, sí sí, habrán notado que mi parte favorita del día es la mañana, y en efecto me encanta, todo lo bueno sucede de mañana y además... "el mejor invento de Dios es un nuevo día" a poco no??  
  
Bueno, sé que me pasé con lo cursi en este capi pero es que los tiempos felices son así! Y no se apuren, de momento no habrá tristezas, faltan muchas cosas todavía bastante felices! A ver si no se aburren... en realidad me es más difícil escribir cosas alegres que malas, pero bueno, aquí estamos esforzándonos para que esto salgo por lo menos decente ^^ por cierto, los versillos de cuando Miluinel se tripea y se pone a pensar en Glorfindel son los fragmentos de una canción de Fernando Delgadillo que se llama "Quizás" ostra cosa, crédito extra a Nariko por su gran ayuda en este capi  
  
Gracias a todas y todos por sus revius;  
  
Siobhan : jejeje ahora sí llegaron tus adorados gemelillos, espero que te haya gustado como puse su nacimiento, en la noche, como ellos, ellos se me hacen como elfos de una noche llena de estrellas... jajaja ya me estoy tripeando... bueno Estelilla chula, gracias gracias por todos tus revius  
  
Elanta: ujuu que bueno, mi fin con el pasado capi era hacer reír a alguien jeje y lo he conseguido! Claro claro, basado en experiencias reales, pero también me faltó mi Glorfindel a quién colgármele del cuello ;_; en fin en fin espero impaciente tu capi de la Dama Blanca donde la boda ;)  
  
Cari-Chan: bueeeeno, ahora no salió Aradan, pero igual tenía que estar en Lindon dos tres... en fin, que ahora sí he puesto mucho Glorfindel, podrás estar contenta ^^  
  
Nariko: waaa las cabras amiga!! Ya te di tu crédito extra, ahora tendrás que cobrarme... weno, te pago con dibujos jejeje gracias por tus revius y también por tu tiempo en el MSN me la paso muy bien!!  
  
Anariel: jajaja que bueno que te reíste de esa elfa atolondrada, ya le hacía falta no? Bueno, insisto, no te preocupes con tu tiempo, no te lo tomo a mal, aunque no niego que extraño esos larguísimos mails ;_;  
  
Tenna rato!!  
  
PD: Para este capi me la pasé escuchando a Sigur Rós, porfa!! Si quieren sentir las cosas más chidas del mundo a través de la música bájense la de "Starélfur" o la de "Sven-g-englar" no se arrepentirán!!! 


	15. Entre Alegría y Memoria

Hacía calor. La luna estaba llena y su luz tejía destellos entre las construcciones y el verde follaje que la primavera regalaba a los árboles. El viento era perfumado y tibio; rozaba delicadamente los rostros de los elfos que se encontraban en la gran terraza de la Casa de Elrond, tomando el fresco. No quedaba ni un rastro de aquel invierno que había vestido de blanco al valle. La Dama Celebrían estaba sentada al lado de su esposo, en una cómoda banca. Ambos, sobre sus piernas y recargados en su pecho tenían a sus pequeños hijos durmiendo profundamente. Habían pasado ya 5 años de haber recibido esa bendición. Los pequeños estaban creciendo en un suspiro; antes de tener un año habían dado sus primeros pasos y balbuceaban sus primeras palabras. Ahora, eran inquietos torbellinos que llenaban de alegría a todos.  
  
Naira había sido elegida como ayudante para cuidar a los gemelos. Era perfecta para el trabajo, pues nunca se cansaba de jugar con ellos, de contarles historias y de procurarlos. Los acompañaba incluso en sus travesuras, correteando por los pasillos, por los jardines... Se respiraba paz esa noche, aunque el calor hacía imposible cualquier tipo de descanso. En la terraza estaban, además de los Señores de Imladris, algunos otros elfos que los acompañaban: Naira, siempre cerca de la dama Celebrían; Glorfindel, Mahtan y Miluinel, disfrutando de una bebida refrescante.  
  
-Estoy convencida, los elfos no somos para el calor- dijo Miluinel, que se hacía aire con un abanico blanco.  
  
-Ya lo creo... hasta las habitaciones están imposibles- correspondió Mahtan  
  
-Son unos exagerados, yo prefiero este calor a estar congelándome como el pasado invierno... disfruten de esta hermosa primavera y dejen de quejarse- dijo entonces Naira, dando un sorbo más a su té (helado). Un elfo de cabello oscuro llegó de pronto, informando a Elrond sobre la llegada de una misiva de Thranduil.  
  
-Hantalë; haz pasar al mensajero, Lindir-  
  
Los elfos de la terraza miraron entrar a otro elfo, con ropas de viaje en verde oscuro y de negros cabellos. Llevaba entre sus manos un pergamino enrollado y rematado con el emblema del rey de Eryn Galen. No sería una misiva urgente; se podía adivinar por el semblante del mensajero. Miluinel lo reconoció enseguida. No era otro más que Irimar, el hijo de Estelwen, con sus inconfundibles y encendidos ojos violeta.  
  
-Hannad le. Miluinel, por favor, acompaña al caballero a una habitación donde podrá descansar- dijo Elrond. La elfa no tuvo más que hacer lo que le pedían, aunque no podía ocultar el desagrado que eso le provocaba.  
  
Irimar hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se retiró, junto con Miluinel. Apenas dieron unos pasos, el elfo habló  
  
-¿Recibiste mi carta?-  
  
-Sí- respondió secamente Miluinel, sin mirarlo  
  
-Al parecer no habéis aceptado mis disculpas...-  
  
-Al parecer fuiste forzado a enviar esa carta- replico enérgicamente la elfa  
  
-Nadie me fuerza a nada, si hago las cosas es por que yo quiero hacerlas-  
  
Miluinel pensó que ese elfo tenía más orgullo que todos sus amigos juntos. Incluso para pedir una disculpa  
  
-Pues has acertado, no acepté tus disculpas-  
  
-Entonces no insistiré, si parece no tener caso-  
  
Ella se detuvo y lo miró, con los ojos chispeantes  
  
-¿Me podrías responder, de una vez por todas, qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?-  
  
-¿Qué me pasa?- preguntó Irimar, haciéndose el desentendido  
  
-Sí, qué te pasa; al principio traté de ser amigable y no recibí siquiera tu cortesía; después me reclamas no sé que cosas y crees conocer mi vida. Ahora esto, resulta que tu eres el considerado que quiere arreglar las cosas. Supongo que tengo mi derecho a estar enfadada-  
  
Irimar la miró largamente y no respondió nada.  
  
-¿Podrías decirme dónde me quedaré esta noche?-  
  
-¡¡Ah!!- gruñó Miluinel y caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones de los huéspedes. -Ahí puedes quedarte y descansar todo lo que quieras... por la mañana el desayuno se servirá en el comedor-  
  
Se retiró, dejando al elfo en su cuarto. No lo comprendía...  
  
*  
  
Mahtan, Miluinel yNaira habían descansado toda la noche en un apacible jardín. Después de que Miluinel volviera a la terraza hecha una furia decidieron dar un paseo para que calmase sus ánimos y ahí, ya más calmados, se habían entregado al sueño. Todavía el sol no había salido por completo cuando Elladan y Elrohir jugueteaban por los jardines; pero el hecho de estar solos los aburría un poco así que se colaron a aquel jardín donde los elfos todavía dormían, con miradas de paz en sus ojos... el pequeño Elladan se acercó a Naira, quien estaba recargada cómodamente sobre el hombro de Miluinel.  
  
-Naira... ¿Nairita estás despierta?-preguntó en niño elfo tirando levemente un mechón del oscuro y ondeado cabello de la medioelfa. Esta se incorporó pero fingió dormir de nuevo.  
  
-Despierta ya...- insistía Elladan. Entonces, súbitamente la muchacha aprisionó al niño en un fuerte abrazo y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.  
  
-¡¡Te atrape, pequeño!! ¡¡no te podrás escapar!!- dijo ella fuertemente, lo que hizo a sus amigos despertar de su descanso también. Elladan reía con fuerza y Elrohir se acercaba a ellos con unos lindos juguetes en las manos: un par de caballitos finamente tallados, uno en madera blanca y otro en oscura.  
  
-Qué lindos caballos, Elrohir- dijo Mahtan, desperezándose. Todos estaban juntos, sentados en ese apacible jardín, recibiendo al amanecer.  
  
-Me los regaló atto (papá) uno es de mi hermano, el blanco- dijo el niño. Naira ahora jugaba también con Elrohir y no paraban de reír, mientras Miluinel y Mahtan los miraban divertidos. Miluinel nunca había tenido... tacto para los niños; no sabía como hablarles, ni siquiera cómo jugar con ellos; jamás imaginaba el día en que pudiera ella misma tener hijos.  
  
-No me puedes hacer reír a mí, yo soy el más fuerte- decía Elrohir levantándose y poniéndose de puntillas.  
  
-Yo también soy el más fuerte de todos- siguió Elladan también poniéndose de pie. Mahtan los miraba, tenían la misma estatura que él de rodillas y decidió jugarles una broma.  
  
-¿Más fuertes que yo?- preguntó el elfo  
  
-Pues claro- corearon. En ese momento Mahtan se levantó, y alto como era, dejó a los niños con la boca abierta, aún cuando lo habían visto ya muchas veces.  
  
-Les he ganado-  
  
-¡No es cierto!- gritaron y se le lanzaron para derribarlo, pero Mahtan los alzó con la fuerza de sus brazos mientras ellos reían y le pedían que los alzara de nuevo.  
  
-Pero, aunque nos levantes ¡Somos más fuertes que tú! - insistían los gemelos  
  
-¿Ah sí? En su lugar yo no diría eso- dijo el elfo con una cara maliciosa -¿ Y saben por qué?-  
  
Los niños negaron con la cabeza  
  
-¡¡Por que les robaré sus caballos ajajaja!!- dijo el elfo y de un movimiento tomó a los dos caballitos, mientras fingía una risa malvada. Los pequeños saltaban en pos de Mahtan tratando de alcanzar sus juguetes que él alzaba con la mano, dejándolos fuera de su alcance.  
  
-¡¡No!! ¡¡Devuélvelos!!- gritaba Elrohir  
  
-Elfo malo, tu vas a perder por que Nairita nos ayudará a recuperarlos- dijo Elladan jalando del brazo a Naira que se levantaba, decidida a rescatar a los caballos.  
  
-¡¡Ajajaja!! ¿con esa estatura creen que los podrá ayudar?- continuaba Mahtan, fingiendo risas malvadas y con los caballos arriba. Naira negó con la cabeza y le dijo muy bajito al elfo  
  
-Vas a sufrir... ¡¡Eh, niños!! Si él les roba sus caballos... ¡¡¡Nosotros le robaremos su brazalete!!!-  
  
La medioelfa con gran agilidad sacó de la muñeca de Mahtan una pulsera que siempre llevaba consigo.  
  
-¡No, mi pulsera no, Naira!- el elfo la comenzó a perseguir, sin soltar los caballos. La chica se colaba entre los árboles y arbustos, con los niños siguiéndola, gritando y riendo para que Mahtan no la alcanzara.  
  
-¡Elladan, atrápala!- dijo Naira y lanzó la pulsera al elfillo, justo antes de que Mahtan la derribara sobre la hierba. El niño comenzó a correr al ver que ahora Mahtan lo perseguía a él. El barullo se podía oír por todo el valle, pues el juego no se limitó a el jardincillo; entraban a la casa, se escondían, subían y bajaban escaleras, trepaban árboles... aquello era una múltiple persecución por recuperar el objeto robado, tanto los caballos como el brazalete. Miluinel sólo los seguía divertida, pues aunque no participaba en el juego, le entretenía bastante mirar a sus amigos comportarse como niños. Mahtan ahora estaba en la estancia de la casa, triunfante, tanto con la pulsera como con los caballos y se reía. Los niños saltaban a su alrededor de nuevo.  
  
-He ganado, les daré sus caballos, pero tendrán que bajarlos de aquí- el elfo, entonces, puso los juguetes en un alto estante, a donde, ni los niños ni Naira podían llegar. Estaban desesperados... hasta que Elrohir comenzó a reír en silencio y a murmurar palabras a su hermano, que asentía con la cabeza. Entonces se fueron corriendo.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué planean?- preguntó Naira, aún agitada por la gran persecución...  
  
Los niños se aproximaban a la biblioteca tímidamente  
  
-¿Crees que quiera ayudarnos?-preguntó Elladan  
  
-Sí... él es muy bueno, nos ayudará a vencer a ese elfo malo- respondió Elrohir, tratando de convencer a su hermano de la efectividad de su plan. En la biblioteca, sentado en una de las sillas, estaba Glorfindel, concentrado en un pergamino; notó enseguida la llegada de los niños y les regaló una sonrisa  
  
-Aiya Elladan, Elrohir-  
  
-Aiya Glorfindel... tenemos que decirte que...-  
  
-Bueno, no decirte pedirte que...-  
  
-Sí tu nos podías...-  
  
-¡Ayudar!-  
  
-Sí, ayudar... a vencer... a un elfo...-  
  
-¡Un elfo maléfico!... que nos ha robado nuestros caballitos...-  
  
Glorfindel sonreía al ver como los niños se completaban las frases. ¿Vencer a un elfo malo? Ese debía ser otro de sus juegos con Naira y Mahtan...  
  
-¡Qué malvado! Robarles sus caballos... ¡pues vamos, mis niños, a vencer a ese elfo malo!-  
  
El rubio noldo se levantó del asiento y los niños lo llevaron hasta la estancia de la mano. Ahí seguía Mahtan, ahora hablando tranquilamente con Naira. Pero al ver entrar a los niños de nuevo se levantó y asumió su papel antagónico.  
  
-Así que ese era su plan- dijo Naira, sonriéndole a Glorfindel  
  
-¡¡Hemos traído a nuestro amigo!! ¡¡Y es más fuerte que tú!!- gritaban los niños. Glorfindel subió a Elladan a sus hombros y así pudo alcanzar a los caballos; Mahtan no opuso más resistencia.  
  
-Me han ganado...- dijo Mahtan, realmente cansado para seguir el juego.  
  
-¡Te acusaremos con atto! Tenemos a Glorfindel de testigo-  
  
-¡No niños, con sus padre no!- respondió Mahtan fingiéndose realmente preocupado. Naira se fue un momento y regresó con una fría bebida para mitigar el cansancio. En la estancia ahora estaban todos sentados y los niños jugaban con sus recuperados juguetes. El elfo rubio notó que Miluinel estaba un poco... ausente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Miluinel?-preguntó con su radiante sonrisa. La elfa le dedicó también una, pero más apagada.  
  
-No lo sé... tal vez el hecho de no comprender a alguien... que me trata mal sin motivos-  
  
-Entonces trátalo como quieres que te trate a ti-  
  
Miluinel arrugó la nariz.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?-  
  
-En estos casos, debes comportarte como su mejor amigo. Así, tu enemigo, no tendrá motivos para tratarte mal-  
  
-Pero eso es... no es...?-  
  
-No, a menos que te importe más el orgullo que arreglar las cosas. Es difícil, pues inevitable sería entregarse a la ira y responder de la misma manera que él. Eso lo decides tú-  
  
-Es un buen consejo...-  
  
Glorfindel hizo un gesto con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento. En un rato apareció Elrond, llevando a la dama Celebrían de la mano. Iban a dar su habitual paseo a la floresta al atardecer, ahora que el clima era tan caluroso. Se llevaron a los niños consigo. Lucían tan felices...  
  
-¿Tu crees que venga alguien más? Quiero decir, otro hijo- preguntó Miluinel a Naira  
  
-¡Ya lo creo que sí! Es más, ahora con este calor...-  
  
-¡¡Naira!!- censuró Miluinel a su amiga, sin poder esconder las carcajadas que el comentario le había provocado. Glorfindel comenzó a reír también. El sonido de una campana de plata los llamó a ir a cenar. Tomaron una cena ligera, pero con bastante bebida a causa del clima. Ahora, las reuniones después de la cena no se hacían en la sala del fuego como habitualmente, sino en la terraza más amplia de la casa de Elrond. Miluinel había pensado largamente en el consejo de Glorfindel: tratar a Irimar tan bien como ella debería ser tratada; era cierto, si no lo hacía sería sólo por orgullosa. Cuando los hermosos cantos élficos empezaron, decidió ir por él, para invitarlo a la reunión.  
  
Tocó tímidamente la puerta de su habitación. Después de tres toques, unos ojos violetas aparecieron detrás de la puerta; mostraron extrañeza y después una expresión algo indolente. Tenía el torso desnudo y el negro cabello húmedo; algunas gotas resbalaban por su pecho. Tal vez acababa de tomar un baño.  
  
-Alassëa lóme (buenas noches)... dispensa lo de anoche- dijo la elfa con una sonrisilla; estaba un poco sonrojada por haberlo ido a molestar en ese momento y mirarlo así.  
  
Irimar no respondió nada.  
  
-Bueno, vine a pedirte que vengas a la terraza, estamos cantando y bebiendo algo, con este calor...- dijo Miluinel, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de parecer amable  
  
-Está bien; iré en un momento... deja que me ponga presentable-  
  
Miluinel sonrió y se retiró. Cuando el elfo cerró la puerta, soltó un suspiro de alivio  
  
-Bueno, no fue tan difícil- se dijo y caminó hasta la terraza de nuevo. Tomó un asiento mientras unos elfos cantaban una alegre canción acompañada de una dulce flauta. Ella llevaba el cabello recogido, pues con el calor casi se hubiera atrevido a cortárselo. Sus amigos estaban ahí, también tranquilos, escuchando atentamente la canción del bardo. Qué noches tranquilas pasaban ahora; todo parecía volver a ser como antes, por lo menos con la misma paz. Pasados unos minutos llegó Irimar, elegantemente vestido; ni siquiera parecía ser el mismo mensajero que había llegado a Imladris un par de días antes. Llevaba una camisa de un blanco tornasol y un jubón verde oscuro. Ahora, ese negro cabello que tenía estaba recogido hacia atrás y no suelto como siempre lo traía. Se vio obligado a ir junto a Miluinel, pues no conocía a nadie más.  
  
-Aiya, que bueno que vienes. Siéntate, aquí hay un lugar- dijo Miluinel, señalando el espacio vacío en el sillón  
  
-Aiya...-  
  
-Te presentaré a mis amigos... Naira, Mahtan, él es Irimar, un amigo de Eryn Galen-  
  
Irimar levantó las cejas. Ahora resultaba que hasta era su amigo. Saludó a Mahtan con indiferencia, pero cuando estrechó la mano de Naira, esbozó una media sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cómo está Estelwen?-  
  
-Mi madre está bien; creo que te ha mandado algo, por la mañana te lo daré-  
  
-Gracias, está bien-  
  
Miluinel se fue a su habitación después que Irimar, que a final de cuentas no estuvo tan disgustado a lo largo de la noche. Aún así seguía siendo un elfo insufrible, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse agradable. No tendría más motivos para ser soez. Irimar tenía algo de su madre, era silencioso, pero de cuando en cuando tenía unos destellos de simpatía y sobre todo, de amabilidad. Aunque al principio no lo viera, era un elfo bastante educado... y esos ojos violetas, siempre obligaban a mirarlo. Se despidió de Naira y Mahtan, quienes seguirían un rato más en la terraza, y luego de Glorfindel.  
  
-He tomado vuestro consejo... hantalë- dijo ella, sonriente  
  
-Lo he notado, Miluinel- respondió de igual manera Glorfindel  
  
-Ya lo creo que ha servido; no era un elfo tan desagradable después de todo- Miluinel sonrió para sus adentros; Irimar era más que un simple niño inmaduro y mal educado. -Me retiro, Señor Glorfindel, alassëa lóme-  
  
Glorfindel se despidió de la elfa sin mucho entusiasmo y se quedó un momento pensativo...  
  
Ella iba caminando hacia su habitación, por el pasillo del ala oeste cuando un ruidillo la distrajo; parecían unos golpes sordos que venían de uno de los jardines. Sigilosamente caminó hasta allí y vio a Irimar, al parecer enojado, dando cada cierto tiempo golpes a un pilar de la construcción.  
  
"qué novedad" pensó Miluinel " de nuevo haciendo corajes". La curiosidad no pudo con la elfa y se quedó observándolo un rato  
  
-tendría que odiarla... pero si no fuera así, tan agradable... estúpidas circunstancias... mi padre sabría que decirme... y todo por ella... en Eregion... estúpido recuerdos... me atormentan- medio decía Irimar, hablando consigo mismo y golpeando el pilar de vez en cuando. Miluinel no entendía ni lo que decía ni le encontraba sentido a las palabras que había logrado entender.  
  
-Eregion...- dijo muy bajito. Luego, se retiró a su habitación.  
  
////////////////  
  
Ay, no sé, esto quedó medio raro... pero bueeeeeeeno, ya se que en este capi no ha pasado gran cosa, pero es que son tiempos de paz... no negarán que esos gemelitos son de lo más tierno!! Buaaaa no quero que crezcan u_u en fin; tendrán que hacerlo. Una aclaración: en cada capi de este fic pasan años y años jeje bueno, en el pasado apenas nacían los gemelos y ahora ya son unos chamacos revoltosos, quien sabe para el próximo... jajaja si Estelita, Irimar tiene algo magnético jajaja serán sus ojos... pero es un elfo medio toques jajaja está enfermito de la cabeza :p  
  
Gracias por sus revius a Estela, Nariko, Elanta, Cari-Chan y Anariel.... ah sí! También a Angie, no sabía que siguieras esta historia! Que buena vibra! ^o^  
  
Tenna rato! 


	16. Planes a Futuro

Un nuevo atardecer. La vida era tan tranquila... mientras los reinos de los hombres en el sur y el cercano norte proliferaban y crecían en número y en fuerzas, los cada vez menos elfos que permanecían en la Tierra Media disfrutaban el curso de los días tranquilamente. Cada día era una descarga de música, de risas y de palabras de quietud. A menudo, y sobre todo en los inviernos como ese, Miluinel vagaba por el mundo de los sueños élficos, caminando por prados vividos antaño; abrazando el firme recuerdo de su padre: sus cabellos de atardecer, con olor a madera, a naranja...  
  
-La vida no es sueño- dijo una voz de pronto, que la hizo regresar su mente a Imladris, al prado secreto donde pasaba parte de su tiempo a solas.  
  
-Mahtan, aiya... ¿qué no tenías guardia?-  
  
-¿Guardia? ¿y qué se supone que es de lo que hay que protegerse?- preguntó el noldo, haciendo alusión a los tiempos de paz en que se hallaban. Se había acercado a Miluinel por encima del árbol, como siempre, sorprendiéndola.  
  
-Bueno, algo más productivo habrá que hacer que trepar a los árboles y perturbar doncellas-  
  
-¿Algo más productivo? ¿como dormir?-  
  
Ambos rieron. De momento y sin tardarse mucho llegó Naira, también por los caminos que habían fundado entre las ramas.  
  
-Alassë'undóme mellyrn (buenas tardes amigos)- dijo alegremente la elfa, recostándose entre la hierba. Se quedaron callados un rato: también les encantaba el silencio y mirar y escuchar, los rumores de las aves y los árboles, de las caídas de agua que arrullaban el valle perpetuamente; la música de Ilúvatar....  
  
-Deberíamos salir de aquí y hacer un viaje- dijo de pronto Mahtan  
  
-¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde?- Miluinel frunció el ceño; cualquier cosa que la sacara de la enorme tranquilidad que vivía le desagradaba.  
  
-Sí, un gran viaje... el valle nos da toda la paz que queremos, pero no podemos pasar la vida así nada más...-  
  
-Yo sí podría- interrumpió Miluinel  
  
-Tú por que eres una amargada- dijo Mahtan en todo de broma, para después ser serio de nuevo - No, hablo en serio... un viaje lejos de todo esto, al sur o al mar o yo qué se... ¿no les gustaría conocer los reinos edain?¿sus pueblos, sus leyendas?-  
  
-Eso sería magnífico... debería acercarme a mi lado mortal; lo he abandonado un poco- dijo Naira, pensando seriamente en la propuesta de Mahtan.  
  
-¿Y qué buscaríamos ahí?- preguntó Miluinel  
  
-Aventura, gente, ojos... podríamos mirar las estrellas en otro cielo, caminar por distintos bosques, nadar en otros estanques...- Mahtan hablaba realmente emocionado, mirando hacia arriba, como si con la mirada pudiera escapar hacia todos esos lugares.  
  
-Tendremos que planearlo bien...- seguía Miluinel con comentarios renuentes  
  
-Hablando de viajes...lo mejor de ellos es poder comer el Lembas- dijo Naira con una sonrisa  
  
Sus amigos rieron.  
  
-¿Sabes qué, Naira? No hay que hacer un viaje para eso, podemos ir a las cocinas y robarnos unas cuantas-  
  
Ambas pidieron a Mahtan que les esperara; además el elfo estaba tan distraído pensando en otras tierras que no les hizo caso. Mientras se dirigían hacia allá vieron como Elladan y Elrohir pasaban rápidamente por su lado, visiblemente molestos y decididos, sin siquiera saludarlas. Entre pasillo y pasillo, llegaron hasta la entrada de las cocinas de las Dadoras de Pan y discípulas de Yavanna.  
  
-¿Crees que se molesten con nosotras?- preguntó Naira al mirar hacia adentro, con un gesto preocupado  
  
-Para nada, es sólo comida y eso no se le niega a nadie- dijo Miluinel sonriendo, como si quisiera creer en sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que el Lembas no era un alimento común. Con pasos inseguros pasaron por el marco de la puerta. Miraron el grano, la harina y los utensilios que utilizaban para preparar el pan de camino. Vieron unos hermosos recipientes donde estaban guardadas, sin la envoltura para ser entregadas.  
  
-Toma unas cuantas y vámonos de aquí- indicó Miluinel a Naira.  
  
Justo cuando la medioelfa estiraba la mano para agarrar el preciado alimento, una voz femenina las detuvo con autoridad  
  
-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!-  
  
Se giraron y contemplaron a una elfa de cabellos dorados, elegantemente vestida de blanco y celeste; llevaba una hermosa trenza y un collar sencillo. Miluinel hizo un gesto de desagrado: era Ungalad, otra de las tantas chicas presuntuosas y delicadas que había en Imladris. No la frecuentaba mucho, si la había un visto 3 veces era mucho decir.  
  
-Alimentándonos, los elfos hacemos eso, por si no lo sabías- dijo Miluinel, respondiendo con una provocación.  
  
-Los elfos distinguidos nos alimentamos a la hora de la cena y no robamos furtivamente los alimentos-  
  
-¿Qué estás insinuando?- dijo Naira, claramente molesta.  
  
-Que dejen esta comida en paz y se busquen otro lado para robar- dijo Ungalad, con una mano en la cintura. A Naira no le había gustado nada lo que había dicho y mucho menos el tono que había usado. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras Miluinel y Ungalad se miraban retadoramente, estiró su brazo a los sacos de harina y tomó un puñado, que, sorpresivamente arrojó en la cara de Ungalad. Miluinel comenzó a reír burlonamente y además bastante divertida. La rubia elfa tenía toda la cara blanca, ni siquiera se distinguían sus facciones y su dorado y hermoso cabello estaba espolvoreado de harina. Ellas reían tanto que tenían los ojos cerrados. No pudieron ver cuando Ungalad, furiosa, les arrojó sendos puñados de harina, mucho más cuantiosos que el que ella había recibido.  
  
-Me las vas a pagar, elfa remilgada- dijo Miluinel y trató de alcanzar el saco, pero Ungalad se lo había movido.  
  
-¿Ah sí? ¿qué me harán una elfa masculina y otra enana?-  
  
Naira se ofendió tanto, que con sus manos tomó aquella especie de masa que aún no se hacía consistente y conservaba su estado líquido. Aterrizó justo en la trenza dorada de Ungalad, quien detuvo su venganza cuando por la puerta entró una alta elfa de mirada severa.  
  
-¡¡Ungalad!! ¡¡¿Qué es este desorden?!!- preguntó al ver a las tres elfas, totalmente sucias y la cocina hecha un desastre. La elfa no era otra más que Lelusse, la massánie de Imadris. (Massánie: la dadora de pan/ especial encargada de la preparación del lembas).  
  
-Yo no empecé, ellas querían robar lembas-  
  
-¿Robar? Sólo tomaríamos una- se defendió Naira.  
  
-Saben perfectamente que eso no está permitido. La tres deben limpiar este desastre y no hay peros que valgan-  
  
-¡Yo no tuve la culpa!-dijo Ungalad desconsolada  
  
-Si usted contribuyó a hacer este desastre, contribuirá a limpiarlo- dijo Lelusse firmemente -yo las observaré y será mejor que terminen antes de que la cena se sirva-  
  
La sobria elfa parecía tener el cabello blanco si le ponía poca atención; pero en realidad era de un dorado tan pálido que confundía. Tenía los ojos azul celeste y vestía elegantemente de blanco perla. Tardaron tanto que ya el cielo estaba oscuro; apenas ellas enjuagaban los paños con que habían limpiado y estaban dispuestas a irse cuando Lelusse habló de nuevo  
  
-Esperen, tienen que pedirse una disculpa-  
  
Las tres se miraron con cara de desagrado.  
  
-Mejor que se vayan y ya- dijo Ungalad a media voz, con el pelo y el vestido hechos un desastre igual que las otras.  
  
-Nada de eso; ustedes primero, deberán pedirle perdón por tomar el lembas y por haberla ensuciado-  
  
Naira se mordió los labios, pero Miluinel se apresuró  
  
-Disculpad nuestra actitud, dama Ungalad- dijo ella, con la mirada baja. La elfa de dorados cabellos sonrió complacida, pero Lelusse la presionó para que hiciera lo mismo  
  
-Disculpadme ustedes también- dijo forzadamente. Se dieron la mano a manera de conciliación, obligadas por Lelusse y todas se retiraron a lavarse para después cenar.  
  
Miluinel caminaba hacia su habitación, con los ánimos más calmados aunque todavía muy enojada. Se sentía tan torpe, ¡como una niña haciendo esas tonterías de pelear con harina! Tendría que darse un baño y luego aparecerse en el comedor, para cuando ya varios sabrían de su penoso espectáculo.  
  
Pasaron un par de horas; se había puesto un vestido sencillo y una capa bastante gruesa, pues el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente. De hecho, al mirar por la ventana contempló unos nubarrones sobre el horizonte, cada vez más bajos y más próximos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo algo la detuvo: Elrond y Celebrían con un rostro preocupado; Naira estaba ahí también, y miraba hacia todos lados, estaba realmente ansiosa. Miluinel no pudo evitar acercarse a ver qué sucedía  
  
- Son nuestros hijos... hoy hemos tenido una discusión; pero no sabemos donde estén, los han buscado por todos lados-dijo Elrond, con el ceño pronunciado  
  
-Los vi hace un par de horas... pero no sé a dónde iban- dijo Miluinel, tratando de hacer memoria.  
  
-¿Y si salieron de los límites del valle?- preguntó Naira, asustada  
  
-No... no... correrían gran peligro- dijo Celebrían, apretando la mano de su esposo  
  
-Puedo ir a buscarlos más allá de las fronteras, sólo necesito alguien que me acompañe- se ofreció Miluinel al escuchar el comentario de Naira, que todos intuían que era verídico.  
  
-No, dama Miluinel, podemos mandar a otros- dijo Celebrían  
  
-Es un deber para mi... pero podrían enviar a alguien más hacia otra dirección-  
  
Elrond se retiró y después de unos minutos volvió presuroso con Glorfindel al lado; obviamente, ya estaba enterado del asunto. Miluinel acordó partir junto al rubio noldo, hacia la dirección más probable: el norte. La elfa de nuevo fue a su habitación y se puso las ropas de cuando hacía guardia; calzó unas botas de cuero blando y una gruesa capa, además de un arco delgado, por si algo sucedía. Ya acompañada, pasó rápidamente por la explanada, el puente y después las caballerizas. Rápidamente se encaminaron al pequeño, pero tupido bosque que estaba en el lado norte, poblando las faldas de la enorme cordillera de las Montañas Nubladas. Hacía años que Miluinel no hacía algo parecido.  
  
Caminaron un rato hasta que uno de los dos dijo algo.  
  
-¿Dónde pudieron haber ido? ¿No estarán escondidos en las construcciones de Imladris o algo así?- preguntó Miluinel  
  
-No... Elrond ya los conoce todos y ha buscado como loco-  
  
-Cuando los vi parecían muy molestos... tal vez tuvieron esa infantil idea de escaparse-  
  
-Eso creo... pero mira el problema en que se han metido-  
  
El bosque estaba repleto de sombras y en el suelo había una espesa niebla plateada, que mientras pasaban las horas, se hacía más y más densa. La noche estaba ya bien entrada, pero el cielo no dejaba ver nada más que densas nubes que acariciaban las copas de los árboles. Estaban concentrados en su tarea: aunque a Miluinel nunca le hubiesen gustado los niños, sentía por esos gemelos un aprecio profundo. Y qué más decir de Glorfindel, que pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos y de hecho, la última vez que había andando por esos parajes, enseñaba a los pequeños a poder sobrevivir en un bosque.  
  
-Tal vez están en Imladris ya-  
  
-No... hubiera venido alguien a decírnoslo-  
  
-O tal vez no estén en esta zona-  
  
-Siento contradeciros de nuevo, dama mía, pero esta es la única zona que conocían un poco fuera de las fronteras del valle... estarían encaprichados, pero tontos no son. Descansemos un poco-  
  
Miluinel asintió y se sentó en una grande roca lisa. De su bolsillo sacó un trozo de lembas y río un poco "finalmente hoy las tenía que comer" pensó.  
  
-Supe lo de vuestro incidente con las damas del pan- dijo Glorfindel conteniendo una risa cuando la vio con el trozo entre las manos.. Aunque con la bruma no se notara, ella se sonrojó.  
  
-Fue una tontería...- dijo a media voz  
  
-Cuando me lo contaron me reí bastante... si lo hubiera visto...-  
  
-Fue mejor que no- replicó Miluinel y siguió caminando; el elfo tuvo que seguirla, aún conteniendo la risa.  
  
-¿Por qué no los llamamos?-  
  
-No es que me pase de cuidadoso, pero los trasgos y los huargos se aventuran a bajar más de sus guaridas en invierno... si hacemos ruido podríamos acarrearles algún peligro-  
  
La elfa asintió. Siguieron andando por horas y la niebla no se disipaba; caminaban y caminaban sin rendirse, con los ojos muy abiertos y el oído aguzado... hasta que no pudieron más y descansaron un par de horas antes del amanecer. Hacía un frío penetrante y casi involuntariamente durmieron uno muy cerca del otro. Con la luz del día fue mucho más fácil, pero tampoco tuvieron éxito. A falta de mensajeros que les trajeran alguna noticia, continuaron su labor como la noche anterior. La hierba estaba cubierta por un rocío casi congelado. Aún hacía mucho frío y el día transcurrió con una mezcla de monotonía y desesperación: el mismo paisaje, sin rastro de los niños, sin mensajeros que les dijeran que ya estaban en Imladris... nada.  
  
*  
  
-Tormenta de nieve- dijo Glorfindel, deteniéndose un momento en la senda. Llevaba unas pardas ropas que lo confundían con el follaje boscoso; en la neblina, lo único que distinguía Miluinel era su rostro iluminado por sus brillantes ojos. La noche había caído de nuevo.  
  
-¿Usted cree?- preguntó la elfa; se empezaba a preocupar (mucho más en serio). Si esos niños habían salido de los límites del valle, ahora, estaban en un gran peligro. Un viento helado del norte hizo que aún bajo sus gruesas capas sintieran un escalofrío.  
  
-Definitivamente- constató el elfo y continuó caminando en largas zancadas. Ella no dudó un solo momento, a juzgar por el tono en que hablaba. Casi no hablaban y avivaban la mirada ante el menor murmullo que surgía del bosque.  
  
-¡Por Ilúvatar! ¡¿En qué estaban pensado esos chiquillos?!- dijo Miluinel, perdiendo la calma y desplomándose en un tronco caído. Llevaban un día buscándolos, entre la espesa niebla y el bosque que los confundía. No estaban cansados en realidad, sino que tenían encima la desesperación de no encontrar a los pequeños gemelos.  
  
-Vamos... tenemos que continuar- animó un poco el noldo, que se arrebujaba en su capa para disminuir el frío. Le tendió una mano a Miluinel y justo en ese momento una pluma helada y cayó en su mano; la nieve había llegado.  
  
-Ahh ¡¡no!!- dijo Miluinel con los dientes apretados; Glorfindel sólo le apretó la mano y le dedicó una breve sonrisa, que la animó a seguir buscando.  
  
La visibilidad disminuía un poco a causa de los copos que caían violentamente por el raudo viento. Se hacía tarde, no había siquiera un rastro y si lo había, la nieve se estaba encargando de borrarlo.  
  
-Supongo que el frío les hizo buscar una cueva- dijo Glorfindel, apuntando hacia la pendiente todavía abrazada de bosque, que ascendía poco a poco hacia las Nubladas.  
  
-Confiaré en usted y creeré que vinieron hacia acá-  
  
Caminaron, mirando a todos lados, sin perder de vista ningún detalle, aunque borroso por la tormenta que crecía y crecía a cada minuto. La hierba que cubría el piso iba disminuyendo y daba paso a una tierra blanca y seca, formada de numerosas piedrecillas; los árboles se hacían más delgados y las cuestas más empinadas, de roca gris y helada, matizándose de blanco con el aguanieve que ahora caía; el granizo y el viento les había enrojecido la cara.  
  
-¿Y si no subieron?- preguntó Miluinel al ver lo dificultoso de su ascenso.  
  
-Lo tuvieron que hacer; no irían al llano sin protección- Glorfindel parecía muy seguro; tanto que a la elfa ya no le cupo la menor duda, sacudió la cabeza y siguió escalando. Todavía había árboles que dificultaban el paso por el estrecho sendero. Comenzaron a llamarlos por sus nombres, si no, no lograrían nada. Estaban en el peor momento de la tormenta; no caía nieve sino un granizo que golpeaba violentamente; el suelo de tierra apretaba se ponía resbaladizo y se aflojaba en ciertos tramos. Varias veces tuvieron que avanzar tomados de la mano para que ninguno cayera.  
  
-¡Mirad! ¡¡Mirad ahí!! ¿Podrían ser ellos?- señaló Miluinel una pequeña cueva un poco más arriba, donde se adivinaba la tenue luz de un fuego.  
  
-¡Tienen que ser!- dijo Glorfindel y apresuraron la marcha. La madrugada estaba entrada y la tormenta no amainaba.  
  
Con los ánimos elevados a causa del resplandor, rápidamente estuvieron al nivel de la cueva; era una bastante grande y con rastros de que mucha más gente había estado ahí... o tal vez no dichamente "gente" a juzgar por los arañazos y las piedras golpeadas y regadas por el suelo. Glorfindel no se arriesgó y habló mentalmente.  
  
-"Sólo niños podrían pensar que un lugar como este es un refugio"-  
  
-"O sólo trasgos... si no son ellos no creo que sea nada bueno"-  
  
Avanzaron en silencio, y Miluinel asomó la cabeza por la gran abertura, discretamente. Tuvieron suerte, pues precisamente se encontraban los gemelos, acurrucados uno contra otro y muy cerca del pequeño fuego que pudieron encender. La elfa le hizo una seña a su compañero y este supo que por fin los habían encontrado.  
  
-"Míralos ahí... se les nota que la han pasado mal"- pensó Glorfindel y esbozó una sonrisa mientras los miraba  
  
-"Ciertamente, pero se lo buscaron"-  
  
Se sintieron tan tranquilos al mirarlos que aún no entraban en la cueva para despertarlos y sacarlos de ahí. Pero justo en ese momento el fuego se apagó y de una mohosa grieta salieron tres horribles trasgos de las montañas. Los gemelos que pronto despertaron estaban muy asustados y contemplaron aún entre penumbras esos ojos inyectados de sangre de los trasgos. Retrocedieron por instinto hasta quedar acorralados contra la pared de roca.  
  
Miluinel sacó una flecha de su carcaj, rápida, como un relámpago y la lanzó; aún en la oscuridad ensartó por la cabeza al trasgo que más se les aproximaba a los niños. Ellos se desconcertaron, pero sintieron un gran alivio. Glorfindel fue menos discreto y de sorpresa atacó a los trasgos por detrás con su espada corta; pudo aniquilar a uno, casi sin esfuerzo y el otro huyó chillando por la misma grieta.  
  
-¡¡Glorfindel!!- gritaron los niños al unísono y se levantaron a abrazarlo. Miluinel se acercó después y poco a poco; en realidad se había alegrado de encontrarlos, pero en su rostro dejaba ver lo molesta que estaba.  
  
-¡Miluinel, tu también!- dijo Elrohir sonriendo tristemente; se podía adivinar que estaban realmente arrepentidos. La elfa no respondió y los miró inquisitivamente.  
  
-Tienen mucho que explicar, pequeños- dijo Glorfindel- pero primero buscaremos un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche, esta tormenta no terminará hasta mañana-  
  
Salieron, no sin antes dar a los niños las capas que antes trajeran puestas. Miluinel exploró sola las cuevas de un poco más arriba: sabía que ninguna sería totalmente segura, pues rondarían los trasgos... pero no importaba, necesitaban desesperadamente donde guarecerse. Los niños la habían pasado bastante mal y la tormenta no cedía... no se arriesgarían a bajar y toparse con las manadas de huargos que rondaban por los alrededores.  
  
-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí arriba!- gritó e hizo unas señas; había encontrado una cueva un poco pequeña, pero parcialmente oculta, por lo que parecía más segura y por lo menos brindaba una protección contra el viento y la nieve. Ya ahí, no se arriesgaron más a encender fuego; dieron lembas a los niños y por fin Elladan empezó a hablar  
  
-Bueno... es que...nos peleamos con papá- dijo tímidamente el niño  
  
-¡¿Y por eso han decidido escaparse...- dijo Miluinel realmente molesta, pero Glorfindel tocó su hombro y la detuvo; ella entendió que los niños, ahora, no necesitaban regaños.  
  
-Entonces... bueno, es que le hablábamos sobre nuestros planes- continuó.  
  
-¿Planes?¿Qué planes?- inquirió tranquilamente Glorfindel  
  
-De ser montaraces- apoyó Elrohir. Los dos elfos mayores dieron un respingo y fruncieron el ceño - ustedes saben, como esos hombres extraños que luego llegan a nuestra casa, que andan por los bosques y eso...-  
  
-¡Sí, sí! Queremos errar por las montañas y matar orcos y lobos- afirmó Elladan  
  
-Bueno, pues los orcos y lobos casi los matan hoy a ustedes...- dijo Miluinel, simplemente le era imposible ocultar su enfado.  
  
-¿Entonces qué sucedió?-preguntó el rubio elfo  
  
-Entonces mi padre se molestó... mucho- continuó Elladan - y discutimos largo tiempo, pero entonces... bueno, empezamos a enojarnos más , tanto como él y a gritar también; por que dijo que era peligroso, que era una tontería, que no quería montaraces...-  
  
-Sí sí, y decidimos que si no nos quería tener ahí, entonces nos iríamos y nos uniríamos con los montaraces, pues digo yo que nos aceptarían y sabemos... bueno, creí que sabíamos como subsistir en un viaje- continuó Elrohir  
  
-Un momento ¿de dónde sacaron la idea de que Elrond no los quería tener en Imladris?- preguntó Glorfindel  
  
- Pues es que estaba tan enojado... y dijo que no nos atreviéramos, que no nos volvería hablar-  
  
-¿Eso dijo?-  
  
-Bueno, más o menos-  
  
Miluinel y Glorfindel se miraron con complicidad; sabían que Elrond nunca les diría algo así a sus hijos... y si lo había hecho era por que ya había perdido a demasiada gente en ese tipo de empresas peligrosas.  
  
-Elladan, Elrohir- dijo Glorfindel, tranquilamente y con una media sonrisa- la idea de escaparse no fue más que para contradecir a su padre, ¿no es cierto?-  
  
Los niños asintieron tristemente.  
  
-Bueno, les diré entonces que para ser montaraces necesitan aprender muchas cosas... lo han visto, pudieron morir esta misma noche- hizo una pausa- y no saben lo preocupados que sus padres están ahora...-  
  
-Tienen mucho tiempo... todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender a sobrevivir en los bosques, a defenderse... no crean que lo saben todo; ya se los dijo Glorfindel, ¡pudieron hasta morir haciendo esta tontería! -  
  
-Sí...- dijeron al mismo tiempo, con la mirada en el piso  
  
-No es mi intención hacerlos sentir mal, pues sé que ustedes mismos saben lo mal que estuvo esto; pero desde ahora tendrán que jurarme que antes de hacer algo pensarán también en los demás y no sólo en sus caprichos- puntualizó Miluinel; de cierta manera, Glorfindel se quedó sorprendido al ver a la elfa hablar así.  
  
-Lo sentimos... nos dio miedo cuando comenzó la tormenta... creo que esta no era la manera de resolver el problema- dijo Elladan tímidamente. Glorfindel le dio una palmada en la espalda  
  
-Pero después de esto sabrán que hablando es como llegamos a las soluciones... y ahora... ¿Montaraces? ¿En serio?-  
  
Elrohir río un poco. Los niños hablaban entusiasmados de lo que querían hacer y los elfos mayores se miraban, como si vislumbraran que el futuro no sería demasiado diferente... poco a poco, el ánimo empezó a disminuir y se acurrucaron entre las capas.  
  
-¿Saben? Ustedes son una buena pareja- dijo Elrohir, acomodándose para dormir  
  
-Sí, la dama Miluinel es una excelente expedicionaria, sin ella creo que no podría haberlos encontrado- dijo Glorfindel  
  
-No ese tipo de pareja...- dijo Elladan con una pícara sonrisa, que correspondió Elrohir... pero los elfos parecieron no escucharlos; o no querer hacerlo.  
  
*  
  
Ahí estaba: Imladris estaba cubierto por una capa nívea, que con el dorado sol matinal resplandecía hermosamente. De la tormenta no quedaban ya rastros y era un hermoso día para jugar en la nieve. El trayecto fue rápido y Glorfindel se encargaba de animar a los gemelos, quienes ya esperaban que su padre no les hablara en varios días. Cuando vieron los edificios suspiraron, preparándose...  
  
-¡¡Son ellos!! ¡¡Han llegado!!- gritó una voz familiar; esa tenía que ser Naira, quien obviamente también había estado más que preocupada, pues quería mucho a los niños.  
  
Rápidamente, la dama Celebrían se hizo presente también y después Elrond, quien se esforzaba por no mostrar una sonrisa. Su madre corrió hacia ellos; los abrazó y los llenó de besos, en realidad había estado muy preocupada. Después Elrond se acercó y los niños bajaron la cabeza, esperando el gran regaño... pero el señor de Imladris no se pudo contener y les dio un gran abrazo.  
  
-Elrond es demasiado sabio... sabe que sus hijos están arrepentidos- dijo Glorfindel a Miluinel, en voz baja. - pero ayudó bastante lo que les dijo anoche-  
  
La elfa sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza agradeció el cumplido. Celebrían y Elrond se acercaron a ellos.  
  
-Hantalë-  
  
-Umán ná (de nada / no fue nada)-  
  
Aquel hermoso día de invierno, por la noche, los elfos de Imladris se reunieron en el salón del fuego. Lelusse, quien también era diestra en el arte musical, entonaba una bella canción, acompañada del arpa que decidió tocar Mahtan. El salón tenía una tenue luz dorada, que era acogedora en comparación con el clima de afuera. Los señores de Imladris estaban en un sillón, acompañados de sus hijos, quienes pronto se irían a dormir.  
  
Había cortinas de terciopelo púrpura y alfombras en tonos suaves... el atuendo de invierno no sólo vestía a los elfos, que llevaban abrigadoras y hermosas ropas, sino también a la misma casa de Elrond. Miluinel acompañaba a Naira; desde que había llegado de la ... búsqueda, no había hablado mucho, sólo para contar de manera muy resumida su travesía. Sentía algo raro. Ella vestía de blanco; un extraño vestido afelpado y encima llevaba una capa peluda, casi transparente. Naira, como siempre, vestía de azul, pero ahora tenía una capa de terciopelo con multicolores piedrecitas bordadas en el remate inferior.  
  
Todos estaban felices, se podía notar en el ambiente. Miluinel observó un momento todo: Elrond, Celebrían, Lindir, Elladan, Elrohir, Lelusse, Mahtan, Ungalad, Naira... Glorfindel. Su mirada se detuvo ahí. Como si el elfo lo pudiera sentir, encontró sus ojos con los de Miluinel; esta vez no sonrió como siempre, sino que pareció ponerse nervioso y desvió la vista.  
  
Ella se quedó observándolo más tiempo...  
  
La paz no significaba que no hubiera cambios: desde ese día, los niños parecieron crecer súbitamente y ser más maduros que nunca. Desde ese día Mahtan tocó más el arpa y pensó seriamente en hacer un viaje... y desde ese día Glorfindel no sonreía cuando miraba a Miluinel y Miluinel... bueno, miraba a Glorfindel mucho más seguido.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Jejeje ustedes compréndanme, son tiempos de paz... había que inventar algo, no? ^^' Aclararé una cosilla, los gemelitos chulos en este capi tenían la edad mortal como de 11 años, cuando los niños se empiezan a alocar jejeje o que, nunca tuvieron esa idea de irse de su casa a hacer cosas locas? Bueno, pues ellos sí que la tuvieron. Por cierto jajajaja estoy abusando de la confianza de todas y estoy formando la mafia del Fanfiction jajaja esa que consiste en meter personajes de ostros fics (gracias a Nariko por prestarme a Ungalad) Jajajaja y pues eso, Miluinel se está destapando jajaja y ahora se le queda mirando a Glorfindel como una maníaca :P bueno, no tanto  
  
Gracias por sus revius!! Me hacen muy feliz!! Gracias a Nariko (por su siempre infalible ayuda y por prestarme a sus personajes^^) a Anariel (hermanita!!! Esa idea que me diste dio buen resultado, se te extraña por aki u_u) a Elanta (o qué? A ti no te cuesta trabajo escribir cosas en tiempos de paz? Bueno, muchas gracias por tu reviu de siempre ^^ vale su peso en oro) a Cari-Chan (jajaja usaste el babero?) a Angie siempre por sus lindos revius en todos mis fics, a Laia ^^, a Estelita (a la cuál extrañaré y trataré de explotar estas semanas para compensar su viaje), a Carmenchuha (potencial competencia para Miluinel en cuestiones de conquistar al bienamado Glorfindel :P) y a todos los ke me lean y no se reporten con un reviu  
  
Tenna rato! 


	17. ¿Por qué?

Comenzaba a recordarla poco a poco, como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Primero los ojos de agua tranquila, la piel clara, los labios rellenos; esa expresión de seriedad e inocencia... ni siquiera el orgullo de su memoria podía opacar su belleza.  
  
Se levantó del lecho y por las estilizadas ventanas de su habitación asomó la cabeza, para luego trepar ágilmente, como un felino, por las ramas del árbol contiguo. Qué espeso aquel aire cargado del aroma de los olmos y hayas verdes, oscuras y casi temibles. Miró el cielo un momento y le pareció que las estrellas fueran un tibio manto que lo cubría... el verano estaba por morir pero su calidez se aferraba al gran Bosque Verde  
  
-¿Irimar? Alassëa lóme (Buenas Noches)-  
  
El elfo miró hacia abajo y localizó al dueño de esa grave, pero amistosa voz.  
  
-Aiya Alagos- contestó con desgano; le resultaba molesto que interrumpieran sus ratos a solas y en especial, ese momento donde recordaba con un cariño siempre negado a esa hermosa elfa... (Alagos = viento tempestuoso)  
  
-Y después os andáis quejando...-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando?-  
  
-Nada, nada... que no es un comportamiento del todo común pasar las noches en vela y en las copas de los árboles-  
  
-Por favor, como si no supiéramos que los elfos podemos pasar noches enteras despiertos-  
  
-Sí, como tú digas, excúsate... por cierto, como sabía que estarías despierto, aproveché para darte un mensaje... de una guapa elfa-  
  
-No me digas- Irimar puso los ojos en blanco, en un arrogante gesto de fastidio  
  
-Ah mellon (amigo)... eres demasiado exigente ¿Qué tiene de malo Nelladel? A mi me parece muy linda... sobre todo cuando se pone esos vestidos suyos tan pegados al cuerpo...- (Nelladel = toquido de campana)  
  
-Si tanto te gusta te la puedes quedar- replicó Irimar, irritado - te traería un espejo, para que vieras la cara de degenerado que tienes-  
  
Alagos soltó una alegre carcajada. Era su auténtico amigo desde hacía años, cuando recién llegó de Lothlórien después de la tragedia de Eregion. Era un elfo muy alegre y también muy carismático, por lo que no era de extrañar que maravillase a cuanta elfa joven conociera. En apariencia era bastante atractivo; el color del cabello era diferente al usual rubio platino de los silvanos de la región; por el contrario, era de un dorado-cobrizo muy brillante. Los ojos, grandes y verde encendido.  
  
-Ya, Irimar... dejándonos de bobadas, no me podrás ocultar que desde que visitaste Imladris no eres el mismo; y me atrevo a pensar que es por alguien-  
  
-Qué tontería- el elfo clavó sus ojos violetas en el piso  
  
-Pues deberías ver algunas elfas para por lo menos dar la apariencia de que eres normal... o medio bosque estará pensando que eres algo... raro-  
  
Irimar saltó de la alta rama y tomó a su amigo por el cuello, derribándolo.  
  
-No vuelvas a insinuar una cosa así-  
  
Alagos río fuertemente.  
  
-Vamos amigo, confiésalo o esparciré un desagradable rumor...-  
  
Irimar era muy ágil, pero la talla de Alagos lo superaba. El brusco juego de los elfos se alargó hasta que no pudieron más.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sólo conocí a los mismos elfos aburridos que puede haber aquí-  
  
-Irimar... deja de mentir-  
  
-Bueno, sucede que... ¡¡No, Alagos, no caeré en tu juego!! ¡Casi me convences, no lo puedo creer! Y pensar que te iba a contar sobre Mi...-  
  
Alagos abrió mucho los ojos  
  
-¡Ahá!! ¡¡Lo sabía!! ¿Sobre quién dijiste, querido amigo?-  
  
-Bueno, sí, ella... Miluinel... ¡¡es horrible, la elfa más insoportable que he conocido!! Además tengo muchos motivos para odiarla... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Eregion? ¿Qué mi padre podría estar vivo si no hubiera dado su vida por una mocosa elfa?-  
  
-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo-  
  
-Pues esa, esa... es Miluinel... y mi madre la quiere tanto y no lo puedo entender, es odiosa, es... no lo sé-  
  
-Me atrevería a pensar, estimado, que está usted sintiendo cosas que no le gustaría sentir por esa pequeña elfa- dijo Alagos, ocultando una sonrisa  
  
-¡¡No te atrevas a pensar eso!!-  
  
-No, si no soy yo el que lo piensa..- dijo irónicamente el elfo de cobrizo cabello  
  
-Hablo en serio...lo único que podría sentir por ella es un grave desprecio... sí- Clavó sus ojos violetas en la luna, mientras su amigo, al lado, lo miraba con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
  
Ni Irimar mismo creyó en sus palabras.  
  
*****  
  
-No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir con usted, Dama Miluinel-  
  
-Por que aún son pequeños, aunque lo quieran negar, estimado Elrohir-  
  
-¿Sólo para recibir a unos cuantos señores Dúnedain? ¿ Se necesita mucha edad y experiencia para eso?-  
  
-Creo que aquella lección de la tormenta de nieve se te ha olvidado, Elladan... las cosas son más difíciles de lo que aparentan; además, en invierno, estos parajes no son seguros-  
  
Tres corceles avanzaban por la estrecha senda que conducía al vado del Bruinen. Era cierto, el invierno hacía los caminos peligrosos aún estando tan cerca de la fortaleza de Elrond. Las bestias rondaban hambrientas y en su necesidad se atrevían a bajar a los caminos para atacar a cualquier presa potencial. A veces las manadas eran tan numerosas que familias enteras eran devoradas. Sin embargo, desde que los gemelos habían estado perdidos en el bosque, una manada de hermosos lobos plateados rondaba en valle y limpiaba de bestias y alimañas peligrosas.  
  
-Pero contamos con Gildin- dijo Elladan y volteó hacia atrás con una sonrisa; los demás hicieron lo mismo y notaron la presencia casi oculta de un majestuoso lobo blanco, que con la pálida luz del atardecer resplandecía como brillo de estrellas.  
  
Miluinel detuvo su caballo y aguzó su precisa vista.  
  
-¡Ahí están, andando!-  
  
Con un trote ligero se acercaron a un grupo de corceles oscuros, montados por hombres corpulentos y encapuchados con desgastadas capas verdosas. Apenas se notaban algunas rudas facciones entre las sombras que comenzaban a poblar el camino. Uno de los dúnedain se adelantó y bajó del caballo. Miluinel hizo lo mismo  
  
-Mae govannen elendili (Bienvenidos amigos de los elfos) los hijos de Elrond y yo, la dama Miluinel, os damos la bienvenida-  
  
-Hannad le- respondió con una ronca voz el hombre y se bajó la capucha. Tenía una oscura barba que enmarcaba su boca; los ojos eran grises y penetrantes y el cabello largo estaba atado con una cinta - Permítame presentarnos: el joven Falastur a su derecha y detrás de él su hermano Frogam. Derufin, Cadwor, Brilthor, la señorita Lirulin Hargwen y yo, Soronúme, emisario del Rey y servidor vuestro.  
  
Después del protocolo, montaron de nuevo sus corceles para ir hacia los recintos protegidos, pues la noche se abría paso rápidamente.  
  
-Os rogamos nos perdonen por la tardanza, pero en estos tiempos los caminos tienen que ser recorridos con paciencia- dijo Miluinel- Seguidnos-  
  
Atravesaron el vado tranquilamente y después fueron más rápido conforme oscurecía. La presencia de los lobos blancos mantenía a los tres elfos tranquilos, aunque, por detrás, los edain no parecían estarlo tanto.  
  
-¿Está segura de que esos lobos no nos atacarán, dama mía?- preguntó un bastante joven.dúnadan.  
  
Miluinel río un poco  
  
-Claro que no, esa manada es una de las tantas protecciones al valle... no tiene nada que temer, joven Brilthor-  
  
El muchacho dio un respingo y no dijo una palabra más, pero la elfa entabló conversación con el líder  
  
-¿Decidme, como marchan las cosas en Annúminas? ¿Vuestro recién erigido rey mejorará la situación?-  
  
-Pregunta difícil, mi señora. Las cosas en la capital son complicadas como lo fueron desde que nuestro señor Isildur pereció; existen divisiones, desconfianza, ya debe imaginarlo. La capital se debilita y, según mi juicio el tiempo nos traerá una separación-  
  
-No perdáis la esperanza, un buen mando podrá unificaros-  
  
El dúnadan sonrió tristemente, sin estar convencido de las palabras de Miluinel. En el sur, Gondor parecía prosperar y crecer satisfactoriamente, mientras que en el norte, Arnor se hundía cada vez más en una decadencia iniciada desde el principio de la Tercera Edad, entre disputas, descuido e intereses separados.  
  
No tardaron demasiado en divisar las construcciones iluminadas por los faroles élficos: era aquella una cálida vista. Elrond recibió a los edain en la entrada de su morada y los invitó a las habitaciones que les habían sido preparadas para descansar del viaje. Miluinel, después de cumplir su tarea, decidió buscar a sus amigos para cenar juntos, pero los gemelos la alcanzaron de nuevo antes de que se fuera  
  
-Es usted toda una diplomática- dijo Elrohir haciendo una somera reverencia  
  
-No digáis tonterías... uno aprende a comportarse con los demás-  
  
-Y que lo diga, si ese señor de los dúnedain supiera que peleas cuerpo a cuerpo con nosotros y te la pasas jugando a la puntería con nueces...-  
  
-y que supiera que los correctísimos hijos de Elrond quieren ya cortejar elfas cuando no tienen siquiera la edad para coger una espada-  
  
-¡Claro que podemos manejar una espada!- dijeron casi al unísono los ofendidos hermanos  
  
-¿Manodoble?- preguntó Miluinel, con una perspicaz mirada.  
  
-Bueno...- dijo tímidamente Elrohir- tal vez con algo más de práctica... ¿y de dónde has sacado eso de las elfas?-  
  
-¡¿Qué de dónde?! ¿creen que nos los he observado acechando a la pobre Araneth?-  
  
Elladan se sonrojo y bajó la mirada, mientras que Elrohir sonrió avergonzadamente.  
  
-Miren, jovencitos, primero atiendan sus deberes y después se preocupan por las jovencitas... hace tiempo que no los veo por la biblioteca ¿recuerdan que tenemos un par de clases pospuestas?-  
  
Durante algunos años, Miluinel había procurado algunos aspectos menores de la ardua educación de Elladan y Elrohir. A veces eran las runas antiguas, el Sarati (que Miluinel había aprendido a lo largo de los años, gracias a Elrond) y en otras ocasiones perfeccionar las runas más comunes... incluso algo de historia. Aunque su gran maestro era Elrond personalmente, aquella elfa se encargaba de ellos cuando no podía atender la educación de sus hijos. Además, casi todas las tardes practicaban junto con ella su puntería con el arco.  
  
-Sí Miluinel... oye... tú.... ¿conoces bien a Araneth?- preguntó tímidamente Elladan y la elfa soltó una alegre carcajada  
  
-Claro que la conozco, la joven sanadora me ha "reparado" varias veces... no me dirás que ella te gusta-  
  
-No, no... sólo creo que es una... elfa interesante, sí, eso-  
  
-A la única elfa que deben poner atención es a esa que viene por allá- Miluinel señaló el extremo del pasillo, por donde una pequeña niña con los pies descalzos y un hermoso, pero arrugado vestido blanco venía corriendo hacia ellos.  
  
-¡¡Undómiel!!- exclamó Elrohir y se agachó para recibir a la pequeña en sus brazos. el movimiento hizo que el largo y lustroso cabello le ondeara por los aires; cerró sus hermosos ojos grises que tenían una luz especial, algo de aquel brillo que el cielo y la primera estrella de la tarde proyectaban a sólo un instante del día; de ahí el epessë que sus hermanos, y en especial su padre le habían puesto.  
  
-Hermanos...- dijo tiernamente la niña y hundió la carita en el negro cabello de Elrohir. -¡Miluinel! ¿cuándo me dejas peinarte de nuevo?-  
  
-Ah... sí, peinarme de nuevo... tal vez mañana-  
  
Los gemelos rieron, pues sabían de la costumbre de Arwen de enredar y torcer los castaños cabellos de la dama elfo cuando esta se dejaba.  
  
-Les recomendaría, a los tres que se pusieran presentables para la cena, como lo haré yo. Con permiso-  
  
Miluinel dejó a los hermanos. Un relámpago de memoria pasó por su cabeza ¿desde cuando se había transformado en una elfa seria y correcta? Recordó cuando apenas tenía la misma edad que los gemelos y se comportaba de la misma manera...  
  
-¿Señorita Arwen, por qué no viene y me hace un buen peinado? Quiero lucir bien en la cena- dijo entonces Miluinel, volviéndose a los hijos de Elrond. La pequeña corrió hasta ella y le cogió la mano.  
  
Caminaron hacia la habitación de la elfa, no sin antes ver de lejos a los dúnadan, que ya habían cambiado sus gastadas ropas de viaje por otras más elegantes, que les daban una apariencia más alta y orgullosa, como el fondo de sus ojos. La pequeña Arwen parecía abstraída con aquella visión, tanto que Miluinel tuvo que tirar de ella para que avanzara y dejara de verlos de una vez.  
  
-Los veremos en la cena... si te portas bien- dijo susurrando  
  
-Pero yo los quiero ver ahora...-  
  
Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde que grandes señores de los edain visitaban el valle. Miluinel no pudo evitar recordar amargamente los días de la Última Alianza, cuando un lazo más intenso y más sagrado que el que ahora podía existir, los unía. Cuanta muerte y sufrimiento, hombro a hombro, compartiendo dolor y sangre... ¿Qué quedaba ya? vestigios, recuerdos y una reliquia, rota, igual que la confianza que existía entre los hijos mayores y menores de Ilúvatar. Tenían el mismo padre, pero no el mismo destino....  
  
Por fin llegaron al aposento de la dama y enseguida Arwen tomó sus broches y peinetas y, subida en un banco empezó a revolver el castaño cabello de la elfa. Aguantaba estoicamente los tirones que la pequeña le daba y sobre todo el enredo de broches multicolores que ponía por toda su cabeza.  
  
-Sois toda una experta, pequeña Undómiel- dijo de pronto una voz conocida. Miluinel había dejado la puerta abierta, así que desde el corredor pudo ver a Glorfindel, que las observaba muy divertido.  
  
-¿Verdad que está quedando lindísima?- preguntó la niña  
  
-Claro, preciosa-  
  
Miluinel negó con la cabeza al escuchar las risillas de Glorfindel  
  
-Adelante, búrlate, con que un día se le ocurra a ella peinarte a ti.. .y entonces a ver si sigues riendo-  
  
-Bueno pequeña Arwen, vuestro padre me ha mandado por ti, es necesario que os pongáis presentable- dijo pues Glorfindel -¿vienes conmigo?-  
  
-¡Claro!- dijo la pequeña y corrió a los brazos de Glorfindel. Era el alma del valle en ese momento, su risa poblaba los espacios desde que salía el sol y a veces no se apagaba hasta altas horas de la noche.  
  
Antes de que el elfo se retirara, guiñó un ojo a Miluinel: la había salvado de los extravagantes peinados de la pequeña Arwen. Rápidamente se quitó la infinidad de broches y se cambió las ropas de viaje; escogió esta vez un vestido azul-plata bastante sobrio, pero elegante. Optó por dejar su cabello suelto.  
  
Prontamente y justo antes de que el Señor Elrond y su esposa se sentaran en la mesa, llegó al salón donde los dúnedain, vestidos distinguidamente, bebían un aperitivo. Contempló la escena un momento: no había aquella aliento de confianza e informalidad que cada noche; su presencia misma era majestuosa y mística, como un secreto que poco a poco se convertía en leyenda. Y lucían diferentes, contrastantes.... hasta Naira lucía fría y solemne. Se sentó entre su amiga y la extraña dama edain, que vestía las finas ropas masculinas al igual que los otros.  
  
-Alassëa lóme, espero que hayáis descansado del viaje, aunque sea un poco-  
  
-Hannad le- dijo ella, con una voz muy particular, como lo era todo su físico: mucho más oscura de piel que los demás, con el cabello negro noche a la par de sus enormes ojos, oscurecidos por una tintura negra delineando sus párpados. Miluinel sólo había visto a alguien parecido durante la guerra: los corpulentos y malignos hombres de Harad...  
  
-¿Dama Lirulin, cierto?- preguntó ella, sonriendo modestamente. La mujer, que no había mirado a los ojos a Miluinel desde que empezaron a hablar, clavó de pronto su mirada en la elfa  
  
-Cierto, pero me llamo Gedida; aunque Soronúme insiste en que debo tener un nombre... apropiado.-  
  
Miluinel puso una cara de desconcierto, pero antes de que hiciera otra pregunta, apareció Glorfindel, que se sentó al frente de su lugar y momentos después, el señor Elrond, que acompañado de su familia se sentó en la mesa y la agradable cena comenzó.  
  
Todos comían y conversaban cómodamente. Los timbres de voz se mezclaban y no habían en la sala las dulces melodías silábicas del idioma de los elfos, sino una mezcla entre este y el lenguaje común. La rasposa voz de los edain más viejos se trenzaba con las delicadas campanas de las voces élficas. Los hombres hablaban y reían fuerte, con los ojos encendidos, apresurando todo y nada a la vez...  
  
-Naira, no te había visto en días ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Miluinel a su amiga, que antes conversaba con Falastur, uno de los jóvenes dúnedain. La voz de la elfa era mucho más baja que las fuertes conversaciones en lenguaje común.  
  
-Escondiéndome de la dama Celebrían-  
  
Miluinel soltó una discreta risa  
  
-¿Cómo así? ¿Has hecho algo malo?-  
  
-Malo no, la que quiere que haga cosas malas es ella... siempre necesita que me encargue de Arwen, que prepare habitaciones para los invitados... ¿desde cuando vivir en Imladris se hizo tan cansado?-  
  
-Desde que nació esa niña- respondió la elfa, mirando cariñosamente a Arwen, tan seria, sentada a la mesa al lado de su madre, abstraída con la presencia de los hombres.  
  
-Mira, no deja de verlos- dijo Naira al ver a la pequeña - ¿Significará algo?-  
  
-No lo creo... será que son los primeros mortales que ve en su vida-  
  
-Pero no los únicos-  
  
Antes de que respondiera, Miluinel se sorprendió al ver un vino rojo manchar su vestido. Inmediatamente la dama Lirulin, quien había derramado la copa comenzó a disculparse  
  
-Oh no, lo siento, lo siento de veras- decía tratando de limpiar a la elfa  
  
-No os preocupéis, iré a limpiarme-  
  
-Os acompaño- se ofreció la peculiar mujer.  
  
Ambas se retiraros respetuosamente de la mesa y caminaron hasta una pequeña afluente en la pared de roca, para poder enjuagar un poco el vestido de la elfa.  
  
-He arruinado vuestro vestido, dama Miluinel-  
  
-No os preocupéis, tiene arreglo... además fue un accidente-  
  
Lirulin nunca miraba a los ojos, o por lo menos eso parecía. Tenía un porte serio y misterioso, que podía provocar una mezcla entre desconfianza y miedo entre sus iguales. Pero a un elfo, como Miluinel, sólo le provocaba cierta curiosidad y un aire de sospecha. La dama Lirulin miraba constantemente alrededor, como buscando algo...  
  
-¿Sucede algo, dama Lirulin? Podéis volver a la cena, no os preocupéis por mi-  
  
-No, no es eso. Decidme, ¿es cierto?¿Aquí están los restos de la legendaria Narsil?-  
  
-Es cierto mi señora, precisamente delante suyo, en esa cornisa blanca- respondió Miluinel, señalando el pequeño pabellón donde reposaban los restos de la reliquia. Nunca pasaba por ahí, o mejor dicho, nunca se había detenido a contemplarlos, pues un torbellino de recuerdos la poseía al mirar hacia atrás en el tiempo.  
  
-¿Puedo... verlos?-preguntó Lirulin con sus ojos negros clavados en el resplandor de los faroles, iluminando el templete.  
  
-Por supuesto, vamos-  
  
Lirulin se quedó mirando largamente la espada rota. Cada trozo relumbrando con la luz de luna. Estaba abstraída, petrificada como la misma estatua que detenía a Narsil. Movió los labios lentamente, como si dijera algo, pero aún con su agudo oído élfico, Miluinel no pudo escuchar nada.  
  
-¿Y esto?- se volvió y dijo de pronto la mujer, mirando un mural que apenas tenía unos trazos, sobre una larga pared blanca.  
  
-Será un modesto recuerdo de la gran hazaña de Isildur en la batalla de la Última Alianza-  
  
-Vos habéis estado ahí, lo veo en vuestros ojos... es mi imagen, que os provoca desconfianza, os delata... ¿no es así?-  
  
Miluinel sintió un escalofrío. Nadie menor en años que ella había adivinado su pensamiento y jamás hubiera esperado que un mortal lo hiciera.  
  
-Estuve ahí, combatiendo. Pero no siento desconfianza con usted, aunque su apariencia me trae recuerdos sombríos-  
  
La boca de Lirulin se selló antes de decir palabra, cuando vio el resplandor de las blancas vestiduras y los dorados cabellos de Glorfindel; su semblante no era luminoso y alegre como de costumbre...  
  
-Dama Miluinel, Dama...-  
  
-Lirulin- respondió ella misma ante la duda del elfo  
  
-Dama Lirulin; invitados y anfitriones os esperamos para conversar en la sala del fuego-  
  
La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros, sin esperar a los elfos.  
  
-¿Qué fue esto?- preguntó Miluinel con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Qué fue qué?-  
  
-Si quieren ir a la sala de fuego pues van y es todo... no necesitan esperar por nosotras-  
  
-Ciertamente, Dama Miluinel... pero esa mujer no me inspira confianza-  
  
La elfa soltó una carcajada  
  
-¿Creíais que iba a atacarme en el propio Imladris? Será un poco extraña, pero no es una tonta... ni una sanguinaria-  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé... sin embargo existe algo que me provoca sospechas-  
  
-Lo que yo sospecho, mi señor, es que los miles de años comienzan a afectaros-  
  
Ahora fue Glorfindel quien soltó una alegre risa... y después posó sus ojos de cielo en la pared blanca, con trazos de mural  
  
-Han pasado ya varios años- dijo el rubio noldo  
  
-Pero las llagas siguen vivas-  
  
Glorfindel miró a la elfa entristecerse de pronto y, dudando un momento, comenzó a hablar  
  
-Dama Miluinel, espero no ser insensato, no trato de ofenderos ni de abrir viejas heridas, pero...-  
  
La elfa frunció el ceño, intrigada.  
  
-¿Sí?-  
  
-Supe del amor que compartíais con el caballero Rohedil...-  
  
La elfa bajó la cabeza y se tomó las manos nerviosamente  
  
-¿Qué hay con eso?-preguntó con un hilo de voz  
  
-¿Usted....?¿Tú, todavía... lo amas?-  
  
-Yo... él... me amaba y le correspondí en vida... pero no puedo amar un recuerdo...yo...estoy aquí... y él...ya no-  
  
El elfo se quedó callado, mirando hacia abajo también.  
  
-¿A qué viene todo esto, Glorfindel?- preguntó Miluinel, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos, a punto de derramar una lágrima. El elfo se demoró bastante en responder, hundido en sus pensamientos...  
  
-A... nada en particular-  
  
Miluinel sintió algo extraño, como un impulso. Se acercó al rubio noldo, y estiró el brazo para acariciar suavemente sus dorados cabellos, apartándolos de su frente. Glorfindel levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella, que lo miraba largamente y con una sonrisa triste. Algo ocurrió a la luz de la luna, pues fue un instante total, que se pudo haber prolongado por la eternidad si así hubiesen querido. Sus ojos azulinos se habían encontrado y no había tiempo ni espacio ni viento ni voces, sólo una mirada, un momento, un silencio acogedor y perenne...  
  
La mano del elfo, temblorosa, como si fuese a quebrantar algo sagrado, prohibido, acarició con cuidado el blanco cuello de Miluinel, quien inmediatamente se estremeció ante el roce. Aquella mano cálida sobre su cuello era diferente, no era la caricia de un amigo, ni los abrazos de Naira ni las pequeñas manitas de Arwen cuando agarraba su cabello... no. Había algo en esa piel, en ese contacto que la hizo acercarse más de lo que era prudente para una dama. Casi imperceptible, con un movimiento, Glorfindel se acercó aún más y estuvieron tan cerca que pudieron escuchar su respiración...  
  
Con un movimiento súbito, el elfo rompió con la languidez del momento. Por fin, ella sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, de nuevo viviendo un instante total. No había nada más que ellos y todo estaba lleno de ellos.  
  
Entonces terminó...  
  
Glorfindel bajó la cabeza y, como avergonzado, se retiró sin decir nada. Dejando a Miluinel recargada sobre la estatua de piedra, con las manos vacías de él y los labios llenos de una agridulce melancolía  
  
-Oh Elbereth...¿por qué?¿Por qué este rostro?¿Por qué esta belleza y en este lugar...? quisiera no tener memoria...-  
  
//////////////////////  
  
UHF! Después de cómo mil millones de años he vuelto a la Tierra Media después de un largo viaje por la cruda realidad... de nuevo heme aquí... a ver si les gustó el capi y no he perdido práctica.  
  
Gracias a todos por sus revius!  
  
Arrooooooooooooz! 


	18. Podría estar soñando

CAPI DEDICADO A NARIKO!  
  
¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!  
  
-¡No te apartes los puños del rostro, siempre te olvidas de la guardia Miluinel!-  
  
Hacía años que nadie le daba órdenes. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de las disciplinas de un guerrero. Pero desde que esos teleri habían llegado con sus artes marciales sin armas, todas las mañanas, Miluinel se dedicaba a aprender los ágiles y complejos golpes que estos le enseñaban.  
  
-Con los codos tan arriba puedo golpearte el estómago-  
  
El ágil teleri de cabellos platinados hundió un fuerte gancho a Miluinel, quien cayó al suelo, tratando de jalar aire.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ella sólo lo miró fulminantemente.  
  
-Y siempre dicen que los teleri no servimos para pelear...- dijo el elfo estirando sus delgados pero fuertes brazos.  
  
-Y siempre decimos que los teleri no son presuntuosos, pero veo que eso es una gran mentira- dijo Mahtan, quien contemplaba la pelea y también entrenaba.  
  
-Glinnel, dame una mano- dijo Miluinel aún jadeando un poco. El teleri se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse.  
  
-Me has costado trabajo Miluinel, pero has mejorado mucho... tus golpes ya me duelen- el elfo se frotó el brazo.  
  
-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía aunque te hicieses el duro!- dijo ella y sonrió ampliamente.  
  
Era una mañana fresca y dorada; el otoño apenas estaba entrando en Endor. La vida transcurría tranquilamente para los elfos de Imladris, aunque el mundo allá afuera se agitaba y cambiaba. A menudo recibían viajeros edain, cada vez con más frecuencia: montaraces de ruda apariencia y reservados hábitos. Sin embargo, no eran sólo edain los que llegaban al valle, sino elfos también, elfos que buscaban un alivio, un nuevo hogar... que buscaban aún una esperanza en ese mundo que envejecía y los dejaba poco a poco atrás.  
  
Miluinel los veía llegar y a veces ella misma los recogía. Con el paso del tiempo dejó de ser la muchacha traviesa que era para dar paso a una imagen mucho más seria y reservada, una de las damas más respetadas en Imladris, y no sólo como tal sino también como una gran guerrera y talentosa militar.  
  
Esa misma mañana había recibido a una elfa y a su pequeña hermana, que venían de Lothlorien. Aún no conocía bien su historia, pero en realidad le intrigaba. ¿Qué hacía una elfa tan joven en el Último Refugio, sola, a cargo de una pequeña niña?... de sus pensamientos la sacó el alegre teleri que la entrenaba (y que entrenaba a los demás valientes que habían decidido practicar su arte marcial).  
  
-Vamos, ya te has recuperado... y ha sido suficiente por hoy, estamos aquí desde antes del amanecer; en realidad estoy cansado-  
  
-¿Vendráis a desayunar al salón, Glinnel?-  
  
-Claro, después de asearme, huelo a cinco horas de entrenamiento ininterrumpido-  
  
Miluinel arrugó la nariz. El elfo la acompaño hasta la gran escalinata que daba al pasillo de su habitación. También necesitaba un buen baño; antes de llegar, soltó la cinta de su trenza y su cabello cayó por toda su espalda, ligeramente ondulado por la atadura. Llevaba unas ropas ajustadas y un tanto peculiares, las propias del extraño y ancestral arte marcial teleri. Suspiró; desde aquella noche no podía pensar libremente sin volver la memoria a aquel momento: la noche azul, la luna... y él, ahí, tan cerca como jamás había estado. Sin embargo, ahora no podía estar más lejos. Sentía tener semanas sin siquiera mirarle la sombra. Se sentía un poco sola, a pesar del ajetreo continuo del valle, de las visitas, de los viejos amigos de Naira que desde Lindon, venían a visitarla. La Dama Celebrían y Arwen habían viajado a Lothlórien junto con su madre, a pasar una temporada con sus abuelos. Miluinel sentía que no había nadie a su alrededor.  
  
Después de tomar un baño y ponerse un cómodo vestido celeste, decidió ir al salón a tomar el desayuno por el camino más largo: bajó la escalinata y tranquilamente paseó por los jardines en niveles y escaleras cubiertas de enredaderas de Imladris. Las frutas de otoño colgaban de los árboles y todo empezaba a teñirse de dorado, pardo y rojo. El viento soplaba del sur. Miraba las hojas de los árboles detenidamente y seguía caminando. Sólo bajó los ojos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien; totalmente de frente, encontrado al sentido de su camino, venía Glorfindel. Llevaba el cabello suelto, como pocas veces le había visto, y se agitaba con el suave viento. Apenas se percató se la presencia de Miluinel, se detuvo en seco. Con una mezcla de emociones, la elfa dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él para poder hablarle.  
  
-Aiya Glorfindel-  
  
-Aiya- respondió esquivo, sin mirarla a los ojos.  
  
-No os había visto en días. Me hacéis pensar que me evitáis-  
  
-Nada de eso, Dama Miluinel, he estado... ocupado...-  
  
-...Qué diablos... Glorfindel, soy de palabras claras; el primer día estuve desconcertada, pero ahora no puedo evitar sentirme molesta-  
  
-¿A qué os referís?-  
  
-Sabéis bien de lo que hablo... y el hecho de mostrarte evasivo me parece irrespetuoso para una dama; no creo poder tolerar que juguéis conmigo-  
  
-Yo nunca... Dama Miluinel, con vuestro permiso, tengo asuntos que atender-  
  
El elfo siguió su camino, así, sin más. Ella se quedó parada un momento más debajo del manzano donde habían conversado hacía un minuto. Su corazón ya no podría negar que no había sido nada más que un juego, un truco, un humor negro que el destino le había jugado. No merecía la pena derramar lágrimas "menos por alguien tan desconsiderado" pensó.  
  
*  
  
-¿De nuevo a Imladris?-  
  
-Si madre, sabes que el Rey Thranduil está continuamente comunicado con el Señor Elrond-  
  
-No hablaba de eso, Irimar-  
  
Su hijo la miró con cara de interrogación y ella sólo sonrió. Irimar no sólo iría a Imladris a llevar los mensajes del rey y de hecho, Estelwen sabía que se había ofrecido a ser el mensajero real por algunos motivos ocultos, pues a Irimar nunca le había gustado salir tanto.  
  
-No saldrás con la misma tontería que Alagos, madre...-  
  
-Y tú no tratarás de mentirme como a él, ¿o sí querido hijo?-  
  
Estelwen hervía agua y poco a poco agregaba las hierbas en una cantidad precisa que medía con una pequeña balanza. Preparaba una bebida para que su hijo pudiera reponerse del cansancio de la jornada de viaje. La casa de su madre siempre era más cálida que la suya, aunque, a decir verdad, no era que el joven elfo viviera solo, sino que era una especie de casa doble, conectada por un pequeño jardín. Vivían muy cerca del palacio subterráneo de Thranduil.  
  
-Creí que disimulaba bien...- finalmente el elfo de ojos violetas cedió. Bajó la cabeza y sonrió, como si lo hubieran descubierto en una travesura.  
  
-Lo supe desde el primer momento en que la miraste y la trataste tan mal... me sentí muy avergonzada, por cierto-  
  
-Perdona madre, sabes que a veces soy así...-  
  
-¡Eso no te justifica, jovencito!- dijo Estelwen sin mucha seriedad -, como sea, caíste. Es que si algo está escrito...-  
  
-¿Escrito? ¿A qué os referís?- inquirió Irimar  
  
- Finlomë, el padre de Miluinel y tu padre...- Estelwen respiró profundamente-, eran grandes amigos, casi como hermanos. Combatieron juntos hasta el final... el caso es que cuando Miluinel nació, tu padre dijo que ustedes dos habrían de casarse un día-  
  
Irimar, que tenía la mirada hacia abajo todavía, pero ahora con el semblante melancólico, se irguió de pronto y soltó una exclamación  
  
-¡¿Eso dijo mi padre?!-  
  
-Sí, eso dijo... aunque, claro, no podemos conocer si el corazón de la Dama Miluinel...-  
  
-Basta, no la menciones más, no hagas parecer esto un hecho... ¡y que nadie lo sepa, por Elbereth! Me sentiría bastante estúpido...-  
  
Estelwen negó con la cabeza y siguió preparando su pócima.  
  
*  
  
-Estaremos bien, te aseguro que tendrás muchas más amigas de las que tenías en Lothlórien...-  
  
Esa era la voz de la chica que apenas había llegado por la mañana. Con una rodilla sobre el piso para estar a su nivel, trataba de convencer a su pequeña hermana de que llegar a Imladris no era del todo malo. La pequeña negó con la cabeza...  
  
-Los voy a extrañar...-  
  
-Lo sé, yo también- a ambas se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-, pero nos tenemos una a la otra, y yo nunca, nunca te voy a dejar ¿me entiendes?-  
  
Se abrazaron. A Miluinel le apenó un poco mirar un momento tan personal, pero no tuvo más remedio que pasar por el pasillo, frente a ellas.  
  
-Aiya, espero que su corto tiempo de estancia en la casa de Elrond haya sido agradable-  
  
-Hantalë...-  
  
-Soy la Dama Miluinel, estoy por aquí seguido...-  
  
-Aurëluin... y ella es mi pequeña hermana, Alqualuin-  
  
-Por la noche acompáñenos a cenar al salón-  
  
Dicho esto, se retiró a su habitación y se olvidó del desayuno y de todo lo demás. Apenas si pudo fingir un par de sonrisas para aquellas dos elfas, pues tenía el corazón destrozado. Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su tocador y se miró largamente al espejo. -...no lo puedo creer....que tonta fui...-  
  
Fue un instante de aquellos en los que sientes que tu vida cambiará para siempre. Aún más de lo que ya había cambiado. No quiso mirarlo así, pero su vida se basaba en pérdidas... primero su madre, luego su padre; en la guerra había perdido a Rohedil y también había perdido aquel brillo y vivacidad. Ahora, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Un gris nubarrón se le había instalado en la mente ya. Algo malo estaba por suceder, no era un presentimiento, sino una certeza. Y no hablaba solo de Glorfindel...  
  
Tocaron a la puerta. Miluinel se levantó lentamente y, como por acto reflejo, se limpió las lágrimas aunque se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna, como si hubiese llorado por dentro.  
  
-Buen día, Dama Miluinel-  
  
-Buen día Erestor ¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Perdone importunaros en vuestro aposento, pero requerimos a un miembro experimentado de la guardia-  
  
-No es ninguna molestia, Erestor... olvidé que hoy era día de prácticas-  
  
El elfo de oscuro cabello sonrió  
  
-Permítame presentaros al joven Serthor- dijo el elfo e hizo que un joven (bastante joven de hecho) hiciera una reverencia.  
  
-Claro que recuerdo a Serthor- dijo Miluinel sonriendo - Nunca olvido los rostros que veo en las galerías de tiro con arco...-  
  
Al joven pareció que lo invadía la vergüenza y no dijo nada. Miluinel acordó ir a los campos de entrenamiento en cuanto se cambiara. Y en realidad había olvidado que hoy era día de prácticas de la joven guardia. Tenía que supervisar e incluso pelear con los jóvenes que a diario y con gran esfuerzo se adiestraban. Era cierto, nunca olvidaba los rostros de los jóvenes guerreros y era también difícil olvidar a ese altivo (aunque muy joven) elfo de cabellos oscuros, que era tan diestro con la espada. Incluso a veces vencía a Glorfindel...Glorfindel; no podía más.  
  
Trenzó su cabello de atardecer firmemente, como solía hacerlo siempre para hacer guardias o viajar. Después, ajustó su armadura de cuero, tomó su arco y salió de la habitación. No tenía muchas ganas de instruir, dar órdenes y dar clases a los jóvenes, pero no tenía más remedio. Por lo menos se distraería  
  
En los campos de entrenamiento estaban sólo los jóvenes y ningún instructor. Se había apresurado de más. Podía mirar a esos jóvenes que apenas hace unos años fueran niños traviesos que correteaban por los pasillos de Imladris. El que más se hacía notar era Serthor, a quien apenas hace un momento había saludado y parecía tan tímido; peleaba a doble espada. Miluinel reconoció que se tenía que ser bastante fuerte para coger ambas espadas y manejarlas decentemente... pero estaba de mal humor, y cuando eso sucedía se ponía en plan de maestra estricta.  
  
-A ver jovencitos, ¿qué les dice el sol? ¡Que ya es hora de trabajar y no de estar haragandeando! ¡¡Formen filas!!-  
  
Todos y cada uno se formaron lo más rápido que pudieron. La voz de la elfa casi daba miedo. Elladan y Elrohir se le quedaron mirando con los ojos de plato; pocas veces le habían escuchado ese tono de voz, tanta autoridad  
  
-Sesión entera de calentamiento. Los quiero ver a todos corriendo desde aquí- ensartó una flecha en el prado- hasta el reloj de sol... y quien llegue al último dará 20 vueltas más-  
  
Miluinel observaba a los muchachos correr ágilmente; por un momento creyó que se había pasado con la distancia, pero "ya les vendría bien saber correr cuando un troll les persiga" pensó. De momento llegó Erestor, Glorfindel y los demás tutores. Se sorprendieron al ver a los chicos correr aquella distancia  
  
-¿Les has castigado?- preguntó Lindir  
  
-Nada de eso... es la rutina ¡¡Elrohir!! ¡¡20 vueltas más, para que aprendas a no llegar al final!!-  
  
Erestor y Lindir se dedicaron miradas de complicidad. Miluinel era estricta cuando entrenaba, pero nunca de tal manera.  
  
-Muy bien muchachos, suficiente- dijo Glorfindel calmadamente y se dirigió a los elfos mayores -¿Qué tienen pensado para esta sesión?-  
  
-Creo que es de suma importancia aprender a ser golpeado- dijo Miluinel  
  
Lindir enarcó una ceja  
  
-Me explicaré mejor... hay que saber recibir golpes sin ser lastimado. Hay suficientes chicos para hacer un ejercicio en pareja-  
  
-¡Elijan una pareja!- ordenó Erestor. El ejercicio consistía en tomar de los brazos al chico en cuestión mientras los demás le golpeaban el abdomen. Parecía no tener sentido...  
  
-¡Saquen el aire! Si se sofocan levanten las manos y descansen un poco- decía Miluinel mientras pasaba entre los elfos que hacían el ejercicio. Resultó no ser tan disparatado como se veía al principio. Lindir se ocupó de organizar las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras la tarde se iba a golpes, la elfa guerrera se alejó un poco hacia un bosquecillo cercano, para recuperarse un poco del cansancio. Sentada en una piedra, miraba las pequeñas florecillas moradas que crecían entre el musgo... trataba de no pensar en nada  
  
-¿Miluinel?-  
  
Aquella voz de nuevo. Giró la cabeza y ahí estaba: igual de desarreglado que ella, con el sudor del entrenamiento en la frente y el cabello revuelto. Lo miró y no dijo nada  
  
-Perdóname por lo de esta mañana... y por lo de la otra noche, si es que te arrepientes de que haya sucedido. Yo no-  
  
Miluinel seguía sin decir nada, sólo le miraba fijamente  
  
-Estaba confundido... y sé que no lo justifica, pero por lo menos lo explica. No me respondas nada si no quieres, sé que estás molesta y también sé que merezco que lo estés. Pero te debo aún decir que fue real, que ese momento no fue un accidente. Era yo, era lo que siento-  
  
La elfa se levantó de la piedra y se disponía a irse, con una fingida indiferencia. No sabía ni siquiera lo que sentía, sólo que el orgullo le ganaba. Al pasar al lado del elfo, este, en un nuevo impulso, sintió que nunca volverá a darse el momento para actuar, tomó a la elfa del brazo y la haló contra sí, para besarla.  
  
No había nada más que decir, ni nada más en que pensar. Estaban juntos.  
  
-¿Entonces me perdonas?- preguntó el elfo sonriendo. Hubiera convencido a cualquiera...  
  
Miluinel le dio un golpe en el brazo.  
  
-No del todo-  
  
-Vamos, perdóname hermosa- insistía con su luminosa sonrisa, acariciando el cabello castaño de la elfa. Ella soltó una risita y lo abrazó fuerte, nunca más lo dejaría ir. El ruido de las prácticas había cesado, pues habían terminado hace algunos minutos.  
  
-Venga, vamos a cambiarnos esta ropa- dijo Glorfindel y comenzó a caminar, llevando a Miluinel de la mano  
  
-¿Juntos?- preguntó juguetonamente. El rubio noldo comenzó a reír y se sonrojó un poco.  
  
-No suena tan mal...-  
  
-¡¡Tendría que estar loca, señor elfo!!- dijo ella y se le escapó corriendo. Apenas recordaba que hace un momento se sentía la elfa más desdichada de todo Imladris.  
  
La luna ya se elevaba en un cielo entre púrpura y celeste, con la luz de la primera estrella de la tarde iluminando las copas de los árboles. Camino a la casa de Elrond vieron que una pequeña de cabello moreno venía corriendo hacia ellos.  
  
-Mirad, han regresado ya de Lothlórien- dijo Miluinel al divisar a Arwen.  
  
-¡¡Preciosa!!- dijo Glorfindel y la cargó como solía hacerlo siempre -Te extrañamos tanto-  
  
-¡¿De veras me extrañaste Glorfindel?!¿Y tú Miluinel?-  
  
-Claro, claro que lo hice...- respondió la elfa sonriendo con algo menos de entusiasmo. No tenía el mismo... tacto, para tratar a los niños como Glorfindel.  
  
-¿Por qué la tomas de la mano, Glorfindel?- preguntó Arwen sonriendo cuando caminaban ya los tres hacia la casa. Miluinel no supo que decir, sólo se sonrojó y trató de soltarle la mano al elfo, pero este no la dejo  
  
-Ah, pues por que a esta elfa yo la quiero- dijo el rubio noldo, mirándola con sus ojos celestes. La pequeña Arwen comenzó a reír ya hacer muchas preguntas a las cuales Glorfindel contestaba. Miluinel dejó esa conversación de lado...  
  
Tal vez no perdería todo en la vida  
  
Tal vez.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSI jajajaja lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Este capi está dedicado a Nariko quien pacientemente lo esperó a morir jejeje. Bueno, pues de momento está con Glorfindel. Recuerden que en este fic nada es definitivo así que disfruten el romance y la cursilería mientras puedan muajajjaa  
  
Gracias a Nariko, a Estela, a Niniel (qué bueno que hayas leído recién mi fic!) a Angie siempre fiel jejeje, a Enelya, a Marce y a todos aquellos que me leen y no se reportan con un reviu.  
  
PROPAGANDA!!! POR FAVOR LEAN EL FIC "LA ESTRELLA DEL BOSQUE" DE MI QUERIDA AMIGA MARCE!! ES LA NETA!! ES MUY BUENO, BUENA HISTORIA, BUENA REDACCIÓN Y AMPLIAMENTE RECOMENDABLE, POR FAVOR!!!  
  
Arroooooooooooouz! 


	19. El Rapto de Celebrían

Todavía estaba peinándose el cabello camino al salón donde el Señor Elrond la había llamado. Todo estaba dispuesto ya y recibiría un mensaje dirigido a la Dama Galadriel, para entregarse personalmente. Llamó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró al salón. La vista de Elrond le pareció un tanto sombría; cosa extraña en él desde ya varios cientos de años.  
  
-Señor Elrond...- dijo Miluinel a media voz, para que el ensimismado elfo dejara de mirar por la ventana  
  
-Dama Miluinel... mi esposa está ya en la puerta este. No será necesario que llevéis una escolta numerosa. Os confío el viaje de la dama Celebrían-  
  
Miluinel asintió. No era la primera vez que escoltaba a su esposa o hijos hacía Lothlórien o a cualquier otro lugar y sin embargo, esta vez parecía diferente. Podía mirar un poco de miedo asomar los grises ojos del sabio elfo; pero no dijo nada. Si nunca sucedía nada no tenía por qué suceder hoy.  
  
-Andad con cuidado, Dama Miluinel- dijo por último Elrond, antes de que la elfa se fuera y le entregó la misiva para la Reina del Bosque de Oro.  
  
Caminó por el pasillo pensando un momento más en el raro semblante del señor de Imladris; recordaba... aquella nube gris que hacía meses había llegado se negaba a irse y su presencia ahora era mucho más fuerte. Lo quiso ignorar, aunque la vista del paisaje no ayudaba mucho; el cielo, celoso, en cualquier momento dejaría caer su lluvia melancólica sobre los pardos árboles de otoño. Se puso la capucha y bajó la larga escalinata.  
  
Al pasar por uno de los prados, una voz la llamó, como en un susurro  
  
-¡Miluinel!-  
  
Volteó de pronto y entró al pequeño jardín, por su estrecho arco cubierto de hiedra. En la sombra de un alto castaño estaba Glorfindel. Llevaba el cabello suelto y su vestidura era de un azul pálido. Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa y se acercó al rubio noldo, que le tomó la mano.  
  
-Es tarde, la Dama Celebrían me espera...-  
  
-Que la dama sepa esperar un minuto. Te pido sólo un minuto, melmenya...-  
  
Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se sentó a su lado  
  
-Siempre logras convencerme...- el elfo selló sus labios con un beso juguetón.  
  
-No vayas... quédate- le decía Glorfindel. Ella se separó de él súbitamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Me gustaría que todos dejaran de preocuparse tanto. Sólo voy a Lothlórien, es todo ¿Cuál es el problema?-  
  
Glorfindel la miró un momento. Ella le soltó las manos.  
  
-Lo siento... perdona, de veras; sé que te preocupas por mi, lo aprecio, pero...-  
  
-Pero a veces creo que yo te amo y tú... sólo me aprecias-  
  
La elfa lo miró angustiosamente  
  
-¡No, no! ¡Nunca digas eso!... yo os amo, mi señor, desde que tengo memoria...- la elfa le dio un brusco abrazo. Glorfindel sonrió, como aliviado y le correspondió cariñosamente.  
  
-Se hace tarde, hermosa-  
  
-Me voy... tenna rato Glorfindel-  
  
-Tenna rato Miluinel vanimelda-  
  
Sonrieron.  
  
Ya cerca del puente estaba la dama Celebrían y los demás elfos de la escolta. Como Elrond indicara, eran sólo unos cuantos.  
  
-¿Partimos, mi señora?- preguntó Miluinel antes de subir a Indil. Celebrían sólo asintió con una modesta sonrisa y por fin cruzaron el estrecho puente sobre el Bruinen.  
  
*  
  
Se detuvieron a reponer sus reservas de agua en un claro arroyo. Rodeaban las nubladas por los espesos bosques de sus faldas y al caer la tarde estarían ya en las alturas, cada vez más cerca del paso de Caradhras.  
  
-No creo que haya peligro alguno, Amandil- dijo Miluinel, afirmando que podían pasar la noche en alguna de las cuevas de la montaña  
  
-¿Estáis segura?- inquirió el elfo de ojos cristalinos.  
  
-Lo estoy, a menos que decidáis pasar la noche a la intemperie. Es, a mi parecer, mucho más riesgoso-  
  
Amandil se limitó a asentir cuando escuchó el tono imperativo de Miluinel. Buscó con la mirada a la dama Celebrían para proponerle ( lo que ya ella misma había decidido) y preguntar si el viaje le era lo más placentero posible.  
  
-Dama Celebrían- hizo una reverencia - Creo conveniente que esta noche la pasemos en una de las cavernas al pie de las nubladas  
  
-¿Cree que sea prudente?- preguntó tranquilamente la dama de plateada cabellera.  
  
-En efecto, mi señora- respondió con desbordante seguridad la elfa.  
  
-Confío entonces en usted, dama Miluinel-  
  
Miluinel llamó a los demás y comenzaron a subir por la montaña. El tiempo se ponía peor y una brisa helada caía de los cada vez más espesos nubarrones. El viento que sacudía los ralos árboles tampoco ayudaba a que su ascenso fuera agradable.  
  
Pocas veces se contemplaba un verano tan triste como aquel, donde todo parecía cubierto por un velo que ensombrecía la majestuosidad del paisaje. Pronto cayó el granizo y apretaron el paso hasta encontrar una cueva estrecha al principio, pero abierta en una gran bóveda más al fondo. El caballo de la dama Celebrían se quedó casi en la entrada y se dispuso el aposento más cómodo que se podía lograr con el equipaje que llevaban. La noche había caído mucho más oscura que cualquier otra vez.  
  
Miluinel salió de la cueva preparada para montar la guadia nocturna y desde lo alto miró el horizonte. Pensó en Glorfindel y en lo feliz que la sonrisa de ese elfo la hacía, día a día. Todavía recordaba aquellos momentos de su infancia donde el rubio noldo estaba siempre a su lado. El destino era curioso... Sin embargo, algo seguía oprimiendo a su corazón. Inexplicablemente, estaba intranquila; el semblante oscuro de Elrond, la insistencia de Glorfindel, la desconfianza con la que avanzaba la pequeña compañía en las Nubladas. Se alejó un poco más y aún mojándose la capa, permaneció separada de los demás, reflexionando. Sentía lo mismo que sintió esa tarde...  
  
...La luz dorada de otro perfecto atardecer se colaba entre los acebos. Miluinel contemplaba la entonces aparente enormidad de todas las cosas; en su cuarto había un enorme ventanal que daba a un bosquecillo sembrado de flores blancas y amarillas. A veces, por las tardes, su padre la llevaba a que se hiciera una corona con ellas; esperaba la pequeña elfa que esa fuera una de esas tardes. No la fue. Un ruido metálico y feroz inundó la calle y, curiosa como era, asomó su cabeza castaña por una ventana. No sería una tarde de flores. Y los juegos en el prado terminaron ahora, aunque ella quería jugar con sus muñecas un rato... y no les enseñarían más sobre su buena tierra, la lección de esa tarde era cómo morir... y no había razones y buscaba razones, pero ¿qué razones necesitas para morir?...  
  
Un relámpago plateado cortó la oscuridad de la noche y le dio al paisaje un aspecto temible. Hacía mucho frío y su respiración dejaba un halo de vapor. Apenas caía en cuenta de cuanto le pesaban los años, el día a día que la iba debilitando.  
  
-¡¡Yrch!!- el grito desesperado de uno de sus compañeros dentro de la cueva la hizo levantarse en el acto entrar. Sacó su arco y preparó una flecha, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, un pesado bulto cayó sobre ella. Era uno de los tantos trasgos de la montaña que los atacaban. Sin utilizar armas la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro. De inmediato adivinó el correoso sabor de la sangre  
  
Zafándose de la opresión de la criatura, se incorporó y atravesó al orco con una flecha; pero llegaron otros dos a los cuales enfrentó con golpes limpios y después con flechas. Avanzó un poco más entre la oscuridad, los gritos y los chillidos. No creyó que llevaran tanto tiempo resistiendo el ataque: contempló con horror el rostro muerto de uno de los compañeros de la guardia. Un escalofrío helado la atravesó. Al fondo seguía escuchando la pelea y los gritos desesperados de la Dama Celebrían. Corrió a tientas, guiándose por su oído y enfrentándose a oscuras a las horrendas bestias.  
  
Sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la sofocó y cayó de espaldas al suelo de roca. Enseguida vio la luz rojiza de una antorcha que llevaba un enorme trasgo. Celebrían forcejeaba con una bestia y uno de sus compañeros, al parecer el último que quedaba vivo hacía lo que podía por defenderla. Miluinel no tenía aire, no se podía levantar. El golpe sordo de la cimitarra orca la hizo darse cuenta de que ahora la dama estaba indefensa. Aferrándose a las fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó y de nuevo a oscuras adivinaba las siniestras siluetas, atravesándolas con flechas.  
  
-¡¡Dama Celebrían!!¡¿Dónde está?!¡¡Hábleme, respóndame!!- gritaba Miluinel sin dejar de pelear en la oscuridad. No obtenía respuesta.  
  
Sintió una maza de hierro en las piernas que la derribó. El sonido de cadenas. El chillido de los trasgos y la ausencia de la voz de la dama. Miluinel seguía llamándola, cada vez más desesperada; pero los golpes anónimos la hacían callar. Estaba ciega y encolerizada por la impotencia de no poder rescatar a Celebrían. El dolor comenzaba a ser más fuerte.  
  
-¡¡Miluinel!!-  
  
-¡¡Señora Celebrían, resista!!- gritaba la elfa y adivinando su presencia en el lado derecho de la caverna se arrastró como pudo hacia allá. Había perdido su arco, pero llevaba todavía una daga. Sintiendo la presencia de la dama, apresada por tres trasgos, se levantó ardiendo en furia y con el sólo cuchillo atacó a los trasgos, matando a dos de ellos. El tercero era muy grande y apenas la elfa se dio cuenta, estaba de nuevo en el piso.  
  
-¡¡No!! ¡¡¡¡No, Miluinel!!! ¡¡¡Ayúdame!!!-  
  
Los gritos le desgarraban el alma. No podía moverse, como si no tuviera piernas. Dolor, dolor profundo y desesperación, inutilidad. La elfa comenzó a llorar de rabia.  
  
-¡¡Celebrían, golpéalos, resiste, saldremos de aquí!!- le decía entre sollozos de ira y dolor. Pero la dama no respondía más. Aún más profundo, al parecer por una gruta, se escuchaban los gritos ahogados de la Señora de Imladris acompañadas del chillido de trasgos y el sonido mordiente del metal.  
  
Miluinel mordió el polvo. Estaba vencida.  
  
-No...no,no... no- musitaba con los dientes apretados y lágrimas resbalando sobre sus lastimadas mejillas. Un silencio mortal la rodeaba y apenas escuchaba su corazón latir. Seguía inmersa en una oscuridad asfixiante. Se ahogaba, le dolía todo, su corazón estaba ardiendo de odio e impotencia.  
  
Los pasos volvieron. Los chillidos de un lenguaje corrompido crecían poco a poco en el eco cavernoso. Sintió miedo y se quedó muy quieta, como una muerta.  
  
-¿No estaría mal si nos comiéramos a uno de estos, verdad?- preguntó una voz rasposa y mal articulada. Con las antorchas miró de cerca de uno de los trasgos, aproximando sus afilados dientes al cadáver de Amandil. Miluinel apretó los dientes y no hizo nada, ningún movimiento aunque no pudiese tolerar que deshonraran así el cuerpo de su compañero.  
  
-¿Y qué te parece esta otra?-  
  
-¡¿No te has saciado ya, animal?! Mejor juguemos a la puntería...-  
  
El par de trasgos la levantó del suelo y fueron hasta la salida de la cueva. Miluinel pudo contemplar el mortecino resplandor de la noche afuera. El aire estaba helado. La dejaron caer sobre el piso de afuera, al borde del barranco. Los trasgos se pusieron a discutir y a pelear, pero no olvidaban que harían con la aparentemente muerta elfa.  
  
-¡¡Tenemos que clavarla en una lanza si quieres que esté quieta, imbécil!!-  
  
-¡entonces ve por la maldita lanza y yo la cuidaré!-  
  
-Tú te la comerás desgraciado, no pienso dejártela entera-  
  
Miluinel los miraba discutir. Estaba al borde de la muerte. No podía levantarse y enfrentarlos, igual la matarían... pero tampoco esperaría a que hiciesen con ella lo que quisieran. Contempló el inclinado y filoso barranco y no lo dudó más. poco a poco, imperceptible, se rodó hasta el borde y se dejó caer.  
  
-¡¡Infelíz!! ¡¡Se ha caído por el barranco!!- fue lo último de los gritos orcos que escuchó a lo lejos.  
  
*  
  
Abrió los ojos, para su propia sorpresa. Después de caer cuesta abajo entre rocas y astillas no creía poder aguantar más dolor. Pero abrió los ojos.  
  
Era por la mañana y hacía frío. Estaba tendida en un montón de ramas y tierra. Miró hacia arriba y comprobó haber caído en un agujero no muy profundo. El sol en las alturas la deslumbró. De inmediato, el dolor volvió, sobre todo en su pierna derecha. Bajando la mirada, temerosa, se encontró con lo sospechado: se había roto un hueso, expuestamente. No quería arriesgarse a gritar que los trasgos siguieran rondando aún por la mañana. Desgarró un trozo de sus vestiduras y se lo colocó en la boca para morderlo. Con toda la fuerza que tuvo en sus heridos brazos, acomodó el hueso roto de nuevo dentro de la piel. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y los gritos salieron, ahogados por el trozo de tela en su boca. Pocas veces había sentido tanto dolor. Comenzaba a perder su realidad. En su mente estaban los gritos de la dama Celebrían, el dolor, sus compañeros asesinados, los trasgos...  
  
Luego de una noche, el dolor era ya tan común que se había acostumbrado y se pudo levantar, cojeando. Salió del agujero y tardó unas horas en orientarse. Tenía las ropas sucias y ensangrentadas, al igual que el cabello. Siguió al oeste, como la salida de Arien le indicaba. Cojeaba insistentemente y casi cualquier paso le provocaba un infinito dolor. Pero no importaba; tenía que llegar, tenía que seguir hasta Imladris, herida y sola.  
  
La suerte que no tuvo de camino a Lothlórien la tuvo en su penoso viaje de vuelta. Pudo sobrevivir 3 noches sin agua y sin comida, a través de los salvajes terrenos montañeses. Ahora estaba en un terreno plano que pudo reconocer; Imladris ya no estaba tan lejos, aunque ya no podía más. Todo era tan doloroso, tan cansado, interminable. Se dejó caer sobre el tapete de hierba del bosquecillo. Sintió el suave tacto del rocío y decidió que no caminaría más, que todo había terminado.  
  
-Aquí... he de dormir- dijo en un susurro y cerró los ojos.  
  
*  
  
-¡Por Elbereth! Qué mal tiempo hemos tenido que pasar en las Nubladas- decía un elfo de cabello rubio cobrizo, montado sobre un fuerte caballo. A todas luces era un elfo del Bosque Verde, vestido a la usanza silvana con ropas verde oscuro.  
  
-Ciertamente, Alagos- respondió su compañero más cercano, encapuchado, también de verde oscuro y que iba sobre un caballo negro - Pero llegaremos a Imladris en unas horas-  
  
-Estoy ansioso-  
  
Por los húmedos y despoblados terrenos que rodeaban al Valle, avanzaba una compañía de elfos silvanos de Eryn Galen. Sería una de las misivas de Thranduil para Elrond, naturalmente. Los elfos iban tranquilos e impasibles entre los pocos árboles y el terreno rudo y herboso. El sol estaba en lo alto.  
  
-Es la primera vez que visito Imladris- dijo de nuevo el elfo de cabello cobrizo.  
  
-Pues que poco mundo tienes, querido amigo-  
  
-¡Ah! Escuchad a Irimar el viajero...-  
  
Al internarse en una arboleda no muy espesa, vislumbraron un bulto tendido y se pararon en seco. Al momento sacaron y apuntaron sus arcos, pero su lider, el elfo de cabello negro, les dijo que esperaran. Bajó de su caballo y desenfundó una daga. Se acercó lentamente al bulto y lo tocó suavemente. No obtuvo respuesta y se aventuró a moverlo un poco más, para ver qué o quién era eso. Vio una maraña de cabello castaño y ensangrentado. Se estremeció y sus ojos violetas se abrieron mucho. Después, un rostro. Su rostro. Por fracciones de segundo la miró, fuertemente herida, casi irreconocible  
  
-¡¡No, Miluinel, no!! ¡¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme a subirla, tal vez aún viva!!-  
  
Los silvanos se movilizaron de inmediato y ayudaron a Irimar a subir el lastimado cuerpo a su caballo.  
  
-La llevaré hasta Imladris a galope tendido; ¡¡podría estar viva!!-  
  
-¡Pero el galope podría matarla, está muy delicada!-  
  
-¡¡Al demonio con eso!! ¡¡No pienso dejarla morir mientras trotamos alegremente!!- dijo encolerizado el elfo y se retiró, sin pedir más opiniones ni rendir cuentas a nadie. Alagos se quedó sorprendido al igual que los demás "así que esa es Miluinel" dijo para sus adentros.  
  
El elfo de negro cabello galopaba raudamente, sin pensar en otra cosa, sorteando vados y rocas; tenía la mente en blanco. No podía pensar, sólo protegía con su cuerpo a Miluinel. No pensaba si quiera en que podría ya estar muerta. No quería pensar.  
  
Guardias de Imladris lo detuvieron en la puerta. El elfo no se bajó del caballo y se olvidó de cualquier protocolo  
  
-¡Esta elfa está gravemente herida, necesitan atenderla! ¡Abridme os lo ruego!-  
  
-¿De quién se trata?- inquirió un guardia. Palideció al encontrar el rostro de Miluinel y de inmediato abrió la puerta. Irimar avanzó hasta donde pudo con el caballo, matando la paz de Imladris con el estruendo de las herraduras de su corcel. Dos distinguidos elfos lo detuvieron cuando las construcciones de la casa de Elrond estaban cerca  
  
-Aiya Irimar de Eryn Galen ¿Cuál es la apuración?- preguntó preocupado Erestor. A su lado estaba Glorfindel, mirando al elfo y sobre todo a quien llevaba en su grupa  
  
-Ella... está gravemente herida... tenemos que... salvarla- respondió agitado por su galope. Los elfos ayudaron a bajarla con sumo cuidado. Glorfindel apartó la capa verde que el elfo le había puesto encima y al mirar los cabellos castaños se horrorizó  
  
-...Miluinel...- dijo lenta y dolorosamente. Erestor se apresuró aún más al ver que la moribunda era aquella dama.  
  
Elrond les recibió en las escaleras y al mirar a Miluinel destrozada cerró los ojos con dolor. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido; un súbito dolor se le clavó en el corazón.  
  
-¡¿Está viva?! ¡Tiene que estarlo, por Eru!- preguntaba desesperado Irimar a Elrond, sin ninguna reverencia o saludo.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Elrond, sombrío - Llevadla al recinto de curación; Isilwen os lo dirá. En seguida los acompaño-  
  
Glorfindel no decía nada; miraba el rostro de su amada lastimado y sucio. La casa de su espíritu casi deshecha. En su mente no había nada por más que el rubio noldo la buscaba desesperadamente. La tendieron en una cama e Isilwen la examinó de inmediato. Araneth comenzó a limpiarle las heridas.  
  
-¿Por qué no ha venido Elrond?- preguntó extrañada -Miluinel está viva, pero yo sólo podré calmar su dolor físico-  
  
-¿Y qué no es eso suficiente?¡No dejéis que se muera!- decía Irimar, mientras que Erestor y Glorfindel permanecían en silencio. Elrond apareció minutos después, caminando lentamente.  
  
-Temo deciros que no- respondió doloridamente Isilwen - He de pediros que salgan, caballeros-  
  
Los elfos se retiraron el silencio. Isilwen y Araneth, quien ya había limpiado las heridas, comenzaron a trabajar en la curación física cauterizando heridas y aplicando hierbas antisépticas. No era una tarea fácil pues cualquier movimiento parecía provocarle un dolor infinito.  
  
Tras horas de trabajo, Miluinel estaba limpia y vendada, aunque había pocas esperanzas, pues su espíritu estaba cansado y dolorido y no quería volver más a ese cuerpo. Tenía fiebre altísima, aún después de haber estabilizado su fractura.  
  
-Esto no es bueno- dijo Araneth -¿Qué ha pasado con la dama Celebrían?-  
  
Isilwen pusó un dedo en su boca.  
  
-¡Silencio! No menciones nada de eso enfrente de ella o jamás se recuperará-  
  
*  
  
-Iré a verla- dijo Elrond a Glorfindel  
  
-Es difícil, lo sé, es difícil no sacar juicios rápidos y culpar a Miluinel. Lo sabíamos, Elrond, nunca debieron salir de Imladris-  
  
-Ella no quiere vivir más-  
  
-No- dijo tajantemente el rubio noldo - Tienes que intentarlo, no la dejes ir-  
  
Elrond miró el triste rostro de su amigo; sabía de su amor por esa elfa, pero poco importaba si ella no encontraba más motivos para seguir adelante. Se retiró sin decir nada.  
  
Glorfindel tenía la mirada perdida; clavada en el horizonte. Sabía que Miluinel apenas tenía una posibilidad de sobrevivir y que esa posibilidad era todavía más remota para la dama Celebrían. Recordó cuando aquellas trenzas plateadas alegraban la casa de Galadriel en Eregion; cuando esa chiquilla se convirtió en una decidida e inteligente princesa, que se arriesgaba por lo que amaba en tiempos oscuros. El recuerdo se tejía con la pequeña elfa de castaño cabello, a quien había aprendido a amar; el dolor de mirarla tan lastimada apenas lo dejaba estar en pie. Y de nuevo Celebrían y de nuevo Miluinel y una desesperanza amarga era lo único que cabía en su corazón...  
  
-Aiya Glorfindel- dijeron dos voces luminosas casi al unísono. Glorfindel les miró sin poder ocultar su tristeza.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Elrohir enarcando una ceja - Nunca nos miras así-  
  
*  
  
La puerta del recinto de abrió y las sanadoras miraron a un Elrond de semblante sombrío acercándose lentamente.  
  
-Retiraos, ya han hecho su trabajo-  
  
Las elfas hicieron una reverencia y rápidamente salieron de ahí, mientras que el medioelfo se sentaba al lado de la cama de Miluinel. La miró largamente y sabía que en esas heridas estaban narrados los hechos. Su amada había desaparecido, lo había presentido y sin embargo lo ignoró. Ahora no podía hacer nada. Le horrorizaba pensar que la flor de su vida estaba en ese momento sufriendo más que la pobre elfa a quien tenía enfrente. Ni un solo segundo dejaba la culpa a un lado. Tocó la frente de Miluinel y notó su elevada fiebre. Tomó su mano y puso un gesto concentrado  
  
-...Á tulë, Á tulë Meldonya, Aurë entuluva!- (vuelve, vuelve amigo, ya se hará de nuevo el día). Una luz tenue y dorada salió de la mano de Elrond, apenas perceptible. Parecía no haber sucedido nada, pero lentamente las heridas se estabilizaban.  
  
Elrond sabía que se quería ir, que el cuerpo y el alma le dolían demasiado. Desde lejos, como un eco, le rogaba que la dejara morir en paz, que no tenía más fuerzas para abrir los ojos y llevar consigo en vida tanto sufrimiento. Por un momento pensó que sería considerado al dejarla ir, si ese era su deseo. Había perdido a sus padres en Eregion y a sus amigos en la guerra. Tal vez era cruel traerla de nuevo. Glorfindel entró de súbito al recinto  
  
-Perdonda, Elrond, pero tus hijos están aquí-. El medioelfo asintió y se dirigió hacia allá.  
  
-No sé si quiera regresar, Glorfindel... se prudente, está muy herida-  
  
Se quedó solo con ella. Con el dolor de su corazón que se sentía a través del aire, tan claro como un lamento cantado.  
  
-Aiya vanimelda- dijo el elfo esbozando una triste sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella y acarició su frente cuidadosamente, esquivando las heridas. No podría sentirse más triste y sin embargo al verla aliviaba un poco su dolor. Deseaba que volviera, que su espíritu no estuviera ya tan lejos de su cuerpo.  
  
De pronto, las puertas del recinto se abrieron violentamente. Los gemelos entraron decididos, después de su padre que trataba de frenarlos. Al mirar a Miluinel se quedaron absortos. No podía ser la misma aquella quien les enseñaba el tiro con arco, no era la misma que estaba tendida en la cama, herida, vendada y pálida, como una flor pisoteada.  
  
-¿Dónde está mi madre?- preguntó Elladan sin dirigirse a nadie. Glorfindel le indicó que se callara, pero no hizo caso y volvió a preguntarlo. El cuerpo de Miluinel, que aún respondía, se estremecio y de pronto se puso helado.  
  
-¡¿No has oído, Elladan?!- dijo enojado Glorfindel.  
  
-Salid- dijo su padre oscuramente.  
  
*  
  
-Partiremos, partiremos ya- decía Elrohir preparando a su caballo  
  
-Hijos míos...-  
  
Elrond sabía que no podría detenerlos. En su mirada se notaba el tremendo sufrimiento de aquellos momentos. Su amor, su princesa de plateados cabellos estaba perdida en un abismo oscuro. Y sus hijos irían, a la boca del lobo, arriesgándose y amenazando al medioelfo con perder a alguien más.  
  
Sin más premisas y después de haberse preparado, los gemelos salieron rápidamente de Imladris, en busca de su madre. Elrond se desplomó sobre un sitial y cerró los ojos, como si llorara.  
  
-¿Atto? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- una dulce voz le dio un alivio inesperado súbitamente. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los hermosos ojos de su hija, tan llenos de luz. Entonces, en su corazón, destelló una tímida esperanza de que tal vez Celebrían estuviera viva. Miró largamente a su hija, a su niña, la más hermosa entre hermosas aún cuando apenas era una joven muchacha...  
  
-Arwen-. La abrazó fuertemente y se aferró a la esperanza que la Estrella de la Tarde le ofrecía.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Chale... este capi hasta a mi me dio 'pa abajo... estoy triste.... son las 3 de la mañana y estoy triste de haber escrito esto bububu T_T  
  
Anyway... espero que les haya gustado un poquito con todo y que ahora si no me medí con el sufrimiento que le inflingí a Miluinel. Ay pobrecita, después de estono sé si quiera seguir viviendo... ya veremos, ojalá que Glorfindel le eche la mano ^^ Bueno, aclaro que acá, las heridas físicas estaban muy feas pero lo más feo era la herida espiritual, ustedes saben. Como un estado de coma pero sintiendo el dolor y eso.  
  
Gracias a Elloith por la frase en Quenya, a Nariko, a Elanta, a Angie (no sabes como me animan tus comentarios) a Enelya y a los que me leen y no dejan reviu  
  
Arrooouz!! 


	20. Verdades

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A LISSWEN  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Aquel era el campo de flores blancas más grande y hermoso que había visto. Un viento dorado parecía agitarlas y moverlas, dóciles y ligeras. Al principio era todo una visión borrosa, pero poco a poco era más clara. Se miró las manos ya sin rasguños y miró también su cabello castaño que revolvía el viento. Lo llevaba suelto como hace años atrás no lo hacía y también usaba un vestido, blanco y ligero.  
  
Estaba parada en una colina y caminó cuesta abajo, tranquilamente. Poco a poco, al ir hacia las flores, divisaba una alta figura, acompañada de otra. Sin saber si quiera de quién o qué se trataba, el corazón le latió más y más rápido; sus piernas respondieron, al punto que casi corría. Sintió como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
-Suilannon le sell, Miluinel...-  
  
Nunca más creyó volver a escuchar esa voz y sintió como muchas lágrimas se le escapaban. Aunque poblaba seguido sus recuerdos tenía miedo de mirarle y lentamente alzó sus ojos de agua: pudo ver, como envuelto en un halo plateado, a un alto elfo de cabello castaño, igual al suyo, igual a esa hora exacta del atardecer cuando el sol se refleja en los troncos de los árboles. Era su padre.  
  
-...Ada...- dijo con un hilo de voz y sin más corrió a abrazarlo. No era un abrazo como los que había sentido; era un calor que le inundaba en los más profundo de su ser. Cerró los ojos pero ni siquiera al hacerlo pudo apartar esa imagen de su vista: su padre. Su padre después de tantos años de dolor, ahí estaba.  
  
-Miluinel- dijo otra voz. Volteó apartándose del abrazo de su padre y la vio: era como tejer de nuevo un recuerdo ya casi borrado. Una elfa de cabellos negros, ondeantes al viento, le sonreía. Su madre. Corrió a abrazarla también.  
  
-Hija mía, te hemos visto sufrir el pasado, tanto como si a cada recuerdo lo vivieses de nuevo- dijo su padre. El viento parecía matizar su cabellera de atardecer y alargarla y mezclarla con el mismo aire, jugando con su imagen.  
  
Miluinel bajó la cabeza  
  
-Aquí estamos, y seguiremos estando. No estás atada a nuestro sufrimiento, pues ha sido uno que ha sido vivido y sanado...- su madre interrumpió sus palabras cuando vio la mano de su hija- Miluinel-  
  
La elfa de cabello castaño levantó su mano y vio un fino hilo dorado atado a su dedo anular. No lo pudo agarrar y mucho menos jalar, así que trató de ver de dónde venía. Se dio media vuelta y el delgado hilo se perdía en el vacío celeste y blanco del campo de flores. Negó con la cabeza, lentamente  
  
-Eres libre- escuchó la voz de su padre todavía de espaldas a él. Ambos pusieron la mano en sus hombro. Y al darse la vuelta, se habían ido.  
  
Se quedó parada un momento y de pronto, sintió un punzante dolor en su costado. Al mirar su blanco vestido, vio una pequeña mancha escarlata que crecía vorazmente.  
  
*  
  
-¡Isilwen! ¡Venid, la dama Miluinel, se está desangrando!-  
  
Glorfindel no se había movido del recinto de sanación desde que la elfa estaba ahí. Habían pasado varios días y no daba indicios de mejoría alguna, pero el rubio noldo no desistía. El ambiente en Imladris era espeso y sombrío. Los hijos de Elrond habían regresado, con su madre en un estado terrible, pero aún con vida. Las sanadoras trabajaban sin cesar, y sobre todo Elrond, quien permanecía día y noche al lado de su agonizante esposa.  
  
-¿Señor Glorfindel? ¿Qué pasa?- Isilwen llegó apurada hasta ahí, acompañada de Araneth y Aurëluin, otra dama sanadora recién llegada a Imladris.  
  
-Es Miluinel-  
  
La elfa cerró los ojos abatida, y aún más rápido se encaminó al lugar. La sábana blanca estaba teñida de sangre.  
  
-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?- preguntó, como para sí misma -¡Araneth, los vendajes... necesito también la cura de fúmello valinórea-  
  
La joven sanadora llegó con los frascos requeridos, pero el rostro de Isilwen estaba desesperado; la elfa no dejaba de sangrar. Si bien habían pasado varios días de su llegada, Miluinel se negaba a regresar a su cuerpo y las heridas empeoraban día con día.  
  
-Esto no se detiene...- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Cautericemos- dijo Aurëluin mientras enrollaba un vendaje a manera de cono  
  
-¡No podemos hacer eso, Aurëluin!¡No somos salvajes!- replicó Araneth  
  
-Se va a desangrar y la valinórea no será suficiente para hacer que la sangre coagule. No piensen en el dolor momentáneo, sino en que si no hacemos esto ella puede morir-  
  
Isilwen miró los chispeantes ojos de Aurëluin; aquella silvana tenía que haber sido una sanadora de guerra.  
  
-el silwiniâr, Araneth...y trae algo para prender fuego- dijo en voz baja Isilwen. El cono fue impregnado con el aceite de abedul y después le prendieron un pequeño fuego en la punta. Aurëluin trabajaba concentrada y convencida de que no había otro modo de curar a Miluinel. Aurë colocó el cono sin fuego, pero al rojo vivo, en la herida súbitamente. Era la única manera de hacerlo. La elfa soltó un gemido ahogado y miles de lágrimas de dolor resbalaron por sus mejillas.  
  
Glorfindel permanecía de espaldas a las mujeres, sumido en sus pensamientos. No pensó que llegara a preocuparse tanto por Miluinel, pero así fue: no había podido descansar un solo minuto desde que la había visto con aquellas heridas, con tal sufrimiento. No pudo evitar volver a esos momentos cuando ella era una niña y él le enseñaba como vivir su joven vida. Poco a poco, esa mirada de agua se fue instalando en él y ahora era casi imborrable. Apenas se había dado cuenta de su amor por ella cuando la jovencita elfa se había transformado en una mujer melancólica y seria; apenas sentía que la amaba cuando la vio moribunda y herida. Inconsciente. Perdida.  
  
-Mi señor Glorfindel- dijo Araneth. El rubio noldo se volvió hacia ella, con el rostro cansado y los ojos sin ese brillo que lo caracterizaba - La dama necesita su ayuda-  
  
El elfo se aproximó hasta donde estaba Miluinel y se sentó a su lado, como lo había hecho ya por dos noches. Tomó su mano.  
  
-Hemos de retirarnos- dijo Isilwen - Señor Glorfindel... si no vuelve ahora, tal vez no vuelva nunca- puntualizó, con una expresión de dolor. Las sanadoras salieron del recinto.  
  
El rubio noldo apretó la mano de su amada y cerró los ojos.  
  
*  
  
El campo de flores había desaparecido. A cambio, unas interminables dunas de arena blanca aparecían frente a ella. Las contemplaba desde abajo, deshacerse y ondearse. Estaba tendida, marchita, pintando de escarlata la pureza de las dunas y dejando un rastro de muerte a su alrededor. De nuevo estaba sola.  
  
El hilo dorado de su dedo ahora parecía lastimarle, y en ningún momento aflojaba para poder desatarse, aunque ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-Miluinel- dijo una voz bastante conocida. No pudo ver nada, pues las arenas se levantaban, nublándole la vista.  
  
-...Déjame ir...-  
  
-¿Es eso lo que deseas?- La voz sonaba triste, decepcionada  
  
Entonces pudo ver, apenas distinguible, una cabellera dorada y unos intensos ojos que la miraban fijamente, apasionados, pero con una tristeza indescifrable. Sonrió.  
  
-...Glorfindel...estás aquí....¿estás muerto?...-  
  
El noldo río  
  
-No, mi pequeña... mi vida... ven aquí-  
  
El deseo brillaba en sus ojos de un modo nuevo, desconocido para ella. Le tendió la mano. Apenas tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos y verlo...  
  
-...no alcanzo...- se miraba a sí misma como una sombra pálida y vaga. Se sentía débil, cansada y sin aliento.  
  
-No cierres tus ojos, ven conmigo, te necesito aquí, ...ven...-  
  
-...tú...me quieres... contigo?- la elfa sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos  
  
- Miluinel, mi pequeña, ¿quererte? Tu eres mi vida entera... vamos, claro que te quiero conmigo... claro que te necesito... claro que te deseo ... no te vayas... ven...te quiero conmigo, no te vayas-  
  
el hilo dorado relumbró y fue como si la levantara, apenas un poco, para que pudiera tomar la mano del elfo y este la acogiera en un ávido abrazo. Tomar la mano del elfo, firme, fuerte, que la arrastró hasta él y la atrajo hasta su pecho, apresándola en un abrazo que le permitió oír los latidos de su corazón que , escondido contra su fuerte torso , latía su nombre rítmicamente.  
  
*  
  
Glorfindel estaba tendido, como desfallecido al lado de Miluinel cuando Elrond entró al recinto. Rápidamente acudió a incorporar al noldo, que estaba débil y tenía una herida en el costado. Después de que las sanadoras lo estabilizaran, fue llevado a su habitación, donde permaneció descansando por cuatro noches. Transcurso de tiempo en que Miluinel había abierto los ojos; fue la mañana de ese mismo día, mientras Aurëluin la cuidaba, que despertó de golpe, aspirando violentamente una bocanada de aire.  
  
Miró el iluminado recinto y escuchó los cantos de las aves. Poco a poco, armando las piezas de la imagen, se vio en el recinto de curación de Imladris. Sentada cerca, observándola, estaba esa elfa que apenas había llegado, no recordaba su nombre...  
  
-Aiya Dama Miluinel- dijo con una voz alegre y una cálida sonrisa.  
  
Antes de que pudiera hablar, la elfa la detuvo  
  
-No haga esfuerzos, todavía necesita descansar. Me alegra que se sienta mejor... y espero que me recuerde, soy Aurëluin de Lóthlorien-  
  
Miluinel parpadeó lentamente y recordó a la elfa en los pasillos, acompañada de su pequeña hermana, que era igual a ella. Se acurrucó entre las mantas y respiró profundamente. Vio salir a Aurëluin y dejar la puerta de la arcada abierta, por donde pudo contemplar la luz de la mañana y los árboles meciéndose al viento. Era verano, podía sentirlo. Al incorporarse sintió un agudo dolor en el costado, pero que se decidió a resistir. Apenas se sentó en la cama, Aurëluin regresó con varios peines y un poco de agua en un cuenco.  
  
-Dama Miluinel, debe ponerse un poco más presentable ahora que está despierta- dijo la silvana, aproximándose a ella con una sonrisa. Miluinel asintió lentamente.  
  
Con un peine de nácar desenredaba los castaños cabellos de la elfa poco a poco, delicadamente. Mientras Aurë trenzaba las mechas, Miluinel recordaba cómo había sucedido todo eso; como si se hubiese despertado de un sueño espeso y oscuro. Había visto a sus padres y aunque la felicidad de un rencuentro no se comparaba con nada, la invadía la melancolía de tener que volver y pasar cientos de años antes de verlos de nuevo. Y aún tenía algo que hacer en esta tierra que envejecía y cambiaba. Algo. Tocó su dedo, adivinando el fino tacto del hilo, pero este ya no estaba ahí.  
  
-Listo, se ve mucho mejor-  
  
Miluinel llevó una mano a su cabello y sintió las ligeras trenzas con cintas entrelazadas que la elfa le había hecho. Con un movimiento de cabeza le dio las gracias y, torpemente, se quiso levantar. Casi cae en el intento, pues su pierna estaba muy débil, como todo su cuerpo por entero.  
  
-¿No pensará salir en este momento, dama? Es mejor que se recueste y descanse...-  
  
Miluinel negó con la cabeza, insistía, quería salir de ese lugar donde el aire le parecía encerrado y asfixiante. Aurëluin entendió que necesitaba mirar el sol, sentir el roce del aire... así que con sumo cuidado la ayudó a levantarse y caminar hasta la salida, donde tardaron un descomunal tiempo en bajar una breve escalinata.  
  
Al llegar hasta un jardín que el sol acariciaba con sus rayos y una verde hierba invitaba a descansar sobre ella, se detuvieron. Miluinel se sentó trabajosamente.  
  
-Estaré cerca por si me necesita- dijo Aurë y se retiró.  
  
Miluinel tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como un recién nacido. Respiró profundamente y aquello fue un alivio para su dolor. Con las manos rozaba la fresca hierba e insistentemente tocaba su dedo anular, buscando desesperadamente el hilo. Hacía un ligero viento que le llevaba los cabellos a la cara y movía su ligero vestido. Con los ojos medio cerrados alcanzó a ver una figura en una parte más lejana del jardín; una silueta imponente y de un reflejo dorado. La seguía con la mirada, pues caminaba lentamente.  
  
Glorfindel tuvo que estar demasiado cerca para que la elfa lo reconociera. Él la miró sin sonreír y se sentó a su lado  
  
-Aiya Glorfindel... te ves pálido... ¿qué os... pasó?- dijo pausadamente y como en un murmullo  
  
El noldo dudó un momento; tenía un semblante oscuro y melancólico, que se acentuaba en una belleza trágica, un modo en que Miluinel jamás lo había visto.  
  
-Estás afligido- afirmó la elfa, poniendo una mano sobre la suya. Estaba frío igual que ella  
  
-No me gusta abandonar mi cuerpo y ser un espíritu, las imágenes se superponen...-  
  
Miluinel lo miró confundida. No hablaba con aquella seguridad característica en él, no miraba a los ojos. De inmediato comprendió que hablaba de su vida pasada y de que él era un elfo renacido. Uno de aquellos misterios de los que nadie hablaba; nadie tenía la imprudencia de preguntarle por Gondolin, o los Árboles, o Valinor. Todos le trataban como al mismo.  
  
-yo... no es necesario que... tú...- la elfa se disculpaba, para que no tuviera que darle más explicaciones.  
  
-Hacía años que no lo hacía; resulta un tanto extraño... ¿No te ha sucedido que una imagen te provoca miles de reacciones? Quiero decir... a veces una cosa me trae recuerdos de un pasado que no he vivido- el rubio noldo miraba hacia un horizonte perdido, escudriñando al pasado con sus ojos de cielo.  
  
-...recuerdo...-  
  
-El fuego. A veces el fuego me hipnotiza... y me provoca dolor, que llega poco a poco, invade, igual que una presencia...-  
  
-...g...Gondolin...-  
  
El elfo se estremeció  
  
-Sí, Gondolin, es tan lejano...- parecía conmovido, con los ojos vidriosos -me recuerdan por eso, por el antes, por el ayer-  
  
El elfo veía una lluvia de imágenes, de emociones, de huellas imborrables que aparecían a cada momento. Habiendo ocultado por años la intensa soledad que sentía, era el momento en que, al lado de esa elfa que lucía tan indefensa, desnudaría su alma, su verdad.  
  
-...yo te veo ahora...- dijo ella  
  
No pudiéndose contener, Miluinel lo aprisionó en un abrazo protector; de pronto aquel elfo orgulloso, aquel elfo de leyenda parecía solo un niño triste e indefenso. Ella no querría que él sufriera más, lo protegería, lo acompañaría. Ya no estaba solo.  
  
Glorfindel sintió el repentino abrazo como una oleada de calor, a pesar de estar Miluinel tan débil. Escuchó su alma decir que no le dejaría, que lo amaba. Alguien por fin y después de tanto tiempo lo miraba como realmente era: alguien sabio, pero lleno de dudas y recuerdos, de imágenes ambiguas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que alguien realmente estaba a su lado.  
  
El rubio noldo no ocultó el ardor de su alma, de su cuerpo y besó a la elfa apasionadamente. Sin ocultarse más, sin contenerse más, con aquel gesto le dejaba saber cuánto la amaba. Parecía robarle la respiración, como si sus almas se estuvieran fundiendo...  
  
****  
  
Los días pasaban dolorosamente. Casi hasta las aves tenía prohibido cantar en medio del sombrío entorno de Imladris. Una sombra fantasmal se paseaba por los jardines con desgano, casi siempre sola. Era una hoja muerta, moviéndose a donde el viento la llevara, sin voluntad. La dama Celebrían se había sobrepuesto a las crueles heridas con ayuda de Elrond, pero sin embargo había perdido el brillo en los ojos, la capacidad de observar y no de ver, de saborear y no de comer. Estaba herida, en lo más profundo de su alma.  
  
El silencio circundaba por todas las estancias, un silencio temeroso y mustio. Elladan y Elrohir salían demasiado y regresaban por un breve tiempo, exhaustos y sin ganas de hablar. Ese era uno de los días en que retornaban, cansados, de sus largas travesías por las tierras desiertas. Bajaban la escalinata que dirigía a los jardines principales. Hablaban bajo, en murmullos  
  
- No fue una casualidad, Elladan, que nuestra madre fuese secuestrada- decía Elrohir, mirando alrededor, para que nadie lo escuchase.  
  
-¿Entonces quieres decir que iban a obtener algo...o que lo obtuvieron?-  
  
-Tal vez, pero no es algo material, mira las cosas más a fondo... desde hace años siento una sombra, Elladan, un mal que empieza a crecer y a debilitar a nuestra gente-  
  
-Lo sé, hermano, lo he sentido también pero tal vez no seamos lo suficientemente sabios o el mal no esté tan acrecentado aún... no puedo saberlo, no podemos saber nada-  
  
Elrohir se detuvo súbitamente mientras pasaban por el jardín del árbol solitario.  
  
-...En el norte...- dijo, mirando al cielo  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó su hermano, extrañado  
  
-Espectros, han estado sembrando el terror en las tierras del norte. Ese es otro aviso, eso no sucedía antes-  
  
-Tal vez sucedía y no nos dábamos cuenta-  
  
-No, te lo digo en serio. Algo está creciendo y presiento que no es cualquier cosa...-  
  
El roce de la tela sobre la hierba los hizo volverse. Se encontraron con una elfa delgadísima, pálida como un cirio, con los ojos melancólicos y muy azules...  
  
-Dama Miluinel- saludaron cortésmente  
  
-Tienes razón Elrohir. Es al norte. Son espectros que provocan el más insoportable terror con solo tenerlos cerca-  
  
No supieron qué decir de inmediato; primero por la apariencia tan frágil de la elfa y después por la seguridad en que les afirmaba las cosas.  
  
-¿Ha recibido noticias, dama?- preguntó Elladan. Miluinel suspiró y negó con la cabeza  
  
-Las noticias viajan en el aire- hizo una pausa - Las tierras de Angmar, tal vez... los trasgos están pululando ahí, bajo tierra. Ahora que no hay más reinos edain que los exterminen-  
  
-Los hay, divididos pero...-  
  
-Pero no es lo mismo ¿Cierto? - hizo una pausa de nuevo - Encuentren al grupo de edain que vienen desde la vieja Annúminas... ellos podrán hablarles más claramente-  
  
Apenas en unos meses Miluinel parecía otra: como si sintiera el mal de cerca, la amenaza. Además de tener un tono más severo en la voz, aparecía y desaparecía entre los jardines, imperceptible. Había evitado desde el instante en que despertó ver a la dama Celebrían, por lo que paseaba por los jardines más ocultos o permanecía en sus aposentos. Sólo ese día había salido de ahí, para hablar con Elladan y Elrohir. A pesar de la debilidad estaba inquieta.  
  
Después de retirados los elfos, se dirigía a su habitación. Mirando al suelo como iba no se percató de una presencia plateada y opaca... cuando miró hacia arriba se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás  
  
-Aiya Dama Miluinel- dijo la gélida voz de la dama Celebrían  
  
-...dama Celebrían...- respondió Miluinel, haciendo una reverencia y bajando la mirada.  
  
-No tienes que hacer eso... os había buscado por semanas y apenas os logro ver- Celebrían esperó una respuesta de la elfa, pero al no obtenerla, prosiguió - os buscaba para daros las gracias-  
  
-¿Las gracias? Pero si fui yo quien...-  
  
-No- interrumpió Celebrían - tú arriesgaste la vida por protegerme... Miluinel hannon le- La dama esforzó una tímida sonrisa y Miluinel no pudo imitarla, pero con los ojos le dijo que no había nada que agradecerle. La mirada plateada le dijo que estaba cansada, herida, que no creía que nada pudiese hacerla volver a sentir.  
  
-pero, vuestros hijos...-  
  
-Mis hijos no necesitan una madre melancólica y agonizante- dijo la dama, sonriendo tristemente. Se acercó a Miluinel y se tomaron de las manos, compartiendo un mismo dolor, aunque de diferente manera.  
  
*  
  
Llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Dejó de pensar en lo que le había dicho Celebrían, en los cambios y en una partida...  
  
-Adelante-  
  
-Melmenya ¿Nos acompañas a cenar?- preguntó un rubio noldo. Miluinel sonrió de pronto, modestamente, pero con la alegría suficiente para demostrar que le amaba.  
  
-¿Al salón? No sé si luzca presentable...-  
  
-Luces hermosa-  
  
Ahora fue él quien sonrió. Se levantó de la silla y después de componerse un poco la trenza, se agarró del brazo del elfo. Él, para los demás, volvía a ser el mismo de antes. Para ella era el mismo y no lo era, era el noldo de cabello dorado y relumbrante, el mismo de los ojos brillantes... con la misma alma, pero desnuda, con la misma voz, pero sincera; con la misma soledad, pero sanada.  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Jejejeje no me tarde tanto como creí. He aquí Glorfindel, que ya hacía falta que alguien lo conociera de verdad, pobrecillo, con las penas de dos vidas... todos creen que tira pura buena vibra pero tiene una oscura realidad muajajaja...  
  
Doy muchas gracias a mi amiga Lisswen que me dio las mejores ideas para este chapter y de hecho me mejoró varios diálogos. Gracias a Narya, que tanto me anima con sus comentarios, me encanta tener nuevos lectores tan entusiastas!!! Gracias a Nariko, ves? La dejé con Glorfindel, tú que tanto me lo pedías... a Angie, a Enelya, a Elanta, a Elloith, a Ithilwen princesita elfa jejeje y a todos los demás que me lean y no dejen reviu, gracias ^^  
  
Arrooooouz! Arrouz chino! 


	21. Irianda

No quiso verla partir. No quiso por que seguía sintiendo que era su culpa. No quiso por que si la hubiera visto salir por la arcada de piedra, dejando un pasado lleno de recuerdos hundidos en un valle, la hubiera seguido.  
  
"...Una mujer de fijo mirar de centinela triste,  
  
de bestia apaleada y no obstante victoriosa,  
  
de vigía del fin del mundo..."  
  
Desde aquel incidente era ya casi un año y aún lo sentía como un día rojo y cercano, que la perseguía para repetirse y encerrarla en un círculo interminable de sufrimiento. "Una línea progresa, un círculo no..." pensaba para sí en las interminables horas que pasaba en su habitación. Paseaba, indiferente, entre sus dedos la joya que en tan poco peso y forma representaba el recuerdo de su padre. Era un recuerdo diferente, que había salido de entre las sombras para ser una llama clara y definida, pero que al aparecer difuminaba los contornos de su realidad. El tiempo se le iba como agua entre los dedos y sin embargo los días y las noches se sucedían de una manera monótona y espesa, de ritmo cargante y melodías tediosas que tejían las palabras de los demás.  
  
Volvía a ser un verano lluvioso y premonitorio, que traía augurios vagos, de aquellos que no se ven pero se sienten, que se saben pero se callan. Aquella mañana sin querer se había topado frente a frente con el Señor Celeborn, quien esa justa mañana había llegado acompañado de su esposa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina cuando se miró reflejada en los ojos plateados y glaciales, que sin embargo le ofrecieron una sonrisa a la cual ella no pudo corresponder como no solía, no podía hacer.  
  
Esa impresión la había dejado reflexiva toda la tarde, ignorando los golpes anónimos de puerta para llamarla. Incluso Glorfindel había estado ausente todo el día, tal vez hablando con los señores de Lothlórien. No pudo haber tocado él a su puerta, pues tenía un código: 2 golpes, una pausa, y 3 golpes. Entonces sabía que quien la buscaba era él. Pero todo habían sido indiferentes llamados. De desconocidos. Todos parecían desconocidos.  
  
Aunque no lo veía, armaba la escena con imágenes vivas y reales. Sin querer y siendo discretos los elfos de Imladris despedían a su señora, desde lejos, desde los ventanales y balcones. Galadriel y Celeborn cerca de la arcada, majestuosos y rígidos. El sinda con los ojos velados, acariciando el cabello de su nieta, quien se abrazaba a él... y su esposa con una tristeza apenas perceptible, pero con aquella serenidad rayana en la jactancia de saber que esas cosas sucederían. Elrond, oscuro, tomando la mano de su esposa. Elladan y Elrohir juntos, diciéndose miles de cosas con el pensamiento. Indiferentes guardias en indiferentes caballos alistándose para un viaje que para ellos tenía retorno. Para Celebrían no.  
  
Nunca lo vio, pero así fue. Y así fue como la presencia plateada y pura de Imladris se perdía en el llano, en un futuro que tal vez no llegaría, pues una espesa bruma que auguraba desgracias se instalaba en la percepción de todos.  
  
Era como si estuviesen acostumbrados a mirar algo; no le prestaban atención por que tenían la seguridad y la certeza de que ahí estaba. Sin embargo, cuando una parte de ese algo se iba se sentía un inexplicable vacío en algún lugar de sus corazones. Nadie hablaba de aquello, su nombre no se mencionaba. Como si con una tumba de palabras pudiera enterrar un recuerdo.  
  
En la sala de concilios se celebraba un concilio. A juzgar por el semblante de los integrantes, no se trataba de una reunión muy agradable; Elrond con el ceño fruncido escuchaba las nuevas que un noble señor de Arminas les comunicaba. El norte estaba casi tomado por los Reyes Brujos de Angmar, que sembraban miedo y terror entre los humildes habitantes de aquellas tierras y bajo tierra sus orcos y bestias inmundas pululaban en abundancia, sin que nadie pudiera ni se atreviera a detenerlos.  
  
En el recibidor se recibía a unos mensajeros. A Miluinel le había tocado esta tarea puesto que ningún otro elfo estaba por los alrededores; conducía a un grupo reducido de dúnedain hasta con Elrond, puesto que traían noticias importantes desde el norte.  
  
Miluinel ignoraba que estaba siendo ignorada. Los elfos del concilio ignoraban que ella estaba a punto de darse cuenta. La pálida elfa se anunció con una frase opaca y sin esperar respuesta entro a la sala. Jamás hubiera esperado mirar a todos los señores de Imladris decidiendo una estrategia militar a corto plazo. Incluso en el concilio estaba el señor Celeborn de Lothlórien, quien junto con su esposa, llevaba algunas semanas en el valle. Elrond la miró con gravedad y los demás bajaron la mirada; todos, excepto Glorfindel. Él sabía lo mucho que el asunto le molestaría, sabía, por encima de todo, cuanto le dolería sentirse rechazada.  
  
-¿Una guerra se aproxima y no me habéis considerado parte de este concilio?- preguntó con los ojos llenos de una furia creciente, al contemplar la interrumpida asamblea  
  
-A nadie le es indiferente el hecho de que sea una de nuestras mejores estrategas, Dama Miluinel...-  
  
-¿Pero?-  
  
-No creemos prudente que, en vuestro estado...- se animó a decir Erestor, pero unos fuegos enfurecidos se posaron en él  
  
-¿En mi estado?¿Y en qué estado me percibe usted, señor Erestor? ¿Estoy lisiada, o gravemente herida?... ¡¿O es que considera, mejor dicho, que estoy loca?!- sus palabras no podían ser más corrosivas  
  
-No malentienda nuestros juicios, dama...- repuso Elrond conciliador  
  
-¡Si yo no malentiendo nada! ¡Si me lo han dejado bastante claro!-  
  
-Miluinel...- dijo Glorfindel, levantándose de su asiento... se aproximaba poco a poco a la elfa pero ella se apartó violentamente  
  
-¡No! ¡Los creía incapaces pero ya lo he visto, me creen fuera de mis cabales, me creen inútil!-  
  
Los dúnedain permanecían callados mirando como la elfa estallaba en cólera, la misma elfa distante de sonrisa triste, tan frágil como una hoja al viento. Los elfos del concilio ya no tenían palabras para apaciguarla, ni motivos, ni razones... la tormenta de cabellos castaños pasó por su lado, rauda, dejando a todos con una incómoda sensación, mirándose a los ojos entre sorprendidos y avergonzados.  
  
Miluinel caminaba por los pasillos rápidamente. No había sido suficiente. No bastaba el dolor que aún llevaba cargando en ese momento; que además de las heridas se le clavaran las miradas desdeñosas de las elfos; elfos antes amigables que se comportaran distantes, que murmuraban y recalcaban que Miluinel no salía de los campos de entrenamiento, que hablaba poco, que comía menos. Elfas que la miraban de reojo cuando andaba por los jardines con Glorfindel. Aquello no era envidia, no... era un desprecio generalizado.  
  
"Se ha hecho muy rara esa elfa".  
  
"¿Crees que algún día lo supere?"  
  
"Se está volviendo loca".  
  
Cuchicheo que se convertía en ruido poco a poco, como un panal de abejas. No era suficiente. Se lo habían confirmado: todos, y no solo algunos, creían que se estaba volviendo loca.  
  
Cerró la puerta. Se desató el cabello y se miró al espejo. ¿Qué le había pasado? Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y aquel escudo defensor, el de una soberbia fingida, había caído. No lo soportaba; no podía estar más ahí y no estarlo. Una mirada de desprecio más y estaría vencida. Se dejó caer en el lecho y siguió llorando calladamente por largo rato.  
  
Hasta que un golpe en la puerta la sacó del remolino de dolor y lágrimas. Ese debía ser Glorfindel. Y ahora la escucharía, y ahora sabría lo enojada que estaba y seguiría estando...  
  
-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No pienses que será así de fácil que...!- gritaba aún sin abrir la puerta, cuando detrás de esta no vio a quien esperaba ver. Un nimbo dorado enmarcaba un rostro bello y terrible, de ojos penetrantes y muy azules. Si algún día la había visto tan de cerca no lo recordaba.  
  
-...Nínquenis...- dijo con un hilo de voz, haciendo una reverencia –yo... lo siento, pensé que era otra.... persona-  
  
-No os preocupéis- respondió sin dejarla de ver con esos ojos que casi dolían – aunque he de deciros que aquellos gritos de hoy por la tarde me distrajeron de mi lectura-  
  
-En verdad lo siento- repetía la elfa mirando al piso, una y otra vez.  
  
-No hace falta pedir tantos perdones, Dama Miluinel... no vine aquí en busca de ello y no es preciso que lo haga. Era su destino... Celebrían no partió por vuestra culpa-  
  
La elfa de cabello castaño entonces, temerosa, miró a Galadriel  
  
-...no puedo más...- dijo Miluinel quedamente, más la frase resonó en toda ella y en toda la habitación. –doy lástima, a usted, a Glorfindel, a todos...-  
  
Qué importaba ya que la vieran llorar. Qué importaba ya mostrarse débil como se sentía, derrotada.  
  
-No necesitas la compasión de nadie, Miluinel- repuso enérgicamente la dama – ni siquiera el perdón, pues no has hecho nada malo... y te lo dice la madre de quien se ha ido para no volver-  
  
-es que... ya nada tiene sentido, es que me siento enjaulada en mi misma, me falta el aire, las cosas se confunden... a veces no sé diferenciar el amor del odio-  
  
Galadriel sonrió al mirar el prendedor en los cabellos de Miluinel; le traían recuerdos de aquel modesto muchacho, años atrás, quien estuviera lleno de las mismas dudas, de las mismas ganas de buscar y buscar y explicar una inexplicable existencia. La dama sonrió y dijo con dulzura: - si alguien sabe que es sentir un vacío en el corazón es un noldo, pequeña... entiendo perfectamente tu búsqueda y tu soledad-  
  
Miluinel solo dejó que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos de agua.  
  
-Y enjuaga esas lágrimas ¿Sabes? Hubo una vez que consolé otras semejantes en un niño...-  
  
-Ese era mi padre ¿verdad?-  
  
-Sí, Miluinel, el más valiente de los niños, quien supo hacerle frente a un inmenso dolor, sacar vida de la muerte que le rodeaba y crear cosas tan hermosas, como tú-  
  
La mano blanquísima de la dama secó sus lágrimas mientras en su cabeza le susurraba: "del llanto de las nubes, fabrica flores la tierra seca"  
  
-¿Cree que he sido demasiado dura con Glorfindel?-  
  
Miluinel dejó de conocer el pudor o el protocolo y le hablara a la dama como si fuera una madre, como una consejera...  
  
-¿Cómo juzgar el corazón de un elfo, pequeña? Y doblemente complicado es el de Glorfindel... más le veo alegre, como nunca lo había estado-  
  
-Creo que estoy demasiado preocupada en mi como para amarlo como merece, y es tan bueno que...-  
  
-Veo que aún no conocéis bien ni a ti ni a Glorfindel: ni tú eres tan mala ni él tan bueno-  
  
Miluinel guardó silencio hasta que tuvo valor e hablar de nuevo  
  
-...No puedo seguir aquí...-  
  
-Vete, si es lo que tu corazón te dice, más no olvidéis que en vuestro camino el sufrimiento no os abandonará... y no esperéis encontrar mejores cosas en lo desconocido que en lo conocido-  
  
-Es un riesgo que prefiero tomar- dijo la elfa con seguridad, por primera vez mirando a los ojos a la dama.  
  
-Yo también opté por esa opción- finalizó Galadriel, sin decir nada más, y Miluinel no pudo descifrar en su mirada si se había arrepentido o no.  
  
Miluinel no podía corresponder al abrazo que su amado elfo le procuraba. En dos noches partiría a la guerra, se lo había dicho, y la elfa luchaba contra sus propias palabras para no decirle que también iría, que no le importaba lo que él o el consejo hubieran decidido.  
  
-Sabes en el fondo que es lo mejor para ti el quedarte-  
  
-Pero no me pidas que os despida la noche de la partida, no podría soportar verlos ir y no estar ahí con ustedes... contigo-  
  
Glorfindel sonrió tristemente y acarició la mejilla de Miluinel  
  
-No tienes remedio, mi pequeña... naciste con el alma encendida-  
  
-Mi Señor, necesito la verdad... no váis a enfrentaros con simples orcos ¿verdad? Hay más que eso-  
  
-Después del ataque sientes el mal más cerca ¿no es así?- dijo Glorfindel, estrechándola contra sí – Es verdad, inútil sería mentirte, el mal ha despertado en sus formas más terribles, lo supimos desde el oscurecimiento del Bosque Verde... y no enfrentamos orcos ni salvajes, enfrentaremos al mismísimo rostro del terror-  
  
A Miluinel le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina y hasta entonces correspondió al abrazo del elfo.  
  
-Pero tú te quedarás aquí, hermosa, donde nadie, ni siquiera toda esa maldad, podrán hacerte daño-  
  
-Lo que me hace daño no está en el norte...- murmuró para sí, casi imperceptible.  
  
Esa misma noche, había dejado los vaporosos vestidos por el ceñido traje verde hoja de la guardia de Imladris. El cabello, trenzando y sobrio. No quería dejar ni siquiera un rastro de feminidad, de delicadeza. Se puso la capa corta y encima la capucha, para que nadie la pudiera reconocer. Salió sigilosamente por la ventana hasta los cuartos de huéspedes, donde sabía que seguirían aquellos Dúnadan del Norte. Miró fuego en la pequeña sala de descanso y se aventuró a entrar.  
  
-Tened buena noche, hermanos- dijo y se retiró la capucha, haciendo una reverencia. Miró a dos hombres de espesa barba, con los orgullosos ojos grises chispeando por las flamas de la chimenea; los más jóvenes estaban parados y un poco apartada estaba una dama bastante peculiar: de rostro moreno y el cabello negro de noche atado en una trenza. Sus ojos eran peligrosos y felinos, oscuros.  
  
Era la misma.  
  
-Buenas noches tenga usted- dijo el que parecía ser el líder -¿Ha ocurrido algo?-  
  
-Nada que los demás tengan que saber- dijo la elfa, misteriosa.  
  
-¿De qué hablais, mi Señora?-  
  
-Quisiera dar por hecho que recuerdan aquel poco amable recibimiento en el concilio...-  
  
-Cuando vos estallasteis en cólera- interrumpió la mujer, con una sonrisa cínica – Sería difícil no recordarlo-  
  
-He de disculparme por aquel comportamiento ante ustedes- dijo Miluinel, arrogante- más no he venido solo para tratar ese asunto-  
  
El dúnadan le indicó que tomara asiento y fue hasta entonces cuando reveló la intención verdadera de su visita. Con notable seguridad les planteó a aquellos edain lo que planeaba hacer; iría a la guerra con quien estuviera dispuesto a llevarla, no le importaba, no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos; si el mal ya le había hecho bastante daño no podría hacerle mucho más. Solo matarla, y eso significaría poco más que el final de su sufrimiento.  
  
-Una espada más nunca sobra- dijo un joven dúnadan, sonriéndole a Miluinel discretamente.  
  
-Sin embargo más ayuda quien no estorba- replicó la mujer, mordaz, como no había dejado de estar desde que llegara Miluinel.  
  
-Dama Cirincë, le exijo como vuestro superior que tengáis respeto por la dama- dijo Ornendil, el comandante y guía de aquel grupo de Dúnadan.  
  
Cirincë solo ahogó una risa y guardó silencio. Miluinel le dirigió una mirada fulminante que la edain pudo sostener altivamente.  
  
-Es más que un deber una necesidad la que tengo de partir y pelear al norte. Os ofrezco mi servicio, mis armas y mi vida si es preciso-  
  
-Confío en que vuestra maestría guerrera sea la adecuada, pues venir aquí y proponernos esto no es para ningún principiante-  
  
-Confíe en que no es así; he peleado al lado de hermanos edain en la Guerra de la Última Alianza... no sé si sea suficiente prueba- dijo orgullosa, como nunca se había visto a si misma. En ese momento, con esas palabras y esa voz era el vivo recuerdo de su madre. Los edain, temerarios y arrebatados como eran, fueron convencidos por aquella fría dama, que parecía tan deseosa y determinada a partir a la guerra.  
  
-Tendráis vuestros motivos para no ir con vuestro pueblo... podréis venir a la guerra con nosotros, pero eso os obliga a...-  
  
-A portar nuestro estandarte y seguir nuestras órdenes. No vendrá un extraño a decirnos qué hay o no que hacer- dijo Cirincë  
  
-Creedme, Señora, que no he venido aquí con el afán de manejaros a mi antojo... y si no he de partir con mi pueblo es por motivos mucho más fuertes de lo que pueda imaginar-  
  
-Entonces seremos como hermanos, iguales, aunque no de raza... y piense en que fuera, con nosotros, será un Dúnadan del norte y no una doncella elfo de Imladris. Estamos haciendo esto sin la aprobación del capitán y es riesgoso, pero no corre gran peligro si se enterara, menos siendo nosotros Elendili-  
  
-Considere dejar atrás vuestro nombre élfico- dijo el mismo joven dúnadan que antes le sonriera.  
  
-Amandil tiene razón- continuó Ornendil- Y está a tiempo de considerar vuestra decisión...-  
  
Miluinel respiró profundo. La hora de elegir le había llegado demasiado pronto y sin tener un segundo de reflexionar. ¿Era la respuesta dejar atrás lo que hasta ahora había sido? No lo sabía, pero si había llegado hasta ahí, si el destino le había hecho esa pregunta, no podía quedarse callada...  
  
-Entonces que así sea; vosotros conocedme como Irianda, en adelante-  
  
Irianda. Libre como el viento viajero, sin hogar, sin ataduras... libre.  
  
-Vendremos por usted en tres noches, no nos adentraremos en el Valle pues habrá guardias que nos descubran... estamos corriendo un gran riesgo, solo por usted, espero que lo valga- dijo Ornendil  
  
-Se lo demostraré en el campo de batalla- puntualizó Miluinel.  
  
Al salir del recinto se adentró en los jardines, sigilosa. Estaba hecho, había seguido el impulso, se había negado a estar con su propia raza; había elegido otro camino. Caminaba silente por los jardines hasta que sintió una presencia y se detuvo.  
  
-Mi abuela me habló de ti hace años-  
  
Se sorprendió al ver a Cirincë salir de entre las sombras, con una media sonrisa. Miluinel no supo qué responder.  
  
-Me dijo que el destino me uniría a una persona muy diferente; mi abuela era Lirulin, luzco como ella, otra haradrim...-  
  
-La vi solo una noche-  
  
-Así es; pero supiste que la volverías a ver-  
  
Miluinel se sorprendía de la soltura y desfachatez con la que la edain le hablaba, como si se conocieran de años.  
  
-Y siempre les ponen nombres de aves, más que para dejarlas volar, para enjaularlas-  
  
- Y a vos también os han querido enjaular, por eso habéis llegado hasta aquí ¿No es cierto? Buscando la libertad-  
  
-Ni siquiera yo se lo que busco... pero no está aquí-  
  
Ambas sonrieron. 


End file.
